POR TI VOLVÍ —Terrific
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: Qué tanto estás dispuesta a perdonar. Por amor. (TERRIFIC) XXX
1. POR TI VOLVÍ

Capítulo 1.

Exhalando ruidosamente se atrevió a mirar hacia el cielo que continuaban en sollozos de lluvia violenta. Las mismas lágrimas que ella había empezado años atrás, por la última vez de unos increíbles ojos color verde azul, pero ella no había sido su amada. Ella Sólo había sido el divertido pasatiempo de un hombre casado. De un maldito canalla que jugó con sus sentimientos. Inesperadamente noto como la palma de su mano estaba lastimada apunto de cortarse, había estado estrujando con demasiado nervio sin darse cuenta las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor del corazón. La lluvia se había entre mezclado con las lágrimas de su rostro sentía que quemaban como el potente veneno de la sucia verdad. Caminaba con una sensación difusa de angustia de inseguridad, y deseaba regresar cuanto antes a la seguridad de su hogar. Volver a refugiarse de la vista de todos, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Bruscamente salió debajo de la sudadera, la única vía de evasión que poseía en esos momentos. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó, no por primera vez en esa tarde. Quién era el verdadero catalizador de su mal. Todos aquellos desvanes corporales y mentales fueron a causa de...él. Porque Terrence Grandchester había vuelto. Tenía que ser él, y quería, necesitaba, comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Así que, en cuanto vio los informativos televisivos que cerraban con la noticia del Gran empresario Inglés, había arribado en los muelles. El mundo a su alrededor de pronto, parecía haber sido tragado por las cataratas abiertas del cielo. Boquiabierta echó hacia atrás la capucha regada en agua que tapaba su cabeza y dejó al descubierto su melena dorada y rizada. Un pequeño estremecimiento de alegría penetró en ella, y aquello la aterrorizó. ¿Era amor lo que aún sentía? ¿Seguía amando a Terrence Grandchester?.

"¡NO!"

Ella no podía continuar enamorada del hombre que le había arrancado el corazón y pisoteado debajo de sus pies. Del hombre por el que había llorado en secreto un río de lágrimas durante tanto tiempo. Una amargura la apuñaló en el pecho aprisionando hasta dolerle. Abatida a Candy le flaquearon las energías y cayó. Las palmas de sus manos, sus rodillas bruscamente impactaron en el duro pavimento. Nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Candy empezó a hiperventilar como una niña. Ella no había sabido construir el puente que le hubiese permitido cruzar el río del desamor y superarlo, por el contrario se había quedado en el lado equivocado de la corriente observando con anhelo la orilla que nunca alcanzó. Terrence GrandChester continuaba trastornandola, seguía atrayéndola peligrosamente. Aún poseía el poder de derribar todas y cada una de sus barreras. "«No estás preparada para volar»" Tal y como había hecho en el pasado en su monótona existencia y cambiar su destino para siempre.

 _Tres años antes_ ** _..._**

Había un pequeño reguero de sangre en las rejas hechas en hierro forjado que dividían el exterior del acceso principal a la vivienda de la chica que habia despertado en él, más que una actracción fisica, conseguir su dirección había sido fácil, por eso estaba allí. Comprobando que no había nadie a su alrededor, Terrence sacó la pistola que solía esconder en la parte trasera de su pantalón cada vez que se atrevía a salir de la seguridad de su entorno; siempre amenazando, sin la protección de ninguno de sus hombres. Empujó con el hombro la verja y se adentró. La tranquilidad flotaba en el ambiente, solo interrumpida de vez en cuando por el ruido de los carros. Desconfiado, empuñó el arma, corrió el seguro y siguió adelante con cautela. Aquella quietud, podía tratarse solo de la calma que antecedía a un huracán. Su progenitor, había sido un auténtico bastardo narcisista que jamás mostró compasión, ni siquiera por sus propio hijo. Pero debía admitir que el maldito había sido tan astuto como el diablo y que lo había entrenado realmente bien. Ser más sigiloso que un fantasma y diestro con las armas, había sido solo una de las pocas tareas que habían compartido como padre e hijo. Recelar de cada individuo que tuviese cerca, incluso si ese individuo fuese el mismo, estar en constante alerta, habían sido dos de los mandamientos que desde niño había tenido que aprender a base de golpes. Cuando alcanzó la puerta principal la encontró entreabierta, pero la cerradura no parecía haber sido forzada. Se fijó en cómo estaba manchada de sangre. «¿Qué demonios… ?» Achicó la vista y aguzó al máximo el oído antes de empujar despacio y entrar al vestíbulo. Había procurado en todo momento no tocar nada. No dejar huellas. Al fin y al cabo, había aprendido del mejor criminal de todos: su padre. Ya en el interior, Terrence echó un rápido vistazo adentro. Todo estaba en penumbra y parecía en orden y en calma. Sin fiarse del espeluznante remanso de paz, alzó el arma a la altura de su cara. Listo, preparado para entrar en acción en cualquier momento, al menor movimiento que detectara a su alrededor. Pero de pronto, el único intruso que invadió su espacio vigilado fue el sonido de un sollozo. Escaneó rápidamente de arriba a abajo con la vista la sala de estar para averiguar su procedencia. Y entonces la vio. Escondida. Agazapada, entre el sofá y uno de los muebles. Se había cubierto la cara con las manos. De sus labios escapaban gemidos de tristeza, a pesar de que se había tapado la boca intentando evitar que escapara de ella cualquier sonido. Terry hizo una mueca en disgusto. Aquello era un maldito inconveniente. Desempeñar tareas de cuidador no figuraba en su agenda del día. Y sin embargo, puso el seguro a la pistola de vuelta y la regresó a la parte trasera de su pantalón, se arrodilló a su lado. Inmediatamente, su enorme mano se alzó para levantarle su rostro. Terry en un impulso, le repasó la suave tez de su mejilla izquierda con el pulgar.

Candy estaba completamente pálida y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su respiración era superficial y dificultosa. Sus ojos rebotaban de un lugar a otro; como si buscara algo, como si temiera a alguien. Estaba definitivamente en estado de shock. Él apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que un músculo se le contrajo nerviosamente.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? «Esa voz de ligero acento… » Candy tenía la mente embotada y no podía pensar con claridad. Los oídos le pitaban y la bilis se precipitaba hacia su garganta. Se estremeció mientras intentaba controlar las náuseas y hacerse más pequeña de lo que ya era en la posición que estaba. En realidad, deseó apartar de una sola patada al individuo que, con amables palabras trataba de engatusarla. Solo Dios sabía con qué intenciones. Quería echar a correr, pero sentía las rodillas de mantequilla. Estaba a punto de vomitar. No llegaría muy lejos y, sospechaba además, que su enloquecida acción solo serviría para enfurecer al hombre que podía convertirse en su ángel de la guarda, o en la peor de sus pesadillas.

―Mírame sólo a mí, bonita, a ninguna otra parte. Sólo a mí. —Candy vio como le brillaron los ojos intensamente al hombre, le parecía un rostros familiar, pero la voz cuando repitió—: ¿Quién te hizo esto? la hicieron desviarse de los intentos memoriales.

—Trataron de robarme y... Yo… Caí… —En realidad él tipo intento violarla, aparte de robarle, pero Candy lo había ocultado por vergüenza.

La suave voz de la pecosa flotó hacia él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de violencia. Terrence se obligó a mantenerse inflexible. Nunca se permitía sentir compasión por nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a empezar a importarle la suerte de la bonita pecosa? Se dijo que solamente debía enderezarse, darle la espalda y largarse de allí de inmediato. Y, si le quedaba una pizca de bondad en el agujero negro que tenía por corazón, llamar a Emergencias para que la auxiliaran.

Pero no se movió.

Por el contrario, se puso en marcha, para ser él, y solo él, quien se ocupara de ella.

—Hay que desinfectar esas heridas antes de que empeoren. ―resolvió él, utilizando las yemas de los dedos para quitar las lágrimas. —Pequeña, mírame un segundo. ¿Tienes gasas y suero fisiológico?

—No-o… no lo sé. —Negó y los dientes le castañetearon. Terrence inspiró hondo de nuevo. Su imagen desvalida era muy difícil de soportar. Por culpa de esa visión iba a hacer una cosa que nunca antes había hecho por nadie más. Tomó en sus brazos a Candy, y se dirigió con ella escaleras a arriba a la planta superior. En el corto trayecto, la joven había metido la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Sus delgados brazos habían envuelto su cuello. Terrence se sorprendió así mismo permitiéndose un breve instante para abrazarla también. El cuerpo tembloroso de Candy, el latido acelerado y su vibración golpeando salvajemente contra su pecho, parecieron relajarse unas décimas cuando lo hizo. La depositó con suavidad sobre la cama y se condujo al baño.

En el instante en el que él la soltó, Candy se quedó destemplada. Los brazos que la habían rodeado y le habían brindado un sorprendente consuelo, un santuario cálido y seguro, y ahora ya no estaban, en su lugar quedaba solamente una sensación intensa y dolorosa de pena y de pérdida. Su cuerpo temblaba con intensidad que Terry se dio cuenta de inmediato..

—Sé que estás aterrada, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que no tienes razones para temerme —declaró despacio, como si le arrancaran las palabras a la fuerza—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien. —Ella empezó a llorar, descontrolada —Shhh, tranquila, bonita, estás segura conmigo. Lo automático y ciego de su respuesta lo sacudió con violencia y quemó sus defensas en el proceso. ¿estaba segura con él? ¿En serio, Terrence? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡¿Qué le ocurría?! Él era la última persona en el mundo, en el que la pecosa, y cualquier otro individuo, debería confiar. Decidido a acabar con aquella indeseada situación cuanto antes, bruscamente se echó hacia atrás, poniendo entre ellos una distancia prudente. Se dedicó a limpiarle la cara primero, sin poder evitar repasar sus rasgos. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido de cualquier modo y las lágrimas habían trazado surcos de suciedad a los costados de su rostro. Aunque tenia en ese momento un aspecto horrendo, tuvo que admitir que debajo de toda aquella mugre se escondía un rostro bonito, algo que ya había notado en la noche anterior, Terrence se sintió incómodo. Candy lo observaba como si fuese su jodido héroe. Él no era un héroe, ni siquiera era una buena persona. Pero nunca nadie lo había mirado de una manera tan limpia y desinteresada. Sin oscuras intenciones y sin esperar nada a cambio. Todo aquel encandilamiento desapareció en el momento en el que él descendió la mano hacia abajo y rozó la cremallera de su pantalón azul vaquero. Candy lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y asustados e hizo un movimiento como para apartar las manos, que con delicadeza intentaba tocar el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo y bajarse de la cama.

—Debo quitártelos para curar las heridas de las rodillas —Él la sujetó de manera implacable y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Esperó la reacción de pánico, el rechazo, pero no llegó. Candy permaneció inmóvil, rígida, con la frente pegada a su barbilla. Aspiró su esencia de mujer, cálida y dulce.

Para Candy, aquella suave caricia provocaron que el corazón le latiera con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que pensó que le iba a explotar. Cerró los ojos, maravillada por su delicadeza, aunque le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. A fin de cuentas, las personas que más se suponía debían quererla, protegerla, le habían abandonado. ¿Por qué él iba a ser diferente? Candy tragó saliva, tratando de contener el llanto. Terrence colocó la mano sobre la de la mujer y la miró. Ella, completamente ruborizada, lo miraba como si quisiera confirmar que era mejor hombre de lo que pensaba. Maldijo para sus adentros, rompiendo el contacto visual con aquellos grandes ojos Esmeralda que lo hacían creer que aún quedaba algo bueno dentro de él. Reparó en el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. La lozana hinchazón de los senos era visible a través de la tela de la camisa. Era como si estuviera desnuda.

Él, cerró los ojos y rezó para mantener el control. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Con un gruñido ahogado, frustrado, Terrence volvió a centrarse en su labor de curandero, procurando en todo momento no rozar su piel. Preocupada y rígida como un palo, apretó con fuerza los labios para que no le temblaran mientras el hombre la desprendía del pantalón, lo que la dejaba expuesta de un modo muy indecente con solamente unas braguitas y una camiseta. Sus mejillas prendieron tal fuego que pensó que entrarían en combustión espontánea en cualquier momento. Pero como el extraño mantuvo la mirada fija en las heridas que curaba con asombrosa amabilidad, y no en las curvas de su cuerpo, poco a poco se relajó. Pero no del todo. Miró a su alrededor buscando un arma, algo lo bastante duro y eficaz. Tal vez había dicho la verdad y sólo quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien. El problema era que nadie nunca, había cuidado de ella.

Terry inspeccionó si tenía, además, algún ligamento desgarrado en los pies, piernas o rodillas. Luego la guio con sencillos ejercicios para verificar que su cuello, espalda y columna estuviesen en su sitio. Pero para descartar cualquier otra lesión; como una contusión cerebral, le comunicó que llamaría a un médico.

—¿Quieres qué llame a alguien más? ¿A algún familiar? Ella negó lentamente y se concentró, como si quisiera hallar una respuesta. ―¿No tienes a nadie? ―insistió él cuando terminó y empezó a recoger. Su voz era infinitamente suave. No era una amenaza, solo preocupación.

―No… Gracias por… por cuidar de mí —tartamudeó. Vio que el hombre retrocedía, como si quisiera rechazar sus palabras, como si quisiera rechazarla a ella. No le sorprendió. Un surcó de dolor golpeó su pecho y las lágrimas se construyeron en sus ojos como una ola. Inhaló con fuerza para retenerlas. Nunca sería lo suficientementebuena para nadie. Nunca nadie querría permanecer a su lado.

Continuara...

JillValentine.x


	2. POR TI VOLVÍ 2

_Capítulo 2._

Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Definitivamente, debía estarse riendo de ella. El rechazo no era nada nuevo, pensó. Había sentido esa sensación muchas veces en su vida, pero ninguna podía compararse con la sensación que experimentaba en ese momento.

— ¿Bonita..., estás bien?

Ella abrió los ojos. él la miraba con preocupación. Se atrevió a observarlo mejor. Su mirada transmitía una riqueza de conocimiento sofisticado que ella no creía poder alcanzar jamás. Además, no podía negar que era hermoso. Era como alguna de las estatuas que había visto en los libros de arte. Pero era real. Ella se quedó un rato en silencio tratando de controlar sus emociones que se quedaron atoradas en el nudo de su garganta.

—Sí..., claro, estoy perfectamente —asintió casi en un murmullo, pero con una mueca triste—.

—¿Desde cuándo estas sola? Preguntó interesado.

—Con sinceridad..., soy huérfana —manifestó en voz baja e hizo una mueca que denotaba la vergüenza que sentía, Terrence, sintiendo como la piel de gallina le cubría todo el cuerpo. No sabía aún por qué, pero odiaba verla mal.

—¿Cual..., es..., su..., nombre? Tartamudeando Candy se atrevió a preguntar.

—Terry Graham. No iba a utilizar su nombre completo. Era simple. Si ella decidía indagar por su cuenta. —Tú eres Candy White. Eres la chica del Bar. Ella lo vio parpadeando con sus inmensas pestañas negras y abundantes. Luego bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, porque él había sido partícipe directo de su más terrible secreto. fue cuándo reconoció en dónde lo había visto.

—No deberás avergonzarte nunca de tu trabajo, pecosa —La regaño él con suavidad, usando el tierno apelativo con el que la había decidido bautizarla desde el día que la vio por primera vez

—No es que me avergüence. Es sólo que el mundo te juzgan sin conocerte. Mi trabajo consiste en servir bebidas, y si me preguntan sobre mi profesión, siempre respondo que soy profesora. Terrence se encontró repentinamente muy cerca de ella. Antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, había tomado sus manos en las suyas, Sus manos estaban considerablemente más cálidas que la suyas, y mientras encurvaba sus dedos amablemente alrededor de los suyos, Candy aceptó encantada su agarre. Toda la precaución y el cuidadoso recelo del que solía hacer gala desaparecieron de golpe con aquel sencillo e inofensivo gesto. Sus manos estaban unidas, y fue como si de repente fueran uno. Entonces él se inclinó hacia delante y puso la cara a una pulgada de la suya. Candy pudo aspirar su fragancia masculina que no tenía nada que ver con una loción.

—Regresaré para asegurarme que te encuentras bien — dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

—Muy considerado por su parte, gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario…

—Insisto.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Ahora sí me disculpa, tengo que dejarlo. Que tenga un buen dia, y hasta mañana. Terrence se quedó muy quieto y sus oscuros verde azules destellaron ondas peligrosamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me estás botando elegantemente? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Candy. Grandes y expresivos, se había dado cuenta como sus iris, normalmente pardos, a la luz del sol parecían estar perfilados por cuarzos de un Verde intenso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Sacudió ella la cabeza con fuerza—. Eres bienvenido y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees. Le gustaba tanto departir con el hombre, que no quería perderse ningún minuto en su compañía.

Cómo Terrence lo había prometido regresó. Pero esta vez la esperó a que saliera de trabajar para llevarla hasta su casa y asegurarse de que llegara bien. Candy. No entendía por qué; pero estaba de bastante buen humor. Realmente no se había esperado ver a Terry. Sonrió más ampliamente. Y, sentía que volvería a hacerlo. Salió del Bar Nocturno en el que trabajaba, a su encuentro. Su instinto la impulsaba a abrazarlo, a expresar su gratitud no solo con palabras, pero se limitó a lo único que podía ofrecerle sin el temor a que la rechazaran. Otra vez. Como habitualmente.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—Para mí es agradable esperarte. Caballero por naturaleza tomo la pequeña mano de Candy y la guió hasta asegurarse que estaba bien protegida dentro del vehículo. Candy se quedó completamente inmóvil, cuando los largos dedos de Terry rozaban por aquí y por allá sobre su piel. Él como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, deslizó la comisura del los labios en una sutil sonrisa. El trayecto fue en silencio, pero ninguno se sintió incómodo.

—Iré a preparar café. Te quedas. Terry, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras ella regresaba, Terry anduvo indagando en su casa, Miro unos documentos que decía: Desalojo.

Candy regresaba feliz con la jarrita en sus manos y una bandeja con dos tazas y azucarero. Descubrió a Terry sosteniendo un sobre en sus manos su alegría se esfumó de golpe. Candy hizo espacio en la superficie de madera para dejar la bandeja. El aliento se le había acortado en la garganta, y por pura fuerza de voluntad no habló, resistiendo la necesidad de arrancarle de entre los dedos aquellos documentos

Terry tampoco dijo nada en un principio, simplemente se dedicó a observarla fijamente, pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Parecía un poco nerviosa y bastante cohibida de pronto. Ordenó los papeles y los regresó a su sitio.

—Me gustaría mucho saber, si lo que dicen esos papeles es verdad. ¿Perderas tu casa? Talvez... Candy le interrumpió.

—A continuación pasará que tú y yo tomaremos una humeante taza de café y degustaremos unas deliciosas galletas, —Terrence no dijo nada más de los documentos, era evidente que le había molestadó su intromisión.

—¿Qué te parece? Ella comenzó a servir mientras él cogía una galleta del plato y la examinaba con mucha concentración

—¿Las has hecho tú?

—Ajam... Y te aseguro que son comestibles, El frunce de sus cejas se fue difuminando y mordió una, Disfrutaba de la encantadora compañía femenina y del maravilloso paisaje que los envolvía. Había perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Le gustaba estar allí, le gustaba estar con Candy.

Terrence pago la deuda bancaria de Candy. sin decirle nada a ella. Tal vez lo hacía por el remordimiento que sentía de estarle mintiendo. Pero estaría condenado eternamente, por qué no podía detener lo que ya había decidido.

Exactamente igual que los muros de sus defensas, los cuales se venían abajo cada vez que Candy lo miraba a los ojos. Sabia que ella veía mucho más dentro de él de lo que nunca querría que otro ser humano viera, pero también se sentía vivo, sentía realmente que podía respirar. Podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en ella. Todo tenía un gusto a locura, ya que apenas llevaban dos meses tratándose y de la forma más inocente que alguna vez estuvo con una mujer. Muchos serían escépticos en cuanto a sus verdaderas intenciones con ella. No le importaba. Nada le importaba más que Candy, tan dulce y vivaz, con un alma pura y una fortaleza de acero que ni siquiera sospechaba que tenía. Desde el primer momento que empezó a compartir con ella, supo que a la primera señal de interés por su parte, ella posiblemente huiría, pero si pensaba que él la necesitaba, bajaría la guardia y le permitiría quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo que deseara. Lo había conseguido. El único inconveniente era la amiga de Candy quien desafortunadamente lo conocía, y todo gracias a su amigo. Candy no tenía ni idea de la clase de monstruo que podía llegar a ser y poco a poco se había ido ganando su confianza. Pero el problema que vio en ese preciso instante fue que, por primera vez, deseó algo más que su inofensiva compañía.

Después de todo ese había sido su primera intención.

—Con cuidado —la guío con calma por una de las dos escaleras que se abrían a los lados. Conducían a un vestíbulo que los llevaría directamente a un patio de butacas—. Sube un escalón, y ahora otro más.

¿Puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos? —Candy insistió, no podía disimular la emoción en su tono—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Hemos llegado?

—No comas ansias, pecosa —un momento después sintió como desataban el suave satén rojo y liberaban a sus ojos de la oscuridad más absoluta—.Ya puedes mirar. Ella pestañeó varias veces para aclimatarse a la luminosidad del lugar, para poder orientarse.

Cuando lo hizo, quedó pasmada con el esplendoroso balcón central en que se hallaban. Descendió la vista y se fijó que era del mismo ancho que las puertas principales de la primera planta. Había también otros dos balcones a los lados, manteniendo así la simetría. A Candy le llevó más de un minuto reconocer el lugar que solo conocía a través de fotografías. El teatro Leal. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en él. Aún no levantaba un palmo del suelo cuando en el año 1990 se había cerrado al público por problemas en su cubierta, y no había sido hasta el verano de 2008, después de dos décadas de contratiempos y vicisitudes, cuando el telón del lagunero Teatro Leal volvía a subir. Había sido construido en 1915 y el artífice de aquel magnífico coliseo, como se refirió a él la prensa de la época, había sido Antonio Leal; un filántropo de orígenes palmeros. Lágrimas de felicidad anegaban sus ojos.

—¿Sorprendida? Ella sintió como unos fuertes brazos la envolvían desde atrás, haciéndola pegar la espalda contra unas duras piedras recubiertas de músculos. Los labios de Candy se entreabrieron en una silenciosa exclamación. No podía moverse.

—Sí, mucho.

—Pues aún queda la mejor parte.

—¿Cuál? —Un apasionante recorrido por las más inolvidables bandas sonoras de gestas heroicas con las que la gran pantalla ha hecho vibrar a millones de personas. Incluida, y estoy seguro que sobre todo, a ti, pecosa. Candy sintió que sus entrañas se tensaban por miedo y echó un vistazo ansioso a su alrededor, como si esperara que de pronto las puertas se abrieran y entrara una muchedumbre desnudos.

—¿Con… con músicos y público? No… no creo que pueda… Yo…

—No pasa nada, tranquila, Bonita —le susurró al oído, con la voz ronca. Su mano ascendió peligrosamente hasta la base de sus pechos—. Esta noche el teatro es solo para nosotros dos. No habrá nadie más. Ni músicos en directo ni público. Solo tú y yo.

—¿Pero cómo? Primero, me ayudaste a llegar a un entendimiento con los pagos de mi casa en el banco, luego la limosina y ahora esto… Este vestido. Ha debido costarte una fortuna. Terrence sonrió levemente. Para Candy, Terry, era un simple empleado acostumbrado a recibir órdenes.

—No preguntes pecosa. solo son ahorros que nunca había tenido con quién gastar.

Candy aún continuaba con esa sonrisa radiante en la cara cuando descendieron del coche. Un ángel que ponía a prueba la continencia de un santo. Y él no era santo. Quería, deseaba más que nada poseerla por completo,

—Esta noche inolvidable que seguramente se pondrá aún mucho mejor. — Dijo ella conteniendo una risa por lo que le diría después.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué propones? —Los ojos verde Azul del hombre la recorrieron con intensidad. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería.

—Bueno, yo había pensado en llamar a algún cerrajero noctámbulo —rió tomándole el pelo—. Porque me he dejado las llaves dentro. —Candy vio a Terry observar todo a su alrededor, luego hacia arriba y hacer algunos cálculos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó nerviosa.

—¿Nunca has hecho nada peligroso, temerario? —Él enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas como si fuera un adolescente travieso dispuesto a allanar una vivienda. La de ella.

—Una vez, hace muchos años en la feria del Puerto. Mi Amiga insistió para que montáramos en el Ratón Vacilón. Fueron los dos minutos más aterradores de toda mi vida. Él se echó a reír con ganas. Le encantaba su particular sentido del humor.

—Vamos, ¿Candy qué estás esperando? Sube, yo te sujetaré.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! No pienso poner sobre tus hombros sesenta kilos... Sesenta y dos, si sumamos este vestido y la tableta de chocolate con leche que me comí esta tarde.

—Anda, sostente —le ordenó para luego levantarla del suelo sin ningún problema. Ignorando su exclamación de sorpresa, Terrence se acercó a la pared amurallada del exterior y la instruyó para que alcanzara la cima—. Ahora, salta.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —las piernas de Candy temblaron y comenzó a pensar que era una idea completamente tonta, pero aun así rió—. ¡No pienso saltar!

—Dos estás loco en los últimos cinco minutos. ¿No sabes otra palabra?

—¡Sí! ¡Demente, perturbado, desequilibrado —continuó tambaleándose sobre sus hombros—, chalado, chiflado y lunático! Ahí tienes otras.

—Impresionante. Tu lengua es tan descocada como tu lencería. ¿Encaje negro, verdad?

—¿Qué...? —Ella arrugó los párpados y repasó con la vista su vestido. Seguía decentemente en su su sitio.

—Que te he visto la prometedora lencería que has decidido llevar esta noche, pecosa.—Candy enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—No se supone que deberías verla. Terry rió, le encantaba ponerla en esos aprietos. Y comprobar cómo su rostro se teñía de carmesí a una velocidad sorprendente.

—¡Vamos Candy, sé que puedes hacerlo! No dejarás a un hombre cansado afuera ¿verdad?

—¡De acuerdo! Terrence la ayudó a llegar al borde y luego ella se deslizó hacia el otro lado. A Terrence se le borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando escuchó un sonido de golpe seco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Candy?

—Si bien –el tono era suave, preocupado, la diversión acentuaba los rasgos de su rostro.

—Me reconforta ver que te lo estás pasando en grande esta noche.

—Como nunca antes y eso merece un brindis —sonrió él reculando algunos pasos para darse impulso y escalar la barrera que los separaba. Cuando cayó con un ágil salto junto a Candy en el suelo está blanqueó los ojos. Continuaba riéndose.

—Sabes, te podía haber abierto la puerta. Espérame aquí. —Se puso de pie de un salto y se alisó la falda del vestido mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa. Cinco minutos después Candy había regresado con una botella de vino y dos copas. Terrence decidió prescindir del refinado cristal y beber directamente de la botella.

—¿Y por qué brindamos?

—Por la primera de muchas nuevas experiencias durante el resto de la noche. Terry notó que Candy empezaba a sofocarse, luego se llevó la boca de la botella a los labios y tomó un sorbo. Hizo una mueca cuando el espumoso vino blanco le cosquilleó la garganta y le abrasó el estómago.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Terrence, tomando la botella de sus manos. La joven asintió y él apuró un trago para inmediatamente a continuación, dejar la bebida olvidada.

Terrence la contempló con expresión inescrutable y Candy se ruborizó bajo esa mirada firme y se apresuró a bajar la vista. La energía entre ellos había cambiado a lo largo de la velada. Como Candy guardaba silencio, le pasó las yemas de los dedos con infinita suavidad por los pezones. Ella sintió casi un dolor en lo profundo del vientre: la horrorizó lo que estaba sucediéndole.

—Sabes que esta noche sólo puede acabar de una única forma, ¿verdad?

—¿Con un coma etílico? —rió achispada y encantada porque estaba pasando un maravilloso momento.

—Conmigo dentro de ti. Él la había hecho sentir por primera vez deseable, humana, y valorada. Los nervios empezaron a atenazar a la joven. Ella no era la mujer sofisticada, esclavizada entre el gimnasio y dietas absurdas, y quizás él no podría evitar establecer comparaciones, y eso la preocupaba.

Debió notar su vacilación porque el ingles sonrió y sus labios le acariciaron la frente, la mejilla, la mandíbula, enviando oleadas de placer a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ella abrió los labios, soltando una exclamación.

Candy quiso protestar, pero su protesta fue silenciada cuando los labios de él descendieron sobre los suyos y con experta habilidad la obligó a entreabrirlos. Terrence había actuado con celeridad y ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en tácticas defensivas. El contacto, la proximidad primitiva y viril, despertaron en ella algo igual de primitivo: se sintió extraña, distinta. Se apoyó contra él como si fuese el único objeto sólido en un mundo turbulento, y cuando él la apretó más sintió la dureza entre sus piernas. Sus labios y manos recorrían sus curvas con una intimidad que la aterrorizó un poco y nuevamente titubeó.

—No sé mucho de estas cosas. No… no tengo ninguna experiencia —dijo bajando la mirada. Terrence meditó un momento antes de deducir algo, que le resultaba imposible.

—Candy, ¿eres virgen? —su pregunta fue suave, de terciopelo. Los ojos de la muchacha parecían más grandes que nunca cuando asintió, completamente ruborizada.

—Dios, ¿cómo era eso posible? —sacudió la cabeza atontado, maravillado ¿Acaso los hombres Americanos no tenían ojos en la cara ni sangre en las venas?

—Estás decepcionado —murmuró ella de inmediato, pero sonó más a una pregunta. Al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, Terrence sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—Pero, estabas dispuesta a entregarte a mí. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? —Ella guardó silencio azorada.

—¡Porque te quiero! —soltó de improviso. ¿Quién decía que Terry tenía que decirlo primero? Ella lo sentía y quería que lo supiera. Las dudas que Terry había sentido habían desaparecido como por ensalmo. Apenas nada parecía importar, excepto estar con Candy, ahora. La tomó con delicadeza pero urgente, la besó con ternura, pero insistente, seguro.

Poco a poco fue abriendo el vestido, y su mano deslizándose por el muslo hasta su intimidad.

Ella ladeó su cuello y él le mordió el cuello solo para al abrir los ojos, saber que todo lo que había construido se esfumaría en ese mismo instante. Terrence blasfemó mientras Candy seguía su mirada, por encima de su hombro desnudo.

—¿Sophie?—preguntó incrédula. Sophie era su única amiga, y la unica que tenía llaves de su casa. Pero tenía meses de no venir a ella. Estaba pálida como las paredes, pero pasó enseguida a un rojo intenso. Candy se quitó rápidamente de encima del hombre al que había entregado su corazón y con el que había estado a punto de despedirse de su virginidad y comenzó a colocarse el vestido con torpeza. Terrence hizo lo propio y sin ninguna pizca de pudor empezó a abrocharse la camisa y el cinturón de sus pantalones. En ningún momento se preocupó por disimular la intensidad de su excitación. Sus ojos verde Azul taladraban a la condenada mujer que había extinguido con un jarrón de agua fría el fuego que los estaba consumiendo a Candy y a él hacia solo un instante.

—Yo… —vaciló su amiga.

Candy le suplicó con la mirada que les diera un minuto más a solas. Sophie apretó los labios y los puños y asintió.

—Te esperaré afuera Candy. Candy se disponía a salir, pero Terry la detuvo.

—Candy, espera. Ella se giró y él, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, levantó la mano y la sujetó por detrás de la cabeza. Su boca descendió sobre la de ella. Sus labios tibios y firmes, suaves y poderosos, desvanecieron todos los pensamientos en su mente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos se movieron desde su cabeza hacia su cuerpo, y aquellos enormes brazos rodearon su esbelto torso.

Terrence le besó su labio superior, su labio inferior, antes de que su lengua entrara demandantemente en su dulce boca. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Podía saborear a ese hombre. Ahora más que nunca. Era sobrecogedor. El ligero sabor del vino le encendió los sentidos como si fuera pólvora. Él la consumía hasta el punto en que ella no podía respirar, sus labios y su lengua hacían cosas obscenas a su boca, que ni si quiera solo unos instantes, cuando estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor, le había hecho. ¿Había estado reprimiendo sus impulsos? ¿Por ella, para no asustarla porque era su primera vez? Estaba comenzando a analizarlo, experimentarlo, cuando repentinamente la soltó. La sensación había sido tan intensa, aguda, que Candy se estremeció. Sus labios temblaban y él lo notó. Entonces le acarició la boca. No debería haberlo hecho, se recriminó mentalmente. Porque la imagen de los labios hinchados y húmedos por el beso, lo perseguiría por el resto de los días. Pero sabía que aquel podía ser su último beso, y deseaba, por encima de cualquier cosa, que ella no lo olvidara nunca.

—Quiero que recuerdes este momento, este beso. Siempre —susurró, sabiendo que ella quería mucho más.

Sophie estaba de espaldas a ellos y se giró con brusquedad cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, al parecer, la trajo de vuelta de sus cavilaciones. Sus ojos brillaban de furia. Candy, aún ruborizada porque su mejor amiga la hubiese pillado in fraganti con Terry, apretó más fuertemente la mano masculina. Él le devolvió el apretón. Terrence bajó la mirada y la clavó en los Azules fieros de Sophie que parecía a punto de saltarle a la yugular.

—¿Te divertiste mucho jugando al hombre de las mil caras, Terrence GrandChester? —escupió sin preámbulos, con el rostro ligeramente hacia arriba y con la mirada desafiante. Con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, Candy se preguntó de que estaba hablando su amiga que parecía conocía a Terry, y por que le llamo GrandChester. Apoyó en el quicio de la puerta temiendo que las rodillas le fallaran. Su cabeza empezó a formar muchas preguntas y respuestas. La noche, hasta hacía un escaso instante, estaba siendo mágica, pura perfección, y ahora, en cambio, se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor como un castillo de naipes. Temía lo peor.

—Sophie pero... no entiendo. Candy comenzó confusa, soltando la mano a la que se aferraba como un moribundo a un salvavidas y aproximándose.

—¡Dime, GrandChester! ¿Te divertiste jugando al gato y al ratón con Candy, cuando no eres más que un maldito egoísta embustero? —rugió su amiga amenazadoramente, casi mostrando los dientes y con el cuerpo entero vibrando de ira.

—¿Quieres una respuesta o solo es metafórico? —preguntó cínicamente, Sophie levantó la mano con rapidez para abofetearlo, pero él anticipó su movimiento y la agarró de la muñeca evitando el impacto.

—¡Sophie! —gritó Candy al ver lo que iba a hacer. Su amiga no era una persona violenta, jamás lo había sido, hasta ese momento.Los ojos femeninos llamearon cuando preguntó—:

¿O acaso ella te permitió esas libertades luego de explicarle el lugar que ocupa Lisa Cameron en tu vida? Candy le dirigió una mirada ansiosa a Sophie. Terrence cerró las manos en puños. La furia estaba llegando cada vez más a niveles peligrosos, pero no podía dejarse amilanar. Había demasiado en juego.

—¡Dile. Que eres un hombre casado y que estás esperando un hijo. ¡Qué ayer mismo estuviste bailando con tu esposa en una fiesta! Sintiéndose cada vez más mareada, Candy trató de calmarse y de digerir la sarta de acusaciones que se echaban el uno al otro. Rezó para que nada de lo que oía fuera cierto. Pero sus emociones, que estaban en carne viva y dolían, mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico que alguna vez hubiese podido padecer, parecían confirmarle el peor de los presagios. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero las contuvo como pudo y se colocó delante de Terry. Ansiosa y aún, ridículamente, esperanzada echó el cuello hacia atrás para encontrarse con su feroz mirada.

—Dime que no es cierto lo que acaba de decir Sophie. Dime que no eres GrandChester, y que no estás casado y que no esperas a tu primer hijo. —Había enganchado los dedos en su camisa elegante y los retorcía en la tela—. Dime que te está confundiendo con otra persona… Dímelo. Por favor… Pero por primera vez, él parecía no saber que decir y ella tuvo que reconocer la única y desgarradora verdad: La había engañado como a una tonta. Entonces lo abofeteó. Las palabras no parecían ser suficientes para expresar la rabia y humillación que sentía en esos momentos, para detener la hemorragia que salía a borbotones de su corazón herido.

—¡Fuera! —murmuró con un grito ahogado, mientras daba un paso atrás. Las lágrimas iban dejando un lento rastro por sus mejillas—. Márchate.

—Can… Él la rodeó con un brazo, tratando de atraerla contra su pecho, pero ella retrocedió apartándose de su alcance. Vio en sus ojos cómo se resquebrajaba y se desvanecía la esperanza, antes de que empezaran a rodar por sus mejillas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Habría querido dar un paso hacia ella, abrazarla y asegurarle que todo se arreglaría, pero era imposible.

—¡He dicho que te marches! —chilló fuera de sí—. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! Candy le volvió la espalda y dejó que el llanto silencioso desfigurara su rostro mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y subía tan rápido como pudo. El corazón de Terry se había parado mientras veía a Candy desaparecer ante sus ojos como una estrella fugaz. Apretó las manos, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo tras ella. Tenía la terrible sensación de que conocer a la pecosa había sido como un bonito sueño del que acaban de despertarlo de golpe. No estaba acostumbrado a confiar en nadie, y esa mujercita de increíbles ojos verdes era su única debilidad. Nunca había tenido nada o a nadie en su vida al que no podía dejar atrás. Eso era imposible con ella. Candy calentaba algo muerto y frío dentro de él. Nadie más podía darle vida a él como ella lo hacía. Y la acaba de perder. Se obligó a pasar el aire a través de sus pulmones, poco dispuesto a admitir que tenía un talón de Aquiles y regresó toda su atención a la maldita mujer que había precipitado los acontecimientos, que había desbaratado los planes que tenía para Candy y él. Aquella que lo miraba con odio, había reventado la burbuja devolviéndolo a la horrible realidad Una oleada de puro odio y resentimiento se desató en su interior cuando sus miradas se encararon de nuevo.

—Así que no solo el exhibicionismo es parte de tu paquete de habilidades —comentó Terrence con voz baja, espeluznante—, sino también el voyerismo y la tendencia a ser la mujer maravilla. La aludida se cruzó de brazos y ocultó su enfado penosamente con una máscara de serenidad. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió. Una expresión burlona y vencedora no tardó en llegar a su rostro.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no pretendo esconder mi relación con tu amigo. Yo no lo engañé, ni él a mí. Así que no vuelvas a atreverte a sacar conclusiones de nuestra relación.

—Relación… —ironizó él arrastrando la palabra—. Tu relación con mi amigo es solo el capricho del hombre cazador por la presa que se le resiste. No te creas tan importante, Sophie. He visto las idas y vueltas de Esteban por mucho tiempo para conocer el final de este… capítulo —Él miró con satisfacción cómo se marchitaba aquella burlona expresión del rostro de la mujer—. Tú no eres más que otra en su larga lista. La última conquista, el pico de cualquier montaña. Pero siempre habrá otro pico más alto y más difícil de conseguir. Te lo aseguro.

—Eso no es cierto. Tú no sabes nada —se defendió, pero la palidez inmediata que adquirió su rostro le confirmó que sus palabras debían de habérsele clavado como dardos en el pecho. Terrence no sintió lástima alguna por ella. Se lo merecía—. Aléjate de ella, GrandChester. Vuelve con tu esposa Lisa.

—Entonces está mal que Candy salga con un hombre casado, pero tú no. Pintoresca moral para una hipócrita mujer como tú, Sophie Sanders.

—Mi relación con tu amigo , no está fomentada en mentiras, Terrence—murmuró ella rechinando los dientes—. Ambos entramos en ella a sabiendas de lo que había. No como tú, que engañaste a una inocente. Él es un buen hombre y no es un misógino amoral como tú. Si quieres meterte en la cama de Candy, pero no dejar toda tu vida, menudo cretino estás hecho —Negó—. Creo que te dijeron que te largaras, ¿o eso tampoco lo escuchaste? Al pasar a su lado le golpeó ligeramente un hombro. Poco a poco, volvió la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

Abandonar aquella casa, dejar a Candy justo en aquel momento, fue lo más difícil y doloroso que había hecho jamás.

Presente...

Su vida había sido un verdadero infierno. Siempre había estado librando batallas, furioso y amargado. No había conseguido nada más a cambio que dolor. Un dolor que no había remitido demasiado, hasta que Candy decidió poner su mundo patas arriba. Terrence se dio cuenta de que seguía rechinando los dientes desde el instante en el que su mente recordó el día que encontró a Candy agazapada entre el sofá y un mueble. Temblorosa, magullada y ensangrentada, tenía los ojos llenos de dolor, y a él le había parecido una pequeña muñeca rota. Ella sorprendentemente había confiado en él. Súbitamente, pudo sentir la tensión. El alambre de acero que se envolvía apretadamente entorno a él cada vez que pensaba en ese episodio que había marcado un antes y un después en sus vidas. Porque nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo a partir de entonces. Con un gruñido furioso, Terrence emergió del despacho con el que contaba el Teresa y se encaramó a la barandilla. Protegido bajo el techo de una de las terrazas del navío, había salido a la cubierta para pensar. Lejos de la atosigante presión de estar enclaustrado entre cuatro paredes. Varias miradas de la tripulación femenina se dirigieron directamente a él. Alto y atlético, con hombros anchos y un cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos verde Azul contrastaban con su cabello castaño, abundante y corto. Llevaba un traje y una corbata que sugerían un poder económico tan grande como la falta de piedad de su expresión. A sus treita años de edad tenía la habilidad de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Hacía solo media hora que el mar había estado en completa armonía. Ahora, el espejo salado estaba siendo salpicado por las incesantes gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra la rociada superficie. Terrence encerró tan fuerte las manos en la balaustrada que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Llevaba horas negándose las razones reales por la que estaba de vuelta en ese lugar. Cuando el Teresa atracó en el puerto esa mañana, su pecho se había constreñido. De la misma dolorosa manera en que lo había hecho durante años al pensar en… ella. En Candy White. La mujer que una vez casi le había hecho olvidar quién era, y qué necesitaba hacer, y que jamás había podido arrancar de su cabeza. Incluso su sangre Inglesa se había calentado por ella. Conocía perfectamente los riesgos que implicaba esa travesía, y no quería ni oír hablar de las terribles consecuencias. Pero había asuntos pendientes que resolver, bullendo de rabia e impotencia había jurado que cumpliría. Y había esperado años, casi cuatro largos y lentos años para ello. Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió a Terrence y la nostalgia . La vivencia que guardaba bajo con llave junto con el resto de recuerdos que tenía con Candy, fue desinflándose como un globo de aire caliente cuando estrechó los ojos y enfocó en el muelle a una joven solitaria que captó su atención. Parecía ir a la deriva, como si estuviese perdida en algún infierno personal. Por encima de ella, las nubes descargaban con violencia y a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto. Tenía además una extraña palidez, y una melena dorada, incluso por distancia pudo distinguir. Entonces la vio derrumbarse e involuntariamente sus pies se movieron como por arte de magia. Cuando descendió la escalinata del barco, con la lluvia calándolo hasta los huesos, se quedó instantáneamente petrificado, pensando que su visión le jugaba una mala pasada.

El estómago se le encogió ante la perspectiva de volver a verla. Saber que ella estaba allí, al alcance de la mano, y que estaba tan cerca de hacer realidad sus fantasías de años, le despertaba un hambre feroz y lo excitaba tanto que le resultaba doloroso. Había soñado con tantas cosas... … Y al fin había llegado el momento.

Continuará...


	3. POR TI VOLVÍ 3

_Capítulo_ 3

PASADO...

Candy necesitaba entender la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera.

—Esteban es mi jefe, el hombre del que te hablé, ¿recuerdas? —Candy asintió— Esteban y Terrence son socios y amigos, así fue como conocí a GrandChester. Terrence y Esteban fueron a cerrar un negocio de publicidad a un bar. El mismo contrato que Terrence tenía que concretar pero en otra ciudad. Sin embargo Terrence mando a Esteban, y yo tenía que ir con mi jefe a España. Era extraño por que siempre va personalmente Terrence. En el viaje Esteban me dijo que estaba seguro que Terrence tenía un amorío con una chica que trabajaba en un Bar. Pero jamás llegue a imaginar que tú eras la chica.

—¿Crees que todo lo planeó Terrence?. Candy sentía que el mundo se abría debajo de ella.

—No lo sé Candy. Quizás... Amiga tienes que demostrarle que no te afecta. Es posible que te lo encuentres muy seguido. Estará en la ciudad por un tiempo. Su hijo esta por nacer y su esposa no puede viajar en su avanzado estado.— Candy sentía como se le hacía un hueco en el estómago.

—No creo que sea fácil, no puedo esconder lo que siento.

—Ya verás que sí... a hora lo que necesitas es dormir, y no te preocupes Terrence se arrepentira de lo que te hizo.

Los Días transcurrieron sin ningún cambio. La joven con el corazón destrozado, estúpidamente tenía la esperanza de que Terrence GrandChester, fuera y le pidiera perdón, pero no sucedió. Candy seguía sumergida en la triste realidad. Sophie noto como su amiga perdía peso. Y se propuso hacer algo para ayudarla.

Pasaron algunos meses. Un día la joven rubia se metió dentro de la bañera e intento relajarse. Su aparente calma invitaba al descanso y hacía del entorno un sitio perfecto para evadirse, para desconectar del mundo exterior envuelta en las melodías del compositor Ivan Torrent, quien dominaba el género musical moderno de tipo clásico. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la bañera y no se movió. Sumergirse en una rebosante bañera de agua caliente, aromatizada con sales y esencias puras, siempre la había ayudado a aliviar los dolores. Necesitaba sobre todo dejar de pensar... En él. En Terry… Candy meneó la cabeza en señal negativa y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ciertamente, había hecho un trabajo magistral, digno de algún galardón cinematográfico, sin lugar a dudas. Pero reconocer aquella verdad solo logró que las lágrimas brotaran más rápido. Ni siquiera podía estar enojada con él más de lo que estaba consigo misma. Ella era la única responsable de que la engañarán como a una auténtica idiota. Porque solo los idiotas podían ser lo suficientemente estúpidos como para caer en las redes de un jugador nato, de un tramposo sin escrúpulos… Y para enamorarse de él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada con él? Su amor era imposible. Terrence GrandChester era un sueño imposible. El peso de esa única e indiscutible verdad cayó sobre sus hombros una vez más. Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró, en un intento por calmar las inagotables lágrimas que llenaban y llenaban sus ojos. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas bonitas entre ellos.

—Dos meses y no puedo olvidarte.

Necesitaba que nadie más viera que era un auténtico desastre. Lo sabía. ¿Acaso no era lo que incansablemente su propia familia adoptiva le había recordado día tras día? ¿Acaso no se avergonzaban tanto de ella que en el único lugar donde se sentía plenamente segura era encerrada en su habitación? Torturada por los recuerdos, Candy tomó una enorme bocanada de aire hasta sentir que sus pulmones se hinchaban. Entonces se sumergió completamente bajo el agua. Aún podía escuchar, en un eco lejano, Wars Of Faith del compositor Ivan Torrent. No supo cuantos segundos pasaron antes de que el exterior, de quien quería escabullirse, quedara mudo. Preocupada, Candy emergió abruptamente del agua, aspirando con avidez grandes bocanadas de aire mientras, apresurada, trataba de quitarse de los ojos los cabellos empapados que le caían en desorden sobre hombros. Salio de la bañera y mirando su reflejo en el espejo se dijo. Tengo que seguir mi vida. Sophie la había invitado a comer.

Sophie le dió la noticia de su embarazo. Candy estaba contenta por su miga, pero su corazón sentía un vacío. Se preguntó cómo sería el hijo de Terrence. Las dos mujeres estaban en un restaurante cuando el móvil de Sophie vibro. Esteban le pidió ayuda. Candy muy a su pesar fue con Sophie. La sorpresa que se había llevado era enorme.

—Será mejor que te calmes, Terrence. Sophie está embarazada de mi hijo y si le ocurriera algo al bebé o a ella, juro por lo más sagrado que olvidaré que eres mi amigo.

—Entonces será mejor que le recuerdes cuál es su lugar.

—¿Este despliegue de ira es porque Sophie está cuidando a tu hijo sin tu consentimiento o porque detestas la idea de que Candy conozca el único y verdadero motivo por el que has renunciado a ella? a Candy.

Candy White estaba allí Sintió una emoción que solo había experimentado con ella. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera en el edificio, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia de él.

—No digas ridiculeces —sentenció apretando la mandíbula con frustración—. No se puede renunciar a algo que nunca te ha interesado.

— Respóndeme a una duda, hermano. ¿Qué es peor: hacer el amor sin amar o amar sin hacer el amor? Tú mejor que nadie conoces la respuesta, ¿o me equivoco?

—Hablas como un idiota enamorado. Esteban se relajó un poco y se echó a reír sincero.

—Soy un idiota enamorado. ¡Amo a Sophie! —Terrence se fijó que a Esteban no le importaba si el universo lo escuchaba. Por primera vez, su Amigo estaba seguro de lo que sentía—. He encontrado el amor y también la razón y el sentido de la vida. Deberías probarlo alguna vez. Te sorprendería.

Las puertas se abrieron.

—Te dije que estaba bien cuidado —murmuró Esteban mientras ingresaba en el apartamento al ver la tierna estampa que le dio la bienvenida. Se echó a un costado y dejó que Terrence pasara también. Sophie abrió los ojos de forma abrupta y se enderezó con rapidez. Pero toda la atención de Terrence se disparó directamente hacia la menuda mujer que sostenía en su regazo a su hijo. Candy. Le llevó un autocontrol increíble quedarse parado donde estaba y no ir hacia ella y tomarla en sus brazos. Habían transcurrido varios meses desde su desventurada última cita, y tuvo que reconocer que la echaba terriblemente menos.

—Sophie, Candy —saludó él de manera casual,

—Tu mujer ha elegido este glorioso día para visitar Milán. Dijo Sophie sin preámbulos. Candy guardó silencio, pero su aguda mente sabía que esa semana había un desfile de modas con ropa de la estación. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba dónde lo había visto. Pero prefirió no opinar nada. Así como tampoco pensaba prestarle a Terrence GrandChester más atención de la que se merecía. Con la resolución de mantener la cabeza alta y fría, levantó la mirada hacia él. La estaba observando atentamente. No, ella no era como él. No era una fría cínica sin corazón. No podía aparentar que nada había pasado. Pero su determinación se iba esfumando poco a poco bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada masculina que la hacía revivir en su mente los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido. Su maldito cuerpo traidor también parecía recordarlos.

—¿Regresarás pronto esta tarde? —preguntó Esteban entrelazando la mano de Sophie con la suya, pero mirando a su Amigo casi Hermano—. ¿Te quedas a comer?

—No, tengo una reunión para almorzar. Sophie… ¿Podrías… ? —A Terrence le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano pedir favores, más si cabe a aquella desesperante mujer que lo miraba como si no pudiese dar crédito a la que, sin duda, sospechaba sucedería a continuación.

—¿Te podrías hacer cargo de mi hijo por unas cuantas horas más? —murmuró con voz fuerte, exigente. Los ruegos no se habían hecho para él. Ni siquiera las buenas formas. Él tenía una pasmosa facilidad para lograr que cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios sonara insultante, incluso, algo tan básico como solicitar ayuda.

Sophie lo miró meditabunda. A raíz de lo ocurrido con su mejor amiga, ella siempre lo miraba con esa simpática expresión que le gritaba: "¡Canalla! ¡Bastardo!" Si la Santa Inquisición aún existiera, ella lo acusaría de herejía, pensó y las comisuras de su boca se contrajeron en una casi sonrisa.

Pero todos los sentidos de Terry se concentraron en Candy. Apenas le había quitado los ojos encima, a ella y a su hijo, o para ser más concretos, al efecto que ejercían ambos juntos. Candy. estaba dándolo todo de sí para aparentar normalidad y no salir corriendo a un lugar solitario en el que se sintiera segura. En pocos meses había llegado a conocer demasiado bien como para saber que sentía, que la atemorizaba, y sobre todo, quien la afectaba.

—Claro, Candy y yo podemos hacernos cargo de esta preciosura —aceptó la latina que muy pronto convertirían en padre al mejor amigo del canalla como Sophie llamaba a Terrence.

Esteban acaparó la conversación mientras le contaba a Sophie algunas cosas de la Empresa. Terrence apenas entendía la entusiasta verborrea que salía de Esteban, él estaba más ocupado analizando cada gesto, cada movimiento, de la silenciosa Candy, que se dedicaba a hacerle carantoñas a su hijo.

Aunque trataba de fingir, él sabía que debía estar tan conmocionada como él. Terrence Había aprendido a leer en ella, por ello, podía contemplar con nitidez la tormenta de emociones contradictorias que debía haberse desatando en su interior. Solo un ciego no sería capaz de ver que, cuando esos estaban juntos en la misma habitación, era como estar en medio de una ojiva. Juntos podían hacer combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

—¿En serio, cariño? —escuchó preguntar Sophie de repente a Esteban.

—Sí, pronto nos harán falta manos para las nuevas producciones que estamos negociando.

—Eso es fantástico, amor —concedió la embazadísima mujer mientras se acariciaba tiernamente el vientre—. Esteban ¿Y dónde está Cessar?

—Cessar está haciendo algunas cosas. ¿Por qué, cariño?

—Ah… Es que pensé que si estaba desocupado podría hacerle compañía a Candy, puesto que lamentablemente no nos acompañará esta noche a la reunión que Lisa ha organizado. Tal vez podría venir y alomejor invitar a Candy a salir. Candy levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque sabía lo que Sophie estaba tramando.

—Le diré que luego lo verifique —murmuró Esteban frunciendo el ceño. En los ojos de Terrence brilló una chispa y el musculo de su mejilla se le contrajo peligrosamente. Se encontraba muy próximo al punto de ebullición. La maldita Aretusa de su Amigo debía dejar de jugar con fuego si no quería salir chamuscada.

—Shh, Shh —Candy meció al bebe cuando se removió un poco en sus brazos—. Está por quedarse dormido de nuevo. Esteban sonrió y miró a su Amigo. La bigardía casi echaba chispas por los ojos del hombre.

—¿Dejamos que este pequeñito duerma en la cuna? —Candy asintió.

Sophie y Candy se fueron juntas hacia la acogedora habitación. Cuando ambas mujeres y el bebé fueron engullidos por la habitación, Esteban observó a su hermano apretando la mandíbula casi hasta romperse los dientes.

—Según Rochefoucauld, los celos nacen del amor, pero no mueren con éste —acotó Esteban— Y no se equivoca, ¿verdad, Terrence?

—El amor hace que las personas hagan y digan cosas locamente estúpidas ¿verdad, Esteban?—respondió dando una certera puñalada.

—Es la locura más maravillosa —rió socarronamente Esteban.

Más tarde la joven rubia se hubo retirado. No quería seguir más en ese lugar. Ella preferiría estar mil veces en su sitio. Lejos de las manos de Terrence..

Candy deslizó el albornoz por sus hombros y lo colocó junto al estante de las toallas. Completamente desnuda, se metió dentro de la bañera e intento relajarse nuevamente. Se concedió un par de minutos y lloró todo lo que había estado reteniendo, todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante el resto de la tarde. La realidad era que, ahora más que nunca, era la mujer rota y atormentada que siempre fue. Terrence simplemente había hecho lo que el resto de la gente que se suponía la quería había hecho durante toda su vida: defraudarla, utilizarla y sobre todo destrozarla. Un dolor sordo y palpitante la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Terrence se entretuvo contemplando el fabuloso espectáculo de su piel cremosa, húmeda y reluciente; y sobre todo, el maravilloso e impúdico vaivén que ofrecían sus apetitosos pechos coronados por puntas rosadas con cada movimiento. La reacción del ingles fue instantánea, y una erección empezó a crecer detrás de sus pantalones.

—Terrence... —Sus ojos se encontraron y los de Candy fueron los primeros en retirarse. Se había cubierto los pechos con los brazos y estaba roja como la grana—. ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Te equivocas, tú y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

—Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, pero las cosas no siempre son como parecen.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces debo entender que eres hombre casado, o fue solo una invención de Sophie. Dígame, señor GrandChester, ¿a cuántas tontas como yo ha engañado? La pecosa había regresado toda su atención a Terrence. Lo miraba atónita, aún sin comprender cómo rayos había conseguido entrar a su habitación sin ser invitado a pasar. No comprendía tampoco por qué seguía allí de pie, parado frente a ella, abrasándola con el calor que desprendía su intensa mirada verde azul, y luciendo un elegante traje de etiqueta, con la camisa desabrochada a la altura del cuello y la corbata metida de manera descuidada en el bolsillo del esmoquin. Él debería estar en la cena que había organizado su esposa esa noche. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el corazón le martilleó con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a escapársele por la garganta en cualquier momento.

—Y hablando de amigas alcahuetas, ¿dónde has dejado al perro guardián que tu querida Sophie trata de meterte por los ojos?

—¿Te refieres a Cesar?

—He visto la expresión de su rostro cuando mencionan tu nombre. Le gustas. La voz de Terrence era engañosamente suave, pero Candy vio que un músculo en la comisura de la boca se contraía peligrosamente. Terrence. No sabía por qué la deseaba tanto, pero sí sabía que al imaginarla esa tarde con otro hombre le había invadido una furia y unos celos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, y no se sentía nada cómodo con esos pensamientos confusos y esas emociones descontroladas. ¡Su maldito Amigo había dado justo en la diana!

—No seas absurdo, Casar, él solo es un buen amigo. Eso es todo. No todo el mundo es como tú.

—¿Y puedo saber cómo soy yo?

—Un mentiroso, un hipócrita y egoísta, un tramposo incapaz de cumplir sus promesas... ¿Pero sabes qué? No contaste con que, con el tiempo, todo se descubre; las mentiras más oscuras, las razones más ciertas y las personas más falsas. Ahora, puedes marcharte.

Le resultaba embarazoso dejar la bañera y exponer su desnudez a la sardónica mirada de Terrence, pero también sabía que no podría permanecer por mucho más tiempo en su presencia. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo por demasiado tiempo a los ojos, porque si lo hacía, se rompería. ¿A quién demonios trataba de engañar? ¡Ya estaba rota!.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?.

—Podrías alcanzarme una toalla. ¡O mejor aún, salir fuera! ¿Es posible?.

—¿Por qué tanto pudor? He tenido tus pezones en mi boca y mis dedos en tu sexo. Ella le dirigió una mirada de odio ardiente. Terrence le sonrió, amenazador, ante la expresión salvaje que presentaba. —Sabes, pecosa, el hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso, me excita y estimula, y me hace querer más. Levántate y déjame verte —demandó él con calma mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Los ojos de ella parecieron más grandes que nunca.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que puedes darme órdenes! —chilló. Tambaleante, Candy intentó brincar fuera de la bañera, atrapar una toalla y cubrirse, todo ello en un tiempo récord, pero Terrence la atrapó en mitad del salto, rodeando con las manos la piel resbaladiza de la cintura. Por más que se retorció y se revolvió, Candy no logró liberarse de su captor; quien, rápidamente, la sacó de la bañera y del cuarto de baño casi en volandas. Antes de que Candy tuviese plena conciencia de lo que pasaba, se encontró en su dormitorio y aterrizando ridículamente de espaldas en el mullido colchón. Terrence la había arrojado a la cama como si de un saco de ropa sucia se tratase. Ella se retorció y luchó, pero él era demasiado fuerte y pesado como para poder escapar. Su cuerpo pronto estuvo completamente expuesto a su mirada. Él la contemplaba como un lobo acecharía a su comida del día, esperando el momento exacto para arrojarse sobre ella y devorarla. Tembló, aunque no tenía claro si de frío. Se hallaba atrapada. Terriblemente vulnerable. Terrence se inclinó hacia adelante y se sostuvo en él, colocando los brazos alrededor de ella como si quiera protegerla, pero en realidad, solo trataba de impedir que se escurriera debajo de su cuerpo. Llevó los labios y la nariz a su cuello. Su fragancia lo enloquecía, y la suavidad de su piel lo desarmaba por completo.

Dios, ella sabía cómo a un sueño perfecto. La aplastó más con su peso y movió el bulto de su pantalón contra su ingles, de ida y vuelta, una y otra vez. Candy trató de nuevo de zafarse, pero él se lanzó abajo como un águila a su presa, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. No la besó con la misma consideración ni ternura con la que lo había hecho la noche en la que le había entregado su corazón y había estado a punto de perder su virginidad con él. En esa ocasión lo hizo de un modo brutal. Casi la lastimó. En un último e inútil intento, la joven sacudió la cabeza y trató de apartar su cara de la de él, pero Terrence la sujetó e introdujo su lengua a la fuerza en su boca. Ella cerró los ojos. Se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. Su corazón latía tan rápido que lo notaba golpear en su pecho como un tambor. En otras circunstancias, nunca habría cuestionado lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente lo habría recibido encantada, le hubiese dejado tomar de ella todo lo que quisiera. En otras circunstancias, le habría rogado que se deslizara dentro de ella y le enseñase lo que era la pasión. Pero eso habría sido en otras circunstancias. Ahora, sin embargo… Ella negó con la cabeza. No lo quería. No quería nada de eso. No quería ser la aventura casual con la que un padre de familia engañara a su esposa. Quería que se quitase de encima y la dejara en paz. Pero una rodilla de él la instó a abrir las piernas. Ella luchó con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba pero no sirvió de nada. Y cuando él consiguió hacer su camino, una de sus manos firmes, fuertes y suaves, dibujó un sendero a lo largo de la parte interna de su muslo. Podía sentir la dureza de su pene a través de la elegante tela del pantalón. Estaba tan duro como el acero, deseoso, y ella podía sentir la palpitación de su miembro.

—Si alguna vez me quisiste, aunque fuera solo un poquito, no lo hagas —Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo odiaba. Lo amaba—. No me humilles, ni me rebajes convirtiéndome en tu amante. Terrence la acalló con otro beso. Éste sorprendentemente suave. Cuando él separó su boca de la de ella, Candy estaba temblando, y con el pulso acelerado. Por fin se apartó y se arregló la ropa mojada con una indiferencia que la dejó helada. Candy jaló las sábanas y cubrió su desnudez con ellas. No lo miró. Quería estar enfadada e insultarle, soltarle algo que lo hiriera, que lo hiciera pagar por haberla tratado así. Pero no le salían las palabras, y en cambio sintió un profundo deseo de tenderle una mano y recibirlo, esa vez sí, gustosamente en sus brazos. Pero no pudo.

—Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, ¿lo entiendes? Si te hubiera conocido antes… —Se detuvo en la puerta antes de marcharse, de salir de su vida. Estaba enfadado. Su voz vibraba con furia. Ella no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Ahora ya no importa.

Sintiéndose descorazonada, Candy notó el escozor de las lágrimas en la garganta cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta. Se había ido. Ella lo había dejado ir. Se acurrucó en la cama como un feto lo haría dentro del vientre materno. Se sentía exhausta a causa de la inesperada tensión que había acumulado al resistirse tanto. Terrence había estado a punto de usarla para su propio placer como si fuese un caro juguete sexual. Se preguntó si alguna vez le perdonaría semejante humillación, Enterró la cara en la almohada, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Si hacía solo escasos instantes le había llevado toda su fuerza de voluntad ignorar la avidez de sus sentidos y seguir oponiendo resistencia, ¿cuánto tiempo podría resistirse a él si volvía a intentarlo?.

En las últimas semanas no había hecho nada más que Trabajar y dormir. Pero sin embargo había una inmensa tristeza con cada minuto, con cada hora, de aquel dia triste. El vació que sentia Candy se hacía más y más profundo, con cada segundo que pasaba.

Candy tomó un sorbo de la taza de café y observó a su amiga, con nerviosismo,

—¿¡Te vaz!?.

—El divorcio de Esteban salió ayer. Él, y su familia regresan a Inglaterra, y me lleva con él. Sophie había pronunciado cada palabra temblorosa —.

—Entiendo Sophie. Dijo Candy de inmediato. Y me alegro que formes tu propia familia con Esteban. No podría sentirme más feliz por ti.

Candy no permitiría que Sophie viera cuanto le afectaba su partida.

—Candy. Prométeme que estaras bien.

— Estaré bien. Aunque sabía que nunca estába bien.

—Candy. Hay algo más que tengo que decirte. Él canalla también regresa a Inglaterra con su familia.

Una amargura la apuñaló en el pecho, Sollozos incontrolables, y un llanto desgarrador. Destrozada de pies a cabeza. Terrence se va. Y ella se sentia más rota que nunca. Llevaba toda la madrugada y todo el dia, sentada allí, en el amplio sofá de su sala de estar. Después de que Sophie le diera la desgarradora noticia. Esa noche Al llegar a la seguridad de su hogar. Una mujer la esperaba una mujer que, a simple vista resaltaba belleza, elegancia, y toda la riqueza que la rodeaba, le hizo darse cuenta de la triste realidad. Lisa Cameron, la esposade Terrence, terminaría por matar su ya dañado corazón. La vergüenza que sintió Candy la dejaron completamente muda. La humillación no la olvidaría.

—Tú eres la prostituta del Bar. Tú mujerzuela, das lastima. Dime no sientes remordimiento de haber engatusado a un hombre que no solo es prohibido para las mujeres de tu clase. Dime acazo no sientes el remordimiento por mi hijo. Saber que eres la aventura de su padre —Solto una risa estridente—. No. Las mujeres como tú no tienen conocimiento de la decencia, y no entienden lo que es la dignidad. No seas ilusa, no eres más que una zorra. ¡Vulgar mujer!.

A pesar de los insultos, Candy pudo ver algo que ya había notado antes en su madre adoptiva. La mujer frente a ella tenía un vacío, era una mujer fría sin sentimientos, no tenía la felicidad de ser madre, Lisa Cameron le dio una última mirada humillante antes de marcharse. Candy no pudo hacer nada más que hundirse en el mar que ya había construido de agua salada. Se preguntó si algún día volvería a verlo, y ella ya lo hubiera arrancado del corazón.

Continuará..


	4. POR TI VOLVÍ 4

_Capitulo_ 4

 _PRESENTE..._

Un hombre se había acuclillado frente a Candy y la había instado a sacar la cabeza del caparazón que había construido entre el hueco de su pecho y rodillas. El sujeto la agarró de la barbilla y la forzó a enfrentar su crudo escrutinio. Lo reconoció de inmediato. El cuerpo de la joven revivió con una inmediatez casi dolorosa y oleadas de agridulce anhelo, esperanza, y luego desesperación, la recorrieron. Aquel Adonis Ingles se había convertido el epítome de la madurez masculina. No es que se viera envejecido, más bien todo lo contrario: seguía viéndose tan atractivo como lo recordaba. Durante un largo instante se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin decirse nada.

—Terrence... —Candy había pronunciado su nombre con voz temblorosa y se sentía extraña, mareada—. Así que era cierto. Haz vuelto.

—Veo que no has olvidado mi nombre. pequeña pecosa. Ella se estremeció ante el timbre de su voz, la resonancia que venía de él le daba ganas de derretirse en un charco en el suelo. Le oyó decir algo inteligible, y antes de poder darse cuenta, Terrence la había tomado en brazos como si fuera una pluma. Sus corazones palpitaban a la vez contra sus pechos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se sintieron en paz. Como si hubieran encontrado al fin su hogar después de una ardua e interminable travesía. Entretanto, y mientras recorría el breve trayecto de vuelta al barco, Terrence se deleitaba. Con el peso de la mujer en sus brazos; el cual resultaba delicioso, y de sus brazos colocados alrededor de su cuello. Cuando su adorable cabeza encontró en el duro granito de su pecho una improvisada almohada, él deseó en silencio que no lo soltara nunca más. Su conexión era tan intensa, que ni los años que habían estado separados el uno del otro, habían logrado arruinarla. Dejó atrás una a una las instalaciones refinadas y modernas, que combinaban con el recio estilo náutico de finos toques contemporáneos, y llegó a la zona más privada y reservada del buque inglés seguido de cerca por más de un empleado de su tripulación que se había ido sumando en su particular peregrinación, preocupados siempre por complacerlo al instante. La mente de Candy intentó rechazar la realidad de la situación. Ella entre los brazos del hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Asustada de lo que pudiese suceder si no se alejaba, Pero una vez más Candy se sintió débil. O, quizás... la lluvia había afectado. Cuando Terrence bajó a Candy al suelo de su camarote, se asomó al pasillo y empezó a impartir órdenes. Era la voz de un hombre autoritario y en poco más de un minuto el área quedó vacía, salvo por una de las mucamas. La muchacha hizo lo que le pidió a la velocidad de un rayo, y pronto tuvo a su disposición todo lo que necesitaba. Se retiró discretamente, y cuando Terrence escuchó el suave click de la puerta cerrarse, se despojó de la chaqueta, camisa y corbata, sin poder quitar la mirada de su invitada. Tenía los párpados cerrados y se abrazaba con los brazos a sí misma. Temblaba. Parecía una hermosa y vulnerable niña, envuelta en unas ropas que eran demasiado grandes para su tamaño, y que estaban dejando a sus pies un charco de agua. La voz de ella temblaba cuando preguntó.

—Han pasado tres años .

—Tres años, ocho meses y cinco días, para ser exactos. corrigió Terence. Por un momento, le pareció ver un atisbo de sorpresa en sus increíbles ojos verdes.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Tengo planes para ti. Para nosotros. Aún hay un pendiente. Pero no te preocupes, pecosa, cuando llegue el momento, tú serás la primera en conocerlos. Mientras tanto, no te hará ningún daño quedarte ansiosa durante un tiempo. Reprimiendo un sollozo, Candy cruzó los brazos, luchando contra el gemido que amenazaba salir de sus labios.

—Eso solo sucederá si me quedo.

Terrence, que servía en una de las tazas de fina porcelana el té caliente que le había traído la doncella, junto a las toallas, dejó suspendida su tarea y elevó la vista hacia ella. Un músculo le palpitaba en la mandíbula cuando sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Planeas escapar de mí? ¿Y hasta dónde llegarías esta vez sin derrumbarte? La lluvia debía de haberle afectado más de lo que un principio pensó. No existía otra explicación para justificar lo que seguramente estaba delirando Comprobó que no deliraba, cuando vio que él había empezado a quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber él con una ligera expresión de sorna en la mirada.

—Preferiría no ver cómo te desnudas.

—En cambio yo, estoy deseando verte desnuda—replicó él burlón, quitándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Terrence nunca vaciló, sus ojos la miraban fijamente, como si calibrarse su reacción mientras se sacaba despreocupadamente con la toalla, sin molestarse en ocultar ninguna zona indecente de su anotomía.

—Estás empapada. Debes quitarte toda esa ropa o te resfriarás. — Pero ella no se movió.

— Desnúdate —Con una severa mirada a sus ojos le advirtió que negarse no sería el movimiento más inteligente. La frente de Candy estaba fruncida y abrió la boca para responder. Terrence imaginó que lo mandaría al infierno del que nunca debió salir, sin embargo, en vez de hablar, cerró la boca.

Antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo, se desprendió primero del sujetador y por último de las braguitas, aventándolos furiosa al piso. Ahora estaba tan desnuda como él, parada frente a él en toda su femenina gloria. Candy seguía temblando por los nervios y el corazón le latía desbocado. Se sentía desnuda no solo físicamente. Pensó en la antigüedad, en cómo seguramente las esclavas debían haberse sentido así cuando eran subastadas. —¿Satisfecho?.

El brillo desafiante en la mirada de Candy lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Un poco menos miserable. La tentación era demasiado como para resistirse y antes de que él supiera, tiró al piso la toalla con la que se secaba y agarró una limpia. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, aun completamente desnudo. Comenzó a secarle el cuerpo y el cabello que ahora llevaba en tono cobrizo

—Ve a la cama antes de que me arrepienta. Terrence le aconsejó él con voz cortante por el deseo y una expresión inescrutable. Le acarició la mejilla. — Duerme un poco, bonita. Te prometo que no haré nada que te dañe. Aun aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar, Candy lo miró a los ojos y sin saber por qué, creyó nuevamente en él. Terrence entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Rápidamente corrió a la cama, se tumbó en ella y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Una parte de su ser le advertía que estaba cometiendo un grave error quedándose allí, en la misma boca del lobo, pero estaba tan derrotada, tan agotada… Y él tenía razón: No llegaría muy lejos. Descansaría solo un rato y se marcharía en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. después de un rato se quedó dormida. Candy terminó de abotonarse la camisa inmaculada de vestir de hombre y se tomó algunos minutos antes de pasar a la terraza privada anexa a la suite. Necesitaba tener sus emociones controladas, la cabeza fría y el corazón tan duro como el de una roca.

Ya había demostrado suficiente vulnerabilidad. Le dolía no poder controlar lo que pasaba. ¡Ni siquiera controlaba al cien por ciento sus capacidades motoras! ¿Qué era lo que podía esperar? ¿Correr? ¿Saltar? ¿Gritar? Si gritaba quien en su sano juicio irrumpía en la suite del poderoso y señor del olimpo para salvar a la damisela en apuros. Él siempre encontraba la manera de demostrarle que, en su territorio se jugaba con sus leyes. Y lamentablemente en ese momento, Candy naufragaba a la deriva por sus dominios marítimos

Había permitido que la tocara, cuando se había jurado que aquello no volvería a pasar. El volverlo a ver . El escucharle reconocer que había una cuenta pendiente sin saldar entre ellos... Y si, también ese extraño de calidez y seguridad cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Había llegado a la resolución que sería fuerte. Combatirá round por round esperando no salir lastimada. O, al menos , asestarle algunos buenos puñetazos verbales. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse. Debía aferrarse a cualquier ápice de calma que tuviera para no lanzarse al mar. Y soltar la barandilla. Quizás en algún momento como ahora.

Un nuevo día, la tristeza emocional y la debilidad corporal de los últimos años la perseguían. Había dormido por más de doce horas seguidas. Se había sentido un poco desorientada hasta que recordó lo acurrido la tarde anterior. Entonces había girado rápidamente la Cabeza hasta el otro lado de la cama, pero vio que estaba vacía. Al tocar el espacio que había a su lado , notó que también estaba frío. Sin embargo, la almohada mostraba aún claramente el lugar donde había estado apoyada la cabeza de alguien y las sábanas desprendían un aroma que no era el suyo. Terrence.

No permitiría que le afectara. El inglés jugaba sucio con ella y Candy sabía que era un rudo competidor. Si quería, al menos, igualar la partida, debía presentarse ante él escenificando la actitud de una soberana. ¿Y por qué no?

Si María Estuardo, reina de Escocia, había podido caminar digna a su propia decapitación, ¡ella podría hacerlo ante un tirano GrandChester!.

Lo encontró sentado, trabajando en un portátil que tenía ante él. Sobre la mesa.

Ella se fijó en sus labios y en la incipiente barba de su mandíbula. Su cuerpo reaccionó, recordando los serios estragos que, en el pasado habían hecho en ella aquellos pecaminosos labios y aquella barba sin rasurar. Conteniendo un jadeo, bajo la vista hacía los anchos hombros y el torso labrado en fibra muscular Y salpicado por un ligero vello oscuro y suave, que revelaba la camisa blanca a medio abotonar de llevar puesta. Cuándo se quedó sin aire supo que no había sido buena idea. No cuando aún podía recordar lo bien que se había sentido al abrazar su cintura estrecha y al pasar las yemas de sus dedos por su abdomen tan duro como el granito. Físicamente el hombre era la perfección personificada.

— Ah, aquí está la bella pecosa— dijo Terrence tranquilamente. Te esperaba para que desayunáramos juntos mi pecosa.

—No... me llames así, por qué me gustan mis pecas, y tampoco soy tuya. Él clavó en ella sus ojos entrecerrados. Su boca se había curvado mientras la evaluaba, desnudándola con la mirada. Instintivamente, Candy se abotonó la camisa hasta el cuello al ser más consiente que nunca, de que no llevaba absolutamente nada más encima. ¿En dónde rayos estaba su ropa?!. El puritano gestohizo esbozar a Terrence su vieja sonrisa cínica, y ella notó como el rubor le llegaba a hasta las cejas. Irguiendo la barbilla, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados e intento recomponerse, mientras rezaba para que milagrosamente emergiera un tsunami de las profundidades marinas y se la llevara mar adentro. De ese modo evitaría la humillación de Caminar semidesnuda ante su autócrata arrogante para expirar sus pecados. Tal y como lo había hecho en público Jan shore, una de las amantes del rey Edward IV de Inglaterra, tras ser acusada de conspirar en su contra. Pero no tuvo suerte. Resignada a cumplir su castigo, y con la poca seguridad que le quedaba, respiró hondo y cruzó el espacio que la separaba de las puertas del infierno; el mismo Satanás en persona se incorporó de inmediato y corrió una silla para ella. Ah, el diablo resultó ser un auténtico gentleman inglés, después de todo. ¡Qué fortuna la suya!. Ella ocupo su sitio frente a él, en la silla única disponible. Como siempre, no había dejado movimiento al azar. Terrence la había recorrido de arriba abajo con la mirada nada más verla pasar a la terraza. Era obvio que no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa. El mismo se había encargado personalmente que sacaran su ropa mojada del camarote la noche anterior Y de que no se la devolvieran. Las curvas de sus pechos se adivinaban claramente mejor bajo la seda, así como los pezones hinchados. Una incómoda erección lo había obligado a cambiar de postura en la silla.

—¿Que ocurre acazo la cama no ha sido de tu completo agrado?—preguntó él al reparar en la cara de pocos amigos de la mujer mientras llevaba un vaso con zumo de naranja. Recordaba cuándo le gustaba hacerla enojar.

— Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de hacerme esa pregunta.

— Ah, veo que has amanecido de buen humor.—terrence rió entre dientes—. Te sugiero que disfrutemos primero juntos del desayuno, pecas. Después de todo te vendrá bien recuperar fuerzas tras lo ocurrido ayer. La joven rubia se puso blanca como la nieve y apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué... qué sucedió ayer?

—Me estás preguntando si nos acostamos?. Si, pero no en el sentido amplio de la palabra. Yo también necesitaba descansar y la cama era lo suficiente grande para los dos. Por supuesto que no la había tocado. Mantener relaciones sexuales con personas que parecían casi cadáveres humanos; podría considerarse una pervesión o Una desviación sexual. Pero ¿por qué justamente el hombre al que más de debía odiar con todas mis fuerzas, había tenido que volver a presenciar cuán patética podía llegar a ser? ¿Acaso no había sido ya suficiente espectáculo en el pasado?. Decidida ignorarlo por completo, partió un cruasán por la mitad sólo para salvaguardar las apariencias. La comida fue como ceniza dentro de su boca, y forzó pequeñas mordidas y tragó minuciosamente.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? — se sorprendió a sí misma preguntando de repente, y contra todo pronóstico.

—¿Acaso eso importa? Solo me preocupa saber si te sientes bien esta mañana —la interrogó Terrence. Su voz sonaba pacífica y poseía un Perfecto acento inglés. ¡No volvería a caer en las redes de ese embaucador!.

—He estado mejor, sin duda —respondió ella en el tono más natural que pudo, mirándolo breve y furtivamente un instante.

— Es curioso te recordaba mucho más parlanchina y simpática ¿Qué sucedió?.

Candy alzó el rostro y apenas fue capaz de disimular indignación.

—Tú sucediste. ¡Tú, y tus engaños y manipulaciones! —contestó con despecho. Terrence contemplo la bonita y enfurruñada mujer a punto de mandar todo al diablo.

—Puede que te parezca increíble de creer, pero no eres la única que ha pagado un alto precio.

— No me digas que te sientes culpable ¿Tú, Terrence GrandChester sintiéndose culpable?, para que eso ocurriera tendrías que tener corazón, y lo dudo que lo tengas.

— Aveces yo también lo dudo. El silencio flotó entre ellos un instante.

—Y dime GrandChester — retomó Ella de pronto el hilo de conversación—, ¿sabe tú esposa en dónde estás?. No quiero recibir otra humillación por su parte Candy recordó las palabras ofensivas por culpa del hombre sin corazón que tenía frente ella, pero prefirió no decir nada. De el primero y último encuentro, por que no permitiría otro con su despampanante mujer. Su mujer. ¿como podia ella olvidar que él era un hombre casado?. Cuando el hombre se llevó una taza de café a los labios, la joven deseó que se atragantara con el líquido. No había nadie en esos momentos a su alrededor y sin lugar a dudas ella sufriría un raro episodio de sordera temporal.

—Puede que te parezca increíble creerme, ya te lo dije, pero te lo repito, no eres la única que pago un precio, y muy alto. Candy rodó los ojos. Canalla, infiel, sin vergüenza, y mucho más...

— Y que me dirás que tú esposa te permite que tengas amoríos ilícitos, y luego te recibe ella con amor. Dijo Candy con sorna

—No seas tan ingenua. Mi matrimonio con Lisa nunca tuvo que ver con el amor.

—Pero tuviste un hijo con ella...

— ¿Y?. Un heredero a cambio de una vida acomodada y llena de lujos. Me parece un trato justo.

Terrence se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante.Y Candy no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en su boca. Su labio superior era más delgado que el inferior. Candy Tembló

— ¿Que es lo que no me puedes perdonar, pecosa ? ¿Que no te dijiera que estaba casado o que desearas retozar en una cama conmigo?. Con un hombre casado. El rostro de Candy se contrajo. Sus palabras habían impactado en ella como los lacerantes azotes de un látigo. No podía discutir eso. No podía ganar.

— Si te hubiera dicho quien era y que estaba casado me habrías hachado de tu vida. — sentenció él con voz amenazadoramente calmada. Ella se humedeció los labios, buscando la fuerza para hablar.

— No, no es cierto. Hubiéramos podido ser amigos. —Sus ojos verde azules e increíbles la atraparon mientras tomaba entre sus largos dedos una de sus manos y la llevaba alos labios; le dio la vuelta y besó el interior de su muñeca, acelerándole el pulso.

—Pero yo queria de ti algo más que una simple amistad. -Ella se zafó de los grilletes de sus dedos, negándole cualquier contacto físico.

—A hora si no te importa, me gustaría recuperar mi ropa y bajarme de este barco. Con el ceño fruncido suavemente Terrence miro más allá de su hombro, y de pronto una sonrisa de lo más impertinente iluminó su cara.

— Tu deseo de liberarte de mi casi me duele.

— Pero yo estoy segura que lo superarás. Enserio Candy ¿y tú ya lo superaste? Se cuestionó ella misma mentalmente. Candy estaba enfadada que pensó que si pudiese invocar a Neptuno, el terrible y caprichoso Dios del Mar en la mitología Romana, lo haría. Con suerte, y sintiendo su gigante ego revalizar con el Terrence, lo engullía con él al fondo del océano. Pero repentinamente el sonido del teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesa y su quimera se hizo pedazos. ¡Ya ni siquiera podía fantasear! Terrence torció el gesto imperceptiblemente. Si fuera otro hombre ella habría jurado que la interrupción lo habría molestado, pero él ni siquiera perecía contrariado.

— Si me disculpas, pecosa— se excusó él incorporándose de su asiento. Mientras Contemplaba la pantalla del móvil le dijo. —Continúa con tu desayuno. Te prometo que enseguida estaré de vuelta contigo. No intentes nada. Mientras Candy contaba los segundos esperando que el móvil se fundiera en su oreja, para ponerle los ojos en blanco mientras lo veía alejarse hacía al otro extremo de la terraza para tener un poco más de privacidad. Candy no iva a esperarlo, nada más por que él, quería que así fuera, ¡no ella no lo esperaría!. Cuándo se encorvó hacia adelante en la barandilla, Candy se puso rígida y se abrazó el bajo vientre ante la visión trasera de su escultural cuerpo. Ansiosa bebió el jugo de naranja para apaciguar la sangre cargada que corría a través de sus venas recelentadas. Pero no sirvió de nada Haciendo una mueca con los labios se levantó. Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la barandilla en la que estaba Terrence. Y deslizó las manos por ella. Era un día hermoso cálido, y la brisa del mar bailaba en el aire y la envolvía como un abrigo. Agradecido sentirse arropada por algo que le era sumamente familiar, y era inevitable que aquel aroma le transmitiera tranquilidad aún con la vergüenza y la cólera atravesaban su cuerpo como relámpagos. Candy suspiró para sí y perdió la mirada en el horizonte. Intentaba calmarse pensar en otra cosa. Quizás... planear su huida o la tortuosa muerte que se merecía aquel caradura de absurdas excentricidades. Como las de un emperador. Miro por el hombro de Terrence odiando el hecho de que no quisiera quitar los ojos de él. Una nube peor que el entumecimiento la consumió. Dios era carne de psiquiátrico. Regreso toda su atención al frente Y se fijo en el hermoso velero que surcaba el oleaje... ¿Surcaba? Sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando unas cuantas vece. Confusa se dobló sobre la baranda m, tratando de divisar el muelle.. Terrence se giro e intento controlarse, pero en el momento en que la mujer había salido del camarote con tan poca ropa, lo único que había conseguido era inflamar su más que dispuesto lobido. Estaba irritante al no haber podido desahogarse el día anterior la idea de colocarse entre sus piernas mientras dormía le cruzó la mente en más de una ocasión durante la noche, pero la rechazó, y como con secuencia tenía esa mañana una ereccion tan grande como un poste. Y para colmo de males, Candy parecía estar ansiosa por desaparecer nuevamente de su vida. Él apretó los dientes, luchando contra sus instintos primitivos. Si pensaba que esa vez la dejaría marchar sin más, pronto, se llevaría una desilusión. Por que no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Escuchó algunas de las cosas que le decía el administrador de uno de sus hoteles, mientras continuaba espiándola. Se habían incorporado de su asiento y caminaban completamente ligera y etérea hacia la balaustrada. Antes de apoyarse se había encogido de hombros, haciendo que la parte inferior de la camisa blanca que llevaba se le subiera hasta el mismo borde de las redondeadas nalgas. La visión de sus curvas finamente dibujadas por la brisa marina y por aquellas gotitas saladas que Adherían de forma indecente, la tela al cuerpo de minino lo hicieron enloquecer. Su latente miembro pulso contra la cremallera del pantalón.

—Si te estoy escuchando murmuró Terrence arisco cuando la descubrió pararse de puntillas para observar más allá. Sus piernas torneadas y cremosas estaban a plena vista. Oh, pero él tenía otros planes para aquellas dos bellezas enrollarlas no le importaba si en el cuello o en sus caderas, pero la quería bien dispuesta y entregada para...

— ¡Aquí Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Me han secuestrado!,— la escuchó chillar de repente mientras agitaban los brazos con demasiada energía.

—¡Qué diablos...! Blasfemando Terrence despacho con un gruñido furioso a su interlocutor del otro lado de la línea, y se precipitó hacia la maldita mujer que no paraba de pedir auxilios a todo pulmón. Echó sus grandes manzanas encima de ella, pero la joven rubia se aseguró de agarrarse firmemente de las varas de metal.

—¡Déjame en paz!¡El maldito barco está navegando y yo necesito volver!. Corriendo el riesgo de que aquella fierecilla lo mordera, el hombre le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra lograba hacerla soltar su amarre. Ella lo golpeó, pataleó, y se movió contra él, como una pequeña serpiente.

—¡Con un demonio, estate quieta! — rugió, llevándola en volandas al camarote. Nadie se atrevió a meterse en su camino. Las empleadas que aun acicalaban la suite solo se contemplaron asombradas la escena y salieron raudas cuando él les advirtió con una fría mirada que se largaran. Luego lanzo brusco contra la cama a su belicosa carga e inmediatamente clavo una rodilla en el colchón, entre las piernas femeninas. Se inclino sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo como pudo mientras seguía reduciendo sus ataques. Candy intento escabullirse debajo de el, pero todo era completamente inútil... Hasta que en un descuido logro morderle la mano.

—¡Maldita gata rabiosa!

—¡Déjame, tú, patán arrogante!El hombre se percato de como en ese instante de como los pechos de la joven se elevaban, atrayentemente, con cada trabajosa respiración. Habían abandonado su confinamiento dentro de la camisa tras varios botones parecen en la pequeña trifulca. Por ello, ahora, se exponían ante su famélica mirada sin ningún pudor. Gruñendo roncamente, agacho la cabeza para llevarse un pezón en la boca y hacer lo que había querido hacer desde el primer momento en que la había visto acercarse a el esa mañana con aquella estúpida prenda. El mordió el pico marrón y lo succiono. Ella gimió y se removió en la cama lo suficiente para que sus soltaran su presa. La amarga mezcla de rencor y frustración que experimento Terrence en ese instante, lo hicieron sonar como un oso grizzly a punto de enseñarle a sus cachorros una importante lección, cuando rugió.

—¡Tú vas a quedarte aquí! Candy. No eres una prisionera, pero tampoco voy a permitir que intentes escapar. Vendrás conmigo, y no admitiré discusión ni negociación alguna, así que no pierdas tu tiempo y lo más importante ni agotes mi paciencia intentándolo.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, por que no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte! Lo que fuera que tuvimos se acabo hace más de dos años. ¡Tú lo mataste!.¿Lo recuerdas?. Y nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Y sin embargo eres tú la que has venido a mi.

—!Eso no significa que quiera nada contigo! Candy continuaba contorsionándose debajo de el para intentar que la soltara.

—¡Mierda Deja de retorcerse de esa manera si no quieres que o siguiente que ocurra es que me clave en ti!. Por que créeme, cariño, cuando te digo que estoy al limite. ¡A un condenado suspiro de tomarte!. Candy se quedo estática. Casi petrificada. Aquel había sido el medicamento mas potente para la rebeldía de aquella rubia de ojos extremadamente grandes y bonitos.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—Guarda silencio si no quieres que le de trabajo a esa boquita tan respondona que tienes. Se me ocurren mil y una maneras en las que podrías hacerlo. -La desafió, y de la forma deliberada, para que ella supiera a que se estaba refiriendo, condujo una pequeña mano a su bragueta, donde la cremallera parecía a estar punto de romperse por la mitad. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Eres detestable! Soltándose como pudo, arremetió contra él de nuevo, intentando empujarle, pero sus manos quedaron seducidas por el calor que desprendía la piel masculina,

— Y tú apetitosa. Creo que estamos a mano, cariño.— Los vanos intentos de la pecosa divertían a Terrence y por ello, y dispuesto a llévarla al filo del precipicio, deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior del muslo, acariciandola, frotando suavemente hasta alcanzar el triángulo entre sus piernas—. Estás completamente depilada, y te siente como terciopelo.— Separo los pequeños y húmedos pliegues que guardaban la entrada a su lugar secreto. Dejó la mano allí de forma posesiva, introduciéndose en su cálida humedad—. Un terciopelo empapado de deseo. Te exita que te sometan, que te hablen de forma ruda, ¿verdad, pequeña? — susurró con voz grave, y como un autómata aprovechó para tomar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirar de el. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron al maximo, caóticas. Con un gruñido fiero, animal, como el de el lobo. Su boca se trasladó hacia la suave y frágil curva de su garganta, donde el pulso latía desenfrenadamente. Candy cerró instintivamente las piernas. Terrence musito algo que ella no entendió y rompió la unión apartando ligeramente la cabeza. Entorno la mirada. Estaba asusta, podía leer en ella fácilmente, un ser dulce e inocente que quería confiar en él pero que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Se lo merecería. Había hecho demasiados méritos en el pasado como para ganarse su aprensión.

—De acuerdo. Terrence dejó escapar el Aire de sus pulmones lentamente—, me limitaré a explicarte la maldita situación en la que te encuentras en estos momentos. Tú me perteneces, Candy White. Tú eres la razón por la que he vuelto. Y por la que estoy, incluso vendiendo mi alma al mismísimo diablo— siseó—. Y vaz a recompensarme por ello.

Continuará...


	5. POR TI VOLVÍ 5

_Capitulo 5._

 _En las últimas semanas no había hecho nada más que Trabajar y dormir. Pero sin embargo había una inmensa tristeza con cada minuto, con cada hora, de aquel dia triste. El vació que sentia Candy se hacía más y más profundo, con cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Candy tomó_ _un sorbo de la taza de café y observó a su amiga, con nerviosismo,_

 _—¿¡Te vaz!?._

 _—El divorcio de Esteban salió ayer. Él, y su familia regresan a Inglaterra, y me lleva con él. Sophie_ _había pronunciado cada palabra temblorosa —._

 _—Entiendo Sophie. Dijo Candy de inmediato. Y me alegro que formes tu propia familia con Esteban. No podría sentirme más feliz por ti._

 _Candy no permitiría que Sophie viera cuanto le afectaba su partida._

 _—Candy. Prométeme que estaras bien._

 _— Estaré bien. Aunque sabía que nunca estába bien._

 _—Candy. Hay algo más que tengo que decirte. El canalla también regresa a Inglaterra con su familia._

 _Una amargura la apuñaló en el pecho,_ _Sollozos incontrolables, y un llanto desgarrador. Destrozada de pies a cabeza. —Terrence se va. Y ella se sentia más rota que_ _nunca. Llevaba toda la madrugada y todo el dia, sentada allí, en el amplio sofá de su sala de estar. Después de que Sophie le diera la desgarradora noticia. Al llegar a la seguridad de su hogar. Una mujer la esperaba una mujer que, a simple vista resaltaba belleza, elegancia, y toda la riqueza que la rodeaba, le hizo darse cuenta de la triste realidad. Lisa Cameron la esposade Terrence. Terminaría por matar su ya dañado corazón. La vergüenza que sintió Candy la dejaron completamente muda. La humillación no la olvidaría_.

 _—Tú eres la prostituta del Bar. Tú mujer, que das lastima. Dime no sientes remordimiento de haber engatusado a un hombre que no solo es prohibido para las Mujeres de tu clase. Dime acazo no sientes el remordimiento por mi hijo. Saber que eres la aventura de su padre —_ _No. Las_ _mujeres como tú no tienen conocimiento de la decencia, y no entienden lo que es la dignidad. ¡Vulgar mujer!._

 _A pesar de los insultos, Candy pudo ver algo que ya había notado antes en su madre adoptiva. La mujer frente a ella tenía un vacío, era una mujer fría sin sentimientos, no tenía la felicidad de ser madre, —_ _Lisa Cameron le dio una última mirada humillante antes de marcharse. — Candy no pudo hacer nada más que hundirse en el mar que ya había construido de agua salada._

Su matrimonio con Lisa, no había sido más que otra importante maniobra. Otro negocio. Al que fue obligado. En sus brazos llevaba a su primogénito y heredero. Subió al Teresa sin mirar atras. No había podido decirle adiós a Candy. No había conseguido nada más a cambio que dolor. No importaba cuál fuera su destino; Candy no estaba allí, la había dejado atrás, sola, rota, Él, que le hubo curado sus heridas, ahora él, le deja una que es mucho más dolorosa. Sus verde azules profundizaron el lugar que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose, el lugar que le hizo sentir calor en el pecho, un calor que él creía imposible sentir. Terrence, se sorprendio cuando sintio su mejilla húmeda. Por primera vez lloro por una mujer, y no era su madre. Aquello que jamás pensó que él. Terrence GrandChester haría por Amor.

 _PRESENTE..._

Un hombre se había acuclillado frente a Candy y la había instado a sacar la cabeza del caparazón que había construido entre el hueco de su pecho y rodillas. El sujeto la agarró de la barbilla y la forzó a enfrentar su crudo escrutinio. Lo reconoció de inmediato. El cuerpo de la joven revivió con una inmediatez casi dolorosa y oleadas de agridulce anhelo, esperanza, y luego desesperación, la recorrieron. Aquel Adonis Ingles se había convertido el epítome de la madurez masculina. No es que se viera envejecido, más bien todo lo contrario: seguía viéndose tan atractivo como lo recordaba. Durante un largo instante se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin decirse nada.

—Terrence... —Candy había pronunciado su nombre con voz temblorosa y se sentía extraña, mareada—. Así que era cierto. Haz vuelto.

—Veo que no has olvidado mi nombre.

Ella se estremeció ante el timbre de su voz, la resonancia que venía de él le daba ganas de derretirse en un charco en el suelo. Le oyó decir algo inteligible, y antes de poder darse cuenta, Terrence la había tomado en brazos como si fuera una pluma. Sus corazones palpitaban a la vez contra sus pechos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se sintieron en paz. Como si hubieran encontrado al fin su hogar después de una ardua e interminable travesía. Entretanto, y mientras recorría el breve trayecto de vuelta al barco, Terrence se deleitaba. Con el peso de la mujer en sus brazos; el cual resultaba delicioso, y de sus brazos colocados alrededor de su cuello. Cuando su adorable cabeza encontró en el duro granito de su pecho una improvisada almohada, él deseó en silencio que no lo soltara nunca más. Su conexión era tan intensa, que ni los años que habían estado separados el uno del otro, habían logrado arruinarla. Dejó atrás una a una las instalaciones refinadas y modernas, que combinaban con el recio estilo náutico de finos toques contemporáneos, y llegó a la zona más privada y reservada del buque inglés seguido de cerca por más de un empleado de su tripulación que se había ido sumando en su particular peregrinación, preocupados siempre por complacerlo al instante.

La mente de Candy intentó rechazar la realidad de la situación. Ella entre los brazos del hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Asustada de lo que pudiese suceder si no se alejaba,

Pero una vez más Candy se sintió débil. O, quizás... la lluvia había afectado.

Cuando Terrence bajó a Candy al suelo de su camarote, se asomó al pasillo y empezó a impartir órdenes. Era la voz de un hombre autoritario y en poco más de un minuto el área quedó vacía, salvo por una de las mucamas. La muchacha hizo lo que le pidió a la velocidad de un rayo, y pronto tuvo a su disposición todo lo que necesitaba. Se retiró discretamente, y cuando Terrence escuchó el suave click de la puerta cerrarse, se despojó de la chaqueta, camisa y corbata, sin poder quitar la mirada de su invitada. Tenía los párpados cerrados y se abrazaba con los brazos a sí misma. Temblaba. Parecía una hermosa y vulnerable niña, envuelta en unas ropas que eran demasiado grandes para su tamaño, y que estaban dejando a sus pies un charco de agua.

La voz de ella temblaba cuando preguntó.—Han pasado dos años .

—Dos años, ocho meses y cinco días, para ser exactos. corrigió Terence. Por un momento, le pareció ver un atisbo de sorpresa en sus increíbles ojos verdes.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Tengo planes para ti. Para nosotros. Aún hay un pendiente. Pero no te preocupes, pecosa, cuando llegue el momento, tú serás la primera en conocerlos. Mientras tanto, no te hará ningún daño quedarte ansiosa durante un tiempo. Reprimiendo un sollozo, Candy cruzó los brazos, luchando contra el gemido que amenazaba salir de sus labios.

—Eso solo sucederá si me quedo.

Terrence, que servía en una de las tazas de fina porcelana el té caliente que le había traído la doncella, junto a las toallas, dejó suspendida su tarea y elevó la vista hacia ella. Un músculo le palpitaba en la mandíbula cuando sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Planeas escapar de mí? ¿Y hasta dónde llegarías esta vez sin derrumbarte?

La lluvia debía de haberle afectado más de lo que un principio pensó. No existía otra explicación para justificar lo que seguramente estaba delirando

Comprobó que no deliraba, cuando vio que él había empezado a quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba. —¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber él con una ligera expresión de sorna en la mirada. —Preferiría no ver cómo te desnudas. —En cambio yo, estoy deseando verte desnuda. —replicó él, burlón, quitándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Terrence nunca vaciló, sus ojos la miraban fijamente, como si calibrara su reacción mientras se sacaba despreocupadamente con la toalla, sin molestarse en ocultar ninguna zona indecente de su anotomía.

-Estás empapada. Debes quitarte toda esa ropa o te resfriarás. — Pero ella no se movió.

— Desnúdate —Con una severa mirada a sus ojos le advirtió que negarse no sería el movimiento más inteligente.

La frente de Candy estaba fruncida y abrió la boca para responder. Terrence imaginó que lo mandaría al infierno del que nunca debió salir, sin embargo, en vez de hablar, cerró la boca.

Antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo, se desprendió primero del sujetador y por último de las braguitas, aventándolos furiosa al piso. Ahora estaba tan desnuda como él, parada frente a él en toda su femenina gloria. Candy seguía temblando por los nervios y el corazón le latía desbocado. Se sentía desnuda no solo físicamente. Pensó en la antigüedad, en cómo seguramente las esclavas debían haberse sentido así cuando eran subastadas. —¿Satisfecho?.

El brillo desafiante en la mirada de Candy lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Un poco menos miserable. La tentación era demasiado como para resistirse y antes de que él supiera, tiró al piso la toalla con la que se secaba y agarró una limpia. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, aun completamente desnudo. Comenzó a secarle el cuerpo y el cabello que ahora llevaba en tono cobrizo

—Ve a la cama antes de que me arrepienta. Terrence le aconsejó él con voz cortante por el deseo y una expresión inescrutable. Le acarició la mejilla. — Duerme un poco, bonita. Te prometo que no haré nada que te dañe. 

Aun aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar, Candy lo miró a los ojos y sin saber por qué, creyó nuevamente en él.

Terrence entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente corrió a la cama, se tumbó en ella y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Una parte de su ser le advertía que estaba cometiendo un grave error quedándose allí, en la misma boca del lobo, pero estaba tan derrotada, tan agotada… Y él tenía razón: No llegaría muy lejos. Descansaría solo un rato y se marcharía en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. después de un rato se quedó dormida.

Candy terminó de abotonarse la camisa inmaculada de vestir de hombre y se tomó algunos minutos antes de pasar a la terraza privada anexa a la _suite._ Necesitaba tener sus emociones controladas, la cabeza fría y el corazón tan duro como el de una roca.

Ya había demostrado suficiente vulnerabilidad. Le dolía no poder controlar lo que pasaba. ¡Ni siquiera controlaba al cien por ciento sus capacidades motoras! ¿Qué era lo que podía esperar? ¿Correr? ¿Saltar? ¿Gritar? Si gritaba quien en su sano juicio irrumpía en la _suite_ del poderoso y señor del olimpo para salvar a la damisela en apuros. Él siempre encontraba la manera de demostrarle que, en su territorio se jugaba con sus leyes. Y lamentablemente en ese momento, Candy naufragaba a la deriva por sus dominios marítimos

Había permitido que la tocara, cuando se había jurado que aquello no volvería a pasar. El volverlo a ver . El escucharle reconocer que había una cuenta pendiente sin saldar entre ellos... Y si, también ese extraño de calidez y seguridad cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Había llegado a la resolución que sería fuerte. Combatirá _round_ por _round_ esperando no salir lastimada. O, al menos , asestarle algunos buenos puñetazos verbales. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse. Debía aferrarse a cualquier ápice de calma que tuviera para no lanzarse al mar. Y soltar la barandilla. Quizás en algún momento como ahora.

Un nuevo día, la tristeza emocional y la debilidad corporal de los últimos años la perseguían. Había dormido por más de doce horas seguidas. Se había sentido un poco desorientada hasta que recordó lo acurrido la tarde anterior. Entonces había girado rápidamente la Cabeza hasta el otro lado de la cama, pero vio que estaba vacía. Al tocar el espacio que había a su lado , notó que también estaba frío. Sin embargo, la almohada mostraba aún claramente el lugar donde había estado apoyada la cabeza de alguien y las sábanas desprendían un aroma que no era el suyo. _Terrence._

No permitiría que le afectara. El inglés jugaba sucio con ella y Candy sabía que era un rudo competidor. Si quería, al menos, igualar la partida, debía presentarse ante él escenificando la actitud de una soberana. ¿Y por qué no?

Si _María Estuardo,_ reina de Escocia, había podido caminar digna a su propia decapitación, ¡ella podría hacerlo ante un tirano GrandChester!.

Lo encontró sentado, trabajando en un portátil que tenía ante él. Sobre la mesa.

Ella se fijó en sus labios y en la incipiente barba de su mandíbula. Su cuerpo reaccionó, recordando los serios estragos que, en el pasado habían hecho en ella aquellos pecaminosos labios y aquella barba sin rasurar. Conteniendo un jadeo, bajo la vista hacía los anchos hombros y el torso labrado en fibra muscular Y salpicado por un ligero vello oscuro y suave, que revelaba la camisa blanca a medio abotonar de llevar puesta. Cuándo se quedó sin aire supo que no había sido buena idea. No cuando aún podía recordar lo bien que se había sentido al abrazar su cintura estrecha y al pasar las yemas de sus dedos por su abdomen tan duro como el granito. Físicamente el hombre era la perfección personificada.

— Ah, aquí está _la bella pecosa— dijo Terrence tranquilamente._ Te _esperaba para que desayunáramos juntos mi pecosa._

—No me llames así, por que ami me gustan mis pecas, y tampoco soy tuya.

Él clavó en ella sus ojos entrecerrados. Su boca se había curvado mientras la evaluaba, desnudándola con la mirada.

Instintivamente, Candy se abotonó la camisa hasta el cuello al ser más consiente que nunca, de que no llevaba absolutamente nada más encima. 

¡¿En dónde rayos estaba su ropa?!.

El puritano gestohizo esbozar a Terrence su vieja sonrisa cínica, y ella notó como el rubor le llegaba a hasta las cejas. Irguiendo la barbilla, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados e intento recomponerse, mientras rezaba para que milagrosamente emergiera un _tsunami_ de las profundidades marinas y se la llevara mar adentro. De ese modo evitaría la humillación de Caminar semidesnuda ante su autócrata arrogante para expirar sus pecados. Tal y como lo había hecho en público _Jan shore,_ una de las amantes del rey _Edward IV_ de Inglaterra, tras ser acusada de conspirar en su contra. Pero no tuvo suerte.

Resignada a cumplir su castigo, y con la poca seguridad que le quedaba, respiró hondo y cruzó el espacio que la separaba de las puertas del infierno; el mismo Satanás en persona se incorporó de inmediato y corrió una silla para ella. Ah, el diablo resultó ser un auténtico _gentleman inglés, después de todo. ¡Qué fortuna la suya!. Ella ocupo su sitio frente a él, en la silla única disponible._

Como siempre, no había dejado movimiento al azar. Terrence la había recorrido de arriba abajo con la mirada nada más verla pasar a la terraza. Era obvio que no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa. El mismo se había encargado personalmente que sacaran su ropa mojada del camarote la noche anterior Y de que no se la devolvieran. Las curvas de sus pechos se adivinaban claramente mejor bajo la seda, así como los pezones hinchados. Una incómoda erección lo había obligado a cambiar de postura en la silla.

—¿que ocurre acazo la cama no ha sido de tu completo agrado?—preguntó él al reparar en la cara de pocos amigos de la mujer mientras llevaba un vaso con zumo de naranja. Recordaba cuándo le gustaba hacerla enojar. 

— Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de hacerme esa pregunta.

— Ah, veo que has amanecido de buen humor.—terrence rió entre dientes—. Te sugiero que disfrutemos primero juntos del desayuno, _pecas._ Después de todo te vendrá bien recuperar fuerzas tras lo ocurrido ayer.

La joven rubia se puso blanca como la nieve y apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

 _—¿Qué... qué sucedió ayer?_

 _Continuará..._


	6. POR TI VOLVí 6

_Capítulo 6._

 _—¿Qué... qué sucedió ayer?._

¿Me estás preguntando si nos acostamos?. Si, pero no en el sentido amplio de la palabra. Yo también necesitaba descansar y la cama era lo suficiente grande para los dos.

Por supuesto que no la había tocado. Mantener relaciones sexuales con personas que parecían casi cadáveres humanos; podría considerarse una pervesión o Una desviación sexual.

Pero ¿por qué justamente el hombre al que más de debía odiar con todas mis fuerzas, había tenido que volver a presenciar cuán patética podía llegar a ser? ¿Acaso no había sido ya suficiente espectáculo en el pasado?.

Decidida ignorarlo por completo, partió un cruasán por la mitad sólo para salvaguardar las apariencias. La comida fue como ceniza dentro de su boca, y forzó pequeñas mordidas y tragó minuciosamente.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? — se sorprendió a sí misma preguntando de repente, y contra todo pronóstico.

—¿Acaso eso importa?— Solo me preocupa saber si te sientes bien esta mañana —la interrogó Terrence. Su voz sonaba pacífica y poseía un Perfecto acento inglés.

¡No volvería a caer en las redes de ese embaucador!.

—He estado mejor, sin duda —respondió ella en el tono más natural que pudo, mirándolo breve y furtivamente un instante. — Es curioso te recordaba mucho más parlanchina y simpática ¿Qué sucedió?.

Candy alzó el rostro y apenas fue capaz de disimular indignación.

—Tú sucediste. ¡Tú, y tus engaños y manipulaciones! —contestó con despecho. Terrence contemplo la bonita y enfurruñada mujer a punto de mandar todo al diablo.

—Puede que te parezca increíble de creer, pero no eres la única que ha pagado un alto precio.

— No me digas que te sientes culpable ¿Tú, Terrence GrandChester sintiéndose culpable?, para que eso ocurriera tendrías que tener corazón, y lo dudo que lo tengas.

— Aveces yo también lo dudo.

El silencio flotó entre ellos un instante.

—Y dime GrandChester — retomó Ella de pronto el hilo de conversación—, ¿sabe tú esposa en dónde estás?. _No quiero recibir otra humillación por su parte Candy recordó las palabras ofensivas por culpa_ _del hombre sin corazón que tenía frente ella,_ pero prefirió no decir nada. De el primero y último encuentro, por que no permitiría otro con su despampanante mujer. Su mujer. ¿como podia ella olvidar que él era un hombre casado?. Cuando el hombre se llevó una taza de café a los labios, la joven deseó que se atragantara con el líquido. No había nadie en esos momentos a su alrededor y sin lugar a dudas ella sufriría un raro episodio de sordera temporal. —Puede que te parezca increíble creerme, ya te lo dije, pero te lo repito, no eres la única que pago un precio, y muy alto. Candy rodó los ojos. _Canalla, infiel, sin vergüenza, y mucho más..._

— Y que me dirás que tú esposa te permite que tengas amoríos ilícitos, y luego te recibe ella con amor. Dijo Candy con sorna

—No seas tan ingenua. Mi matrimonio con Lisa nunca tuvo que ver con el amor.

—Pero tuviste un hijo con ella...

— ¿Y?. Un heredero a cambio de una vida acomodada y llena de lujos. Me parece un trato justo.

Terrence se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante.Y Candy no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en su boca. Su labio superior era más delgado que el inferior. Candy Tembló

— ¿Que es lo que no me puedes perdonar, pecosa ? ¿Que no te dijiera que estaba casado o que desearas retozar en una cama conmigo?. Con un hombre casado.

El rostro de Candy se contrajo. Sus palabras habían impactado en ella como los lacerantes azotes de un látigo.

No podía discutir eso. No podía ganar.

— Si te hubiera dicho quien era y que estaba casado me habrías hachado de tu vida.

— sentenció él con voz amenazadoramente calmada. Ella se humedeció los labios, buscando la fuerza para hablar.

— No, no es cierto. Hubiéramos podido ser amigos. -Sus ojos verde azules e increíbles la atraparon mientras tomaba entre sus largos dedos una de sus manos y la llevaba alos labios; le dio la vuelta y besó el interior de su muñeca, acelerándole el pulso. —Pero yo queria de ti algo más que una simple amistad. -Ella se zafó de los grilletes de sus dedos, negándole cualquier contacto físico.

—A hora si no te importa, me gustaría recuperar mi ropa y bajarme de este barco.

Con el ceño fruncido suavemente Terrence miro más allá de su hombro, y de pronto una sonrisa de lo más impertinente iluminó su cara.

— Tu deseo de liberarte de mi casi me duele.

— Pero yo estoy segura que lo superarás. _Enserio Candy ¿y tú ya lo superaste? Se cuestionó ella_ _misma mentalmente._ Candy estaba enfadada que pensó que si pudiese invocar a Neptuno, el terrible y caprichoso Dios del Mar en la mitología Romana, lo haría. Con suerte, y sintiendo su gigante ego revalizar con el Terrence, lo engullía con él al fondo del océano. Pero repentinamente el sonido del teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesa y su quimera se hizo pedazos.

 _¡Ya ni siquiera podía fantasear!_

Terrence torció el gesto imperceptiblemente. Si fuera otro hombre ella habría jurado que la interrupción lo habría molestado, pero él ni siquiera perecía contrariado.

— Si me disculpas, _pecosa—_ se excusó él incorporándose de su asiento. Mientras Contemplaba la pantalla del móvil le dijo.

—Continúa con tu desayuno. Te prometo que enseguida estaré de vuelta contigo. No intentes nada

Mientras Candy contaba los segundos esperando que el móvil se fundiera en su oreja, para ponerle los ojos en blanco mientras lo veía alejarse hacía al otro extremo de la terraza para tener un poco más de privacidad.

Candy no iva a esperarlo, nada más por que él, quería que así fuera, ¡no ella no lo esperaría!.

Cuándo se encorvó hacia adelante en la barandilla, Candy se puso rígida y se abrazó el bajo vientre ante la visión trasera de su escultural cuerpo. Ansiosa bebió el jugo de naranja para apaciguar la sangre cargada que corría a través de sus venas recelentadas.

 _Pero no sirvió de nada_

Haciendo una mueca con los labios se levantó. Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la barandilla en la que estaba Terrence. Y deslizó las manos por ella. Era un día hermoso cálido, y la brisa del mar bailaba en el aire y la envolvía como un abrigo.

Agradecido sentirse arropada por algo que le era sumamente familiar, y era inevitable que aquel aroma le transmitiera tranquilidad aún con la vergüenza y la cólera atravesaban su cuerpo como relámpagos.

Candy suspiró para sí y perdió la mirada en el horizonte. Intentaba calmarse pensar en otra cosa. Quizás... planear su huida o la tortuosa muerte que se merecía aquel caradura de absurdas excentricidades. Como las de un emperador.

Miro por el hombro de Terrence odiando el hecho de que no quisiera quitar los ojos de él. Una nube peor que el entumecimiento la consumió. Dios era carne de psiquiátrico. Regreso toda su atención al frente 

Y se fijo en el hermoso velero que surcaba el oleaje...

 _¿Surcaba?_

Sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando unas cuantas vece. Confusa se dobló sobre la baranda m, tratando de divisar el muelle.. 

Terrence se giro e intento controlarse, pero en el momento en que la mujer había salido del camarote con tan poca ropa, lo único que había conseguido era inflamar su más que dispuesto lobido. Estaba irritante al no haber podido desahogarse el día anterior la idea de colocarse entre sus piernas mientras dormía le cruzó la mente en más de una ocasión durante la noche, pero la rechazó, y como con secuencia tenía esa mañana una ereccion tan grande como un poste. Y para colmo de males, Candy parecía estar ansiosa por desaparecer nuevamente de su vida. Él apretó los dientes, luchando contra sus instintos primitivos. Si pensaba que esa vez la dejaría marchar sin más, pronto, se llevaría una desilusión. Por que no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Escuchó algunas de las cosas que le decía el administrador de uno de sus hoteles, mientras continuaba espiándola. Se habían incorporado de su asiento y caminaban completamente ligera y etérea hacia la balaustrada. Antes de apoyarse se había encogido de hombros, haciendo que la parte inferior de la camisa blanca que llevaba se le subiera hasta el mismo borde de las redondeadas nalgas. La visión de sus curvas finamente dibujadas por la brisa marina y por aquellas gotitas saladas que Adherían de forma indecente, la tela al cuerpo de minino lo hicieron enloquecer. Su latente miembro pulso contra la cremallera del pantalón.

—Si te estoy escuchando murmuró Terrence arisco cuando la descubrió pararse de puntillas para observar más allá. Sus piernas torneadas y cremosas estaban a plena vista. —Oh, pero él tenía otros planes para aquellas dos bellezas enrollarlas no le importaba si en el cuello o en sus caderas, pero la quería bien dispuesta y entregada para...

— ¡Aquí Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Me han secuestrado!,— la escuchó chillar de repente mientras agitaban los brazos con demasiada energía.

—¡Qué diablos...!

Blasfemando Terrence despacho con un gruñido furioso a su interlocutor del otro lado de la línea, y se precipitó hacia la maldita mujer que no paraba de pedir auxilios a todo pulmón. Echó sus grandes manzanas encima de ella, pero la joven rubia se aseguró de agarrarse firmemente de las varas de metal.

—¡Déjame en paz!¡El maldito barco está navegando y yo necesito volver!.

Corriendo el riesgo de que aquella fierecilla lo mordera, el hombre le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra lograba hacerla soltar su amarre. Ella lo golpeó, pataleó, y se movió contra él, como una pequeña serpiente.

—¡Con un demonio, estate quieta! — rugió, llevándola en volandas al camarote.

Nadie se atrevió a meterse en su camino. Las empleadas que aun acicalaban la _suite_ solo se contemplaron asombradas la escena y salieron raudas cuando él les advirtió con una fría mirada que se largaran.

Luego lanzo brusco contra la cama a su belicosa carga e inmediatamente clavo una rodilla en el colchón, entre las piernas femeninas. Se inclino sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo como pudo mientras seguía reduciendo sus ataques. Candy intento escabullirse debajo de el, pero todo era completamente inútil... Hasta que en un descuido logro morderle la mano.

—¡Maldita gata rabiosa!

—¡Déjame, tú, patán arrogante!

El hombre se percato de como en ese instante de como los pechos de la joven se elevaban, atrayentemente, con cada trabajosa respiración. Habían abandonado su confinamiento dentro de la camisa tras varios botones parecen en la pequeña trifulca. Por ello, ahora, se exponían ante su famélica mirada sin ningún pudor. Gruñendo roncamente, agacho la cabeza para llevarse un pezón en la boca y hacer lo que había querido hacer desde el primer momento en que la había visto acercarse a el esa mañana con aquella estúpida prenda. El mordió el pico marrón y lo succiono. Ella gimió y se removió en la cama lo suficiente para que sus soltaran su presa. La amarga mezcla de rencor y frustración que experimento Terrence en ese instante, lo hicieron sonar como un oso grizzly a punto de enseñarle a sus cachorros una importante lección, cuando rugió.

—¡Tú vas a quedarte aquí!—. Candy. No eres una prisionera, pero tampoco voy a permitir que intentes escapar. Vendrás conmigo, y no admitiré discusión ni negociación alguna, así que no pierdas tu tiempo y lo más importante ni agotes mi paciencia intentándolo.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, por que no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte! Lo que fuera que tuvimos se acabo hace más de dos años. ¡Tú lo mataste!.¿Lo recuerdas?. Y nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Y sin embargo eres tú la que has venido a mi.

—!Eso no significa que quiera nada contigo!

Candy continuaba contorsionándose debajo de el para intentar que la soltara.

—¡Mierda Deja de retorcerse de esa manera si no quieres que o siguiente que ocurra es que me clave en ti!. Por que créeme, cariño, cuando te digo que estoy al limite. ¡A un condenado suspiro de tomarte!.

Candy se quedo estática. Casi petrificada. Aquel había sido el medicamento mas potente para la rebeldía de aquella rubia de ojos extremadamente grandes y bonitos.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—Guarda silencio si no quieres que le de trabajo a esa boquita tan respondona que tienes. Se me ocurren mil y una maneras en las que podrías hacerlo. -La desafió, y de la forma deliberada, para que ella supiera a que se estaba refiriendo, condujo una pequeña mano a su bragueta, donde la cremallera parecía a estar punto de romperse por la mitad. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Eres detestable!

Soltándose como pudo, arremetió contra él de nuevo, intentando empujarle, pero sus manos quedaron seducidas por el calor que desprendía la piel masculina,

— Y tú apetitosa. Creo que estamos a mano, cariño.— Los vanos intentos de la pecosa divertían a Terrence y por ello, y dispuesto a llévarla al filo del precipicio, deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior del muslo, acariciandola, frotando suavemente hasta alcanzar el triángulo entre sus piernas—. Estás completamente depilada, y te siente como terciopelo.— Separo los pequeños y húmedos pliegues que guardaban la entrada a su lugar secreto. Dejó la mano allí de forma posesiva, introduciéndose en su cálida humedad—. Un terciopelo empapado de deseo. Te exita que te sometan, que te hablen de forma ruda, ¿verdad, pequeña?

— susurró con voz grave, y como un autómata aprovechó para tomar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirar de el. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron al maximo, caóticas. Con un gruñido fiero, animal, como el de el lobo. Su boca se trasladó hacia la suave y frágil curva de su garganta, donde el pulso latía desenfrenadamente.

Candy cerró instintivamente las piernas.

Terrence musito algo que La pecosa no entendió y rompió la unión apartando ligeramente la cabeza. Entorno la mirada. Estaba asusta, podía leer en ella fácilmente, un ser dulce e inocente que quería confiar en él pero que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Se lo merecería. Había hecho demasiados méritos en el pasado como para ganarse su aprensión.—De acuerdo. Terrence dejó escapar el Aire de sus pulmones lentamente—, me limitaré a explicarte la maldita situación en la que te encuentras en estos momentos. Tú me perteneces, Candy White. Tú eres la razón por la que he vuelto.

Y por la que estoy, incluso vendiendo mi alma al mismísimo diablo— siseó—. Y vaz a recompensarme por ello.

 _Continuará..._


	7. POR TI VOLVÍ 7

_Capítulo 7._

Ella trago con un jadeo. — ¿Qué?. No puedes impedir que me vaya. Protesto con la voz repentinamente ronca.

— Creo que ya lo he hecho. Por que si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en medio de la nada, rodeados por extensiones y extensiones de agua salada y a no ser que quieras arriesgarte a parecer en el mar, por inanición o siendo el rico bocadito de alguna bestia marina, te sugiero que te relajes y disfrutes de la travesía. Si cooperas podemos pasarlo realmente muy bien juntos.

-Alguien debió enseñarte alguna vez quen los hombres más arrogantes son los que generalmente están equivocados. Que la arrogancia es solo una manifestación de la debilidad. ¡De inseguridad!.

Él la miro, en completo silencio los pensamientos y las emociones flotaron sobre su rostro solo un breve instante, pero aparte de esa diminuta grieta en su dura chapa, Candy no pudo leer más nada en él. 

—Creó que este viaje puede resultar muy entretenido. Te gusta desafiarme y poner mi paciencia a prueba.

—¿Y acaso eso te divierte? ¡Estás muy mal!

—¿Si obedecieras todas las reglas, ¡dónde estaría la diversión?

— Si lo que quieres es convertirme en tu puta, ¡tendrás que usar la fuerza!

— Entonces que así sea.

El deslizó un muslo entre sus piernas y empujó hacia delante, frotando su duro músculo contra su clitoris. Candy grito y se sacudió, pero antes de que pudiera sacar a pasear su repertorio de insultos, tocaron la puerta.

Terrence cerro una mano sobre su boca para silenciarla.

— Señor... —una voz vacilante de un hombre se escuchó del otro lado.

—¡¿Qué?!.—bramó Terrence sin más moverse de dónde estaba.

—El... el capitán del _Neptuno_ solicita hablar con la persona que está al mando del _Teresa._

El labio de Terrence se curvó con un gruñido de advertencia saliendo de su garganta. ¿O era de enfado?.

El pulso en el cuello de Candy latía tan rápido que estaba segura que sobresalía fuera de su piel. 

—Dígale que enseguida me reuniré con él.

—Entendido, señor. Ella se movió un poco, Aquel movimiento estimuló su miembro y volvió a excitarse. No era un salvaje. No podía poseerla cuando sus músculos quemaban, por el temor de tomar su pequeño templado cuerpo con rabia y hacerle pagar. Si el capitán de _Neptuno_ hablaba, hacía partícipes a las autoridades de lo que acababa de presenciar en la cubierta...

Consciente de la ira que lo envolvía, y el estado de su propio cuerpo que rugía por liberarse, de mala gana Terrence rompió el contacto y se levanto de la cama. Su miembro dolía por la dureza creciente. Su rostro era una máscara de granito, y su musculatura estába cubierta de sudor. Sentía además como el pulso le martillaba las sienes y como lava liquida nadaba por su piel y llegaba a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Le dio la espalda a Candy y se froto la cara con las manos. No podia soportar su falta de control, Nadie tenia nunca poder sobre él. ¡Jamás!. Pero su lujuria le exigía ser satisfecha entre las piernas de la mujercita que, no llevaba mas de veinticuatro horas con el, y ya lo había metido en un problema.

¡Condenada bruja alborotadora!. Enojado, en realidad, mas consigo mismo que con ella, lanzó una maldicion muy elocuente, y avanzo como un tanque hacia la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera desaparecer por ella, le dijo en un tono amenazante: —Ahora se buena y quédate aquí sin causar más problemas, para variar.

En el momento en que desapareció por ella cerró tras de sí, supo que de alguna manera, había evitado lo que fuera que hubiese podido pasar entre ellos. A pesar de que su deseo le instaba a poseerla. A pesar de saber que estaba allí para eso, no se aprovechó de la oportunidad. Por el momento. No. Ella no estaba con él solo por deseo carnal. Ella estaba ahí por que se lo hubo jurado él mismo. Por ti volvi. A Terrence se le puso la piel de gallina mientras atravesaba el pasillo y recordaba la primera vez que se permitió oler, de verdad, la dulzura de la piel de Candy. Terrence rechino los dientes, molesto por sus estupidos pensamientos.

El camino estaba despejado totalmente desértico de actividad humana. Aquello le sirvió para insuflarse una buena dosis de valentía y adentrarse más allá de los confines privados de Terrence en el barco. Había recorrido sólo un breve trecho cuando, maravillada, vio por primera vez desde que zarparán, el exterior, sobre la popa. En ella se encontraba otra espléndida terraza panoramica al aire libre, de madera de teca, con una mesa para varios comensales y amplias áreas de _relax_ con sillones y múltiples asientos para disfrutar de las vistas o tomar sol. Estaba asombrada e increíblemente intimidada por el entorno. Cada bloque de mármol, cada lámina de madera y cristal hablaba de dinero y poder. Todos los empleados vestían elegantes uniformes que debían más que todo su armario.

El refrescante y perfumado aroma marino inundó sus sentidos. Hipnotizada con la brisa Del Mar mediterráneo, avanzó hacia la barandilla. En el camino, su cabello ondeaba al viento como una veleta y la camisa da Terrence, que le llegaba cual vestido a la altura de las rodillas, azuzaba su sensible piel. Al llegar descubrió, que solo a unos pies más abajo había una enorme planchada de acceso al agua. Poniéndose de puntitas y escorándose temerariamente hacia el vacío, alzó y aguzó la vista, tratando de alcanzar a ver la proa desde su posición.

Una de las doncellas había interrumpido su reclusión y pensamientos vengativos, para devolverle su Preciado colgante que se hubo quitado con su ropa mojada... Seguramente había sentido tanta lástima de su paludicho aspecto, que le había sugerido que, si le apetecía tomar baños de sol con cierta privacidad, podía hacerlo en el enorme jacuzzi rodeado por asientos empotrados que se hallaban al aire libre.

—¿Pero que demonios crees que estás haciendo?. — Terrence cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó brusco por la muñeca. Candy giró la cabeza en su dirección y blanqueó los ojos. Lo ignoro. No tenía intención de prestarle atención al autoritario hombre. Se apoyó sobre la balaustrada y suspiró. Pero el tiro un poco de su agarre y la instó a encararlo. El corazón de Candy saltó un latido.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes algún historial suicida?. ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo! — terqueo.

—No deberías estar haciéndole la vida imposible a alguien más — susurro ella zafándose de las esposas de sus manos para luego sentarse en el borde mismo y pasar las piernas desnudas por los huecos de la baranda. Por suerte, se había puesto también ese día unos bóxers de Terrence. Por último, descansa los brazos cruzados sobre el frío metal y recostó su rostro.

Candy se dijo a si misma que le gustaría estar en otro lugar. En su casa, por ejemplo, rodeada de cosas conocidas y dónde podría utilizar, ¿Qué?, Qué importa lo que fuera, pero utilizar algo de ella. Sintió las mejillas calientes, y busco la delgada tira de acero que fungía de protección.

Agradeció el alivio inmediato. Solo esperaba no estar enfermando, aún que su enfebrecido e irritable cuerpo le vaticinaba el peor de los pronósticos. De reojo aspiro al hombre que se había sentado en uno de los sofás a su lado y contemplaba, como ella, la puesta del sol en silencio. Llevara lo que llevara Terrence siempre estába elegante. Completamente de blanco, bestia un pantalón de alta costura y una camisa a medio abotonar, revelando una parte indecentemente de la tableta de delicioso chocolate blanco que tenía por abdominales. Completaban su _look_ veraniego y sexy, un par de gafas de sol oscuras, que ya quisiese lucir más modelo de la casa _Ray-Ban._

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir muy deprisa y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El cuerpo le ardía como si estuviera en una hoguera cuando regreso toda su atención al bonito cuadro que se untaba naturalmente frente a ellos. Los rojos se convertían en naranjas y los naranjas en amarillos de _Klimt,_ sobre todo aquella que tenía un bello faro pintado con sombras y luces para dar mayor protagonismo al precioso atardecer.

Terrence había dejado de sentir el calor del sol al caer y oír el murmullo del Mar. Todo lo que se sentía estaba centrado en aquella mujer, que apoca distancia y escasamente cubierta, era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto. Y él estaba sediento. De ella.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad?—preguntó él desviando la mirada de la apetitosa manzana jugoza y roja del pecado que, irremediablemente siempre acababa mordiendo.

\--Candy Asintió—.

\--Por eso me gusta el mar, porque desde que me alcanza la memoria, siempre fue el único lugar en el mundo en el que podía escaparme.

—¿ Tú, escapar? — inquirio ella alzando una ceja—. No te enmarco en esa clase de hombre que necesita huir, sino en aquel que no deja respirar.

—No se si sentirme halagado u ofendido.

Candy se encogió de hombros y él se pasó una mano por el abundante cabello castaño.

— Cuando era niño, hubo un tiempo en el que deseaba huir de todo, tomar la primera embarcación que encontrase y simplemente lanzarme al mar y desaparecer. La joven rubia jiró su rostro para estudiarlo. Terrence nunca le había contado nada parecido. Aquella simple frase había revelado más de él de lo que había conocido hasta entonces.

Pero al sentirse observado, el hombre cambió de rumbo no sólo sus pensamientos, si no también la suavidad que había adquirido su voz. No quería que nadie le hiciera sentir la necesidad de hablar de su pasado que estaba más que enterrado. No debía resucitar los cadaveres de su temprana vida. Solo debía mirar hacia delante y seguir enfrentando sus peleas con los puños arriba.

—¿Puedo Saber en que estás pensando?.—siseó de pronto él sorprendiendo a Candy.

Ella tragó con fuerza pero se repuso de inmediato y señaló hacia la plataforma.

—¿ Es eso un helipuerto ?

— ¿Pensando en escapar en medio del océano _pecosa?._

— Quizás, o puede que simplemente esté ensañado en la demanda judicial que interpondré contra ti por secuestró. Por delito contra mi libertad.

—¿ Y cuáles son los posibles casos que alegarás? ¿Qué te privaron de libertad raptandote, sin ningún motivo aparentemente, o tal vez que Te retuvieron a instancias del cumplimiento de alguna condición?.

—Declararé que un perturbado, el cual debería estar encerrado en una institución mental, tuvo a bien imponer su propia ley, y emular a un antiguo código pirata que ni siquiera respeta.— Hizo un además con las manos—. Qué vergüenza para _Bartholomew Roberts —_ Rió— Que te enteres, que no se lleva mujeres ni niños en el barco. _Charte Partie,_ amigo.

Terrence formó un leve sonrisa en los labios, pero siguió atacando con renovado espíritu al ver que ella también conocía aquellas historias de bucaneros que el tanto le habían gustado de niño, tanto como Shakespeare.

— Bueno, como estoy seguro habrás leído, hubo una época que los piratas no buscaban tanto joyas y metales preciosas como personas. Eran esclavistas y la captura de personas para ser vendidas como esclabos les resultaba una práctica altamente lucrativa. 

— Gracias por tu enriquecedora clase de historia, pero ...

—¿Caunto crees que me darían por ti en el mercado negro?— le preguntó, quitándose las gafas. Pero su tono pacifico no correspondía con el brillo que revelaron sus ojos.

— Vaya, no se porque no me sorprende. Terrence GrandChester siempre tan bromista. Pero cuando Candy vio como la mirada del hombre se llenaba de una genuina maldad y su expresión se tornaba seria, la sonrisa de la joven desapareció

 _"¿le estaba hablando enserio?"_ Un escalofrío helado le cruzo la espalda.

— Un momento ¿ Estas diciéndome que planeas realmente venderme como esclava... sexual?. — cuestionó espantada..

— Estamos hablando de mucho dinero, _cara._ El negocio de trata puede mover millones de euros por año en el mundo.

—¡Vete al cuerno, pirata Morgan!. Terrence -Rió, con una suculenta carcajada que le produjo el mismo efecto en el humor de la mujer. Y, mientras ella susurraba, él se dijo que aquello era justo lo que le gustaba de Candy. Ese intercambio verbal, esa batalla, mordaz en un culto intercambio. Un tira y afloja que solo lograba relajarlo. Era la única mujer con la que se había relajado y por añadidura, bajo la guardia.

\--¿Cuánto sabes acerca de esa clase de.. mercado?,

— No existe poder ni dinero en el mundo que haga posible que te entregue a otro — murmuro él, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de ella, para besar el interior de la mano femenina que acababa de tomar sin pedír primero a la asustada joven que lo miraba sin pestañear, por la conversación del mercado negro.

Pero... El corazón de la muchacha palpitó con fuerza ridículamente esperanzado. Trató de descifrar, a travez de aquellos ojos imposiblemente bellos de pestañas largas, si sus palabras eran ciertas o solamente se burlaba de ella. Entonces sus tintas fantasías se desvanecieron como gota de lluvia al caer en el océano? Cuándo recordó a Lisa y a su hijo. Terrence era un hombre casado y un padre de familia. Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Candy cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas. Definitivamente debía estarse riendo de ella. Sintiendose más sola que nunca. Saco las piernas de su prision y cuando intento levantarse las manos se le resbalaron en la superficie y se fue hacia delante.

Terrence la atrapo como un rayo en sus brazos evitando que se hiciera daño.

La respiración de Candy se volvió un caos y la sangre caliente y rapida la martilleaba en los oídos. Él era su carcelero.

 _Y su héroe._

El instinto la previó para que no cayera nuevamente en su influjo.

—Por qué haces esto, retenerme en este barco. ¿Qué ganas con ello?— le exigió con aspereza. Después negó como si sospechara que su intento de arrancarle us respuesta era inútil—.

No importa en cualquier caso es demasiado tarde.

—¿Hay alguien más?— Terrence se puso rígido, no queriendo escuchar una afirmación.

—¿A parte de tu esposa? No, no hay nadie más.

—¿Y lo ha habido durante todo este tiempo?

—No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esa clase de pregunta.

En un acto de posesión y reclamo absoluto. Terrence levanto la mano y la sujeto por detrás de la cabeza y su boca descendió sobre la de ella, sus labios tibios firmes, suaves y poderosos. Candy supo que no había escapatoria. Sus enormes manos habían rodeado su cabeza por completo y los labios sobre los suyos desvanecieron todos los pensamientos en su mente.

De pronto atodo aquel momento cambio en el preciso instante que tocaron su cuerpo.

— Estas ardiendo... — comentó él con el gesto arrugado cuando se apartó justo de ella. Le acaricio la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—No me siento muy bien desde hace rato.

Terence la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al camarote. Esperaba que se repusiera pronto. Noto una agonia en el pecho pero decidió no hacerle caso. Con él, ella siempre estaría sana y a salvo.

Por enésima vez en la última media hora, se preguntó si Candy estaría bien. Aquella maldita mujer taladraba su pensamiento y hacía que nada salvo ella fuera más importante. Intento concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo. Mientras estudiaba los papeles que había dentro de un sobre. La editorial que había adquirido recientemente. Se levanto, en el mismo momento que alguien llamo tres veces a la puerta. Volvió a ocupar su asiento para no parecer nervioso.

— Adelante.

— Señor GrandChester. Era uno de los empleados que no era doctor pero algo sabía, y al que Terrence había mandado examinar a Candy.

—Lorenzo ¿En que puedo ayudarle? — inquirio Terrence con indiferencia, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que se apresurara a hablar cual fueran las noticias.

— La fiebre de la señorita... no hemos podido controlarla y tememos de una convulsión,

\- He hablado con el capitan y me comentó que estábamos a menos de un dia del puerto más cercano. Yo aconsejo que nos dirijieramos allí para una revisión medica mas profecional. Hasta entonces pueden pasa muchas cosas, pero para ayudarla a bajar la fiebre le daré unos baños de agua fria.

\- Yo lo haré.

 _Continuará..._


	8. PORTI VOLVÍ 8

_Capítulo 8_

Terrence permanecía inmóvil, a los pies en su camarote, sin parpadear. Sus perturbadores ojos verde azules, sin duda advertían la represaría más espantosa. Observó como Lorenzo desabrochaba algunos botones mas de la camisa, todo su cuerpo se puso peligrosamente en tension. Quería apartar sus sucias manos de ella. Volvía a sentir la opresión en el pecho, la insoportable punzada de celos. Solo parecía ocurrir cuando se trataba de Candy.

— Su frecuencia cardiaca y respiración parecen haberse estabilizado. Comentó el joven disque médico, quitándose de los oídos los auriculares. Una de las doncellas del barco eligió justo ese instante para salir del baño. En sus manos cargaba una jarra, palangana y unos paños. Lo dejo todo sobre la mesa de noche y esperó, como un entrenado vasallo una orden suya. Pero Terrence regreso la mirada al aprendiz de medicina y a su adorada paciente. Observó como la mano del insensato hombrecillo se perdía por debajo de la camisa de Candy.

¡Su mujer!

El mundo a su alrededor se tiñó rojo. El colór de la ira. ¡De la Sangre!. Rodeó la cama a la velocidad de un rayo. Agarro de la pechera al desgraciado y lo levanto. La doncella emitió un ruidito de sorpresa y se llevó un puño a la boca.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —retumbó.

— Co... comprobar su temperatura señor— tartamudeo asustado el aprendiz doctor mientras le demostraba que sostenía en una mano un termómetro. 

Aflojando su agarre e intentando controlarse Terrence soltó a aquel hombrecito después de darle una advertencia con los ojos. Condenado su estupido arranque de celos, le dio la espalda al pobre diablo y se pasó las manos por la cara. Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no dormía y estaba demasiado agotado. Demasiado inestable e irascible

— Habla — exigió cuando se giró de nuevo. Lorenzo carraspeó y cauteloso relató.

—La temperatura ha bajado señor considerablemente desde ayer, aunque aún continúa un poco alta. Quedo momentáneamente mudo y paralizado al ver a Terrence.

Temeroso de que pudiera destrozarlo, se apresuró a aclarar entre balbuceos.

—: Na... nada que no pueda solucionarse en las próximas veinticuatro horas, si... si cumple con mis consejos e indicaciones.

Terrence se relajo con alivio.

Aquello eran buenas noticias. Afortunadamente para Lorenzo. Complacido con el diagnóstico, observó que su empleada cogia la jarra y vertía el líquido en la palagana, disponiendo todo para comenzar con los baños de agua fría. Con un sencillo gesto de cabeza detuvo sus avances.

—Gracias ahora. Retírese, ya me ocupo yo de ella. La morena mujer de mediana edad agachó la cabeza y Asintió. Desapareció por la puerta tan rapido como pudo.

Miro al aprendiz médico ahora. —Los dos.

— Por su puesto, señor. Llámeme si quiere que me ocupe del cuidado de la señorita...— su voz se apago de repente y miro a Terrence con angustia. Candy era terreno prohibido.

— Co... con permiso señor.

Terrence se quedo finalmente a solas con Candy se sentó en el borde del colchón, junto a ella. La examinó. Ella parecía acalorada y tenía los labios resecos.

—Aún sigues ardiendo... Siendo plenamente consciente de su acto de amabilidad podía volverse en su contra, sin pensarlo mucho, la desvistió por completo. Dejándola como el día que había nacido.

Cuándo la última prenda cayó al suelo, la repaso de la cabeza a los pies. Se lamió los labios. El pulso se le había acelerado. Estaba ansioso por poseerla. 

_"Por un demonio concéntrate"._ Terrence trago con fuerza. Tomó un profundo aliento y comenzó a doblarse los bordes de las mangas de su camisa blanca que llevaba hasta los codos. Cuándo estuvo listo sumergió uno de los paños en el agua helada. Aquella tarea podía resultar muy placentera pero también una auténtica tortura. Atendiendo ahora sus piernas y sus deliciosos muslos. Cuando alcanzó peligrosamente la zona pubica Candy se contrajo; él apenas tenia que rozarla con sus dedos, para que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera . Terrence maldijo para sus adentros. Debía haber pena de muerte para gente como él, que encontraba erotica aquella situación.

Con un suspiro cerró los párpados. Aquel calvario era demasiado, incluso para un hombre como él.

¡Para un demonio como él!

Candy ladeo la cabeza a un lado de la almohada. El brillo que relampagueó entorno a su elegante garganta de cisne captó su atención.

Jalo la delgadisima cadena que se había corrido a la parte posterior de su cuello y liberó. La Jolla. La reconoció. Terry Graham se la había regalado, ese colgante tenía su historia. La historia que él, no quería que terminara. Con extrema suavidad Terrence cubrió el cuerpo de su amada y se perdió junto a ella, quedándose completamente dormido.

—¿Terrence?. 

El hombre escuchó una melodía. Descendió la vista y se encontró con la curiosa mirada de Candy.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Preguntó la joven que parecía perdida.

—Cuidarte. 

La joven miró asu al rededor intentando reconocer. —¿Qué ocurrió? — susurró intentando detenerse sobre su codo derecho, pero el la empujó con delicadeza de vuelta a la comodidad de las almohadas.

—Has estado enferma. ¿No lo recuerdas?— inquirio el hombre con voz suave. Ella pareció meditarlo un rato y Asintió. Finalmente Candy volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Después de un momento. Terrence pensó que se había quedado dormida de nuevo, pero de pronto escuchó de nuevo su nombre en aquellos labios. Sus miradas otra vez unidas.

—Terrence—.

—Shhh—Ahora sólo debes preocuparte en descansar.

Horas más tarde. Candy despertó.

—¿Cuánto llevaba durmiendo?. Tenía la sensación que demasiado, continuaba sintiéndose cansada, a tal punto que a duras penas era capaz de mantenerse despierta. De pronto. No supo si dormía, o estaba despierta. Su mente la regreso años atrás y reproducía una escena recurrente en sus sueños. Cuándo su subconsciente se liberaba para tomar el control de manera integral y poder fantasear con la única cosa que no podía tener. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse de manera abrupta. Y en medio de todo aquello aquel halo de misterio. Unas calientes manos recorrieron su frente para seguir su camino por su mejilla hasta sus labios, luego bajar por su cuello hasta sus pechos. Candy se reacomodo, su cuerpo buscaba aquel contacto, aquel calor. Empalmó el recuerdo reconociendo los afectos del hombre que había amado por casi tres años. Terrence GrandChester. Un suspiro ahogado de excitación se le escapo al sentir como sus pezones reaccionaban a nuevas caricias, La respuesta de su cuerpo fue tan idéntica a la que sintió la noche en la que había estado apunto de entregarse al único hombre al que había deseado lo suficiente como para desear hacer el amor con él. Aquella noche en la que Sophie había llagado de improviso para hacer trizas su corazón. Él Terrence de sus ensoñaciones nunca hablaba por que ella no podia nunca reproducir las palabras escandalosas del siciliano. Porque él era un hombre demasiado lujurioso y de rápida y sucia verborrea sexual. Murmuro palabras incoherentes apenas audibles, por que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas sentían demasiado placer como para ser real.

Su amante jugó con el pequeño capucho escondido en la rosa de femineidad, torturando su carne tremendamente excitada. Súbitamente sintió su boca allí, pero incluso en sueños, le daba demasiada vergüenza y trato de cerrar las piernas y apartarlo. De pronto estuvo jadeando y meciendo de nuevo las caderas para encontrar el siguiente latigazo de placer que él le fuera a brindar. No quería que acabara. Nunca. Su mente estaba demasiado embotada como para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero intensificaba de forma sorprendente.

—Terrence- murmuro en medio de estupor estimulado por al sueño y por su elevada temperatura corporal.

—No... no te detengas

" _Candy. Despierta Candy Candy Despierta"._

 _" Candy. Despierta"_

 _Le advirtió su fuero interno, pero lo ignoro._

 _Lo único que escapó de sus labios fueron grandes gemidos aun más audibles._

 _—Por favor. —Suplico mientras sentía que sus piernas tomaban una anatomía que Candy nunca antes había permitido tener. Se balanceo, buscando el contacto, mientras su mente seguía advirtiéndole que detuviera toda aquella locura._

 _—¡Quiero estar dentro de ti en este momento!—gruño el hombre con voz baja, casi en un susurro.— No hay una maldita cosa en este mundo que me impida hacerte mía. Por que eres mía._

 _—Si. — Ella no reconoció su voz como propia por que era sensual, y alertas comenzaron a sonar en su vagina. Solo un par de segundos más tarde. Candy echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, formando un perfecto arco, ¿Desde cuando sus fantasias eran saboteadas por un dolor tan agudo?, Se sentía abrumada, venerable, y tan tensa como la cuerda de un violin._

 _Terrence la había penetrado, estirando su impacto pasaje hasta lo imposible. El placer había sido sustituido por una terrible incomodidad, durante un instante, sintió pánico creyendo que no podría respirar. Pero entonces él había colocado una mano entre los dos y la había acariciado con los dedos, y con movimientos deliberados, y la fricción fue sustituyendo al dolor de un modo muy placentero._

 _Jadeó ruidosa y abrió levemente los párpados. A travez de sus espesas y largas pestañas, pudo contemplar el enorme cuero desnudó sobre el suyo, sosteniéndose en vilo sobre el de ella. Parecía tan autentico, tan real...¿Acaso Terence GrandChester era un inculco dispuesto a succionar su energía corporal, a controlarla física y mentalmente, mediante la compilación?. Fuera lo que fuera Candy se sintió fascinada al verlo, tan grande y poderoso bañado en sudor, tenia los músculos de la cara rígidos, tensos. Su preocupación era evidente. Pero el brillo feroz de sus pupilas dilatadas también revelaba la satisfacción que había sentido al atravesar la prueba inequívoca de su fidelidad._

 _Terrence sonrió de un modo que Candy deseo odiar, por que el gesto estaba provocado por el orgullo masculino. Estaba encantado consigo mismo por que ella siguiera siendo virgen hasta ese momento. Lo más extraño de todo era aquella sonrisa tenia el poder de acelerar aun más los latidos de su corazón. —Este es el tesoro más maravilloso que has podido darme. Mi hermosa pecosa. Gracias por esperarme._

 _—Qué bien te sientes enfundando mi miembro, —Le susurro al oído para luego morderle la oreja. —Tan apretada, tan caliente, tan deseosa lujuriosa como aquella vez..._

 _— No, duele...¡Duele!. Se quejo. Sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo resultaba para ella algo completamente agónico. Él hombre asalto su boca y la beso. Con besos potentes y exigentes._

 _—Pronto se sentirá mejor amor mío. continuo Terrence —Confía en mi. Pronto te are adicta a mi._

 _Y pronto así fue. Supo que lo había conseguido cuando las caderas de Candy empezaron a salir a su encuentro, a tratar de imitar el mismo ritmo que había el había marcado. —Eso es Bonita. — La animo. Cuando instintivamente ella le deslizo las manos por las caderas hasta colocárselas sobre el trasero y procuraba sincronizar sus movimientos con los de él. Piensa en todas esas noches que has soñado con esto, con sentirme dentro de ti y satisfaciendo cada una de tus más secretas fantasias._

 _—Piensa en cada noche que te tocaste pensando en mi. Embistió con fuerza dentro de ella. haciéndola gritar y provocando que lo arañara. —Por que yo si lo he hecho, pecosa. Me he masturbado pensando en ti muchas veces, pensando en tenerte, en poseerte y en saciarme de ti. En el preciso instante en que ella emitió un salvaje hibrido de jadeo y gemido bajo, ronco y profundo, él supo que Candy era una mujer auditiva. Ella no solo necesitaba del contacto físico, si no, también, de que la estimularan con su voz._

Terrence se autocontrolo. Era una tarea demasiado difícil, cuando Candy lo tocaba por todas partes por que era incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Incapaz de reprimir por mas tiempo sus impulsos, le agarro las nalgas y con brusquedad y empezó a entrar y salir de ella con celeridad. Sus embestidas se habían tornado presurosas, lo mismo que los chillidos de Candy. Pero supo que había encontrado el placer que había querido ofrecerle. De repente, lo que comenzó con un ligero temblor, fue haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte hasta que la consumió de tal manera que su cuerpo quiso levantarse de la cama como el estado de la levitación.

—¡Terrence!—. Candy chillo con fuerza el nombre de su amado. -Él volvió a besarla, penetrándola con sun lengua, mientras continuaba dentro de ella hasta que no quedo nada de el. Hasta que embistió una ultima vez y sintió que vertía su simiente.

—Te amo Candy, no lo dudes. Cuando te vi por primera vez. Te quería en mi cama, y el mismo día que permitiste acercarme. Sin darme cuenta ya te quería en mi vida. En mi vida para siempre. Te mentí. No quería que te alejaras de mi. O que me rechazaras.

Negándose aún a salir de ella, todavía le apartó el cabello húmedo por el sudor del rostro. Tenía la cara empapada por las lágrimas, y el sintió una pulzada de culpabilidad por haberle hecho daño; sin embargo su corazón regocijaba por haber sido él su primer amante.

—No llores Pecosa— la consoló, besándole los párpados, las mejillas y los labio.

En ese momento una somnolienta Candy levantó los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los últimos coletazos de la pasión que acababan de compartir contra la piel, sintiendo más que nunca una profunda unión con Terrence. Hubiera deseado que aquel sueño no terminara jamás...

La única manera de que nadie supiera sus sentimientos era enclaustrándose allí. Nadie se atrevería a buscarla en el baño y estaba segura que en ese momento el majestuoso barco existía más de un aseo y cuartos que limpiar. Quizás, atrincherarse en la lujosa habitación que había sido su prision esos días era buena idea después de todo. Lo malo era que no tendría suministros necesarios u eso tarde o temprano, sería un problema. Por lo tanto su escondrijo sería sólo temporal. Porque no podía enfrentarse a Terrence GrandChester. No después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Necesitaba levantar sus murallas y pulir la coraza para saber si el hueco era demasiado grande. Luego volvería al show, ganadora como siempre de un Oscar a la mejor interpretación e intentaría controlar al demonio de ojos verdes azules que invadía cada uno de sus pensamientos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Candy dejó escapar el aliento. Ese día, particularmente, su cerebro había decidido funcionar al cien por ciento a pesar de la niebla de la hipertermia.

Lo recordaba todo. Demasiado bien. Con demasiada nitidez. _Al menos creía recordarlo todo._

Cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear la visión de su mente, pero en la oscuridad, la imagen seguía atormentandola. Lo veía tan claramente...

De repente Candy se dio cuenta de que estába sollozando. Pego la espalda contra las baldosas frías de la ducha. La humedad y el agua caliente que corría a chorros por su cuerpo no conseguían calentarla. La fía hoja del puñal de la culpa la apuñalaba sin compasión. Se lo merecía. Lo sabía. Porque Terrence había obtenido lo que quería sin esfuerzo algúno. Ella no había tenido ni la voluntad ni la fuerza suficientes como para detenerlo. Ni si quiera para soñar demasiado convincente. — Buenas la has hecho, Candy— se recriminó golpeando con un puño cerrado las mayólicas claras. Las lagrimas precipitándose ya sin control.

Su único consuelo en aquel momento era pensar que lo había hecho por amor. Por que pese a todo, ella seguía amándolo

Le aterrorizó descubrir en esos instantes que Terence la había convertido en la clase de mujer que nunca había querido ser. Cerró los párpados como había sido incapaz de contenerse de resistirse a él. La cruda realidad la ponía furiosa. La furia era una emoción a la que en muy pocas ocasiones había cedido, por que la única que acababa sufriendo era ella.

 _Continuará..._


	9. POR TI VOLVÍ 9

_Capítulo 9_

Candy observaba a las dos mucamas que hablaban en susurro. Pero en cuánto la vieron se callaron y se con centraron en sus labores, una de ellas empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con la canasta de ropa sucia. Pero cuando sus ojos se percataron de la sábana que estaba doblada en el cesto de mimbre, un rayo le atravesó su cuerpo.

Ellas lo sabían. Posiblemente ese sería el tema estrella del que estaban cuchicheando Antes de que llegara. Estaba totalmente segura que de habían mirado la macha de sangre y se habían dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo lugar la noche anterior. Candy quería preguntarle adónde iba a con ella. Quería... como una idiota abalanzarse sobre la prueba irrefutable de su delito, pero sin embargo permaneció rígida e inmóvil.

—¿Qué va a hacer con la sa... con la ropa sucia? — soltó sin poder ocultar la angustia en su voz.

—Llevarla a la lavandería, señorita. Excepto la sábana.— La muchacha señaló la evidencia de su crimen y le dirijo una sonrisa maliciosa que expresaba desprecio y rechazo a partes iguales—. El señor GrandChester pidió que se la entregaran.

De repente el gesto de Candy se había agriado. Estaba roja por la vergüenza pero sobre todo por la indignación.

—¿Qué Terrence había dicho qué?. Una rabia hirviente le subió hasta la boca y apretó los dientes para controlarla, para tragarse las palabras poco amables, que pugnaban por salir al exterior. A fin de cuentas, la joven que aprovecho su inicial estado de perplejidad para esfumarse, no era mas que una empleada que acataba ordenes de un neandertal. ¡Era a él a quien debería insultar!. Respiro hondo, dispuesta a fingir que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien.

La otra empleada se disculpó por la que hubo salido llevándose la sabana. Pero Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en sus tortuosas imágenes. Qué no puso atención en lo obsoluto. La mente traicionera de Candy pareció regocijarse en recordar cada intimo detalle de lo que habían compartido en ese mismo lugar. De lo que habían hecho en esa misma cama. ¿Habra sido Terrence siempre igual de apasionado con su esposa?. ¿Regresaría Asus brazos como si no hubiese ocurrido nada tras haber estado con otra mujer?. Los celos, los mismos celos que la habían acosado durante casi tres largos años, le dieron un bocado feroz,

Candy sintió de repente las lágrimas filtrándose por las comisuras de sus ojos. Se las enjuago de un manotazo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mucama la observaba como si fuera alguien diferente ala humanidad. Haciendo su mejor cara y actuación se dirijo hacia la curiosa empleada —Disculpe. —Ana — se apresuró a decir la mucama interrumpió con nerviosismo. Para decirle amablemente puede llamarme Anna señorita.

Candy Asintió esforzándose para parecer de lo más relajada. Aunque estaba conteniendo todo tipo de trances y emociones. Suspiro antes de hablar.

—¿Anna sabe dónde se encuentra el señor GrandChester en estos momentos? —Inquirio Finjirse muy curiosa. La mujer pareció vacilar, pero Candy le brindó una encantadora sonrisa que habría hecho que hasta el mismo Satanás confiara en ella.

— Hemos llegado a puerto francés, hace un par de horas, y el señor ha desembarcado con el capitán.

¿Terrence no estaba? ¿Habían llegado a un puerto?

Como presa de un trance Candy se acercó lentamente hacia los cristales y observó con fijeza a travez de ellos, tratando de adivinar por si misma en qué punto exacto de la costa francesa habían arrimado.

En un principio no tuvo ni la más remota idea de dónde estaban, por que en pleno siglo veintiuno no habían muchas personas que quisieran perder el tiempo en un viaje tan titánico, como el que había emprendido _Marco Polo._ Estaba a punto de mandar al diablo su cautela y preguntar directamente a la mucama, cuando el paisaje, la naturaleza, el puerto que veía más allá de los confines del _Teresa,_ le resultaron sumamente familiares. No tardo mucho en reconocer las imágenes que siempre había contemplado detrás de una pantalla o de un libro. ¡Estaba en _Saint-Tropez_!.

Una ciudad de ensueño a orilla del mediterráneo. Con las ideas bullendo alocadamente en su cabeza, alternando entre el regozijo y la ansiedad. Candy se lanzó a recoger del piso sus propias zapatillas y se sentó en el diván que estaba a los pies de la cama para calzárselas. Sus converse negras era lo único que Terrence había tenido a bien devolverle. Aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para escapar. Quizás... era la única que tendría.

— El señor GrandChester — habló Anna de repente—. Dijo que la dejáramos dormir y aseguró que estaría para el almuerzo. Él ordenó también... — la bonachona señora se sonrojó intensamente y Candy se preguntó qué tipo de barbaridad había escupido Atila—. Él señor ordenó que no saliera de la habitación bajo ningún concepto. Qué había dicho qué?. Aquel cretino bravucón...

Candy apretó la mandíbula para no manifestar abiertamente su enojo y dio las gracias a la mujer por la información. No quería levantar sospecha. Debía pensar en algo rápido y el enfadarse no la ayudaría en nada. Solo necesitaba un momento para pensar. Sol tenía que mover muy bien sus fichas y encontrar el momento adecuado. Y dinero. También necesitaba dinero.

Aprovechando que la mucama estaba ocupada en sus tareas. Candy pasó a hurtadillas a la otra gran habitación anexa a la _suite._ Era un despacho. Había visto a Terrence entrar alguna veces. Camino absorta en sus pensamientos por los muebles rebosantes de libros y acaricio algunos volúmenes Antiguos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. "Un pequeño cofre". _Deja de soñar Candy no estás con los piratas._ En otras circunstancias, con otro tipo de hombre, debía conocer que le hubiese encantado sentarse sobre la bonita alfombra, y dedicar el resto del día a leer. Pero era mejor contenerse, por que lo que pensaba hacer no iba a gustarle más en absoluto. Se sentó detrás del escritorio e hizo una mueca de boba pensando, en él... sacudió inmediatamente su cabeza, ¡maldito adúltero!. Abrió El Cajon que había en el lado derecho del escritorio. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que enfocarse en la cerradura en más de una ocasión, pero finalmente tuvo su recompensa. Entonces saco una hoja limpia y tomó una pluma.

 _Te tome prestado Trecientos dólares. Lo devolveré. Lo prometo. Candy._

 _Hizo un mohín, porque no podía tomar simplemente dinero. Le remordía la conciencia. Después arrugo el papel e hizo una pelotita con el y rápidamente lo lanzó. Medito un rato mas que hacer e incondicionalmente se llevó una mano a su colgante que colgaba de su cuello._

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo único costoso que llevaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos, por que sorprendentemente aquella joya tenía un fuerte valor sentimental para ella. Tomando una dolorosa decisión, cogio otro papel limpio y escribió.

 _Me orillaste a esto, Por secuestrarme. Me llevo trecientos dolares, y te dejo mi pequeño colgante, aún cuando hayas pagado mucho más. Porfavor, cuídalo, por que Cuándo te devuelva hasta el último céntimo lo querré de vuelta._

 _Candy._

Un temor se formó en la boca de su estómago mientras trataba de imaginar cómo iba a llenar nuevamente sus días una vez que ella se hubiese ido. Era difícil de admitir que echaría de menos a Terrence. Que volvería ah echarlo terriblemente de menos. Aún así no estaba interesada en ocupar un lugar al que ella jamás quizo llegar con el título "Amante"Se quitó la delgada cadena de oro blanco y con mucho cuidado la coloco encima de la improvisada carta. Le partía el alma. Sentía como si estuviera fallándole. No podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de traición.

Tenía que salirse de allí. No podía quedarse ni un segundo más. Echo un rapido vistazo por encima del hombro para comprobar que la doncella seguía inmersa en su faena. Suspiro con alivio y giro el pomo con un cauteloso movimiento ya estaba en el pasillo. Logro cruzar la puerta de su celda. Repaso mentalmente su plan. Era sencillo. Bajar del _Teresa,_ y buscar un taxi. No sabía con exactitud hacia dónde se dirigirá. Jamás había estado en ese puerto. Alejo de su mente el pequeño bicho de la consciencia que le repetía una y otra vez que lo mejor sería que se quedara. Buscará un teléfono y llamará a Sophie. Su última reflexión coherente se desvaneció en el abismo y decidió que tenía que hacer aquello sola.

 _¡¡Correr...!!_

Ese fue el único pensamiento que tuvo en su mente cuando así lo hizo. Con todo su ser con todo el poder que tenía corrió hasta que el sol abrazador la recibió en la cubierta, dejándola momentáneamente ciega. Negros y blancos puntos bailaban ante sus ojos e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la frente a modo de visera. La otra mano fuertemente sujeta a un pasamano. Cuándo su vista se aclimató al ambiente y se percató de que para su consternación no estaba sola, sino rodeada por un número importante de empleados que la miraban con curiosidad, la carne se le puso de gallina, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un sollozo a la vez que se daba cuenta de cómo, para colmo de males, el _Teresa_ no se hallaba entre los muchos yates de lujo amarrados en su puerto. Una buena porción de agua salada era la distancia que la separaba de alcanzar su objetivo.

Los barcos, como el _Teresa_ con más de setenta metros, no están permitidos en muchos muelles del mundo y en Francia por lo visto no era una excepción. Era común verlos en las afueras de los puertos pero nunca dentro. ¿Como no había pensado en eso?. ¡Era una idiota! Y su error podía costarle muy caro.

Los latidos frenéticos de su corazón bombearon como si acabara de correr un maratón, el ruido y las murmuraciones de la gente a sus espaldas le resultaron, lejanos, puros ecos insoportables en sus oídos. Debilitada como estaba Candy creyó firmemente que caería por la borda, pero entonces escuchó en la lejanía una voz grave y preocupada de hombre vociferar su nombre.

—¡¡¡Candy!!!

Aturdida, dio un paso hacia tras que con tan mala suerte que cayó de malgas al pulido suelo de la cubierta. Sus extremidades de pronto se sentían pesadas y le fue difícil recordar como moverlas. Trago saliva con dificultad, saboreando las lágrimas y el dolor. Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse y su visión a nublarse. El sudor perlaba cada vez más en su frente y sus músculos habían adquirido un repentino _rigor mortis._ En medio del estupor y de los calambres que habían invadido su cuerpo, Candy consiguió mirar fugazmente por encima de su hombro para ver a Terrence empujar a sus empleados abriéndose paso apresuradamente entre ellos. Justo antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

En medio del estupor producto de las altas temperaturas que había registrado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Candy se removió recobrando poco a poco la conciencia, pese a que su cabeza estaba dopada con medicamentos. Una tierna e inocente caricia en su mejilla la hizo sentirse mejor intento hacer memoria, agitaba sus pestañas. Sonrió cuando la palma de una pequeña manita fue a dar a la frente comprobando su situación. Conmovida abrió completamente los ojos para encontrarse directamente con un par de ojos verde azules de negras y largas pestañas que le resultaban demasiado familiar.

Terry Granchester la observaba con atención sin perder ningún detalle. Su expresión infantil era de auténtica preocupación

-¿Cómo estás Candy?.

Candy le dio una sonrisa y el pequeño Terry le correspondió con el mismo gesto.- ¿En dónde estoy cariño?

\--En la habitación de mi papá. Llegaron en la madrugada y mi papá me dijo que estabas enferma y que debíamos cuídarte. --¿Te sientes mejor Candy?. — Si pequeño. Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse. De pronto horrorizada se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la ligera sábana ¡completamente desnuda!. Asustada pese a que el pequeño no paraba de hablar jaló el cobertor y se cubrió. No podía creer que hubiese acabado desnuda en la cama de Terrence ¡otra vez! ¿como era posible? ¿que había ocurrido? ¿Acaso. Ellos habían intimidado en... en esa cama?. En la misma alcoba que compartía con su mujer, ¡¿pero que tipo de sin vergüenza era ese hombre?!. — Candy— solto de pronto la vocecita del pequeño haciéndola que deteniera sus furiosos e indignantes pensamientos.

Candy había adquirido el mismo tono de las fresas maduras al ser consiente de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Acaso eso la convertía en alguien igual de aborrecible.

—¡Si por supuesto que si!. Ella se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada con lo que había pasado en el barco como para averiguar que para colmo de males había vuelto a recaer. Tenía que dejar urgentemente la sustancia GrandChester ala que al parecer se estaba haciendo adicta. Sin embargo, su mente no le daba tregua y continuaba torturandola. Las escenas pasaban como un cortometraje sin que pudiera evitarlo se llevó una mano a la sien, preguntándose si estaba exagerando o realmente o tenía motivos para preocupase. Si Terrence se había aprovecho, esa vez, de la situación para hacerla su mujer; Rayos, si era su mujer. Su amante; aunque no quería reconocerlo en voz alta. Debía sentir una furia contra él. Estar enfadada y romper cualquier cosa en su gran y engreída cabezota. ¡Bastardo, tramposo, e infeliz!.

La culpabilidad y la vergüenza se hicieron presa de ella nuevamente y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Trago saliva para controlarse.

—-¿Te volvió la fiebre Candy?. Ella miro al pequeño preocupado.

— No, cariño estoy perfectamente bien, y todo gracias a ti mi Doctor favorito.

¿Por que?—

\--Esque te pusiste roja de nuevo— sentenció él frunciendo el ceño tal como lo hacía su padre. No había duda de que era su hijo.

El pequeño era muy inteligente. Pensó

— Ven aquí — Terry se acercó y se sentó en el regazo de Candy. Complacida, ella hundió dedos femeninos en la pequeña cabeza y besó la castaña, abundante y sedosa cabellera. Para sorpresa de Candy. El niño la abrazó con verdadero afecto haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco doloroso. Siempre había sospechado de que el pequeño no recibía suficiente atención de sus padres, pero sobre todo de Lisa.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario mental. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al demonio personificado Terrence GrandChester.

 _Continuará..._


	10. POR TI VOLVí 10

_Agradeciendo sus comentarios y Cumpliendo sus peticiones, les dejo otro capítulo. Me hubiera gustado aserlo más largo pero entonces lo hubiera puesto hasta mañana... millones de gracias._

 _Capítulo 10_

El pequeño levantó la vista y su mirada se iluminó a ver a su progenitor. —¡Hola, papa! — soltó a Candy y levantó su manita derecha—. ¡Te juro que Tía Candy se despertó sola!. —Candy no es tu tía, hijo— corrigió Terrence. — Pero es tía de Lucas— su pequeño ceño fruncido le dio risa a Candy. Lucas es hijo de Sophie. Pero a Candy le sorprendió que el pequeño Lucas le llamara Tia, cuando Candy apenas si lo había mirado en tarjetas postales que le hubo mandado Sophie en las dos navidades pasadas.

— No es su tía hijo, por que Sophie y Candy son amigas, pero no es su tía. en realidad. — No cielo, no soy tu tía — intervino ella palpándose la frente, y conteniéndose de no gritarle a Terrence todas las palabras que tenia atoradas en la garganta —. Pero puedes seguir llamándome de esa manera si así lo deseas. —¿De verdad?.— sonrió emocionado el pequeñín de tres años y medio, Candy asintió. Mientras recordaba la ultima vez que sus brazos lo sostenían, era tan pequeñito que sin darse cuenta le hubo robado su corazón,

—Terrence rumeo quitándose la camiseta transpirada para lazarla al piso con una intención maliciosa. Candy no quería mirar. ¡Se lo tenia rotundamente prohibido!. Pero no lo logro. Todo lo contrario y rompiendo sus reglas. Espió al hombre entre pestañas y sintió que su propio cuerpo la traicionaba. Todo en él era impresionante. Desde su cabello despeinado, sus ojos profundos azules hasta el abdomen plano, musculoso y sudoroso que terminaba en un par de poderosas piernas cubiertas por pantalones de deporte. Cuándo se dio cuenta que Terrence noto el interés que ese cuerpo bien formado había despertado con su media desnudez, curvo los labios en una media sonrisa. Con aquella mueca patentada por siglos de guerreros GrandChester. Arrebatadoramente perfecta.

¡Era tan engreído! ¡Por Cristo bendito!.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y de no haber estado el pequeño Terry presente seguramente su lengua hubiese salido a pasear. Terrence era un guepardo y ella una gacela herida.

Una luz se encendió en la mirada azul del hombre.

—¿Cuidaste de ella como prometiste? — le preguntó a su hijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Si— expresó el pequeño con verdadero orgullo y agregó —: la paciente despertó y la fiebre ha bajado— le mostró el estetoscopio de plástico—. No hizo falta ponerle ninguna vacuna. Terrence contuvo una libidinosa respuesta ante ese último comentario rio y añadió:

— Muy bien Doctor GrandChester. Yo me encargaré de que la paciente reciba la exploración táctil correspondiente. Usted debe correr a la cocina a desayunar por que llegaremos tarde.

Candy lo observó con detenimiento, preocupado aplacar los temores que le provocaban sus insinuaciones, y advirtió una mirada de feroz advertencia en sus ojos.

—¡Si, papá! — accedió Terry corriendo hacia la puerta. Antes de desaparecer por ella se giró hacia Candy—. Sea buena chica. —Candy trago en seco y como pudo dijo; lo prometo. Doctor.

Terry tenía una sola debilidad: la comida. Terence lo vio irse y se apresuró. Cerrar la puerta. — Ya escuchaste a nuestro médico de cabecera, así que retira la sábana que voy a comenzar la exploración táctil.— dijo burlón y acercándose a ella.

Candy sintió su cuerpo responder inmediatamente, como la luz de una bombilla al interruptor ante la tácita promesa en la frase utilizada por el hombre. Metió la mano debajo de la sábanas para jalarla de los pies, y en un solo movimiento le quitó la tela que la cubría para empujarla de vuelta ala cama y cubrirla con su propio cuerpo rápidamente a continuación. Terrence deslizó la pierna sobre la de ella anclándola al colchón, aunque ella no mostró señal alguna de oposición. La negativa se había atragantado en la garganta de Candy del mismo modo que su cuerpo traidor se rendía. — Terrence...

— murmuró, sintiendo el peso masculino, Perfecto sudoroso, sobre el suyo, y trayendo a colación recuerdos que no quería. En respuesta, el hombre se ubicó mejor apresando el caliente cuerpo de la Mujer a la cama, deseando que sintiera el suave roce de su pecho contra sus pezones. Podía notar que el aumento de su temperatura era cincuenta por ciento por la lujuria que inyectaba en ella y la otra mitad por su débil condición.

— Está vez será mucho mejor, lo prometo.

—¿Está vez? — inquirio —. ¿No... no. Lo fue la segunda?— ¿La segunda? — Se burló. Terrence—. Si tu cuerpo hubiera sido mi abrigo de nuevo lo recordaría _pecosa_

—¿Entonces, nosotros no...?—preguntó —. Pero estoy desnuda en tu dormitorio. En tu cama.

— Solo te puse cómoda— Su expresión de incoherencia no lo convencía. Terrence no pudo evitar reír —. Para una vez que hago algo desinteresadamente, no me crees.

— Permíteme dudarlo...

—Tiemblas — sentenció él al tantear las femeninas formas que tiritaron. Terrence se pego a su oído para susurrarle. —¿ Tienes miedo?.

— _No tuve un lugar para esconderme del trueno, por lo que no le temo—._ Cito ella visiblemente nerviosa.

El petulante hombre parecía satisfecho. Y ella. Odiaba esa arrogancia que muchas generaciones de esos bárbaros habían logrado acumular.

—Cuidado, gatita. Qué el trueno no es más que la sinfonía previa a la destrucción. Aprovecho que Candy no esperaba una respuesta semejante, así que llevó las manos hacía arriba para inmovilizarla. Se le hizo agua en la boca al sentir la fineza y turgencia de los pechos femeninos.

— ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?— se removió solo logrando restregarse contra el cuerpo masculino y su virilidad. Una traviesa mano pasó cerca de los pechos desnudos hacia sus piernas y mientras la tocaba iba recordándole: — Las medicinas que tomaste en el barco son muy fuertes. Necesitabas mantenerte relajada para descansar. Puedo ayudarte en esa parte soy muy bueno relajando. Terrence se corrió un poco para examinar el cuerpo desnudo de Candy. Le encantaba tanto verla como estar dentro de ella. Pero una cosa a la vez. Paseó la lengua por sus labios, mientras uno de sus dedos paseo tentativa y sensualmente la yema por el monte de venus de la mujer.

No... no hagas eso, balbuceo sintiéndose terriblemente mal por el agradable cosquilleo de anticipación que recorría su vientre y palpitaba en su entrepierna. 

—No deberías haberme traído a este lugar. ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurriría si nos encuentran en la cama que compartes con tu esposa?. Terrence sonrió malicioso. Podríamos probar suerte con una relación de tres. —¿Alguna vez has fantaseado sobre lo que se sentiría ser parte de un menaje?.— ¿Por que te interesa saberlo?.Acaso has planeado llamar a algún amigo tuyo?. —Lo desafío con cierta ironía, y en un tono provocador que ella no se había oído jamás a si misma, —¡Ay eso dolió!— Se quejo de pronto cuando el hombre clavo sus dientes en su tierno pero endurecido pezón. Candy intento encogerse para quitarle aquella parte de su cuerpo de la boca, pero su lujuriosa lengua salió a jugar, mientras mamaba de ella como un recién nacido. La hizo gritar de dolor, para después liberarlo completamente.

—Eres mía —asevero Terrence mientras que sus manos acariciaron sus músculos desnudos y sus piernas, que de manera completamente, se abrieron para recibirlo. —Completamente mia y de nadie mas. Candy se sacudió, apoyo las manos en sus hombros y levanto instintivamente las caderas cuando Terrence introdujo un dedo en su abertura contraída. Quería mas, necesitaba mas. Terrence la notaba caliente, receptiva, humeda. Ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y placer cuando comenzó a dilatarla para prepararla. —No quiero volver a oír algo así. Nunca mas. ¿Me has entendido?. Sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a acariciarla, haciendo que ella se arqueara sobre la cama, No la apremio, aunque tampoco ceso ni un instante. Ella quiso apartarlo en un momento dado por que hacia que quisiera gritar, pero no se retiro ni se resistió, simplemente apretó los dientes y contuvo lagrimas de impotencia y deseo. Entonces Candy gimió cuando el orgasmo finalmente la alcanzó. 

Él la atrajo sin fuerza contra su pecho y besó sus labios. Luego mirándola intensamente a los ojos, fue dolorosamente consiente de su silencioso llanto y de cómo el desprecio por lo que acababan de hacer, por él, por si misma, dibujaba en sus pupilas.

—¿ Como puedes hacer esto con tu mujer en algun lugar de esta casa?. 

—¡¿Cómo!?. 

Él la miro sorprendido por sus palabras, por su vehemencia al decirlas y por los gruesos lagrimones que resaltaban por sus mejillas. Conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su alma, el corazón de Terence se expandió dentro de su pecho... 

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Acaricio su pelo con suavidad, su rostro. 

— ¿Te preocupa mucho lo que Lisa pueda pensar o decir?

 _Continuará..._


	11. POR TI VOLVÍ 11

_Capítulo 11._

Él la miro sorprendido por sus palabras, por su vehemencia al decirlas y por los gruesos lagrimones que resaltaban por sus mejillas. Conmovido hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, el corazón de Terrence se expandió dentro de su pecho. Sin hacer caso a sus palabras. La abrazo fuertemente acaricio su pelo rubio y rizado en perfectos roletees, besando sus mejillas, absorbiendo sus lágrimas. Terrence se preguntaba si ya había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad a Candy...

Hacía poco más de cuatro años había colgado la corbata de Donjuán pensando que se quedaría en el armario por mucho tiempo. Incluso sabiendo que no era un matrimonio por amor. Deseando que su matrimonio funcionara, había puesto todo de sí mismo. Puso todas sus esperanzas en esa unión, al final, solo había resultado ser una epifanía, cuando la niebla de la pasión se había disipado. A partir de ese instante, comenzó a verlo todo con una claridad, que le había abofeteado en medio de la cara y sacudido hasta los cimientos. No sentía nada por su mujer. Ni siquiera un mínimo de respeto y eso se agravó cuando comprendió lo ciego que había estado al aceptar como esposa, a alguien más interesado en, dinero y poder, que en formar una auténtica familia con él. Pensándolo con más calma, recordaba el motivo por el que se había precipitado tanto, solo lo hacia más miserable, por seguir las ordenes de su padre que de no cumplirlas, le hubiese arruinardo la vida. Recordaba, incluso, haber conocido a Candy por el tiempo en el que la ruptura en su matrimonio fue visible. Necesitaba un entretenimiento, alguien con quien pasar un buen rato sin poner en riesgo su matrimonio pero no era su esposa quien le preocupaba, sino su hijo que sin nacer ya podia perder, y la mujer para su travesia era la mesera del bar. La primera vez que la había visto, ella le parecía demasiado inocente para trabajar de mesera y no se habia equivocado, llevaba un vestido verde petróleo con el que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y un bonito cuerpo. Sus rizos rubios volaban al viento mientras apresuraba el paso, casi corriendo, por las mesas para llevar pronto un montón de bebidas. Él pensó que era de alguien, que tenia a alguien, porque una muchacha tan joven y risueña no podía estar en aquel mundo sola. Se dijo que no era posible. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de él. Molesto se hubo ido del bar nocturno, pero entonces la volvió a ver unas semanas después, pero la sorpresa fue ver con quien estaba ella. Sophie Sanders la secretaria y amante de su mejor amigo y socio. Tenia que regresar a Inglaterra y olvidarse de Ella. De la mesera. Definitivamente.

Pronto se daría cuenta de que todos los caminos que eligiera para alejarse, lo único que conseguirían sería acercarse más a ella. Tenía que hablarle. Tenía que tenerla. Mientras se divertía con algunas mujeres pasaron meses y la rubia estaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo, pensaba que solo era cuestión de tenerla una noche en su cama. Cuando con un negocio por concretar y el cual tenia un plan que nopodía fallar con un movimiento bien planeado pudo volver a America. Después de cerrar el negocio de publicidad con su empresa, sabía que necesitaba alejar a Sophie de la rubia y por suerte salió el viaje a España. Él nunca había faltado a un asunto de inversiones, pero en ese momento, conocerla y tener a la mesera era su prioridad. Cuándo volvió a verla, tan bella, incluso más de lo que él la recordaba. Solo había ayudado a seguir con su plan. Con dinero hubo conseguido su nombre, edad y dirección. Candy White de veintitrés años.

Al llegar al lugar donde ella vivía, algo no estaba bien. Sin esperar se adentro a su casa. Jamás se imagino que al entrar a su mundo. No volvería a salir de el. Sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces quedo atrapado de esas dos bellas esmeraldas. Y la respuesta de su cuerpo fue instantánea, voraz. Se construyó en su interior como un agujero negro que comenzó a drenar todo pensamiento de su cabeza. Salvo, ella.

Casi cumplió su plan inicial, pero Sophie descubrió lo desgraciado que él era. Y cuando por fin lo tubo. cuando por fin fue suya. Ya no pudo separarse de ella, Candy era de él. Solo suya y de nadie más.

«La chispa había sido instantánea e innegable porque estaba seguro que ella también había sentido lo mismo»

Remover sus recuerdos había sido una terrible idea. Terrence había trabajado incansablemente para que su futuro fuera completamente diferente al que habían tenido, primero su abuelo, y más tarde su padre. No lo hubo conseguido de todo, ahora estaba en juego su hijo, solo un error y perdería a su primogénito, su empresa, y su reputación. Era cuestión de un día, o dias más, solo eso y él ganaría el juego. Tomando la decisión de no decirle a Candy nada de lo que ha pasado, era lo mejor, por lo menos por el momento, por que quería decirle cuando fuera completamente libre y pedirle una oportunidad para ellos,

Aparentemente Sophie no le habia dicho nada a Candy. de lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo, lo cual es extraño cuando la mujer siempre corría a decirle santo y seña de él. Definitivamente lo mejor era esperar un par de días más.

—¿Te preocupa mucho lo que Lisa pueda pensar o decir?.

—¿Tú que crees?— expresó ella.

Un intenso nudo de angustia y dolor atenazaba su garganta y le impedía hablar. Por fin, unos segundos después consiguió continuar—: ¿Acaso hace más de dos años no me importó?. Pero eres un hombre egoísta que solo espera que el mundo se rinda ante ti y te sirva de rodillas.— ¿Crees que es mi plan de vida es ser tu amante?.

— Debería y a la única que quiero de rodillas es a ti. — Le soltó él con sinceridad.

El teléfono sonó y, Terrence jurando por lo bajo se levanto de encima de ella.

Por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, le supo a abandono, y tuvo una sensación creciente de tristeza e impotencia.

Él agarró el móvil y antes de contestar y salir de la habitación le dijo: — Aunque preferiría tenerte desnuda todo el tiempo en mi cama, tenemos una cita. Asi que levánta tu bonito trasero pecosa y metete a la ducha.

La rabia, la tristeza, el tono irónico y sarcástico de sus palabras, Todo hizo que Candy no solo se sintiera sucia si no que se sentía usada, como una esclava sexual.

No... ella no era del tipo de mujer que se inmiscuiría en un matrimonio. Solo había deseado no haber sido tan tonta como para creer que entre ellos había surgido una esperanza. Tenía que olvidar todo lo que había compartido con el hombre, olvidar lo bien que parecían compartir los silencios que no se volvían incómodos. Olvidar las noches compartidas y las miradas furtivas. Sí, el hombre que le había hecho perder la cabeza al colocarse en su camino. El se había divertido envolviendola con mentiras. ¡Como nunca antes!. Y así como se había divertido, sus sueños románticos también se habían roto. Estaba enojada, peor que eso estaba furiosa, y ella no iba a seguir su juego. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de esa casa. ¿Pero como?. Quería odiar a ese hombre, que con una mirada la desarmaba y la lastimaba.

Una hora después. Candy seguía en la cama desnuda, triste, furiosa, y maldiciendo a Terrence de no tener ropa. Ahora lo único que debería ocuparse era de no volver a enamorarse de él ¿volver? ¡¿Enserio Candy?!. Lo cierto es que nunca había dejado de amarlo. Probablemente el karma la perseguirá en las próximas tres o cuatro reencarnaciones.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a su verdugo, la mirada que le dio. Le paralizó el corazón. Estaba enojado, quizás estaba furioso.

— Te dije que te levantarás y te metieras a bañar.

— No pienso ir a ningún sitio con tigo, preferiría que me dejaras en paz. Y para siempre.- Le espetó envalentonada,

— Ya veo. Que no será por las buenas— soltando una risa se acercó hacia ella que se había cubierto hasta la barbilla con decoro. Pasó una mano por su cuerpo.

— Tomaré una ducha — Apretó su trasero con una mano—. Siempre puedes acompañarme y a si le damos un menor uso al tiempo...

—¡Vete al diablo, Terrence!.

—Como quieras — El hombre se enderezó y antes de ingresar al baño le dijo—. Por si te interesa dejaré abierto. Luego se giro al baño y perdiéndose. Candy cogio una almohada y se la lanzó.

Candy terminó por reír sola. -¿Con que pretendía vestirme?. En eso pensaba cuando tocaron a la puerta. Por un segundo no sabía si decir pase o esconderse. Terminó por decir lo primero. Una mucama traía entre sus manos un traje de fina gasa color perla. La transparencia dejaba ver debajo un vestido corto en un color café muy claro. Un cinto delgado en color dorado separaba la cintura del traje y unas sandalias de plataforma con tacón cuña que seguramente le darían unos centímetros más de altura. La mucama dejó todo en la cama y con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de la habitación. Candy se levanto de la cama desnuda puso la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo se quedo mirando embobada el vestido por un largo tiempo que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Terrence salió del baño y se colocó detrás de ella.

—¿Te gusta?— dijo cercas de su oído, el gesto sorprendió a Candy que le puso la carne de gallina. Haciéndose la ofendida se dio la vuelta le hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se metió a tomar una ducha. Terrence sacudió la Cabeza pensando en que demonios le había dado esa pecosa para que el soportara cada uno de sus arrebatos. ¡Maldito Estaban, por decirle la verdad!. {Estoy enamorado como un loco}.

Los jardines en los que Candy cruzaba estaban maravillosamente decorados. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, el aire elegante y romántico envolvía cada esquina de la inmensa construcción victoriana. Desde las telas y tules en color champagne con listones lavanda pastel; hasta la suave música del cuarteto de cuerdas ubicado en una pequeña peana en forma de heptagonal. La joven maravillada con el lugar se preguntaba ¡¿qué demonios hacía ella ahí?!, sonriendo como tonta alado del maldito hombre que la tenía secuestrada. No entendía porque habían ido a esa mansión, por el decorado de las mesas era obvio que allí se festejaría algo, redujo que era una boda por la decoración en el pastel de cinco piezas en escalera con un par de novios en la parte superior. Los envolvía una rosa blanca. Siendo lo curiosa que era. intentaba separarse de su secuestrador para ver los nombres de los esposos que celebraban su unión, pero para su mala suerte Terrence agarro su brazo delicadamente atrayéndola hacia él posesivamente. !pero este hombre es un cínico!. Intento zafarse de su agarre pero una mirada del hombre le hizo saber que no lo hiciera. Poniéndole los ojos en blanco se giró decida a seguir admirando el lugar, era mejor que verle la cara a Adán aunque ella no era Eva. ¿O si?. — sacudió la cabeza.

Las mesas ordenadas con unas ramificaciones de enredaderas completamente verdes y con chispas de luces tenues que habían sido prendidas con las primeras sombras del crepúsculo. Era simplemente hermoso.

—¿ Y bien como me quedo ?— preguntó Terrence de pronto a su damisela. —¿Como te quedó qué?. Respondió la joven con otra pregunta cargada de, enojó.

Terrence con una sonrisa casi abierta hasta las orejas le dijo: —Yo mande a decorar el lugar para la celebración con motivo de la boda de Shopie y Esteban. La expresión sorprendida de Candy lo dijo todo, no necesitó más palabras para comprender.

— ¿Nada por acotar?. Soltando una risa hueca se acercó más a ella. Y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda.-Tu amiga no te dijo nada por que para ella también fue una sorpresa. Candy estaba perdida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Terence parecía no importarle que su mujer se enterara que su marido había secuestrando a una esclava sexual, a la que hizo su mujer en el trayecto del mediterráneo. Y la cual había mantenido desnuda por una semana. Para colmo ahora se encontraba en compañía del maldito tipo, en la boda de su mejor amiga. No definitivamente todo era una cuento de ficción. Y ella era la joven que terminaría sufriendo sin un final feliz. Si no fuera la boda de su amiga, se pondría a pedir ayuda. No rotundamente no era el momento. No permitiría que su rabia echará a perder uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Además debía admitirlo estaba feliz de estar ahí con Terrence ¡¿como su amante?! Por que esclava sexual sería más tarde. Seguramente algo debía estar mal con su cerebro las fiebres sin duda le afectaron más de lo que había pensado. Debía haber sufrido un corto circuito. Eso debía ser.

Terrence sonreía de un modo que ella deseo odiar por que el gesto estaba provocado por el orgullo masculino .¡Era un desvergonzado, un licencioso y un libertino!

Candy llevaba preguntándose todo el día en que desventurado momento se toparía con Lisa. En que momento la traería a fregar cada piso con su cabello de su casa por haber entrado en ella. — Traeré algo de beber. — hablo de pronto el pecado. — por favor no hagas ninguna locura.

Ella lo miro sonriendo sinicamente.

— No te atreverás. Es la boda de Sophie.

—Eres insoportable.

— Más tarde aclaramos que tan insoportable soy cuando te tenga sobre mis piernas. — Dijo Terrence sin pudor alguno.

Su advertencia, la voz grave del hombre la hicieron quedarse sin palabras. Por que su mente imaginaba lo que Terrence hubo dicho.

— ¿Le gustaría ser mi pareja en la siguiente balada señorita? — Sobresaltada Candy levantó la mirada ante la petición. Un hombre joven y apuesto, de ojos y cabello oscuros como el carbon, se había acercado a ella y le extendía elegantemente una mano mientras esperaba una respuesta. Candy estaba por aceptar que de pronto tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, Cuándo unas manos sobre sus hombros y con las yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus marcadas clavículas, en un claro gesto de posesividad la detuvieron en seco. no necesitaba girar su cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. No paso ni un segundo cuando Terrence se acerco al apuesto joven y le dijo algo en un susurro que candy no pudo entender. El apuesto joven pidió una disculpa a Candy antes de girarse y alejarse de ahi, marchándose contrariado.

\--¿Que le dijiste?--, interrogo ella escurriéndose de sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos, ansiosa.

—Que eres mi mujer y no estas disponible.

Ella parpadeo por el tono de él al decir mi mujer.

—Pero... ¡Como te atreves a decir algo así! ¿Estas loco?. Candy estaba realmente molesta con la actitud de Terrence. Él tenia una mujer y un hijo. No debería estar fastidiándola. ¡Ni reclamándola como suya!. Ni secuestrándola, ni poseyéndola. --Te sugiero que visites cuando antes a un especialista, porque tu dificultad para recordar quien es en realidad tu mujer es preocupante. Pero tranquilo he leído que una de las causas del deterioro cognitivo puede ser algo normal como el envejecimiento. Aquellas palabras airaron al Inglés de tal manera que sus ojos cobraron el mismo color de lo mas profundo del océano que tiene las frías y duras piedras. La cogió por los hombros, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas, mientras apretaba la mandibula con tal fuerza que apenas podia hablar.

—Antes de que sigas llamándome viejo —dijo en un engañoso tono amable, —antes de que vuelvas a negar lo evidente quiero que sepas que, en el mundo en el que me crie, a los ladrones le cortan las manos y a los mentirosas la lengua.

\--Entonces a estas alturas no deberías tener lengua.-- dijo la mujer. Terrence no se molesto en discutir y continuo con su retahíla.

\--Como te decía a los ladrones se les corta las manos y a los mentirosos la lengua. El exnovio de tu amiga aprendió bien la lección. Los ojos de la pecosa se ensancharon. ¿Acaso no te lo había dicho tu amiga?

—Ya veo que no, pero descuida pecosa. La calmo él, esbozando una sonrisa cruel, que dejo sus dientes al descubierto y le dio el aspecto del Terrible depredador que era, - el ser la amante de un arrogante y poderoso Inglés.

Candy cerro la boca y compuso el gesto adusto de rabieta. Había adivinado la diversion subyacente en las palabras de Terrence y había decidido dejar de proporcionarle motivos, para que se riera a su costa. Pero, sin embargo, no podia dejar de preguntarse si estaba hablando enserio.

Clavo la mirada mas alla de ellos y encontrándose a Sophie bailando con Esteban muy acaramelados. Parecían muy felices mientras disfrutaban de una bellísima pieza musical de _Il Divo_ que los músicos en directo interpretaban a la perfección.

 _Cuando me vi desnudo_

 _y sin aliento_

 _Arando un mar desierto_

 _y sin amor_

 _Cuando pensé que mi alma_

 _había muerto_

 _llagaste tu como la luz del sol._

 _Por ti sere más fuerte_

 _que el destino_

 _Por ti sere tu héroe_

 _ante el dolor_

 _Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido_

 _Por ti sere mejor de lo que soy._

Se alegraba tanto por Sophie, por que hubiese encontrado a un hombre tan maravilloso como Esteban. Esperaba que fueran muy felices. Tal como ella soñó muchas veces, incluso conociendo la verdad sobre Lisa, que lo seria algún día con Terrence.

Aquel pensamiento aberrante la sobresalto, la conmociono demasiado. Terrence estaba demasiado cerca de ella, se aparto bruscamente dándole la espalda para darse a si misma un poco de espacio, para respirar, pero sobre todo para ocultar la expresión de manera instintiva, De ningún modo podia permitir que el arrogante inglés supiera que ella lo seguía amando. De ningún modo podia permitirse el lujo de dejar que sus esperanzas nublaran su sentido común.

—¿Que opinas crees que el amor sera eterno? —Pregunto el hombre que apenas había dejado hace un segundo. Se había acercado por detrás de ella, e inclinándose hacia adelante, Había retirado sus perfectos rizos a un lado y colocado su boca en su oído. Un gemido bajo escapo de los labios femeninos y noto como la carne se le puso de gallina.

—Ellos lo lograron. Parecen hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Quieres decir que la próxima vez que Sophie tenga un problema no correrá a las faldas de su mejor amiga? ¿O que quizás Esteban no volverá a las andadas?.

El sarcasmo bordeaba su voz, y ella pudo sentir el peso de su implacable mirada.

—Eres un cínico, ¿Acaso crees que han pasado por tanto juntos para tirar todo por tierra en la menor contrariedad? ¿Crees que tedrian la familia que tienen si no se amaran de verdad? ¿Por que absurda razón en tu mente retorcida, pondrían en riesgo ese vinculo especial? Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, incrédula. Debes estar completamente loco.

—Lo eterno no existe para los enamorados. Siempre hay momentos, siempre hay insuficientes, de felicidad en pareja que pasan eternamente rápidos. argumento él rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y atrayéndola hacia si. El estomago de Candy se tenso y los pezones se le pusieron como piedras ante la sensación de sentir la fuerza descomunal de su enorme cuerpo contra el suyo. Ellos encontraron su eternidad en la mirada, ¿es dificil de comprender eso Terrence? —ella hizo. una pausa y tomo aire cuando sintió succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja y empezaba a mordisquearlo con los dientes, ¡Él muy canalla trataba de ponerla nerviosa!.

¿O... o acaso estas demasiado amargado como para hacerlo?.

¿Ahora estamos hablando de romance platónico o de la realidad?. dijo él.

Te detesto- siseo ella sacudiéndose de la cárcel de sus brazos y buscando alejarse de el lo más pronto posible.

De pronto Terrence le cogió la muñeca y la obligo a encararlo.

Ni aun que lo intentaras lo lograras pecosa. Candy abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerro en seguida. Había una cierta verdad en lo que Terrence había dicho

 _Continuará..._


	12. POR TI VOLVÍ 12

_Capítulo 12_

Sólo media hora más tarde, Candy se encontraba apoyada en la chimenea. Era hermosa, al más puro estilo tradicional que poseía aquel amplio salon del palacio. Cerró los ojos murmurando una breve plegaria por la fuerza adicional que, lo sabía, necesitaba. En cuánto Terrence la había dejado un instante a solas, ella se había dirigido como un resorte hacia las altas puertas de cristal del palacio en el que se celebraba la unión del matrimonio de su amiga, con la esperanza de que la imagen de los encantadores novios atraparían la atención de los pocos y escasos invitados, que habían ido llegado al convite nupcial, y nadie notaría su ausencia si se escabullía por un rato. Se abofeteó mentalmente así misma por decir semejante sandez. Por supuesto que su huida cobarde no pasaría desapercibida por todos. Terrence GrandChester la acechaba como un halcón. Aún así busco una habitación que la resguardara. Un lugar donde pudiera, primero respirar y luego pensar con claridad en lo que ella ha dicho y en lo que Terrence le había contestado, y por eso había acabado allí. Por que estaba cansada de escuchar el sinismo de Terrence, y su claro repudio por todo sentimiento de afecto. Por todo sentimiento humano. 

—¿Escapando otra vez de mi?. Alzó abruptamente el rostro y abrió los ojos cuando vio a Terrence con una copa en la mano, cuando llego a su altura la acorralo contra la chimenea.

— ¿Tú que crees?. - Candy sintió la mirada de Terrence moviéndose sobre sus pechos, y para su mala suerte sus pezones la traicionaron. Trató de cruzar los brazos para taparse, pero no podía moverse. Nerviosa se negó a mirarlo hasta que con un respingo, contempló atónita, como el apoyaba la fría base redonda de la copa de champán en uno de sus puntiagudos pezones.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?.—Soltó con brusquedad y con tono irritante, así se sentía irritada. Los motivos. El lugar. Él hombre frente a ella. La tenian encerrada, era como si estuviera en un pozo profundo. En dónde solo resistiría siete días. Y si iba contando bien, ya llevaba cinco.

—A ti, de todas las maneras posibles. -Dijo sinicamente su carcelero.

— No se a que estás jugando Terrence, pero te recuerdo que no tengo intención de convertirme en tu amante.— dijo fastidiada de repetir esa palabra más que su nombre.

— ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!.

—En eso al menos estamos de acuerdo. No vas a convertir en mi amante, por que ya lo eres.

Candy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Solo por un breve instante, por que la rabia comenzó a elevarse. Recordando su engaño. Y con eso recordando que a hora era su querida. Una meretriz. ¡En una necia y tonta!.

—-No. ¡Y estás loco si piensas que voy a permitir. Que algo como lo ocurrido en el barco vuelva a repetirse entre nosotros!. Terrence alzó las cejas con ironía mientras el sonido de una balada atravesaba el ventanal hasta sus oídos.— Lo dudo —dijo Terrence, poniendo sus azules y profundos ojos sobre las enrojecidas esmeraldas.

— Eres un tipo demasiado seguro de ti mismo, Terrence. Ten cuidado con el ego te puede morder el trasero.

— Eres una mujer muy sensual me lo has demostrado no solo en el barco, si no en cada mirada pícara y esos juegos que intentas que sean inocentes, pero no son otra cosa más que una invitación que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Y te tenderé en mi cama de nuevo. Candy rio histérica, entre escandalizada e intrigada.

—He estado veintiséis años sin sexo. Créeme, puedo sobrevivir otros veintiséis años màs sin el.

— No apuestes con un ganador pecosa. Además parecías encantada deexperimentar mientrasgemías debajo de mi.

—Eres un cerdo lujurioso, un cretino despreciable.

—Pero qué vocabulario tan poco alegante para una damita tan inocente como tú pecosa— indicó riéndose , mientras se acercaba a ella, casi hasta hacer que se encogiera en medio de su absurdo intento por hacerse mucho más pequeña. Sintió el aliento masculino en su cuello cuando bajo su cabeza hacia ella y le susurró al oído—. Deja que un experto te enseñe a hablar sucio. Muy muy sucio.

¡Definitivamente lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba!

— Yo... yo no deseo nada contigo— tartamudeó aun sintiéndolo muy cerca, casi tocándola.

—¿Ah, no?.— Terrence estaba sonriendo mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma de su piel en el cuello. Maldita fuera. Quería levantarla contra la pared, besarla, tocarla por todas partes, y demostrarle lo bien que estaban juntos. Ella gozaría como gata en celo. Recuperarían el tiempo perdido con creces. ¡Qué las puertas del infierno se abrieran para él, si mentía!.

—¡No!.— le colocó ambas manos sobre los duros pectorales, para detenerlo, para detenerlo cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era tenerlo más cerca.

Una sola ceja oscura de Terrence se alzó inquisitivamente. ¿Era orgullo? ¿O acaso podía ser tan necia?.

— Derrochas terquedad en vano pecosa. Sabes tan bien como yo que volverá a ocurrir, que es inevitable. Que sera una y otra vez.

—Lo que sucedió en el barco no ha cambiado nada. No puedes esperar que el pasado desaparezca solo por que... ¡por que fuiste un patán miserable y te aprovechaste de la situación!.

—Me sorprende oír eso de tus labios esa acusación, por que yo te sentí en todo momento muy participativa.

—Eso no es...

Pero Terrence ya había hablado demasiado y era hora de que Candy se callara y tuviera la boca ocupada en darle placer a la suya. Hundió los dedos en su melena dorada y le sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos Grandes y poderosas para mantenerla quieta para la profunda incursión de su lengua. Empezaba a estar exitado, y la dureza de su miembro comenzaba a competir con la del duro mármol. Presionó su creciente ereccion contra el vientre femenino. Esperando a que ella intentara zafarse. Le rodeo con un brazo su estrecha contura. Ella gimió contra su boca. Los pechos se le tensaron, los pezones se le pusieron duros y enhiestos, vibrantes por el deseo de ser tocados. Terrence la estrecho con mas fuerza. Durante casi tres años había reprimido las necesidades de su cuerpo con tal firmeza que terminaron siendo casi todas inexistentes pero en lo que concierna a Candy no poseía el mismo control.

Nunca la dejaría.

Jamas.

Su matrimonio con Lisa, sus mentiras y maquinaciones se la arrebataron una vez. Pero no permitiría que lo hicieran ahora.

—No estoy aquí para esto...—murmuro ella separándose de él lo justo para mirarlo a la cara. Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos —. Debes dejarme ir. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Hay demás resentimiento, mentiras y sobre todo, personas involucradas que serían dañadas.

— A sí que el único inconveniente que te impide aceptar un sitio en mi cama es Lisa —aseveró él, deslizando los nudillos por las mejillas de Candy. Pese a lo decía su boca, él advirtió la incertidumbre que la invadía y la esperanzaba que parecía avivar ligeramente su inquieta expresión.

— ¿Te párese un motivo ridiculo?—Preguntó ella en un susurro — Me has convertido en la mujer que nunca he querido ser. Y lo has hecho por que eres un egoísta. No pensaste en mis sentimientos, sólo pensaste en saciar tu curiosidad de hombre.

Terrence hizo una pausa y medito las palabras. Lo había hecho por que llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando poseerla. Muchas noches si dormir, ni siquiera pidiendo cerrar los ojos sin recordar las pocas ocaciones en las que la tuvo casi íntimamente entre sus brazos, dispuesta a darle algo más que su virginidad.

— Si esperas que me arrepienta, pierdes tu tiempo. Jamás te convertiría en nada que no quisieras Candy.

—sentenció —. Te acostaste con un hombre divorciado, así que deja de atormentarte por ser _la otra._

Candy sintió cómo la suspicacia se adueñaba de su mente. ¿Sería verdad, o estaría tratando de enredarla de nuevo? En cualquier caso, tuvo que reconocer que se sintió también aliviada y un poco pletórica. De acuerdo, ¡Bastante pletórica! Pero no podía dejar que la felicidad se notara. Estaba mal. Ahora, comprendía porque no había visto a Lisa en todo el día. Apoyo la cadera contra la chimenea por que de sintió de pronto las rodillas como de gelatina.

— ¿Te has diviorciado?— frunció el ceño intentando, comprender, discernir.

— Si oficialmente, desde hace una semana y media. Deberías aprender a confiar un poco más en mi.

Y era verdad el divorcio era un hecho, pero todavía no era un hombre completamente libre, había una fecha puesta por el juez. Una fecha que el firmó al casarse con Lisa, y la cual el pensaba ignorar si su matrimonio hubiese funcionado. Pero resultaba que había terminado de funcionar casi desde que comenzó. De no respetar la orden dictada por juez Terrence GrandChester perdería él fruto de su trabajo. Y lo peor a su hijo.

Candy se abrazo a si misma, sintiéndose terrible. En el momento que Terrence la observó, se dio cuenta que la estaba presionando demasiado. Candy solía encerrarse a menudo en si misma, como un caracol y debía darle un respiro para que ordenara el caótico desorden que habitaba en su cabeza.

La mirada de Terrence no la dejaba en paz ni un solo instante. El la contemplaba con una extraña intensidad que le turbaba, y conforme fue avanzado la tarde hubo momentos en los que no sabía ni que decir, ni en dónde meterse. Se alejó de la chimenea y del cuerpo de hombre. Necesitaba pensar.

—Hay algo que si me gustaría conversar con tigo—dijo ella después de su batalla mental, y frotando una mano con la otra en un movimiento nervioso.

—Adelante, cariño, soy todo oídos— su nerviosismo casi le causaba gracia. Puso sus lobunos ojos sobre ella, esperando.

—Me gustaría saber si usaste algún... algún tipo de anticonceptivo cuando... cuándo, ya sabes, cuándo lo hicimos.

De pronto Terrence soltó una carcajada, con una expresión maliciosa bailoteandole en los ojos.

—Ah, ahora yo no me aprovecho de ti, si no que " lo hicimos" Supongo que es un avance— inquirió.

Durante un instante penso que no iba a resolver sus dudas, pero su rostro se acercó tanto al suyo que pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios—. Pero dime cariño, ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿ Qué no usará condon?.

— ¿ Lo... usaste? — apremió la joven con manifiesto nerviosismo

—No, y es evidente que tú tampoco utilizas un método anticonceptivo . De lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en medio de la celebración de una boda.

Las largas pestañas de Candy bajaron y ocultaron sus esmeraldas.

— Hey, pequeña— su voz era un murmullo ronco y las manos sobre sus hombros la hicieron estremecerse. Su mirada busco la suya como atraída por un iman y lo que vio en ella la asustó al mismo tiempo que la excitó. Trató de luchar contra el magnetismo que ejercía sobre ella pero era como pelear contra la corriente de un río y cuando Terrence la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Sintió que sus defensas se estaban desmoronando.

—Te prometo que estoy limpio, e igualmente te prometo que cuidaré de ti y de nuestro hijo. Si estuvieras embarazada, claro.

— ¿Te divierte toda esta situación verdad?— rumeo, superada por un hombre como él, se tomará un tema tan delicado con tal ligereza.

—Si, me divierte mucho — asintió para reafirma su respuesta.

Candy se sorprendió y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio y escucho reirse. Nuca hubiera penado que Terrence GrandChester estuviera tan tranquilo con la idea de tener un hijo. Otro hijo. ¿Que le dirían de ella si llegaba a pasar? ¡Dios del cielo!.

—¿Dónde vas? —Le preguntó Terence cuando Candy pasaba por su lado. 

— Hasta el fondo del pozo. Para no verte.

Terrence bufo —¿Quien demonios entiende a las mujeres, y peor a una como esa, tan pecosa y tan frustrante?. La agarro por el brazo.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! — replicó fuera de si, tratando de soltarse pero sólo consiguió que sus dedos la apretaran con más fuerza.

— Tranquila, Candy o todos van a pensar que te estoy violando. _De nuevo—_ enfatizó él con dureza.

La soltó tan bruscamente que la pilló desprevenida; por un momento el enfado hizo desaparecer la vergüenza que sentía y le dijo con violencia: —¡No seas desagradable! No es gracioso, como tampoco lo es que te divierta tanto el hecho de ser un irresponsable y de no tener un control de lo qué haces. Terrence GrandChester, me decepcionas.

Terrence apretó tanto la mandíbula que Candy creyó que sus dientes estaban sientiendo toda su ira que iban a romperse en miles de pedazos. Pero no pensaba retractarse. ¡Ni siquiera para salvar su dentadura de anuncio de dentífrico!. Le parecía poco responsable tomar una noticia tan grande de esa manera. Además el sabía que ella era virgen. No creía que un detalle a sí le pasara a un hombre como Terrence. No a él.

— Ya tengo un hijo,no soy nuevo en el asunto de la paternidad. Con el nuestro será más fácil. Candy parpadeo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Reprimió el tonto impulso de llevarse una mano al vientre, y en su lugar se clavó las uñas en las Palmas de las manos. Esperaba que no fuera así. Esperaba que no estuviera embarazada. ¡No podía estarlo! Solo habían hecho el amor una primera y única vez. Las posibilidades debían ser escasas. ¡Bendita fuera su capacidad de autoengaño! ¿A quien pretendía engañar? En ocaciones no se precisaba más de un solo encuentro sexual para gestar vida.

Terrence siguió la mirada de Candy y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. A través de los amplios cristales vio como Sophie. La resplandeciente mujer caminaba en su hacía ellos.

— Deberias considerar decirle que no necesitas más a una carabina. Ya no eres una señorita, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo estaba allí. Fue mi miembro al que se apretaron íntimamente tus virginales músculos cuando alcanzaste el climax. Fue mi simiente el que te llenó cuando me vacié dentro de ti.

Candy enrojeció con llameante color desde las raíces del cabello hasta las puntas de sus pies.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. ¡¿Cómo diantres iba a olvidarlo?! Su traidora mente lo recordaba todo, su cuerpo desertor aún arrastraba las secuelas de la pasión compartida. Solo le quedaba su alma. Ella era la única que seguía en pie de lucha cuando tanto su cuerpo como su mente y su corazón se habían rendido. " _Si no puedes contra el enemigo..."_

Pronto la voz de su amiga llenó el silencio.

—¡Candy Estaba buscándote! Sophie enmudeció al ver a Terrence, Oteo con curiosidad alrededor para ver si es que había algo fuera de su lugar. Quizás si amiga estuviera a punto de romperle algún jarrón en la cabeza el hombre. Suspiro tranquila, parecía que solo estaban conversando—. Oh, Terrence, aprovechando que estás aquí, quisiera darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Lo único que el viaje que nos has regalado tendremos que rechazarlo no tengo con...

—El pequeño puede quedarse conmigo—dijo repentinamente Candy. Solo esperaba que su voz sonara segura, pero el temblor la delató. Ella haciendo un drama por un hijo que no sabía si tendría y ahora se ofrecía de niñera. Y no era que le desagradara la idea. Pero ella quería un bebé en un matrimonio estable. ¿pero que no te dijo que ya es divorciado? ¡Maldicion será que lleve las cosas al extremo!

— Edo sería maravilloso Candy y puedes mudarte a mi casa para comodidad de Lucas y tuya

—No. la voz furiosa de Terence se escuchó como un relámpago.

 _Continuará..._


	13. POR TI VOLVÍ 13

_Capitulo 13._

Terrence. Quiero darte las gracias por el viaje? y la invitación que nos has hecho a tu villa en Kronos.

Kronos era la isla griega de propiedad de Terrence GrandChester. La primera gran y lujosa compra para un joven. Una hermosa palaciega villa se extendía en la cima de una montaña, desde la que se veía absolutamente toda la isla. Los habitantes que en ella vivían, solo y exclusivamente, al servicio de Terrence, y para que sus visitas, siempre que decidían ir, fuera de lo más agradable, Al menos eso sabia Sophie, Terrence no le daba permiso a cualquiera entrar en su pequeño paraíso terrenal. En resumen los pequeños diablitos como Lucas e incluso Terry no tenían la edad adecuada para entrar. Los riesgos que tenia eran demasiado grandes, si a los pequeños se les ocurría correr en la cima de una montaña.

—-Pero no tenemos con quien dejar a...

-–¡Conmigo! Lucas se puede quedar con migo—, dijo de pronto Candy

-Gracias Candy Estarías más cómoda si te mudas a mi casa.

—¡No!.

— No creo que sea buena idea lo de mudarse. Candy sintió el hormigueo de su voz en su cuello, pero no se dio la vuelta. Había algo en su tono que le ponía los nervios de punta, una intimidad que le recordaba la pasión que habían compartido y eso le producía cierta ansiedad. Ignorando todo lo que su cuerpo le recordaba y Constante de su presencia, de la ira y advertencia que sentía detrás de ella. Sin mirarlo Candy agregó casi con desesperación.

— Si no hay ningún inconveniente con el hospedaje, me gustaría mudarme esta noche. Así el pequeño Lucas, y yo nos conocemos, y entramos en confianza. Además es tu noche de bodas.

—¡Entonces no se diga más! —Interrumpió Sophie al tiempo que la abrazo, y pudo sentir las lágrimas de su amiga humedeciéndole la cara. 

¿Bichito?.

—Gracias — musitó Candy a manera que solo su amiga pudiese oírla. Después de apartarse. —Amm... Candy, necesito que me ayudes con algo— pregunto Sophie en cuanto Candy le había agradecido —. ¿Podrías o estás ocupada?.

Candy negó con vehemencia. —Voy contigo.

Minutos después, y aun con el cuerpo agitándose de ira. Terrence se detuvo detrás de los grandes cristales y observo a la recién recién casada esposa de su amigo, llevarse a la mujer que le pertenecía, y que era solo suya. No era una rendición ni mucho menos era un maldito adiós. El no lo permitiría. Si Candy White pensaba que podia librase de el, se equivocaba. Era demasiado tarde para detener a la bestia que rugía y ardía de deseo por ella.

Dos días después. Sentía cierto agobio en el pecho. Después de que los recién casados se fueran ala mañana siguiente de su boda, no había podido dormir bien. Ella sabia que Terrence no se quedaría tranquilo luego que le diera la vuelta al tablero del que el se creía ganador. Estaría escudriñando y planeando la estrategia para que ella no volviera a ganar. Por que nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ese testarudo hombre lo había tomado así. Nadie le Ganaba a Terrence GrandChester.

En esas tardes, mientras el pequeño lucas jugaba, ella se había preguntado cuando se aparecería el hombre en la puerta exigiendo el control absoluto. El simple hecho que alguien tocara aquella madera la hacia saltar. Siempre estaba sobre aviso.

Volvió a consultar la hora en el reloj de pared. Se suponía que Lucas debería haber llegado hacia veinte minutos. Pero la mansion de Sophie Continuaba sin las voces, gritos de el pequeñito, que en cuanto ponía un pie en la estancia, se desataba un autentico Caos, más porque, Terry se hubo venido a hospedar con ellos o mejor dicho con ella. Después de que se entero que Candy ya no estaría en su casa. Terry se hubo aferrado a sus brazos como si de su madre se tratara. El gesto ablandó un poco el corazón de Terrence. Que se había negado al principio. Pero al ver qué su primogénito no bajaba la guardia. Terminó aceptando. No sin darle unas cuantas advertencias, en palabras tiernas para que un niño de su edad entendiera.

Demasiado inquieta se levanto del sofá, en el que había estado leyendo un libro, y se dirigió a tomar, el nuevo móvil que le hubo dado Terrence. Aunque al principio se había negado, sabia que Terrence no iba a dejar de insistirle. Estaba a un clic de hacer la llamada, cuando escucho el motor de un automóvil en el sendero de accesso a la mansión. Veloz como una fecha, se precipito hacia la puerta. Como había pensado Flavio le sonreía del otro lado. Flavio es el asistente de Esteban. Además quien se encargaba de recoger al pequeño lucas al terminar las clases en el colegio. Pero al no ver a Lucas y a Terry con él, volvió a inquietarse.

—Hola Candy —

—¿Donde esta los niños?—interrogo histérica a modo de saludo y retorciéndose las manos. Se sentía ansiosa.

Me informaron que la señora Octavia madre de el señor Esteban, fue a recogerlos a sus clases y como el señor GrandChester es como su hijo, también se llevo a Terry.

Candy boqueo, imaginándose el peor panorama. Empezaba a sentirse mareada. —¿Terrence sabe algo al respecto? demando conocer. —Se suponía que Terry y Lucas se quedarían con ella esta tarde, pero ninguno de los dos pequeños estaban allí con Flavio.

—A un no...

—¡Entonces perfecto!— El alivio pareció relajar un poco la tension de sus músculos. —Tenemos que ir, me tienes que llevar hasta la casa de esa mujer, para traer de vuelta alos niños antes de que alguien se de cuenta—, Candy vio a Flavio fruncir el ceño como si fuera una idea demencial.

—Nos vamos. —Repitió al ver que Flavio no se movía.

— No creó que sea una buena idea. - insistió Flavio.

— No. Es la mejor— rebatió ella—. Octavia no tiene ningún derecho de llevarse a Terry cuándo Terrence no lo sabe. Tampoco tiene autoridad para hacer lo que se le pegue la gana con Lucas, ¡Yo soy la única responsable!.

— Pienso que no deberías meterte en eso, pero si insistes.

—Insisto. ¡Vamos!.

Cinco minutos después, Candy apretaba la mandíbula mientras se subía al coche. Estaba muy enfadada y preocupada. Lo que le había dicho Flavio era cierto. Pero Sophie y Terrence habían confiado en que ella cuidara de sus hijos, nunca se esperó que la abuela fuera a recogerlos sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la opinión de. Esteban o Terrence independientemente que lo considerase como a un hijo. Estaba segura de que Sophie no dejaría a Lucas con su insoportable suegra. No tenían buena relación por lo que sabía. Pero si la Mujer hubiera pedido permiso a Esteban incluso a Terrence para hacer y deshacer a su antojo, estaba convencida de que ellos se hubieran encargado de explicarle la situación y no la habrían dejado a Merced del desconocimiento. 

Apenas el vehículo quedó estacionado en el inicio de la escalinata de una descomunal mansión, Candy se precipitó a bajar del Todoterreno en donde Flavio la hubo llevado, Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, las piernas tan vacilantes que moverlas una adelante de la otra era todo un reto. Sin embargo se las ingenio para subir uno a uno y sin tropezar, los escalones. Cuándo alcanzó la cima y llamó a la puerta insistentemente, alguien del servicio abrió y se quedó mirándola como si fuera una vagabunda que había ido hasta allí para pedir limosna.

—¿Donde está la señora Octavia?.

—En... en... —La mujer no salía de su asombro al verla y para no pasar de manera irrespetuosa, le señaló en dirección al salón. Candy fue hacía el lugar que le señalaba la Mujer y de repente comprendió el asombro de la empleada al verla. En la enorme estancia había por lo menos diez mujeres, que a diferencia de ella, que iba enfundada en vaqueros de campana desgarrados, y una camiseta negra ceñida que enseñaba parte de su cintura y unas chanclas, iban glamurosamente acicalada con lo que su puso serian vestidos de la alta costura. Se tambaleo hacia atrás y se le formo un nudo en la garganta sintió el pánico cocinándose a fuego lento, pero ya estaba allí. No podia salir corriendo como una cobarde, y menos aun, cuando los diez pares de ojos se habían girado para observarla con desdeño. Aunque sentía las rodillas hechas gelatina. Consiguió dar un paso hacia delante y luego otro y otro...

—- Y tu eres... —comenzó una mujer mayor de cabello y ojos tan oscuros como la de la noche sin luna. Candy asumió por algunos rasgos comunes que seria la madre de Esteban. La famosa señora Octavia.

—-Candy White - se presento. Enfoco su mirada solo en la mujer para intentar engañar a su cerebro y disminuir el grupo participante. —- Y me gustaría saber en donde esta Lucas y Terry.

-Ah, tu debes ser la amiga de la mujer de Esteban —-respondió con desprecio. Candy no supo si el desprecio era por ella o por Sophie. Tal vez por las dos.

—Los niños están bien.

-Entiendo señora, pero resulta que Terry y Lucas son mi responsabilidad estos días y por mucho que usted sea la abuela de Lucas y que considere a Terrence como su hijo.

Tiene que hablar con los padres antes de sacarlos de clases y de llevárselos por su cuenta. No puede simplemente presentarse allí y llevárselos, —razonaba ella al tiempo que veía como la cara de la señora se tornaba agria. Candy trago saliva. El nudo se guía a mitad del camino.

¡Genial, ella como siempre limando asperezas!.

—-Mira chiquilla, tu a mi no me vas a decir que es lo que puedo o no hacer con mi nieto y con el hijo de Terrence. —le escupió escaneando su atuendo barato-. Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos y dejar de ser una muerta de hambre que el único oficio o beneficio que tiene, es ser amiga de la mujer de mi hijo.

—Yo no la he ofendido, señora. Solo quiero llevarme a Terry y a Lucas. Como le dije soy la responsable de ellos, y no me resulta aceptable lo que usted ha hecho— se defendió la pecosa.

— Si quieres puedes llevarte a Lucas, pero Terry se queda aquí con migo. —otra voz declaró fuerte y con seguridad... Lisa.

¡LISA CAMERON. También estaba allí!.

Las esmeraldas de Candy encararon a los azules pálidos de Lisa. La diferencia entre ellas no podía ser más grande. Allí donde la Inglesaera puro y frío glamour. Ella no tenía ninguna gota de maquillaje y su ropa era la de cualquier mujer común y corriente. Y, aún así. Terrence la había deseado a ella... Candy inhaló temblorosa y desvió la mirada a otro lado avergonzada que en el pasado, él que por aquel entonces seguía siendo su marido la había traicionado con ella. Y la que le hubo dicho en todo su derecho mujerzuela. aun que ella sabia que en ese entonces solo era una mujer engañada. Pero si pensaba salir absuelta de su pecado, estaba equivocada. Ambas mujeres parecían haber cerrado filas contra ella. Quizás se lo merecía. Por que aquello era como una pesadilla, aun que, si fuera inocente, no estaría pasando. Por desgracia tenía la sospecha de que por más que se pellizcara, continuaría alli, en medio de un tribunal de marinas emperifolladas que la habían declarado culpable cuando ni siquiera habían escuchado su versión de los hechos. Negó mentalmente y se concentró de nuevo en lo que había ido a hacer a quel lugar.

— Terry se viene también con migo. Candy Sentenció con terquedad.

— ¿Debo recordarte quien es la madre de Terry?.

— No pero dudo mucho que Terrence sepa lo que han hecho sino, me hubiera llamado para informarme y entonces yo no estaría aquí, ahora.

— Así que dejando a mi pequeño a cargo de una completa mujerzuela. Eso no dice nada bueno de su trabajo como padre. Muy mal... muy mal. Me preguntó que diría el juez de esto.

—Antes de tomarte algún derecho con Terry, deberías preocuparte por esto. —Dijo Octavia almismo tiempo que extendió una publicación.

Candy leyó la portada al mismo tiempo que se horrorizó con lo que encontró. 

— Esto saldrá mañana muy temprano por la mañana. ¿Acazo crees que eres bienvenida a mi casa? Continuó diciendo la madre de Esteban. —Eres la fulana de turno de Terrence, mi segundo hijo, por que eso es él para mi. ¡Aquí la única que puede entrar es Lisa!

Pero Candy no la escuchaba. Angustiada continuaba ojeando lo que decía la revista, sobre Terrence y ella. Al parecer una de las empleadas del barco, daba detalles escabrosos de su viaje. Y también había salido el tema de su virginidad perdida.— ¡Sabía que la maldita sábana la incriminaría!. Sobre todo con la idea Neandertal de Terrence por conservarla.

Con ese gesto, la había señalado culpable. El suelo bajo sus pies de pronto pareció dar vueltas. Tomó una respiración profunda y parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas y , al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con los pálidos ojos de Lisa puestos sobre ella. Parecía furiosa y estar tan sorprendida como ella. Si sorprendida por que creía que Candy era una cualquiera que ya había tenido relaciones con Terrence y enterarse de que no había sido así, la verdad la abofeteo.

Lisa le arrebató la publicación y empezó a leerla. Mientras Octavia parecía disfrutar el espectáculo — Sólo deberías verte dijo examinándola de arriba a bajo con desteñido e indignación. ¿ Acaso crees que mi segundo hijo, Terrence va a tomarte enserio alguna vez, o cualquier hombre va a hacerlo con esa pinta mendiga

Lisa pareció haber terminado de informarse y recuperándose para colocarse en el papel de esposa engañada.

— Déjame decirte que Terrence no es un hombre sentimental.

— Candy no se sorprendió, Ella también lo conocía así, cuantas veces no le hubo dicho hombre sin corazón. Cuantas veces no se lo recordaba. y ahora su ex mujer se lo confirmaba.

— SI pensabas que con esto el se quedaría a tu lado. Mejor dicho. Si pensaste atraparlo con un estupides cómo está. 

Lisa agito la revista en sus manos— has perdido tu tiempo. Deberías regresar a tu burdel del cual nunca debiste salir.

Candy cerró los ojos un instante. La humillación y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos la embargaban fuerza. Terrence le había mentido. Solo quería llevársela a la cama. 

—¡Candy!. Grito Terry corriendo a sus brazos. Candy lo tomó sin importarle que Lisa la miraba furiosa. El pequeño la rodeaba como si quisiera que ella!lo protegiera de una mala pesadilla. O mejor dicho de la pesadilla real que era su Madre.

— ¡Ven aquí a hora mismo, Terry!. Ordenó Lisa. Estirando su mano. Pero El niño se escondió en el cuello de Candy aferrándose más a ella, al punto de que el aire empezaba a faltarle. — ¡No te lo volveré a repetir más veces Terry! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!. Pero Terry no se movió. Encolarizada. La Mujeres tomó bruscamente uno de los brazos del infante para jalarlo—. ¡Soy tu madre y tienes que hacer lo que yo te...!

Candy sin aguantar más, le agarro el brazo apretándolo con su mano, tan fuerte para que le soltara el bracito de Terry. Sorprendiéndose ella misma por la fuerza, al ver como en los ojitos del pequeño se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, le hubieran dado.

—¡Ay!. ¡¿Quien te crees que eres maldita mujersuela?! Grito Lisa alzando la mano para abofetearla, pero el brazo se quedó a mitad del camino, Cuándo otra mano más fuerte y grande la detuvo.

Te... Terrence... — tartamudeó pasmada. La expresión de la rubia de ojos azul era un poema de Terror. Terrence apretó su agarre en la muñeca de su ex esposa. Candy se había refugiado hacia un lado para proteger a Terry que las lágrimas ya estaban en sus mejillas mientras Lucas se acercaba preocupado a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Candy no se había dado cuenta que Lucas había estado viendo todo desde la puerta donde se había quedado parado.

— Que no te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza ponerle un solo dedo encima a Terry. Mucho menos intentes poner tus mugrosas manos a Candy por que te juro por Dios que te arrepentirás. — Lisa tragó con fuerza al ver el semblante de sacarle que hubo adquirido la mirada azul.

Terrence, le quito la publicación que sostenía una de las manos. ¿Que veneno le escupiste de esto a Candy? — gruñó colocando la portada ante los ojos de Lisa. Después de un repaso rápido. Luego se dirigió al nutrido número de damas de la alta sociedad y les lanzó la revista mientras les espetaba, con perfecto acento inglés.—. ¡¿Creéis que tiene algo de lo que avergonzarse?! .

Las aludidas con evidente nerviosismo, miraron a todos lados probablemente buscando la forma más discreta de escapar . — Lisa, componiéndose, contraatacó con indignación: — No te creía tan sexista, ni como un hombre estúpidamente obsoleto.

—Si lo fuera jamás me habría casado con tigo.

El semblante enrojecido por la rabia le dijo que sabía a lo que se refería. A Paolo Falcón Su relación con el había sido Algo más que solo negocios. De la misma manera que lo hubo hecho con Terrence.

—¡Maldito seas, cállate, te juro que esto lo sabrá el juez y me dará la custodia de nuestro hijo y todo tu maldito dinero!

 _Continuará..._


	14. POR TI VOLVÍ 14

_Capítulo 14._

¡Maldito seas, cállate, o te juro que demandare por esto!-- Lisa trato de golpearlo, pero Terrence esquivo sin esfuerzo su ataque y la empujo lejos de él. Cuando cayo como un saco en el sillón, una risa atrapo su atención y se giro para descubir a la madre de Esteban. La mujer casi chilló con terror al ver su furibunda expresión, resultaba amedrentador, Terrence estaba mirándola fijamente y el músculo de la mandíbula estaba tenso. Era la misma expresión que había visto en el pasado en la cara del padre de Terrence,

— ¿Te diviertes Octavia? —El funesto tono de su voz hizo estremecer a la Mujer, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada en su defensa, él estaba rodeándola. Puso los labios en el oído femenino—. Sea amable a quien consideras como tú hijo, Octavia. No termines con el cariño qué hay. Recuerda que muchos de sus lujos son Gracias a mí.

—No me amenaces Terrence, soy como tú madre y me debes respeto. Olvidas que yo te cuide cuando tu padre murió. Y si no fuera por mí, tú no estarías aquí.

—Y tú querida Octavia, no olvides que yo no te pedí que me cuidaras, tú lo hiciste por que te convenía. —afirmó categóricamente Terrence con actitud amenazadora e incremento—: la próxima vez que vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia o a Candy con tu odio y envidia, la próxima vez que tú lengua destile veneno sobre alguno de ellos, recuerda primero que puedo ser el peor error que has cometido al ocuparte de mi en toda tu vida.

Cuándo terminó, Terrence se alejó de ella con desprecio. En medio del color fantasmal que había adquirido su cuidada tez de pronto, pudo advertir el miedo y la culpabilidad en sus ojos, y eso lo complació.

Agarró de la mano a Candy después de agarrar a Terry que lloraba en los brazos femeninos y acogedores de Candy. Haciendo caso del resto de las damas de la alta sociedad inglesa, y de sus expresiones de espanto. Comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo franqueando en todo momento por Lucas y Terry, no decían nada, pero todos podían percibir su furia en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero al ver que Candy Temblaba y Cesar quien llegaba en ese momento se apresuraba a ir a su encuentro, apretó la mandíbula y se apresuro a dar ordenes.

—Has que los niños suban a mi coche y asegúrate de que estén bien atados en las sillas.

—Si señor. -Espió de reojo a Candy que miraba el piso, parecía mas menuda y venerable que nunca, pero hizo lo que su jefe le ordeno.

—¿Candy? _¿pecosa?_ ¿Te encuentras bien?. — Ambas manos grandes y masculinas fueron a parar a los delgados brazos femeninos e intento calentar con la fricción. La pecosa, en medio de su shock, logro asentír. Después colocó la cabeza en el pecho masculino y Terrence la abrazo con fuerza. En ese momento, no quería otra cosa que no fuera tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla de todo mal.

—¿Qué haremos con esa publicación? — preguntó alzando la vista hasta encontrar los ojos azules de Terrence. —¿Como solucionaré esto?.

Terrence le apartó un mechón de largos rizos del rostro con suavidad, le acaricio la delicada línea que formaba la mandíbula y la orgullosa forma del mentón. Tenía los labios tensos, fruncidos, y los ojos encharcados. Pero no se permitía derramar ni una sola de las lágrimas. Quizás ella fuera incapaz de verlo, pero era una mujer increíblemente valiente.

— De momento, los niños y tú vendréis con migo a mi casa. El resto puede esperar. -Sin demora, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la condujo hasta el vehículo y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta para que entrara en el. Un minuto después él se acomodaba en el asiento de alado, detrás del volante. Candy lo observó, inquisitiva, probablemente si suspicaz cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas para descubrir que se traía entre manos. Cuando el motor del BMW al encenderse, el cubo de bloques de construcción en la cabeza de Candy pareció encajar mejor que nunca, por que en voz baja y en español, indudablemente para que los niños no siguieran el hilo de la conversación del todo, asumió:

—Te complace que sepan lo que ocurrió en el barco, por eso no piensas intervenir, detener esa publicación.

Los nudillos de Terrence se pusieron blancos sobre el volante. ¿Tan obvió era?. Por que en efecto, Candy tenía razón en su acusación, No tenía intención de contradecir las palabras de esa miserable mujer. Le complacía de sobremanera que todos supieran que había sido suya. Que era sólo suya en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un comportamiento poco usual de él, ya que nunca antes se había sentido tan ridículamente posesivo con ninguna mujer, ni sentido la necesidad de obviar tantas verdades ni de disfrazar tanto sus respuestas. Su cruel cinismo y su brutal sinceridad, eran los rasgos que más habían sufrido todos aquellos que lo rodeaban. Pero desde que conocía a la bonita pecosa, le hacía hacer y sentir muchas cosas que eran completamente nuevas para él. Nuevamente le volvía a mentir. El contrato matrimonial, esa mañana, el juez dio por terminado el asunto de su matrimonio y todo lo que a éste le concierne. Saliera lo que saliera que podría haberlo destruido ya no tenía ningún valor para actuar en su contra. ¿Entonces por que simplemente no se sinceraba con Candy?. Porque para Terrence GrandChester hablar con el corazón no era un tema fácil. Demostrarlo era demasiado para él mismo. Ya una vez le había mentido, ocultándole su estado marital. Y gracias a su estupidez. Candy no confiaba más en él. No definitivamente no volvería a perderla.

— Te prometo que buscaré la forma de que lamente lo que ha hecho, pero no será convirtiendo lo sucedido entre tú y yo en un circo mediático —se justificó, evitando mencionar el motivo más primitivo por el cual no interpondría una querella.

Por un largo momento la pecosa no dijo nada más. De había ruborizado, posiblemente pensando que había pescado de engreida y se había recostado en el asiento. Tenía los brazos contra su vientre, mientras, con aire ausente mirada frente a ella la carretera del complejo residencial que atravesaban. Terrence que la espiaba de soslayo desesba saber que le estaba pasando por la mente. ¿Lo odiaba o se había tragado por completo su explicación? Persivio una punzada de remordimiento. Algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

—¡Detén el vehículo! — dijo Candy de repente— ¿Que ocurre?— interpeló Terrence pero haciendo lo que pidió

— Terry y Lucas —Candy se dirigió a los pequeños que los miraban tan ansiosos de tener información—. Podrían permanecer un minuto sentados y ser buenos niños, os prometo recompensarlos. -Ambos niños asintieron

— Ven comigo Terrence.

—¿ Por que tanto secretísimo?—quizo saber Terrence cuando finalmente bajaron del coche. Candy se retorció las manos nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que observó como dos vehículos más también se detenían en uno estaría Cesar y Flavio y en el otro seguramente eran los hombres de seguridad de Terrence.

— Se trata de Terry. No se si estás demasiado ocupado como para darte cuenta de que. — la garganta se le secó, hablar de aquello le resultaba complicado—. De que él...

—¿De que él que? ¿ Que sucede con mi hijo?. Terrence la había agarrado demasiado fuerte la muñeca y la había obligado a mirarlo a los ojos, ella tuvo que contenerse para no emitir un gemido de dolor, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo y tampoco se apartó.

— ¿No te preocupa que Lisa pueda exigir a Terry y peor que tenga la custodia. ¿ No te preocupa el escándalo, como lo de esas fotos, pueden suponer en una batalla legal? Lisa es su madre y tiene todos las de ganar en un tribunal, por que a los ojos de todo el mundo, su vida es austera en comparación a la del padre de su hijo, que se dedica a... —El rostro pareció prenderle fuego de repente —. A protagonizar portadas y general cotilleos como la que para muchos, a partir de mañana es tu nueva amante.

Terrence. Pareció algo más aliviado, el aflojo la presión en su agarré y le acaricio el interior de la muñeca como si quisiera disculpar su ferocidad con ese sencillo gesto. Después, le puso La otra mano en la cara y de unclino hacía ella. Sus labios rozaron con los suyos mientras decía:

— O mi nueva esposa.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y conteniendo la respiración Candy lo miro estupefacta. —¿ Qué ?

—Qué mejor manera de acallar las habladurías y de renovar mi imagen, como un buen padre de familia.

—Si pero...

—¿Me niegas tu ayuda? — insistió susurrando en su boca. Su aroma la envolvió y sus alientos se entremezclaron antes de darse cuenta de que iba a besarla. Candy cerró los ojos y Terrence pudo percibir la lucha que tenía lugar en su interior. Se le veía en la cara. Y también el momento en que se rendía. Pero no lo había dicho. No había pronunciado las palabras que él tanto deseaba escuchar. Entonces para persuadirla, la rodeó por la cintura y la llevó contra su cuerpo duro. La joven emitió un grito ahogado. Tenerlo tan cerca era demasiado; se sentía aturdida por poder oler su seductora fragancia, y un verdadero e inapropiado deseo la invadió.

Angustiada por las sensaciones que despertaba el inglés siempre en ella, se apartó de él evitando su mirada. Intento volver a recordar como se respiraba, intento darle racionalidad a la situación, pensar en la propuesta que acababa de hacerle Terrence.

¿En serio le estaba sugiriendo que se casaran?

—¡Candy! —Terry, se ha dormido. Agradecida por la interrupción de Lucas—. Ella no estaba preparada para tomar ningúna decisión. Si deseaba con desesperación proteger Terry. ¿Pero casarse con Terrence? Lo amaba pero ya le habia hechi daño, y esa herida todavia le dolía.

— El pequeño Lucas siempre tan oportuno como su madre. La desaprobadora voz del hombre que siempre lograba desestabilizarla por completo la hizo regresar su mirada a la masculina. Una expresión de intenso cinismo atravesaba el rostro de Terrence, mientras volvía a abrirle la puerta del copiloto. —Seguiremos con esta conversación en casa _pecosa mía._

Candy salió de la habitación en puntillas para no hacer ruido. No quería despertar a ninguno de los Niños ahora que por fin se habían quedado rendídos. Se paró en el lumbral de la puerta para observarlos un momento más. El día había estado lleno de desgastantes acontecimientos y se merecía un descanso reparador. Apoyo la cabeza en el marco de la puerta. No debía de darle pena el no haber tenido niños. Hasta antes de que apareciera en su vida Terrence, nunca había creído que aquello fuera una posibilidad. Luego fue un momentos de pasajera ilusión por que el mismo hombre que había alimentado a sus fantasías más profundas, fue el que la destrozó. Noche tras noche en los últimos dos años casi tres años, había soñado que Terry podía haber sido su hijo y de Terence. De pronto llegó a la resolución que era una tonta. Si Terry hubiera nacido de ella, seguramente no hubiese sido concebido por amor. Terrence distaba mucho de saber el concepto de aquello.

Negó.

Pero al creer el día, ella tenía que recordar que su madre era otra mujer. Terry no era su hijo. El niño la veía como una tia cariñosa a la que siempre podía recurrir. Con eso era suficiente.

No debia tentar la suerte y hacer que se entremezclaran los delgados hilos del destino.

Lo amaba y lo había amado desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Tenía que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por Terrence. Era el momento de dejar a un lado la fantasía. El destino y las circunstancias los habían llevado por un camino diferente y tuvo que recordarse que no importaba lo que ella misma se había inducido a creer respecto a lo que ellos alguna vez tuviero, pues posiblemente había estado viviendo en una quimera desde el principio. Aunque en el fondo deseo que, de algún modo, algo del pasado hubiese podido ser real para él y no sólo para ella. Cerró los brazos entorno al superhéroe, que tenía en sus manos. Al igual que sus grandes ojos. Suspiro para acallar las voces de su conciencia.

Pronto, dos brazos fuertes se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo volviéndola prisionera. Candy sabía quien era. El aroma de Terrence penetraba sus fosas nasales y embriagaban sus sentidos. Quizo quedarse allí para siempre, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. No podía seguir alimentando al demonio en su interior.

— Es curioso, pero aunque pasen los años hay cosas que nunca cambian en el dormitorio de un niño—susurró él, cercas de su oído con la letal sensualidad con la que siempre la abordaba.

Se giró para mirarlo y quedó momentáneamente aturdida al verlo solo con un pantalón y una camiseta completamente abierta, que revelaba el bien formado abdomen, como así también remolinos de suave vello, apenas visibles. Sintió la urgente necesidad de explorar con la lengua cada centímetro y entonces todo lo que hace un momento había decido se había olvidado, y de la nada vino a su mente un vivo recuerdo. Ella debajo de su peso, tan desnuda como él. Su cuerpo grande y poderoso empujando hacia abajo sobre ella, pecho contra pecho. Lo recordó penetrandola en un solo aliento, hundiéndose tan profundamente, que ella había creído realmente en ese momento que él le había tocado el corazón.

— Súper héroes— aclaró él ante su mutismo, y con un gesto de cabeza señaló el muñeco de superman que ella sostenía en su mano derecha.

Candy pestañeo varias veces y movió la cabeza débilmente, sintiéndose extremadamente confusa y sobretodo caliente. Debía ser el verano. Hacía demasiado calor, se dijo.

—¿Tú no los tenías?. Preguntó atravesando la neblina de su cerebro.

—Por supuesto— La cara de Terence se convirtió de repente en una pétrea mascara sin reacción—. Solo que mi héroe era de carne y hueso, y era también mi monstruo.

—Terrence...

—Los niños miran a su padre como héroe— la corto al tiempo que le agarraba un rizo dorado y jugaba con el entre sus dedos—. Es el primer héroe que tienen. Y lo aprendí desde un principio, es que los monstruos no están bajo la cama ni se esconden en tu armario— Su mano libero el mechón enroscado. Y continuó a una lenta caricia por el cuello y la forma delicada de la clavícula, detuvo su peregrinación. Los labios de Terrence se curvaron en una fría donrisa forzada. Ese encanto masculin no la engañó ni por un minuto. — Los monstruos entran por la puerta y son caras conocidas. Los monstruos no te regalan muñecos por tu cumpleaños, ni te abrazan cuando tienes miedo, ellos solamente te enseñan a torturar... A destruir — concluyó finalmente y desató el lazo que mantenía resguardada su gazmoñería de miradas curiosas.

Haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas de compasión que empañaba la mirada de la pecosa, él abrió la prenda y se hecho hacia atrás para admirar la obra de su cuerpo. Quería dejar atrás la caja de Pandora que había abierto. El solo conocía una manera. Aquella. Debajo de la bata, como sospechaba, no lleva absolutamente nada, y su piel tan blanquecía que parecía casi tras lúcida bajo la luz artificial del pasillo, resplandecía cómo fina porcelana.

Una increíble evitación de apodero del cuerpo de Candy y la urgente necesidad le arrancó un gemido de la garganta.

—Shhh.. Los niños— murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarse intensamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, y dando rienda suelta a los impulsos de su cuerpo, Candy se agarro al cuello de la camisa de Terrence y este la instó para que ajustara una pierna entorno a su cadera. La protuberancia de su miembro chocó con el mismo centro de su núcleo e involuntariamente se frotó contra él. De las profundidades de la garganta masculina retumbó el más primitivo de los sonidos guturales.

Podía sentirlo. Aquellas lágrimas de lastima lastima por él. Por el chiquillo encerrado en si mismo que una vez fue. Por todo lo que no había tenido. Por todo lo que le habían arrebatado. Cuándo lo separaron de su madre. La cual nunca conoció ni su nombre. La manera que lo abrazaba y sus pequeños suspiros le gritaban en silencio que no matara al niño interno que aún podía merodear dentro de él. Qué lo deje salir a correr, a jugar, por que ella siempre se encargaría de protegerlo.

Maldita fuera esa mujer.

— No quiero que sientas pena por mi Candy, por que ese niño aprendió a cuidar de sí mismo. Ese niño aprendió a base de golpes, que hasta el más resistente hierro se quebranta alguna vez, y que la bondad humana nunca podrá superar a la maldad —susurro mientras ella se iba despegando de su cuerpo y, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas—. Y sin embargo desde que te conocí, lo único que hago es caer de rodillas, una y otra vez, derribado por un golpe fulminante.

— Eso no es cierto Terrence. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, tiene el poder de arrodillarte. Siento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar. Debiste ser simplemente un niño común y corriente...

—¿Y acaso tú lo fuiste? — atacó con

sequedad—.

—Por que no me sorprende Terrence GrandChester lanzando el golpe exacto en el momento adecuado.

 _Continuará..._


	15. POR TI VOLVÍ 15

_Capítulo 15._

No quería hacerte daño... 

Terrence maldijo por haber abierto la boca, pero las palabras dichas. No se pueden retractar.

—Y no lo has hecho, porque es cierto. Si, estuve rota por demasiado tiempo. Puede que aún lo esté. Mi niñez y adolescencia no fueron las mejores precisamente. Todos mis intentos de superaciones para ser mejor, habían dado lugar a una humillación mayor y a restricciones más estrictas. Nunca era suficiente para ellos. Para mi familia adoptiva. Nunca. Entonces, un buen Día me di cuenta de que podía darme la oportunidad de salir adelante por mi propia cuenta. Para mi, y para nadie más. Trabaje duro, día y noche. Apenas dormía. Ahorre sueldo a sueldo hasta que por fin tuve suficiente dinero para empezar en otra parte. La vivienda que conoces, en ese entonces, parecía un montón de ruinas más que un lugar habitable. Pero nunca había sido tan feliz hasta ese momento.

Candy se puso súbitamente nerviosa. Aún tenían una conversación importante que discutir. Apoyo una mano sobre el estómago para acallar la bandada de mariposas que revoloteaban en el. 

—Terrence, con respecto a lo que hablamos esta tarde...

— No puedo pedirte tal sacrificio.—

Enserio Terrence, ahora que demonios te pasa.

— Pero... ayudaría.

— Si ayudaría—. Él le acaricio un mechón del cabello de Candy y lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Su caricia fue tierna, y un escalofrío de emoción le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.

— Entonces no hay más que discutir. Me casare con tigo.

Terrence sonrió no solo con una sensual mueca en sus rellenos labios; sino, también con el brillo de aquel azul océano, que la atraía como si fueran imanes. Se acercó a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con una de sus manos. — No sabes cuán agradecido estoy por tu apoyo _pequeña pecosa.—_ Ella cerró los ojos mientras recepcionaba la caricia. Pronto, su cálida mano dejó su mejilla, deslizando por su cuello y provocándole un estremecimiento. Los pezones se le pusieron duros y dolorosos. No era posible que ese hombre pudiera convertir hasta una caricia inocente en algo erótico.

Cuando la escuchó suspirar, siguió el recorrido de sus dedos hacia la delgada muñeca femenina. Luego entrelazo suavemente sus dedos con los femeninos y jalo de ella en silencio por lo que quedaba del pasillo hasta su habitación. Terrence abrió la puerta y levantó la unión de sus manos para besarle el dorso sensualmente.

— Se mía... — pidió dandole un jaloncito leve mientras él la hipnotizaba y asentía sutilmente con su cabeza.

Candy se sacudió de su estremecimiento y quito la mano de la del hombre. Tragó, intentando encontrar su voz seguramente sería en vano. 

— Candy — el embrujo sensual en su voz era fuerte narcotico. 

Ella negó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y lo observó un momento.

—No.

—¿Porqué, No? — Terence le recordaba a una cobra intentando ser confiable para su presa.

— No volveremos a tener intimidad hasta el matrimonio. No puedo.

Ella decidió jugar tan sucio como él, por eso le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, parándose de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla. Terrence tomó de la cintura y rozó sus labios con los propios. En un último intento por convencerla, colocó su mano libre sobre la de ella y la condujo hacia el enorme bulto que sobresalía de la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

— ¿Estas segura de querer esperar?

— urgió.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana. Al ver que los niños habían madrugado. Terrence solicito que lo acompañaran a desayunar en la terraza. El día era maravilloso y fresco para estar en pleno verano. Desde que se había sentado, ella no había enfocado su mirada en él. Ni él hacía ella.

Aún no se acostumbraba al celoso escutrinio del hombre. Acaricio el rostro de Terry con mucha ternura, antes de servirse un vaso con zumo de naranja. Se disponía a cojer una tostada para untar en mantequilla cuando reparo en cómo Terry tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Parecía confuso y su interés parecía enfocarse única y exclusivamente desde su barbilla hacia abajo.

¿Acaso se había manchado?

Descendió la mirada por su cuerpo y respiró aliviada. Todo parecía estar en su sitio. O parecía estarlo hasta que Terry soltó:

—¡ Papá, mira, a tía Candy también le gusta llevar camisas de botones, igual que a ti.

—Es mi camisa, hijo — explicó Terrence con irritante naturalidad mientras ella se aseguraba de no escupir el nuevo sorbo de jugo que tomaba en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué tía Candy tiene tu ropa tío Terrence?— interrogó Lucas.

— Por que tuvo que refrescarse luego de...

—¡De dormir!— se apresuró a contestar ella sonando demasiado histérica. Desafortunadamente, el proceso que eligió para evitar que saliera cualquier inferencia de la boca del hombre, sólo sirvió para que ambos niños se sobresaltaran. ¡Por la santa Eulalia de Merida! Si la santa cristiana se había mantenido fuertemente afianzada a sus creencias, pese al horror que el emperador Diocleciano le había mostrado que padecería si no obedecía su ley y dejaba de adorar a Jesucristo, ¡ella fácilmente podía contrarrestar la bravuconeria de gen GrandChester!. Rezando para que sus mejillas no lucieran como dos bombillas encendidas Candy respiro hondo, una, dos veces. Entonces agregó. —Como sabeis, vuestro padre y tío nos invitó ayer muy amablemente a pasar la noche aquí con él... ¡En su casa! — especificó apresurada cuándo descubrió los labios de Terrence perfectamente delineados formando una sonrisa burlona—. Yo yo... yo no traje con migo ninguna muda de ropa. Fue muy considerado al prestarme algunas cosas suyas.

Terry miro a su padre. Las lagunas azules del niño dejaban ver todo el orgullo que despertaba en su pecho por aquella acción tan noble y caballerosa de su progenitor.

Candy blanqueo los ojos.—¡Si Terry supiera!

— Eres el mejor, papá cuando sea grande, quiero ayudar a las chicas bonitas como tía Candy. —La mujer hizo una mueca por que si Terrence era el mentor y tutor de ese pequeño, de seguro que nunca llegaría a ser un caballero de brillante armadura. Por el contrario se inscribiría en el curso de intensivo de cómo ser calavera empedernido. Bufo.

—Mamá también utiliza la ropa de mi papá—comentó Lucas de forma inocente—. La otra noche tuve una pesadilla y fui a su habitación. Mami rápidamente recogió del suelo la camisa de papá—Se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo de lo más normal—. Siempre olvida ponerse el pijama.

Terrence escondió una sonrisa, mientras Candy no podía evitar ruborizarse un poco por la connotación que implicaba el relato. 

¡Menuda familia de desvergonzados! 

— Seguramente con este calor espantoso que está haciendo últimamente, no puede dormir por las noches con pijama. — Argumentó con ironía Terrence.

Lucas iba a contestar pero Candy se adelantó.

— Mami tiene muchas cosas en las que tiene que pensar, por eso siempre olvida su camisón de dormir. ¿verdad, cielo?. El niño asintió y la joven le lanzó una mirada de reproche al hombre que parecía estárselo pasando en grande con aquella conversación. 

¡Él y su maldito cinismo!.

Tía Candy Lucas y tú se quedarán con migo hasta que regrese tía Sophie.

La aludida se mordió su parte interna de las mejillas y de forma más absurda, masoquista, buscó la mirada del trajeado hombre de negocios que, con parsimonia y total palidez, en estos momentos untaba mermelada sobre una tostada, como si allí no estuviera teniendo lugar absolutamente nada. ¡Por cristo, a ella le estaban tendiendo una encrucijada, y él solo pensaba en seguir comiendo!

Indignada, le arrebató de las manos la rebanada. Terrence apoyo suavemente la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y le devolvió la inteligible mirada como si no comprendiera su falta de sentido común y su capacidad para responder a una sencilla pregunta

—No lo se, pequeño. Aún no lo he decidido. — Terrence oculto su habitual sonrisa irónica detrás de la taza con café y las muelas de Candy crujieron, ¡ojalá se atragantara!. 

—Pero lo más probable es que regresemos a casa de Lucas pronto— añadió ignorando al hombre e intento parecer muy digna.

—Pero... Papá — El infante se giró hacia su progenitor y argumentó—. Convence a tía Candy para que se quede aquí.

—No creó que pueda convencerme Terry. 

—expresó sintiéndose mal por negarse a complacer a quel precioso niño.

—Por favor tío. Terrence— presionó Lucas y Candy frunció el ceño.

— No te preocupes aún tenemos tiempo de sobra para convencerla de que se quede con nosotros. Terrence terminó su café y se levantó de la mesa. Su cuerpo, bajo el Perfecto traje color humo que se había puesto esa misma mañana se amoldaba magníficamente a sus músculos de acero. Resultaba intimidante y aunque le costara reconocerlo, estaba muy sexy.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el se había doblado sobre su asiento y tomando su cara entre las manos. Una corriente eléctrica le sacudió por dentro, el corazón empezó a latirle ridículamente de prisa.

¿Acaso iba a besarla delante de los niños?

— Cuándo regrese de la oficina me encargaré personalmente de tener una respuesta positiva de ti. _Pecosa—_ susurró contra sus labios.

De forma inconsciente. Candy entreabrió los labios.—Terrence saco a relucir su media sonrisa arrogante, insultante, burlona, y besó y lamió la senda de su mejilla derecha que lo conducía directamente al oído.

— No comas ansias, pecosa. Este no es el momento ni el lugar. Entonces y de forma brusca, la soltó. Enderezó su más de uno noventa de altura y colocó una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

¡¿ Qué rayos...?!. La rabia recorrió a Candy de pies a cabeza. Quizo abofetearlo. ¡No, mejor aún, clavarle en el yugular un tenedor!. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera desangrarse, Lentamente. -Pero se dijo que no podía demostrarles a los niños que la violencia era el mejor camino para solucionar problemas.

Las risas y los gritos de los niños retumbaban en la cabeza de Candy y luego de tres o cuatro horas, empezaba a pasarle factura. Su cabeza era como un globo a punto de estallar.

Después de un a hora más, Terry y Lucas jugaban con la consola frente al televisor de la inmensa sala de juegos, suspiro y se incorporó del sofá. Sus irregulares horarios de descanso eran tan eléctricos como absurdos. — Regreso en un minuto—anunció y ambos niños asintieron. Ella no recordaba haber estado tan embobada por una consola cuando era pequeña. Claro que el gran descubrimiento había llegado cuando tenía un poco más de siete años, pero aún así, la novedad no calo en ella, ya para ese momento prefería las series de policías y los libros de Terror. Incluso, ella había querido ser criminóloga.

Recorrió los anchos y largos pasillos de la planta superior, y bajo la deslumbrante escalera principal en dirección a la cocina. Cuando llego le pidió al servicio por un analgésico.

— Gracias

—De nada, señorita

—llámame Candy, por favor. —Como usted diga señorita Candy.

Luego de ingresar el medicamento a su sistema se dirigió de regreso a la sala de juegos de los niños. Se recostó en un sillón y los vio divertirse.

—Señorita Candy, señorita.

— Alguien la sacudió suavemente. La Mujer ella abrió los ojos de forma abrupta. Se había quedado dormida. El dolor había menguado un poco,—Señorita Candy, el señor Terrence ha preguntado por usted. Solicita que baje al despacho.

—¿ El señor ya ha regresado?— respondió restregándose los ojos. 

— Así es señorita. Candy medito unos segundos confusa. No sabía lo que Terrence querría, pero estaba segura de que pronto lo descubriría.

—Por favor quédese con los niños un momento.

— Si señorita.

—Candy salió al pasillo y entró al cuarto de baño. Se arregló el cabello en un recogido informal. El hecho de que no tuviera ropa decente que ponerse, no quería decir que debía estar del todo desaliñada. ¡Otra de las cosa que tenía que agradecerle a GrandChester!.

Volvió a descender por las escaleras y cojio esta vez a su derecha. A mitad del camino se topó con Terrence. ¡Que suerte la suya!.

— Querías hablar con migo— alegó observándolo cuando llegó a la primera planta. Con recelo a sus sentidos activos. Por si tuviera que arrojarle una de las caras estatuillas de mármol que descansaban por todos lados en la mansión.

— A sí es— indicó él recogiendo un Rubio rizo y llevándolo detrás de su oreja. Sus hombres de seguridad le resguardan los flancos, cuando Terrence estiro las manos y abrochó uno de los botones de su camisa en el cuerpo femenino—. Vamos.

— ¿Pero a donde?¿ Que está pasando?— preguntó ella, por que no tenía idea de lo que el inglés quería con ella a la mitad del día y rodeada por su personal de seguridad.

Instantes después, el hombre abrió la puerta del despacho y los ojos de Candy impactaron con otro hombre trajeado, pero con el cabello lo suficientemente canoso como para aparentar unos sesenta años de edad. Se giró para exigir a Terrence una explicación y este simplemente se inclinó y le susurró al oído. 

— No creó que debamos postergar lo del matrimonio— Hizo una pausa y su cálido aliento le acaricio la piel y le produjo un escalofrío. Ella quiso separarse pero él la sujetó de las muñecas y siguió torturándola—. Por supuesto, si es que hablabas enserio ayer cuando dijiste que sacrificarías tu soltería por Terry. Por mi.

— Bue... Bueno, si pero ... ¿Quieres hacer las cosas así, tan precipitadamente? — balbuceó, pero en cuanto vio la mirada masculina un elemento de preocupación, se recordó a sí misma que, Terrence estaba haciendo aquello movido, única y exclusivamente por un fuerte sentido paterno. No tenía nada que ver con ella. Ni con lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se trataba sólo de un padre desesperado que amaba tanto a su hijo que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para consérvarlo a su lado. Incluso, casarse nuevamente con una mujer a la que no amaba. Que quizás, nunca amaría. El corazón le latió con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho en eso momentos que se sorprendió de no partirse en dos. Porque aquel conocimiento no apaciguaría el dolor que le causaba aquella verdad. 

—¿Y por que esperar?. Nos casaremos hoy, aquí y ahora.

 _Continuará_


	16. POR TI VOLVÍ 16

_Capítulo 16._

 _"Yo, Candy, te tomó a ti, Terrence, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida"_

Sin bombos ni platillos, sin vestido o familiares, ni ceremonias tradicionales, simplemente una lectura rápida de los artículos del colegio civil, un intercambio de anillos y una silenciosa procesión de sujetos que llevaba hacia el documento que acreditaba que, a partir de ese momento, ambos eran marido y mujer.

Candy tragó en seco. Hacia solo cinco minutos había sido una mujer libre. Ahora en cambio, estaba unida a Terrence GrandChester en un improvisado y apresurado matrimonio.

 _"¿Acaso no era todo lo que había querido siempre?"_ Ironizó.

Se quedó observando la alianza en su dedo anular, sin aún podré creérselo del todo. Cuando el hombre, tras despedir al juez y a su equipo de seguridad, regresó con ella y le extendió una copa de _champagne._

—Brindemos por nuestro nuevo estado civil, _pecosa—_ manifestó él con una sonrisa triunfante. Terrence sabía que no había jugado limpio, que había dejado que ella creyera lo que a él le convenía y ese era el resultado. Manipulación. Era terriblemente bueno en eso. —Por mi marido él mas romántico de todo los hombres —. Lo acuso ella mordaz, y se llevo la copa a los labios para terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes. Quería regresar a su habitación y descansar un momento. Quizás, luego vería diferente aquella situación. Cerro los ojos y suspiro.

— Creía que no te iba mucho el romanticismo. Algo que suena absolutamente irónico, teniendo en cuenta la ferocidad con la que defendiste tu virginidad por tantos años, conservándote para un solo hombre que podia no haber llegado nunca, y aun así, decidiste esperarlo paciente, serle fiel Completamente. Solamente alguien con fuertes convicciones románticas haría algo así.

No supo el momento en que Terrence se movió, solo que sus labios estaban sobre su cuello, sus manos sostenían sus pechos y la pulsante erección masculina latía furiosa contra la parte baja de su espalda. —Me alegra ser yo ese hombre.

—Terrence… — Se removió para apartarse. El que fuera su marido no le daba libertad para utilizar su cuerpo como y cuando quisiera. Aquel solo era un contrato para salvar a Terry de una horrible mujer que nunca veía por su bienestar. — Debes detenerte. No es correcto. Él hombre jalo de su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás y meció las caderas sensualmente, restregándose contra ella. Su masculinidad.

—Todo matrimonio debe ser consumado. Bonita, para que tenga validez. Y el nuestro no sera la excepción. -Le mordió el cuello y lo lamio con la punta de la lengua. Candy se estremeció y sus caderas comenzaron a sacudirse hasta que encontró el deseo que Terrence había inyectado en sus venas. Estaría maldita toda la eternidad porque deseaba a aquel hombre siniestro y arrogante. La mujer giro medio cuerpo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y Terrence la beso. No espero invitación alguna e invadió su boca con su lengua con la premisa de que ella le pertenecía. La insto y sedujo a seguir su juego perverso. Y que el cielo cayera sobre sus cabezas si ella no estaba dispuesta para darle todo lo que el quisiera. Ella le devolvió el beso. Él la consumía hasta el punto en que ella no podia respirar, sus labios y su lengua hacían cosa obscenas en su boca y creaban un incendio que parecía concentrarse en su pelvis.

—No hay nada mas erótico como tocar tus pechos desnudos —murmuro él conta su oído, desabotonando por completo la camisa y dejándola caer al piso. Candy jadeo y sintió como si la hubiesen arrojado a una hoguera. El calor de sus manos, tan grandes, tan masculinas, sobre sus senos, era excitante, arrebatador. Pero entonces, de repente, él la empujó suavemente hacia el escritorio que reinaba en la pared noroeste del despacho. Sin preámbulos, le dio la vuelta, colocándola de espaldas a él, y le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, dejándolos a medio camino entre sus piernas. —No... así no— se quejó ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro e intentando incorporarse. Pero el la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano le empujó los hombros, inclinándola nuevamente hacia la dura superficie de madera. Candy extendió los brazos para apoyarse en ellos.

—Oh, si, así, si. Confía en mi— exclamó Terrence con voz ronca, y fascinado con la textura de su lustrosa piel blanca. Terrence descendió la mano por su columna vertebral hasta alcanzar la parte baja de su espalda. Le acaricio los redondeados glúteos y continuo su peregrinación un poco más abajo, hacia el mismo centro de su deseo. Le paso dos dedos. — Estas mojada— sentenció él complacido—.

— Y yo estoy muy exitado.

— Terrence... — suspiro Algo asustada cuando noto como sus glúteos se apretaban firmemente con la ingle masculina. Pero su voz se quedó acallada por el sonido metálico de una cremallera. Candy se mordio el labio inferior y abrió los ojos y los fijo al frente, hacia la puerta del estudio. Cuando sintió la vitalidad de Terrence adentrándose en su sedoso canal. Cuándo su calor lo rodeó, la penetro más profundamente. Había entrado en ella con una decidida embestida, convirtiendo el placer en dolor. Candy grito, clavó los dedos en la mesa. El aire le faltó y temió moverse en caso de que fuera peor. Terrence se cernió sobre ella flexionando sus poderosas hombros para protegerla de su peso, y la joven sintió como se enteraba más hondo en su interior. Contuvo el aliento y él puso sus labios en su mejilla.

—Hoy no puedo ir con cuidado — se disculpó y bombeó con más fuerza. De repente, pasados unos instantes, el dolor de había esfumado y solo había placer. Sus jadeos de dolor, de un principio, ahora se habían transformado en gemidos ruidosos, desinhibidos. Se encontró en un despliegue de fuegos artificiales, a punto de escuchar la detonación final y controlar el juego de luces iluminar el cielo, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. La voz de Esteban y Sophie sonó al otro lado del pasillo la horrorizó.

— ¿Que está pasando ahí dentro? ¿ Por que cierras la puerta Esteban?. - No Esteban, espera... ¡Déjame entrar!. 

— Tranquila Sophie, debemos esperar un momento.

El estómago de Candy se había contraído y luchó por quitarse de encima a Terrence- ¡porque saliera de su interior!. Pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Ella tiene que saber. Y como Terrence haya hecho esto a posta, te juro que lo decapitare!. Terrence levanto una ceja ante el comentario de la metiche Sophie, pero siguió balanceándose dentro de su mujer. Su pasión por ella no había mermado en nada, ni siquiera al saber que Esteban estaba intentando controlar al huracán que tenía por esposa.

— Terrence, no — le rogó Candy- ¡salte de mi!.

Terrence se detuvo. El cuerpo le temblaba de insatisfacción. —Odio a esa maldita amiga tuya. —- Ladró demasiado molesto. Con la mandíbula apretada y un rubor cubriendo sus pómulos, abandonó el acogedor hogar que había estado profanando en los últimos minutos, y comenzó a arreglarse el pantalon. No forzaría a Candy a continuar. Podía seguir con aquello en cualquier otro momento, ahora que la había atado a él y a su cama. Para el instante en el que la entrometida Sophie se largará de nuevo a su casa. Cuándo blindará a su residencia para que nadie pudiera entrar de improviso.

Enfurecida y avergonzada de haberle correspondido. Candy puso algunos pasos de distancia entre los dos y se arregló la ropa. Se reprochó también por no haber pensado en los niños, por no ocurrirsele que en lugar de Esteban y Sophie, podían. Haber sido ellos los que interrumpieran en la habitación y verlos agazapados como conejos en celo. ¡Era una idiota!. Observando cómo Terrence abría la puerta del despacho. Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue la espalda de Esteban y después el semblante crispado de Sophie. Iban a rodar cabezas, posiblemente.

— Han regresado pronto. Aunque dudo mucho que haya una anulación posible para su caso. —Cállate, Terrence.— replico Esteban. Sophie ingreso en la instancia como torbellino y fue directamente hacia su amiga. — Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Sophie.

La aludida le lanzó una mirada encolarizada antes de ocupar un asiento a lado de Candy y preguntar—: ¿Estas bien? — Candy estaba acalorada y sus mejillas tenían el color de las fresas. Cuando la pecosa, Asintió, ella añadió—: Fuimos directamente a casa luego de enterarnos, pero no estabas allí. Cesar me dijo que Lucas y tú estaban en casa de Terence desde anoche. ¿Todo va bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo de lo preocuparse en nuestra ausencia?. — No exactamente... contesto Candy sin mirar a la cara de su amiga.

— Por que en vez de interrogar a tu amiga, no la Felícitas por nuestro recién matrimonio.

Tres pares de ojos impactaron en Terrence. Dos con sorpresa y el par que más le importaba con reproche.

—¿Matrimonio? — repitió Sophie, achicando los ojos hacia el insoportable amigo casi hermano de Esteban —. Como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. Entonces volvió la mirada hacia Candy y supo que no mentía.

—¡¿Qué?!. ¡Pero es que Candy se había vuelto loca!. ¿casarse con el hombre que le ha hecho daño?.

Entretanto, y mientras ella continuaba commocionada con la noticia. Esteban extendía una mano para dar la enhorabuena a su mejor amigo, casi hermano y socio. — Felicidades y que la unión duré .

— Así será hermano. — Candy y Sophie se miraron mutuamente. La primera se mordía el labio inferior; nerviosa . Tennia motivos de peso para estarlo.

—-Será mejor que las dejemos. Supongo que tienen mucho de lo que conversar. Sophie agradeció el gesto de su amado esposo.

Terrence no muy contento, cedió y salió con su amigo del despacho, para darles privacidad a las mejores amigas.

— A hora si me puedes decir qué pasa. ¿Que Te ha hecho ese hombre?. Candy pensó todo lo que Terrence le ha hecho, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, por que estaba completamente segura de que Sophie no se refería a ese tema.

— Nada— murmuró intentando parecer relajada. — Como ya sabes Terrence y yo tuvimos una historia, un pasado juntos, y decidimos casarnos ahora que está divorciado. Es todo.

— Candy...

— Se lo que estas pensando Sophie, pero el hecho de que Terrence necesite demostrar que tiene una familia estable para hacerse con la custodia completa de Terry. Solo ha hecho que se apresuren los acontecimientos.

Cuando vio a Sophie arrugar el entrecejo de forma tan notoria, se preguntó qué era lo que sabía su amiga.

— ¿Os habéis casado para que el obtenga la custodia de Terry? ¡Oh cariño! —sacudió la cabeza en una clara negativa—.

¡GrandChester eres un maldito manipulador!. —Candy, Terrence ya tiene la custodia de Terry,

Lisa, anda como magdalena comunicando. Que su matrimonio dio por terminado el día de ayer. El juez culminó el contrato matrimonial y cedió la custodia totalmente a Terrence. No hay ninguna lucha en los tribunales por el pequeño.

Candy se quedo paralizada por un momento. Dejo de oír cualquier cosa que pasara fuera de su cabeza. Por que Terrence no podia ser tan rastrero, por segunda vez, como para haber hecho algo así. ¿verdad?. Ella le dijo su preocupación exactamente ayer, y el se aprovecho de eso. ¿por que? ¿para que?. Para llevársela a la cama, o al escritorio, como ya lo hubo hecho hacia un instante. Dios, ¡¿pero como podia ser tan tonta?!

—Estas escuchándome, Candy, la llamo su amiga.

—Lo hago. 

—-Pero que te llevo hacer algo así. 

Candy se encogió de hombros -. 

—Dime ¿Te esta amenazando con algo?.

—-No. —contesto estupefacta por lo que tenia Sophie en la Cabeza,

¿Entonces me puedes decir que paso con la idea de que Terrence era un canalla y un sinvergüenza?,

—-Lo amo Sophie-. —fue lo mas sincero que había salido de su boca desde que se había enterado quien era Terrence GrandChester. A quien todo mundo conocía. Menos ella.

-¿Lo... lo amas?. Su amiga parecía lo suficientemente desconcertada por esa respuesta como ella por haberla dado en voz alta, porque siempre lo decía, solo para que ella lo escuchara. Siempre había sabido que dentro de su corazón Terrence tenia su lugar más que reservado prácticamente el era el dueño de su corazón.

Sophie observo a su amiga con pesar. Candy sufriría mucho cuando le dijera. -Lo amo. Nunca deje de hacerlo. -¡Freiría en aceite a la maldita sabandija!.

—-Si tu eres Feliz, yo puedo empezar a tratarlo mejor. Pero sabes que me tienes aquí para cuando me necesites. Solo tienes que llamar o decirlo.

—Lo se.

—Espero que así sea, por que puedes contar con migo para ocultar su arrogante cadaver. Aquello arranco una sonrisa del rostro de Candy...

—Es hora de irnos—hablo Esteban

—Terry recoge tus cosas por que esta noche iras con nosotros

 _Continuará.._


	17. POR TI VOLVÍ 17

_Capítulo 17_

Con un brazo Terrence rodeó el cuerpo de su esposa. Mientras observaba a su hijo correr con Lucas escaleras arriba para hacer lo que Esteban había dicho, mientras él tendría que enfrentarse ala mirada confundida de Candy y a la sorprendida de Sophie.

—Pero... —comento Candy al mismo tiempo que recibía un leve pellizco en la cintura que la hizo callarse de repente.

—Esteban... —Sophie se había volteado para ver el rostro de su esposo y éste le Dijo—: Cariño, sabes que los recién casados necesitan tiempo a solas. Le dije a Terrence que nos llevaríamos al pequeño Terry. —Bueno, de acuerdo— accedió no muy convencida Sophie.

Minutos Después, los terremotos bajaron la escalera como una verdadera estampida. Se despidieron de Terrence y Candy y todos se subieron al coche y desaparecieron.

— Bien, ¿en dónde nos quedamos cuando tu imprudente amiga abrío la puerta del despacho?—. Dijo Terrence intentando abrazar a La cintura femenina, Pero Candy dio un paso atras para impedirlo.

—¿Como has podido mentirme?. Candy estaba realmente furiosa y resentida con su nuevo adquirido esposo —¿Como has podido hacer algo así?— preguntó consternada—. Yo confié en ti, Terrence— agregó alejándose del radio de sus brazos. 

Terrence intentó capturarla para evitar que se fuera, pero no lo consiguió.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más en lo que te quede de vida.

Terrence no pudo decir nada, sabía bien lo que había hecho. — ¡Maldita seas Sophie!.

Candy pensaba en como poder regresar a su país y poner tierra de por medio entre Terrence GrandChester y ella. Después de que se hubo alejado de él, subió escaleras arriba. Tomó su vieja sudadera. Que había encontrado por casualidad en el despacho de Terrence.

Mientras Candy se preparaba para irse, Terrence organizaba un caos para impedirle que se fuera. La pecosa era su esposa y si tenía que encerrarla. No lo dudaría.

Media hora más tarde, Candy bajaba apresurada y casi a trompicones a la primera planta. Abandonar a Terry sin despedirse de él, le rompía el corazón, pero si lo hacía. Si le pedía que no se fuera, que nos los dejara, ella no tendría la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo después, y eso podría significar una sola cosa: seguiría estrellándose una y otra vez con la misma dura roca. Por que Terrence era eso. Una roca. 

Negó.

Obligándose de nuevo a pensar únicamente y exclusivamente en el pequeño. Él no tenía la culpa de tener al padre que tenía. Pero confiaba en que podría continuar viéndolo, pero no confiaba en poder estar alado de su progenitor. Por que su cuerpo era adicto a Terrence que jugaría sucio. Se quedó viendo su alianza de bodas por un segundo, resplandecía en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Diciéndose no muy convencida que se desharía de ella, puso un pie fuera y se quedó estupefacta, incapaz de reaccionar. El color abandonó su rostro. Un miedo persistente corrió por su espina dorsal y le heló la sangre.

A los pies de la escalinata se elevaban mujeres y hombres. Algunos de ellos uniformados y otros tantos en impecables trajes. Mas allá de las cabezas de este primer frente, podía visualizar en la recta guardia a otro nutrido grupo. Reconoció a muchos de ellos como empleados de la mansión. Todos ellos permanecían. Congelados bloqueando su camino, como en una escena de una obra dramática. ¿Que diablos estaban haciendo parados allí?

Candy le brotó un sudor frío al ser más consiente que nunca que eran demasiados. Podría haber fácilmente cincuenta individuos tal vez más, calculó.

El pánico que estaba sintiendo fue tal. Que empezó a experimentar un dolor en el pecho. Trago con dificultad y dio un paso adelante y luego otro y otro imientras lo hacía su cabeza se giró para ver el camino que dejaba atrás, apenas llevaba tres pasos adelante y su vista puesta en lo que dejaba. Hasta que chocó con una montaña de hormigón. El olor familiar de su fragancia el calor que irritaba su cuerpo y la forma en la que se tensaban sus músculos cuando ella andaba cerca, hicieron posible que adivinara sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara de quien se trataba.

Terrence.

—¿ Por... por qué ?.

— No puedo permitir que te vallas — pecosa mía. De verdad no puedo. Era necesario asegurarme de que no salieras.

Candy no podía responder, sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas.

 _"Así que era obra de él, para impedir que me fuera"_ Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y rodaron, indefensas por las mejillas. ¿Tanto se había equivocado con él?. Su cuerpo se desvanecía era consiente de que el dolor que sufriría al impactar en el duro mármol debajo de sus pies 

Unas grandes manos en los hombros la sostuvieron e hicieron hacia atrás la capucha que cubría su cabeza y ocultaba parte de su rostro. Ella cerro los ojos, para no ver al hombre que, si no hubiera estado sosteniéndola en ese preciso instante, probablemente se habría derrumbado.

Un silencio cargado de tension se alargo entre ellos, y justo cuando Candy sintió que no la soportaría mas, convencida de que era atrapada, él apretó contra su cuerpo. Entonces sus brazos la encerraron y la llevaron en volandas hacia el interior de la vivienda en pocas zancadas. Cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo y el portón se cerro, dejándolos a solas. Terrence la ajusto más conta él y empezó a susurrarle dulces palabras y a calmar el temblor incontrolable que la invadía. Ella con la cara entrecerrada en el duro bloque que tenia por torso y con los dedos aferrados como garras a la tela de su camisa, comenzó a dar rienda suelta a su dolor. No podia contener las lágrimas. Era como si se hubiera roto un dique. Pero aquel abrazo que siempre había pensado que la iba a sostener durante el resto de su vida. En esos momentos, la hostilidad, el resentimiento y el enfado que sentía por Terrence, quedo reducido a la nada. Lo único que necesitaba, que anhelaba con desesperación, era que la consolara como solo el sabia hacerlo. De la misma tierna manera que lo había hecho en el pasado. En medio del caos de su mente oyó la voz de Terrence tratando de consolarla y sintió como una mano le acariciaba el pelo. Sintió también como el la apartaba solo lo justo para inclinar su arrogante cabeza y besarle un parpado y luego otro. Repitió el gesto y beso su nariz. Sus labios se trasladaron unas pulgadas mas abajo y beso su labio inferior. Ella no pudo resistirse y levanto la barbilla para prolongar el contacto. Estaba enferma. De él. Súbitamente aquello fue como el fogonazo de realidad que Candy necesitaba para acabar con el hechizo GrandChester y avergonzada por su desconcertante e impactante comportamiento, lo empujo con fuerza para apartarse de él. Terrence no se lo permitió.

—-¡No, suéltame! ¡Eres un miserable! —ataco Candy con voz trémula mientras luchaba por zafarse. Con un movimiento brusco, Terrence la estrello nuevamente contra su cuerpo y le rodeo la cintura con un fuerte brazo.

—Te prometo que voy a recompensar cada una de tus preciadas lágrimas. Me siento como un maldito cobarde por hacerte esto, pero no podia dejarte marchar. Otra vez no —le puso los dedos sobre la barbilla para hacerla levantar el rostro. Al principio ella se resistió pero los dedos de él no cedieron y no tuvo mas remedió que mirarlo con sus ojos hinchados—: Tenías razón pequeña pecosa. Solo soy un egoísta. Pero tú no y por ello apelo a tu perdón. Ella sollozo y sorbio por la nariz. La camisa de Terrence estaba empapada por sus lágrimas . Candy negó. Mientras trataba de controlar el río salado que parecía no tener fin.

—-No quiero perdonarte — De claro Candy en un tono estrangulado—. ¡Quiero odiarte!.

Al oírla, en los ojos de Terrence brillo una chispa y empezó a contraérsele el musculo de la mejilla. El brazo duro contra su cintura se retiro lentamente. Sin ese apoyo férreo, las rodilla se aflojaron, pero se forzó por mantenerse erguida.

—No quiero que me odies pecosa—, musito con su perfecto acento inglés, mas para si mismo que para ella. —Quiero hacerlo y lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, Dios sabe que lo he intentado, pero no puedo odiarte —. admitió ella, temblorosa pero compuesta, hasta que noto que empezaba a derrumbarse por completo. Le dio la espalda, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y el llanto contenido sacudió su curvilíneo cuerpo. No puedo. Y es peor querer pero poder que hacerlo.

—Y no sabes cuanto me alivia oír eso.

—Pero esto no te lo perdonare. 

Candy ahogo una exclamación cuando el la alzo del piso de mármol y la cargo en sus brazos, decidido a regresarla al lugar al que pertenecía; a su hogar junto a el. ¡Ella era su esposa, maldita sea!. Sabia que era lo correcto, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir culpa por todo lo que le había hecho él...

Él la había traicionado. Ella le había dado las municiones y él sólo había orientado el orificio del cañón. Era un jodido cabron, lo sabia. El nudo de zozobra en su garganta cuando la vio llorar en el suelo era suficiente castigo...

Pero si cedía solo un ápice con ella, si descubría que la necesitaba. que necesitaba que le ayudara a llenar el vacío de su alma, a saciar el hambre de su corazón que la necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba, podría utilizarlo en su beneficio y volaría de su lado. Muy a su pesar, pensó en que tendría que cortarle las alas como a un ave paseriforme, por que la deseaba día y noche y quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella, Candy se había convertido en una parte esencial de él, en una fuente de vida donde podia saciar su sed. Donde podia refrescarse después de una larga y dura jornada. Si... se había metido tanto dentro de él y que acabaría enloqueciendo si volvía a dejarla escapar.

Recostada en la alfombra que revestía el piso de la sala de juegos y audiovisuales con la que contaba la mansion en la planta superior, Candy tarareo la canción (As long As You love Me), de Backstreet boys cuando comenzó a sonar en su lista de reproducción de los años noventa. Sonrió. Se sentía en calma. Por primera vez, desde los acontecimientos de su huida fallida hacia dos días. Suspiro. Se había pasado aquellos días en depresión y lo mas lejos de Terrence que fuera posible. No quería verlo y nadie podia culparla por ello. Si bien Terrence había pensado que se quedarían solo en casa ella había podido transformar eso a su favor. Terry se había quedado un día con Esteban y Sophie y al siguiente Lisa le pidió a Terrence el pasar un día con el pequeño. Eso le había dado la oportunidad de reunir los pedazos destrozados de su alma para intentar auto repararse una vez mas. Justo en el momento en que Terry volvía a casa. Al llegar Terrence se había tomado el tiempo para llamarla y así juntos explicarle al niño lo que había pasado. Le dijo que se había casado con ella y que ahora vivirían los tres juntos en la mansion. Terry, inteligentemente había preguntado si es que su mama. ya no era su mama. Candy le había hecho entender que Lisa siempre seguiría siendo su madre, pero que ahora la tenia a ella incondicionalmente, siempre. Le dijo que la llamara como el quisiera. El niño parecía encantado con tener a Candy veinticuatros horas y siete días a la semana por el resto de su vida. No había comentado nada pero le agradaba que había visto en sus ojos azul océano eran muestra suficiente.

—¿Te gusta esa canción Candy? Preguntó Terry a su costado.

—Si la escuchaba cuando era una adolecente- sonrió—. Sophie y yo estábamos locas por ese grupo— comentó sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

—¿Tía Sophie?— preguntó incrédulo. 

— Si, cantabamos y saltábamos encima de la cama con las canciones de ese grupo— recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Nos moríamos por ir a un concierto suyo y, secretamente a cada una nos gustaba uno de los chicos. A mi Nick Charter y Sophie, Kevin Richardson. Teníamos cada una posters de ellos. Terry frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente la mandíbula.

— Pero a hora te gusta mi papá y a mi tía Sophie, mi tío Esteban—. Sentenció.

Candy se dio cuenta que el pequeño se había puesto ligeramente celoso y como todo un GrandChester había protegido el honor de su padre. Le pareció adorable.

— Creó que si cariño. Tu tía Sophie ama a tu tío Esteban. Y yo quiero mucho a tu papá— contestó cortando la conversación eligiendo bien las palabra. 

Saves Candy, cuando yo sea mayor seré dueño de un barco incluso más grande que el de mi papá y también traeré a una dama tan bonita como tú.

Candy estupefacta al principio pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Sin saber que responder. Solo sonrió abiertamente. Pensó. Como digno hijo de su padre, estaba convencida de que así era.

Aquel día, Candy había planeado tener un ameno picnic en los jardines de la hermosa mansión pero el sol era demasiado abrazador. Lo último que quería era que Terry o ella les diera una insolación, por lo que había decidido cambiar su plan original. Terry había aceptado encantado y habían pasado una mañana entretenida entre juegos y chapuzones en la piscina cubierta. Después del almuerzo y tras leer un cuento el pequeño había caído rendido en una profunda siesta. Al cambiarle la ropa , le había preocupado ver algunos arañazos y hematomas en zonas que pasarían estratégicamente desapercibidas. Le horrorizó ver que eran más de los que había advertido. Pero el pequeño le había asegurado esa tarde al despertar que se los había hecho él. Ella no le había convencido del todo su inocente explicación. Y por primera vez desde su preciado matrimonio con Terrence y tras descubrir que había vuelto a burlarse de ella, se alegró de seguir en aquel lugar. Ahora sabía mejor que nunca que abandonar a Terry a su suerte, sin asegurarse primer que estaría sano y salvo hubiese sido el peor error de su vida. Pero Candy no quería hablar de sus sospechas sin tener pruebas. ¿ Y si Terry le estaba contando la verdad?

Estaría haciendo con alguien lo que otros siempre hicieron con ella.

Juzgar.

Condenar.

Herir.

Mientras meditaba sobre el asunto. Se percató de uno de los dibujos de Terry. El boceto le resultó curioso muy revelador. No solo había hecho un barco. Si no también varias figuras pudo distinguir a varias personas. En el muelle. Había una mujer de cabellos lacios y rubia que supuso era Lisa, su madre mientras que en el interior del navío se podían distinguir a un crío y dos adultos. El niño estaba en cubierta y la pareja conversaba muy cercas el uno del otro y de él. Candy se preguntó si inconscientemente Terry estaría reclamando más atención. ¿Acaso el pequeño necesitaba tiempo de calidad con su madre? ¿Con su padre y con ella? ¿Podía asumir que la mujer en el barco era ella?. Se mordió el labio percatándose Si se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, mientras Esteban y Sophie reducían cada verano sus jornadas de trabajo a la mitad para disfrutar esos meses en la compañía de Lucas. Terrence seguía haciendo su rutina diaria de siempre con normalidad. Candy miro a Terry y se juro a si misma que convencería a Terrence para que hicieran algo divertido juntos antes de comenzar el nuevo curso escolar.

—Tanna, la cocinera me ha preguntado si pone en el horno la pizzas que habéis estado preparando esta tarde para la cena— Candy escuchó la voz grave de su recién estrenado marido. Y alzó la vista. Estaba parado en elumbral de la puerta y traía en una mano una botella de _langhe,_ que por supuesto acababa de sacar de la bodega subterránea con la que contaba la mansión. —¿Pizzaz?. 

—¡ Y también hicimos galletas con brozas de chocolate? Estaban bien ricas. 

¿verdad Candy?.

— Espero que me hayáis dejado alguna.

—Claro, papá. Candy guardo para ti.

El sonido que salió de los labios de Terrence era mitad risa, mitad resoplido burlón. — Siempre tan considerada. 

—Terry—. Terrence llamó suavemente a su hijo para que se acercara a él—, Ve y dile a la señora Tanna que ponga a enfriar este vino y que puede retirarse a descansar. Lo de la pizza me parece un plan estupendo para esta noche.

— ¡Vale, papá! — vitoreó el pequeño cuando le entregó la botella. 

Cuando desapareció como un rayo por la puerta. Candy miro con una desconfianza muda como Terrence acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Ella se incorporó del suelo tan rápido que se mareo y tambaleó un poco. Él se movió a una velocidad supersónica y la agarró del brazo. A Candy se le cortó la respiración y se puso rígida automáticamente. Levantó ambas palmas pidiéndole en silencio que dejara de tocarla.

¡Odiaba a ese engreído canalla con toda su fuerza!. Pero no podía negar que era él hombre más atractivo que hubiese conocido nunca. Pero eso no lo eximía de la culpa por lo que había hecho. 

De pie frente a ella, del impecable traje oscuro de raya diplomática que le había visto esa misma mañana, a hurtadillas, desde los ventales de la habitación de invitados que habían dispuesto para ella, ya sólo quedaba la camisa blanca y el pantalón. 

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Tenía la voz ronca y la respiración caliente.

Ella sintió un nudo de suspense en el estómago. Frunció el ceño y los labios mientras la tensión flotaba entre ambos igual que una correa vibrante. Y ella tuvo la sensación de que alguien estaba tirando de aquella correa para juntarlos poco a poco.

 _Continuará..._


	18. POR TI VOLVÍ 18

Capítulo 18

Las mariposas comenzaron a revoletear en su estómago, el calor a cubrir su cuello, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que dolía.

¿ Por que el interés ?

-Por tu cálido recibimiento, imagino que es bueno y que te has compuesto, O acazo, ¿sigues molesta con migo?

La cólera brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, la pecosa. Se aparto bruscamente de él y puso varios metros de distancia entre ellos.

¿Como puedes tener la desfachatez, siquiera, de dirigirme la palabra después de lo ocurrido?. Trono apuntándolo con un dedo acusador—. ¡Por su puesto que sigo molesta contigo! No, espera molesta es quedarse corta. ¡Estoy enojada! ¡Colérica! Me has encerrado. ¿Como pudiste negarme a salir?

Terrence la miro con sus brillantes ojos azules y no pareció mostrar el menor remordimiento por lo que había hecho. — Tenía que impedir que te fueras. No me diste elección —arguyo.

Candy estaba fuera de si, mientras él seguía ahí parado tranquilamente frente a ella proclamado su inocencia, que cogio del piso uno de los pinceles de Terry y se lo arrojó. Lo disparo con todas su fuerzas pero Terrence logro esquivar el impacto. ¡Maldita fuera su mala puntería!.

— Debería haberte arrojado el televisor es tan grande como tú ego.

— Tu acento inglés no es bastante bueno como para enfrentarte a un tribunal acusada de intento de homicidio, pecosa.

Ella se estremeció al oír su sarcasmo.

— Eso no justifica tu bajeza. Tu acción despreciable.

Terrence se acercó a ella como lo haría un gato al alcanzar a un indefenso ratón. Aunque Candy no era tan indefensa. Aún conservaba una leve cicatriz de sus dientes en una mano.

— Soy consiente de ello y estoy dispuesto a recompensarte. Bajando los brazos hasta su cintura. Terrence la abrazo, acercándola asu cuerpo y no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de dejarla ir. Ella era suya. Cerro los parpados y se deleito con la sensación de tener el pequeño cuerpo femenino, pegado al suyo, con el extraño hecho quería con aquella cruda intensidad con la que nunca antes había querido a nadie mas. Le beso la sien con cariño.

—No me dejes Candy—dijo en voz alta muy a su pesar. Candy trago saliva, tratando de contener el llanto. Deseo probarse a si misma que Terrence ya no significaba nada para ella, pero había descubierto lo contrario,

Entonces lo abrazo con más fuerza. En aquel momento Terrence era lo que más deseaba y todo lo que no deseaba. Talvez estaba pensando que iba a ser una presa fácil que podia llevársela a la cama si le regalaba los oídos con palabras que deseaba escuchar y que luego podia convencerla, mediante mimos, para que hiciera su voluntad. Ante esa desalentadora perspectiva, sintió un hueco en estomago, un miedo tan pesado y espeso como la alquitrán. Ella no tenia la intención que se saliera con la suya. ¿O, si?. Candy alzo la cabeza dejando un espacio de algunos centímetros entre ambos para mirarlo directamente ala cara. Sus ojos nublados de deseo se clavaron en los suyos.

—He decidido quedarme.

El silencio que siguió se prolongo tanto que hizo mella en sus nervios. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar mas y pregunto:

—¿Es que no vas a preguntarme por que?.

—En absoluto. Mientras permanezcas a mi lado, el motivo me es completamente indiferente.

Exasperada. Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no ponerse a gritar como una loca.

—¿Y si hubiese decidido quedarme para hacerte la vida imposible, para hacer de tu existencia un verdadero infierno?

De mala gana él se separo un poco de ella para posar su mirada en la suya. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de forma espantosa. ¿Quien demonios la entendía? aspiro grandes bocanadas de aire antes de hablar.!

—Quizás piense que por ti merece la pena ir hasta el infierno y quedarse. - Le gustaba jugar rudo. Bien nadie mejor que él, para someter a la fieresilla.

A Candy se le acaloraron las mejillas y se humedeció tímidamente los labios con la punta de la lengua. Empezaba a asentirse embrujada.

Terrence coloco una mano debajo del mentón de su mujer y se encorvo para besarla de forma sensual — Eres la cosita más adicta, pecosa—murmuro como si estuvieran librando una batalla con sigo mismo. —Pido una tregua. Intentemos, podemos llevarnos bien, ser amables...

A Candy le pareció razonable y asintió. Entonces bajo la cabeza y la beso salvajemente. Fue un beso brutal pero desgarrado. Una presión dura y devastadora. Una simulación del acto sexual, grafica, intensa, deliberadamente erotica. Introdujo una mano por debajo de la tela de la camisa y la deslizo bajo el sujetador para cerrar los dedos alrededor de la piel de satén del pecho desnudo. Loco, casi con reverencia.

El grito ahogado de Candy se convirtió en un gemido y alarmada por lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo deprisa que iba todo, le mordió la lengua en acto defensivo y se zafo de sus brazos. Tomo aire, pero le costaba trabajo respirar.

Terrence blasfemo y degustando el acido sabor metálico de la sangre, se paso el dorso de la mano por la boca.

—Y una salvaje que necesita ser domesticada.

—Pero si ha sido sin querer—intento aparentar inocencia-. Y teniendo en cuenta que no puedo compararte con nadie mas, su pongo que después de todo, y como ha podido comprobar tu traviesa lengua, no eres tan bueno como pensabas—. remato ella.

Terrence apretó su mandibula. Una advertencia resonó en los rincones mas lejanos de su mente. Peligro. ¡Peligro!

—¡Papa!—Terry estaba de pronto allí, asomando la cabecita con su melena castaña por la puerta—. ¿Podemos cenar aquí?. Candy quiere ver, "la era de hielo2" —Por supuesto hijo, pero antes ire a darme una ducha rápida. Giro su cabeza a Ella, cuando el niño volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo. Sosteniéndole la mirada, se llevo una mano al cinturón de sus pantalones lo aflojo deliberadamente lento. La evidencia física era irrefutable. podia notar su dura erección a pesar de las capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

—Quizás quieras acompañarme y aparearte conmigo como la salvajita que eres.

Si sus palabras pretendían ser una amenaza no consiguieron su objetivo. Lo único que sintió Candy fue una descarada excitación, que por el momento pudo contener; sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Ni en sueños.

—Eso imagine.

Dos horas mas tarde; Candy y Terry permanecían recostados en el alfombrado de la sala mientras picoteaban algunos dulces veían la película. Terrence a su espalda, había optado por el sofa y por una copa de vino. Candy sabia que no podia seguir esquivando a Terrence por mas tiempo. Beso la cabeza de Terry que estaba a un suspiro de caer rendido en un profundo sueño, y se separo de él con cuidado para no desvararlo. Gateo hasta Terrence y se sentó sobre sus talones cuando rozo sus piernas.

Las comisuras del los labios del hombre se elevaron y le acaricio la parte superior de su cabeza,

—¿Que te trae a mis pies?

—He seguido el tufillo de tu arrogancia respondió con ironía. A propósito como esta tu lengua. ¿Te duele mucho?. Preguntó sarcásticamente.

—En cuanto la entierre y alivie en tu caliente sexo, supongo que mejorara.

Ella se lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. En medio de la escasa iluminación de la habitación. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de tanto que le pareció imposible que estuviera hablando enserio. Candy decidió enfocarse a su primer propósito y olvidar lo que Terrence había dicho.

—Tenemos que hablar

—No me digas

Candy sintió unas fuertes manos envolverse alrededor de sus brazos. La levantaron del suelo con facilidad, y sin saber como ni por que, de repente se encontró sentada en el regazo de Terrence y con las piernas estiradas en el sofa.

Ella no había pedido estar allí. Pero reconocio secretamente que no quería estar en ningún otro sitio.

—Te has sonrojado

—¿QUE?

—Tus mejillas; han adquirido un intenso y precioso color carmesí. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?.

Cada pulgada de su piel rogaba por sentir la suya, y Candy quería darse la vuelta, ponerse a horcajadas sobre el y saber como se sentiría hacer el amor en esa postura. Pero Terry continuaba allí y ella no debería estar pensando sexo. En sexo ardiente, sucio y escandaloso con su padre. Que San judas Tadeo patron de las causas imposibles se compadeciera de ella. Terrence corrompía la calidez de su mente a una pasmosa velocidad.

—Es el calor, es sofocante... en esta época del año.

Él podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse sobre del suyo, sentir su estremecimiento. Descendió la mirada hacia los pezones. Estaban erguidos y se dibujaban con desvergonzada claridad a través de la delgada camiseta.

—SI puedo darme cuenta de ello.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, para justificar la reacción indecente de su cuerpo, pero no sabia que decir ¿Que demonios podia alegar a su defensa?

—Ibas a contarme algo. ¿Que ocurre?.

A Candy le resultaba difícil hablar cuando Terrence tenia la vista posada en su labios y luego sobre sus pezones.

—Creo que Terry y tú... deberíais pasar mas tiempo juntos. Ya sabes. como padre e hijo. Como hacen la mayoría de las familias normales cuando sus hijos tienen vacaciones—. Soltó ella después de una pausa— ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que puedas tomarte unos días libres y hacer algo divertido con él antes de que empiece el nuevo curso escolar?.

— Pero sin ti.

—¿Como?.

—Hablas de Terry y de mi. Te excluyes de los planes. Sin embargo tú también formas parte de esta familia ahora.

Candy se paso la lengua por el labio superior.

—Iremos a Kronos, he mandado a que le hicieran unos arreglos por seguridad de Terry.

—Hablas enserio. Ella no pudo ocultar la alegría, como si de una niña se tratase, sintió un enorme deseo de conocer la isla de Terrence.

— Si acepto.

—Solo hay una cosa que pido a cambio. Las noches son mías. Tú serás mía cada noche.

Su aparente desinterés se desintegró y pudo ver en su cara el deseo descarado.

La sonrisa de Candy se le heló en los labios. No sabía si sentirse más indignada, por el chantaje que estaba oyendo. O por el hecho de que usaba a su hijo para obtener de ella algún beneficio.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Recuerda que acordamos una tregua. Y hablo muy enserio.

—Terry...

—¿ Si, papá? — El pequeño aludido mito por encima de su hombro con su carita. Se restregó los ojos.

—¿Te apetece pasar unos días con Candy y con migo en Kronos?

Sorprendido y emocionado ante la perspectiva de unas vacasiones en familia, el cansancio y el sueño parecieron disolverse en el sistema de Terry como por arte de magia. Se levantó y corrió hacia él. Lanzándose prácticamente a sus brazos.

—¡Si ¡ Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!

— Bueno todo de pende de Candy.

-¡Por favor Candy! ¡por favor!. ¡Por favor!. Di que si.

Ella se tambaleó hacia delante cuando sintió como Terry se le lanzaba a su regazo

El tono de Terry era más insistente, exigía una respuesta, igual a su padre.

¡ maldito manipulador!.

—Deacuerdo, iré con vosotros.

Candy bostezó mientras intentaba cubrise con la delgada Rebeca que se había puesto aquella mañana. No estaba segura de la hora que debía ser. No entendía como Terry tenía tanta energía. Tenía más de media hora con el balón practicando el dominio del fútbol y por las pequeñas volteretas que hacía en la arena. Bostezo mientras fumigaba por vigésimo tercera vez, al maldito hombre con el que se había casado. El muy canalla sonreía. Lo hacía apropósito, lo sabía. Intentaba que se enojara,

— Espero que te esté divirtiendo mucho— murmuro ella bajo y con los diente apretados aprovecho que Terry había decido volver a empezar por milésima vez a practicar en la jugada llamada chilena . El pequeño estaba demasiado eufórico como para poder enterarse de lo que hablaban.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Terrence volvió a aparecer. Y ella quiso estirar la mano y arrancársela de un manotazo.

-Absolutamente. Buena estrategia. Tú pequeña argucia no funcionará con migo.

Candy le lanzó su mejor expresión de inocencia

¿Agucida?.

—Si ese jueguito tuyo de él...

—El plan— los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, rápidamente sacó un papel de los bolsillos de su pantalon corto.- Me acabas de recordar que no lo he actualizado. Ayer acabamos Tan rendidos que solo pude pensar en dormir. Hizo una pausa para revisar el contenido de la hoja—. Mmmm. ¿Tienes un lápiz?. ¿un bolígrafo?— Terrence negó. Bueno entonces no podré marcar, pero tendré que ver que no hemos hecho.

En los siguientes diez minutos Terence escuchó a Candy canturreando un sin fin de actividades en familia.

Lo más absurdo que escuchó salir de sus labios fue su intención de enterrarlo en la arena. Estaría loco si accedía a semejante trampa. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que posiblemente lo dejaría allí por el resto del día y sobre todo, de la noche.

— Ah, pero necesitamos algo diferente que no tenga que ver con el mar -continuaba- Así que estoy pensando en un paseo por la montaña. Para cambiar el ambiente.

— Si tu idea de vacaciones es un entrenamiento militar, bien podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio— sentenció él, arrebatándole el papel de las manos. Lo rompió y guardo los trozos en el bolsillo de su pantalón

—¡Oye no hagas eso!. Terrence se plantó frente a ella y con sus grandes manos acaparó toda la circunferencia de los brazos de la mujer.

—¿Que crees que lograrás con esto?

—No estoy intentando lograr nada Terrence. -se defendió si atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Maldita mujer se veía adorable cuando se sentía acorralada, descubierta.

—Si lo que quieres es un entrenamiento físico. Yo te podría haber dado, pero en la cama. —Candy tragó con fuerza y se giró para observar a Terry. Él niño ajeno a todo, Era feliz y parecía intensamente relajado. Ella podía ver ese cambio. Se alegró por eso. Entonces volteó el rostro para enfrentarse a padre.

Boqueo por que no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Era un hombre que no tocaba el corazón para intentar dulcificar o si quería amenazar cualquiera de sus palabras.

-Terrence -susurro

El toque del hombre se volvió más sensual incluso suave. Se puso nerviosa por su inspección y se removió intentando zafarse. — hagas lo que hagas — dijo presionando con su boca la oreja oreja femenina ; su aliento era caliente y su voz sensual y ronca. Esta noche vas hacer mía. No me importa si estás cansada o si te indigesta la cena. Las noches sin mias me perteneces y hoy cumplirás tu parte del acuerdo así que considérate advertida esposa mia.

¿Ahora pecosa que actividad nos tienes preparada?

Cuando llego la hora de la cena Candy encontró sobre su cama un vestido azul. Era un regalo de su marido junto con la sensua lenceria a juego y las sandalias de tacón alto. Y sabía lo que era. La oferta de paz para una noche de placer.

Intento hacer tiempo con Terry, pero para el momento en que fue a su dormitorio, el pequeño dormía placenteramente. Parecía que Terrence lo había planeado todo.

-Apenas has probado la lasaña pecosa - Candy casi dio un respingo sobre la silla.

-No... no tengo hambre.

-Pero apenas has probado bocado desde el desayuno. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? - Indago disfrutando de la tension del cuerpo de su esposa. Parecía tan tensa como una cuerda de guitarra a punto de quebrarse.

Candy apretó la mandibula. -No me gusta lo que estas haciendo Terrence.

-¿Y se puede saber que estoy haciendo? - Interrogo fingiendo sorpresa- Creía que la de los planes y artimañas eras tu, pecosa.

-Has mandado a Terry a dormir temprano ¿para que?

-¿Para que?

Le ardió la cara. -Por lo que me dijiste que pasaría.

-¿Que te dije que pasaría?. Candy sabia que no la dejaría en paz hasta que no lo digiera.

¡Que me harías tuya!.

-¿Eso te tiene preocupada?. Terrence le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios para besar su dorso-. Esta vez será mucho mejor te lo prometo.

Ella le arranco su mano de los dedos y se levanto de la mesa. -Lo siento, quiero retirarme. Que disfrutes el resto de la cena.

— Perfecto, así tendrás tiempo de calmarte y esperarme desnuda, al menos que necesites ayuda con la cremallera de tu vestido.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba le dio la espalda y se marchó. No quería más espectáculos solo quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Y en como hacerle entender a Terrence que tener sexo no era la solución a sus problemas. Estaba completamente segura de que cada vacío de su alma lo había completado con algo físico. Placer sin nada que lo uniera. Lamentablemente para Terrence ella se había sentido más que unida con el desde hace casi Tres años. No podia decírselo, pero ella necesitaba más de él. Entró a la habitación pensando que podía utilizar. La noche anterior, los había hecho terminar exhaustos, Todo lo había planeado muy bien, pero Terrence la hubo pillado con sus intenciones de hacer lo mismo el día de hoy. Pero antes de seguir pensando la puerta se abrió.

Terrence Entro. — Veo que firme a tu estilo tu primera acción es no hacer caso a mi cordial petición.

-No pensé que fuera una petición. Terrence sonrió lobunamente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Cada vez que intentes alejarte de mi. Lo único que consigues es terminar gimiendo entre mis brazos.

Me gusta como te sientes entre mi, me gusta la sensación de sostenerte, pero ahora quiero deshacerme de esto. Tomándola por sorpresa el le levantó una de las tiras del vestido y la comenzó a deslizar por el hombro repitió el acto con la otra tira y pronto la prenda quedo contenida en sus caderas. La alejo para contemplarla a gusto y acuno uno de los grandes senos. Encontró el pezón medio endurecido detrás del encaje y el froto la punta con el pulgar. Ella arqueo mas su pecho para sentir mas su tacto. Es encantador verte con lencería. Disfrute mucho eligiéndola para ti. E imaginando las miles de formas en las que te la podría quitar.

Ella gimió y Terrence la beso haciendo que su lengua penetrara su boca. La sedujo e incito a participar con él.

Candy no pudo resistirse, el hombre era embriagador y nublaba sus sentidos, Además ella era su esposa. Y fuera cual fuera su pecado, él tenia el derecho de tomarla cuantas veces quisiera, Apenas lo estaba entendiendo.

Ella sintió el duro embiste, mientras el devoraba su boca, No le daba tregua alguna y mientras la besaba y embestía sus manos encontraron el camino hacia el botón de sus pantalones.

Le beso la barbilla solo para seguir bajando. Para besar su cuello. Cuando se deshizo del pantalón, se preocupo directamente de ella y hacer que sintiera la necesidad que su cuerpo le rogaba por tenerlo dentro.

Candy le puso las manos sobre sus hombros, por que necesitaba tocarlo, por que lo que estaba sintiendo al morderle los pezones estaba haciendo que el canal de su sexo se contrajera y soltara en un intento de imitar a su desbocado corazón en un ejercicio de sístole y diastole. Se sentía húmeda, pulsante y necesitada. Jugó en una dura ficción que la hizo levantar las caderas sin que lo quisiera. Jugó con ella hasta que soltó un fuerte grito. Candy lo observo bajar la cabeza y Terrence comenzó a succionar su clitoris hincado hasta la puerta de su cuerpo. La penetro con la lengua. Haciendo que ella se contrajera para alejarse de el, pero el la agarro del trasero y se aseguro de que no pudiera moverse mientras el ingresaba en su interior una y otra vez para degustar la miel de su cuerpo.

\- Te encuentro deliciosa. La electrizo con su sensualidad y se quedo sin habla cuando al mirar hacia abajo pudo definir los parámetros de su potente erección. Candy trago con fuerza. Era por eso que le había dolido, no solo la primera vez sino también la segunda. Lo miro directamente a los ojos encontrándoselos en el camino y con una pregunta bailando en ellos. -¿Quieres tocarme?. Ella asintió.-Adelante.

-Te... Tendrás que enseñarme que hacer. Una ternura inesperada se apodero de el y se sintió como un gusano despreciable. Era tan inocente que contaminaba su pureza solo con mirarla. Y era demasiado buena para el. Pero a hora era su mujer y le pertenecía. No pensaba renunciar a ella por nada del mundo.

Siguiendo el movimiento que le hubo enseñado de arriba hacia abajo y sintió los músculos de Terrence tensarse. Parecía que le dolía como si estuviera sufriendo.

-Espantada lo soltó. ¿Te hice … daño?.

-El negó y acaricio su rostro en un tierno intercambio. En absoluto. No me estas haciendo daño, solo que eres nueva en esto y no tengo autocontrol con Tigo.

-Candy volvió a intentarlo , esta vez con mayor intensidad. Haciendo que el lanzara la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y soltara un gemido.

-Lo siento pero necesito estar dentro de ti. Abre las piernas solo parau mi. Quiero que mires esto. lo observo coger su erección co su mano y la comenzó a dirigir hacia ella.

-Terrence.

-No apartes la mirada. No espero respuesta y solamente empujo hacia dentro. Sintió la calidez de su interior de su mujer. Cuando la acogió. Por que eso era ella su mujer completamente suya. Nadie salvo el, podia reclamarla de aquella manera.

Candy lo abrazo co con las piernas y Terrence encantado la cargo para ponerse de bombeaba con arrogancia petulancia y fuerza. La beso para evitar que su grito de placer al llegar al climax fuera escuchado por la mitad de la población.

Candy se sumergió en la piscina. Los últimos días habían sido una autentica locura. Su matrimonio había sido mas real que nuca hubiera pensado. había hecho cosa que estaba segura harían sonrojar hasta a la misma personificación de la lujuria.

¿Abriendo vuelo de nuevo pecosa mia?. -No podría hacerlo nunca. -recibió a su esposo brazos abiertos.

-¿Y Terry?. - jugando con la hija de la cocinera. - Ahora jugaremos tu y yo.

— Oh, no, no. Candy grito y se sacudió río.

¡Oh bájame! Pataleo Candy pero no pudo evitar la seguidilla de carcajadas. Al mismo tiempo Terrence estaba relajado. Estaban pasando el mejor momento hasta que:

—Siento mucho interrumpir la fiesta.

Candy sintió que el cuerpo de Terrence se ponía en tensión al escuchar aquella voz que le resultaba familiar. Se volvió para mirar y la sangre desapareció de su rostro. Estaba pálida como las cartas. Más allá de la piscina había parada una mujer esbelta con un ceñido diminuto vestido blanco. A diferencia de ella. No adivinaba bajo el ningún gramo de grasa. Su cabello rubio, pulcramente recojido. Brillante con los rayos del sol. Ella se quitó las gafas de sol al mismo tiempo observó a Terrence.

—¿ Qué haces aquí Lisa?. Candy recién cayó en cuenta quien era. Lisa Cameron. La ex mujer de Terrence. Y la madre de Terry. No supo que sentir. Ya la había mirado antes. Pero en esta ocasión sintió un dolor en el pecho.

—Hablar con tigo si no estás demasiado ocupado— murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

Candy se giró hacia su marido y le hizo una seña para que fuera. Ella no pensaba inmiscuirse, por que Lisa y Terrence no estuvieran juntos y a hora ella fuera su esposa, si eran los padres de Terry. Serían sus padres toda la vida. Le guste o no.

Terrence le dio un beso breve en los labios y le prometio que regresaría pronto. Salió del agua, agarro una toalla y se secó con ella bruscamente. Por último la coloco alrededor de su estrecha cintura...

—Vamos dentro— sentenció.

Lisa se preguntó qué demonios había pasado fuera. Quizás hubiera entrado a un universo paralelo, por que no podía creer que su ex marido se comportara de esa manera. Había llegado cuando Terrence había estado jugando como un chiquillo con la insípida de Candy. Aquel no era Terrence. Se veía relajado y dispuesto. Lisa no conocía a ese hombre. Frunció el ceño. Nunca lo había visto bajar la guardia como lo había visto hacer en la piscina.

—Lisa —dijo el hombre con voz fuerte. Te haré la pregunta de nuevo. — ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

— ¡Vine a ver a mi hijo! — murmuró abriendo los ojos azules con fingida sorpresa—. Ya que parece que no debo ser informada de nada. De lo contrario habría recibido una misiva , una llamada o algo que me dijo era que mi hijo estaría con tigo y con esa mujercita.

— Escoje bien tus palabras, Lisa por que estás hablando de mi mujer. En cuánto Terry... Soy su padre, no tengo por qué pedir ningún permiso.

—¡Y yo soy su madre y exijo saber dónde está mi hijo!—. En vez de andar jugando con esa mujer en la piscina como chiquillos. Deberías ir por nuestro hijo y traerlo aquí. ¡No lo he visto por ningún lado cuando he llegado!

Terrence alzó una mano y la mandó callar.

Esta en la playa jugando con la hija de la cocinera.

—¡¿Como puedes ser tan irresponsable?! Lo dejas a cargo de una simple empleada, para andar tonteando con esa mujer.

—¡Papá! — grito Terry pero cuando reparo en la presencia de su madre se paró en seco.

—Hola campeón. Ven aquí— El niño obedeció a su progenitor.

-Tú madre ha venido para...

—Papá yo no me quiero ir— interrumpió el pequeño. -Te prometo portarme bien pero no me quiero ir.

No vas a ir a ningún sitio bebé— sonrió Lisa. Si he venido es por que pienso quedarme unos días aquí con tu padre y con tigo.

 _Continuará_


	19. POR TI VOLVÍ 19

_Capitulo 19_

Candy levanto la copa para degustar de su margarita de fresa. Era el segundo que se bebía. No acostumbraba pero la ocasión lo merecía. ¡Estaba tan contenta! Nada podia arruinar ese momento. No podia comprender como, pero le encantaba sentir como entre ellos se tejía, de nuevo, una silenciosa red de complicidad que los adhería el uno al otro. Pero había algo que estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza y requería de una rápida resolución. No sabia como enfrentar la pregunta sin que sonara demasiado directa. Tenia mucha curiosidad, pero por otro lado, no quería arruinar el momento. Había estado contra el en todo momento desde que se volvieron a ver, pero tenían una tregua. Candy estaba dispuesta a Perdonar y olvidar. Lo haría con tal de seguir disfrutando de sus dos hombres. -Terry cayo rendido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - dijo con una sonrisa- Bebió otro sorbo de licor rosado para darse valor. —- Es un niño maravilloso.

—-Lo es - corroboro Terrence orgulloso. —- Y tu una madre igual de maravillosa.

-Pero el tiene a su verdadera madre. - La voz de la pecosa fue un susurro cargado de confusion.

—Lisa nunca tuvo un instinto maternal. Nunca se levanto por las noches cuando Terry no podia dormir, ni siquiera lo acompaño cuando tenia noches de fiebres.

—Pero ha venido a verlo hasta aquí, para estar con él, eso tiene que significar algo. -La pregunta casi se le había escapado de la boca.

—-Dudo que lo extrañe —rio bajo Terrence, mientras servía otra copa de margarita de fresa—. Pero me ha dejado saber que piensa quedarse unos días.

Candy miro el tablero de ajedrez como si pensara su siguiente movimiento.

Lisa va a quedarse...

Trago con dificultad el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta de pronto. La noticia le sentó como un a bofetada. Pero no podia dejar que los celos se interpusieran. Candy estaría dispuesta a soportar su presencia en la casa y a fumar la pipa de la paz con ella si estaba allí para restaurar su relación con Terry. -Decidió olvidarlo. Olvidarlo y pasar un buen rato con su marido. Aun le costaba acostumbrase aquella sencilla palabra de seis letras.

—Terrence -lo llamo ella en un tono tan bajo que pensó que no la oiría-, tenias razón.

—¿Sobre que?

—-Sobre las muchas veces que me arrepentí a lo largo de estos casi tres años de no haber sido tuya por completo. Al menos una sola vez. Algo que recordar cada noche cuando me fuera a la cama sola —Momentáneamente sorprendido por lo que había dicho, no tubo palabras para responder. Sole cogió una mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, pero ella siguió-. 

Pero entonces recordaba a tu esposa y a tu hijo y me sentía sucia, culpable, y pedía a Dios que se apiadara de mi, que me perdonara … Porque quería a un hombre, y ese hombre le pertenecía a otra mujer.

—Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte -respondió contemplándola y peinando sus cabellos con los dedos-,

—Yo solamente te vi y te quise para mi. Pero desafortunadamente nuestros caminos tomaban rumbos diferentes en aquel momento. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberte conocido mucho antes.

—Nunca te habrías fijado en mi. Aquellos ojos la observaron directamente. Era una mujer complicada: vulnerable pero mas fuerte que un noble. Sus ojos turbios le decían que ella necesitaba decirlo, pero el no sabia si podia soportar todo lo que conllevaba abrir así la caja de pandora.

—-¿Por que, no? - Sonrió el-.

—Estoy convencido de que tu peculiar forma de vestir habría captado mi atención en cualquier lugar.

Ella rio débilmente y tocio. Cerro los parpados un instante, y como antes busco su atención tras una pausa.

\--¿Terrence?

-¿Mas confesiones? -se burlo el complacido con su constante demanda y sin poder quitar la mirada de sus labios -¿O tal vez se trata de que quieres besarme,

Colorada hasta la raíz de su pelo Candy maldijo la prontitud de su lengua, que actuaba en ocasiones mas veloz que su cerebro. En alguna parte de su mente, embotada por el alcohol, una voz gritaba que parase, que protegiese su corazón. ¡Demonios!, ya había hablado demasiado por esta noche.

Estaba tan desesperada por conducir su ebrio parloteo por otros derroteros que, sin prensarlo, soltó lo primero que se vino a la cabeza.

—-Cuando cursaba el segundo año de EGB una compañera y yo decidimos averiguar por si mis mas como se sentía besar a alguien. Fue asqueroso. Ella estaba refriada y tenia una terrible descongestión nasal.

Terrence observo sus mejillas coloreadas de una escarlata intenso y pensó que , en efecto, las margarita le habían subido ala cabeza.

—-Entonces no fui el primero en robarte un beso - la orilla de la boca del hombre se había contrariado, esforzándose por sonreír-. A decir verdad, me siento, un poco decepcionado en estos momentos.

Ella hizo un rápido movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

\--Técnicamente diría que has sido el único, por que ni siquiera estoy segura si lo que hicimos Cristin y yo puede considerarse un beso, o simplemente fue un intercambio de mucosidades y babas. El estallo en una carcajada. No podia evitarlo. Dios sabia que había pocas cosas por las cuales sonreír en su vida, pero con Candy, siempre encontraba cierto humor.

Terrence cernió su gigantesco tamaño por encima de la mesa y acuño a la cara de su mujer entre las manos y beso su labio inferior probando su dulzura, intentando, ponerla nerviosa.

\--¿Y en que mas soy el único, pecosa.

Azorada, Candy se separo de el, lamiendo sus labios, saboreándolo.

—Sabes perfectamente que en todo. Admitió ella, hechizada por el imponente juez que la mantenía encarcelada en la prisión de sus brazos y que la haría confesar hasta el crimen si lo cometia.

\--Así que en verdad eres mia en todos los sentidos.

Ella respiro profundamente por que de repente le faltaba el aire. Cuando encaro de nuevo su mirada olvido por un instante que iba a decirle. El la contemplaba con un brillo, en los ojos azules que pareció a la vez excitante y peligroso.

Movieron algunas piezas mas en silencio solo disfrutando de la velada y comunicándose con miradas picaras y gestos.

—-¡Tengo una reina! -soltó eufórica Candy mientras quitaba la pieza negra del tablero-. ¡Alguien tiene una clara ventaja amigo!. Terrence medito su estrategia en el tablero por unios momentos Estudio concienzudamente las piezas y supo de inmediato que tenia que hacer. Aquella muchachita estaba gritando victoria de mesiado de prisa. Una de las cosas que mas le gustaban a Candy de Terrence era cuando parecía absorbo en sus pensamientos y maquinaciones. Le encantaba verlo resolver los problemas y analizar cada una de las posibilidades sin que la otra persona supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ciertos cambios en el jade de iris le habían hecho dase cuenta de ello. Su faz no revelaba absolutamente nada, pero sus ojos podían ser un completo poema cuando el lo permitía. Cuando bajaba la guardia y se relajaba.

Embelesada. sonrió como una tonta. Por desgracia, su burbuja exploto y el impacto en su cara, cuando las puertas francesas que comunicaban el interior del chale con la piscina se abrieron de par en par y de ellas salió Lisa. Su único atuendo consistía en un bikini rosa casi inexistente. Candy la miro en silencio durante un par de segundos. El tiempo suficiente para que se arrepintiera. El tiempo suficiente para hacer odiosas comparaciones en las que siempre salía perdiendo. A través de una bruma de miedos e inseguridades, le llego un gruñido de Terrence.

—No lo hagas.

—-¿El Qué ?

—Compararte con ella. porque no hay comparación posible.

—Es muy guapa -Y perfecta, añadió mentalmente.

Él la miro fijamente antes de responder. —Y tu me excitas como ella nunca lo hizo, ni ninguna otra mujer. Un dulce sentimiento de bienestar la invadió.

¿Lo excitaba como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho nunca?

¿ELLA?

¿DE VERAS?

—¿Acaso tienes dudas? -La sonrisa que mostro le arrugaba la piel en torno a los ojos-. Tal vez deberíamos volver al dormitorio para así poder volver al refrescarte la memoria.

Candy sintió una ola de calor invadiendo progresivamente su cuerpo cuando noto sus labios sobre su boca. No pudo contener un gemido y Terrence aprovecho para pasarle la mano por detrás de la nuca. atrayéndola hacia él. Su respiración se acelero al mismo ritmo que la suya. Iba a besarla. Iba a...

-¡Clima mas maravilloso para un chapuzón nocturno! ¿No creéis?

Ambos enderezaron la columna y miraron a la mujer que se había acercado a ellos como si fuera una mantis orquídea. Hermosa, mortal, con un camuflaje casi perfecto, casi invisible para sus victimas. Ella esperando tranquilamente a que aparecieran su almuerzo. Terrence y ella serian su banqueta de esa noche, definitivamente.

—Oh, espero no haber interrumpido ninguna velada romántica.

El tono burlón chocaba con la amabilidad de sus palabras.

\--En absoluto —Candy se mordió con tal fuerza el labio inferior que se hinchó enseguida. Terrence, se removió inquieto en la silla. Tal como se temía su benevolente esposa insistió-: ¿Te... te apetece tomar algo algo con nosotros?

Cuando Lisa se inclino sobre la mesa para coger la bebida de Terrence, Candy lamento casi en el instante su invitación. Prácticamente se había echado encima de la superficie de cristal. La minúscula y ridícula tela del bikini oprimía tanto los bronceados y suaves senos que asomaba por todas partes, lo que la dejaba expuesta de un modo muy indecente.

—¿Te importa, querido?

\--Puedo servirte un trago, si quieres.

\--No es necesario, me bastara con el tuyo.

Y sin hacer caso de la propuesta de Terrence dio un lento y sensual sorbo. Irritada, Candy pensó que la industria del cine para adultos estaba poniendo dinero sin ella.

—Este lugar me trae tan buenos recuerdos -comento disfrutando de como Candy se ponía rígida como una tabla y comenzaba a empalidecer-. ¿Recuerdas, querido?. Aquí fue la primera vez que tu y yo...

—Cierra el pico Lisa -Sentencio Terrence; apretaba la mandibula con tanta fuerza que un musculo se le contrajo nerviosamente-. Pensaba que habías decidido quedarte en la isla para ocuparte de tu hijo, no para resucitar los recuerdos de algo que hace mucho esta muerto y enterrado. -Hablando de mi hijo- enfatizo las dos ultimas palabras-. Quise pasar un rato agradable con el, acostarlo y leerle un cuento, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que tu complaciente esposa se me adelanto. Entiendo que vuelque todo su amor de madre en el hijo de otra, puesto que contigo, querido su sueño de ser madre, cabe la posibilidad de que se vea seriamente truncado. -La forma en la que el cuerpo de Candy se estremeció ante aquella revelación de pronto no paso desapercibido para ninguno-. Oh querida, ¿acaso no te conto Terrence?. Se hizo la vasectomía.

-La vasectomía puede ser reversible -aclaro el con brutalidad.

-Puede ser reversible , pero eso depende del tiempo, que haya pasado desde tu cirugía . A menor tiempo habrá embarazo ¿Cuántos años hace de tu intervención querido. ¿tres años? -Terrence la miro por tanto rato sin decir nada, sin revelar ninguna emoción, que Lisa supo que había terminado su trabajo por esta noche.

Le lanzo una sonrisa con falsa calidez-. Os dejare para que continues con vuestra emocionante partida de ajedrez.

La mujer camino contoneando las caderas hacia la pisana con la copa de Terrence en una mano. Cuanto se metió en el agua con la gracia de una elegante gacela, Candy regreso la atención a su marido y se dio cuenta de que pase lo que pase a lo que había asegurado solo instantes antes a la interrupción de Lisa , él tenia la mirada clavada en su ex mujer. El pulso se le acelero y de repente noto la garganta tan seca que se apresuro a dar un gran sorbo a su margarita. Se había vuelto amargo.

-¿Candy? - La llamo el después de un rato.

-¿Si?

No se atrevía a mirar a Terrence a la cara. Si lo hacia sabia que él vería el dolor que no conseguiría ocultar.

—Es tu turno. de manera ausente el tablero y trato de reflexionar los dedos, pero los tenia agarrotados. Había apretado las palmas de sus manos casi hasta el dolor. La actitud de Lisa había resultado tan insoportable que en lo ultimo que podia concentrarse en esos momentos era en una partida de ajedrez; su mente estaba embotada. ¡Esa arpía había arruinado la velada por completo! Sintiéndose demasiado alterada y molesta, echo la silla atrás y se levanto .¿Podemos dejar la partida para mañana?. Tengo un dolorcito en las cienes y quiero irme a la cama. - Intento sonar fría y distante.

-Juntos. Hermosa - subrayo él incorporándose de inmediato -. Os iremos a la cama juntos - cerro los dedos entorno a la muñeca de Candy, el pulgar puesto en su pulso errático y demasiado rápido. Había captado la vulnerabilidad en su voz, la nota de duda y anhelo que socavaba su fuerza de voluntad. Él sintió que era su culpa. Tendría que haber sospechado que Lisa intentaría algo así.

Maldita fuera.

Una de las cosas que Lisa mas disfrutaba era sacar de quicio a la gente. Encontraba un peculiar placer en ello, y mas aun, si tenia que ver con la esposa de su exmarido Definitivamente no era rival para ella.

Lisa dio vueltas al liquido ambarino que estaba aun en el vaso de whisky de Terrence. Solo había tenido que pulsar aquí y allá para activar los usuales miedos de las personas comunes. Había bastado solo un bikini, y algunas palabras dadas en el momento preciso para que Candy ardiera en celos. Rio ingresando de nuevo a la piscina y mirando al cielo ¡Estaba pletórica!.

Seguramente en ese momento la pequeña e insignificante esposa Americana estaría bullendo de deseos por arrastrar sus cabellos. Quizás hasta le pidiera Terrence que se fuera. Lamentablemente para Candy. Lisa podría quedarse el tiempo que le diera la gana. Ella era la madre biológica de Terry y eso significaba que aun conservaba ciertos derechos y privilegios en el núcleo GrandChester. Pensó también en como daría lo que fuera , por ser en ese momento un pequeño mosquito ver el enfado de Candy. Oh, por que ella se había enfadado. Lo sabia por la manera en la que se había levantado bruscamente de la mesa. No le importaba la excusa que hubiera dado a Terrence. Su fin estaba logrado. Les había arruinado el insoportable cuento de felices para siempre. Esperaba seguir haciéndolo. Dio otro sobo a su bebida , intentando recordar el momento exacto en que lo suyo con Terrence se marchito. Lisa realmente había podido amarlo. Pero estaba segura que el nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y cuando la pasión termino, ninguno de los dos había tenido nada mas por lo que estar unidos. Por que Terry había sido el ultimo y desesperado intento por salvar un matrimonio que parecía estar condenado desde el inicio. Por que todo había sido muy rápido, demasiado simple. Lisa pensó que iba siendo hora de ahora entrar. No solo había que sembrar la semilla de la duda y los celos Candy, si no también regarla para que pudiera crecer y comerse su corazón. Sonriendo, apresuro el ultimo sorbo de whisky y salió de la piscina. Se anudo una toalla sobre el pecho y entro a la vivienda.

Afortunadamente el niño estaba dormido. Candy se había encargado de hacerlo. Ese niño no le había causado mas que problemas. Problemas en su concepción; por que nunca olvidaría aquella expresión de basilisco que había puesto puesto Terrence cuando le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo. Hacia mucho tiempo, para ese entonces no compartían la habitación, por no mencionar su inexistente vida sexual. Ella había estado segura que para el momento el quería librarse de ella para correr hacia la otra furcia. había tenido que recurrir a sucias argucias para concebir a Terry. Había creído que el niño era la solución a todos sus problemas, pero para desgracia de ella solo había conseguido algunas huellas irreparables en su perfecto cuerpo tras el embarazo.

No obstante como madre de su único hijo, se merecía la cuantiosa manutención que le pasaba rigorosamente cada mes.

Candy era tierra fértil y ella estaba por primera vez dispuesta a ensuciarse las manos para hacerle pagar a Terrence. ¡La había cambiado por ella!. ¡Como se atrevía!

Subió las escaleras de la mansion. Camino por el pasillo con lentitud de la parte superior hasta que un gruñido la hizo fruncir el ceño. Se acerco a la puerta de una de las habitaciones solo para escuchar un gemido excitado de una mujer. ¡Era Candy! Estaban haciendo el amor...

 _Continuara..._


	20. POR TI VOLVÍ 20

_Capítulo 20._

Se acercó más a la puerta de la habitación y pegó la oreja contra esta. Escuchó el crujido de la cama. Un golpe seco de la madera seguido de un jadeo exitado y un ruego; la súplica caliente de "más" .¡malditos fueran!.

La erotica sinfónia llego a los oídos de Lisa con claridad irritantemente pasmosa. Como si ella misma estuviera participando en aquel acto tan arcaico como la misma vida. Perversamente imposible, pero allí estaba escuchando como su ex marido tenía intimidad con otra mujer.

Candy parecía mucho disfrutar cada una de sus caricias. Lisa se estremeció por que ella recordaba haber disfrutado imaginablemente con aquel hombre. No era bueno en la cama, era el mejor. El mejor amante que ella había tenido nunca.

El sonido de la carne contra carne no fue desconocido para ella, ni tampoco la voz ronca de Terrence, que en un gruñido le decía cuanto la deseaba.

Completamente atormentada por sus propios recuerdos y furiosa por que sus planes se hubiesen ido al traste. Lisa se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio, Se su ponía que ellos debían estar peleando, discutiendo. ¡No teniendo intimidad!,

—Si yo hubiera sabido que la presencia de Lisa te pondría así de caliente... —¡Oh, cállate!— le riño Candy divertida mientras la pellizcaba un pezón. En respuesta Terrence le dio una suave nalgada. Después le acono las redondas nalgas y las masajeo.

—No quiero que compares nunca la relación que tuve con Lisa a la que tengo contigo. Con Lisa había ciertos intereses comunes, ambos nos beneficiamos financiera y socialmente de una union, Hay ocasiones en las que, para elaborar soluciones que satisfagan los intereses de todo el mundo, es imprescindible negociar términos y alcanzar acuerdos, mas allá de que las formas sean o no moralmente legales.

Ella permaneció pensativa un momento. Había vuelto a recostar la cabeza contra su pecho, aun temblando e intentando controlar sus jadeos de sus pulmones y la respiración acelerada.

—Lo haces ver todo de una forma muy fría —susurro ella, acariciándole el pecho con el aliento.

—Soy un hombre muy practico que no se deja arrastrar por impulsos y mucho menos por sentimientos. Todo en esta vida tiene un precio pecosa, deberías de saberlo a estas alturas.

De forma abrupta, ella volvió a alzar el rostro hacia él. Sus cejas enarcadas.

—¿Incluso yo?.

—Tu has sido el negocio más pésimo que me he topado a lo largo de mi carrera. Siempre me lo has dado todo y nunca has pedido nada a cambio. Me he adueñado de esto... - Señalo sus labios—... acaricio su cuerpo — y esto —. Indico su corazón. —Este ha sido el negocio de mi vida.

—¿Por que lo has obtuvido gratuitamente?

—Esperar, tres lentos años. Y cruzar en barco parte del mar mediterráneo y del océano Atlántico no me parece que fuera un bajo costo.

Terrence busco sus labios para besarlos en posesividad. Había sido el sexo duro y salvaje mas fascinante que había tenido jamás.

—Escúchame, Candy. Salvo la gratificación de tu dulce compañía y la de tenerte en mi cama, no posees nada más que yo pueda ambicionar.

Candy se rio suavemente y se movió mas arriba para besar primero el pulso de su garganta y luego su barbilla. —Tú si que sabes como halagar a una mujer.

El acaricio su melena dorada, el borde de su rostro, su mejilla y jugo con sus labios rosados. De pronto sintió que una parte de el se veía sumido en la tristeza. Observarla le dolía por que sabia que nunca podría ver en Terry en Candy. Por que nunca no vería en nadie a su dulce Candy.

—Daria lo que fuera por dejarte embarazada y verte redonda con un hijo nuestro—le confeso en sus sueño.

Pero tienes una vasectomía...—le recordó Candy conteniendo la emoción de saber que Terrence, el gélido bloque de hielo GrandChester, reconocería abiertamente sus deseos de aumentar la familia con un hijo de ambos. ¿Como era posible?. Adoraba a Terry, pero hacia mucho tiempo que había dado por sentado que jamás seria madre. Después de todo echaba un vistazo a su futuro, siempre lo había imaginado monótono y solitario.

—Me hubiera gustado que te enteraras de otra manera y no por Lisa.

—Intento que discutiera contigo por ese motivo. Sabia sus intenciones, pero en ese momento comprendí que una vez más me habías vuelto a ocultar cosas —. Entre risas ella le golpeo el pecho—. ¿Por que?.

—Talvez solo esperaba que surgiera un milagro de la concepción. Pero no importa lo que tenga que hacer para que quedes en estado, por que te juro que lo haré.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de ser padre de nuevo?

—Quizás solo quiera amarrarte a mi para siempre.

—Eres... eres... ¡Un controlador abusivo, desconsiderado...!. La lengua de Terrence impidió que hiciera cualquier comentario al penetrar su boca en un beso hambriento. Ella se retorció. Aquel movimiento estimulo su miembro y volvió a excitarse. Necesitaba poseerla de nuevo. Definitivamente, era un salvaje.

—Tu interior me esta pidiendo la revancha - le indico al comprobar como cada vez mas los músculos femeninos de sístole de la vagina de Candy le daban pequeños relámpagos de energia. La sensación era tan endemoniadamente caliente, que su longitud iba recuperando el mismo grosor y rigidez que tenían unos instantes, antes de vaciarse en el interior de su esposa.

—¿Y eso es... normal? —curioseó ella sonrojada y con la absoluta inocencia.

Un jubiloso y ligeramente peligroso destello bailo en los ojos de Terrence.

— Tenemos toda noche para averiguarlo.

Terrence bebió de la taza con café que Cassy, la muchacha de servicio de la isla, le habia dado minutos antes en el despacho. Fuera hacía un día maravilloso. Un cielo azul sin nubes. Un sol hermosamente resplandeciente, incluso el calor se había apaciguado un poco.

Removió los documentos de nuevo. Sobre el despacho tenía un informe de los nuevos ingresos literarios a la editorial. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban firmados por Esteban y Sophie y parecían prometedores.

Al principio pensó que irían a la deriva en un nuevo negocio, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Sophie no solo hablaba. Ella se había encargado de hacer cuatro ingresos nuevos en el primer año que estuvo trabajando en la empresa. Muy pronto Terrence se dio cuenta que Sophie lo tenía todo bajo control.

Le dio otro sorbo al negro brebaje. Su móvil sonó sobre la mesa y levanto los parpados con flojera. En ese mismo momento una leve sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, cuando deslizó con un dedo la pantalla, para atender la llamada.

—¿Que tal la luna de miel hermano?- era su mejor amigo Esteban.

—-Hasta que se te ocurrió molestar, muy bien.

Decidió tomarse un merecido descanso. Se levanto y camino hacia el ventanal que daba una perfecta vista al la playa para estirar sus piernas.

—Amabilidad debió ser tu segundo nombre, aprecio que no se transmite por una amistad.

Terrence hizo un mohín, pero no perdió de vista a la rubia pecosa que jugaba con su hijo a hacer un castillo en la arena. Y Lisa la madre del niño, Brillaba por su ausencia. Seguramente era demasiado temprano para alguien como ella. Desde su despacho podia verse el sendero de la playa privada hacia la mansion y una vista mas que magnifica.

—-Como si tú fueras la generosidad personificada —respondió para canjearse una risotada de su mejor amigo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo...—murmuro Esteban.

—-¿Estas en casa?. —Pregunto Terrence.

—Viernes de descanso. Señor maniático—respondió—. Prometí que hoy llevaría a Lucas a casa de la abuela.

—Enserio viernes de descanso. Pero en fin. ¿Y a que debo tu llamada? -curioseo.

—Solo quería saber como estaba mi amigo favorito.

Terrence frunció el ceño por que no había manera en la que él, le pudiera creer a Esteban, que le llamara por el simple hecho de querer buscar conversación, Esteban no era un hombre interesado, ni tampoco le pedía nada, pero algo en esa llamada no estaba bien.

—¿Ocurre algo de lo que quieres hablar? -El silencio en el otro lado de la línea hizo que se preocupara más—. Esteban.

—No pasa nada —indico—. Ya hablaremos de eso después. Por cierto ya pedí una reunion a penas regresaras. Tenemos asuntos que tratar, pero no quiero malograr tu luna de miel.

—Menuda luna de miel que hasta Lisa esta aquí,

—¡¿QUE?! —dijo riendo—. ¿Y que quiere?

—Dice que pasar tiempo con Terry.

—Desde cuando.

Terrence se hacia la misma pregunta. Lisa no era una madre abnegada, ni siquiera cuando nació Terry. Solo había que ver lodiferente que Terry se comportaba cuando estaba Candy al lado. Parecía iluminarse, como si ella le prestase la atención del mundo. Y lo había notado. Candy tenía un trato peculiar con los niños. Ella los miraba al hablar y a diferencia de muchos adultos. Los escuchaba en sus argumentos y resolvía, pacíficamente cada una de su interrogantes. Sonrió al verla por la ventana. Estaba jugando, Candy corría y Terry la perseguía.

—Tierra llamando a Terrence

—Algo trama, lo se.

—Cuidado con ella. Pero como ya se que estas bien, querido amigo. Te dejo mi familia me aclama.

—Adios.

—Cuando colgó se pregunto si realmente no tenia nada de lo de que preocuparse. Volvió a su sito, pensando, que lo siguiente que haría... Cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y Lisa entro descalza y con un albornoz de seda rojo.

—Buen día Terrence.

—Lisa.

Terrence ni se inmuto, bajo la cabeza para levantar una carpeta con el proyecto de expansion de uno hoteles.

—Vine porque quería hablar contigo.

—Estoy ocupado, Lisa. Ahora no.

—Es urgente...

Realmente no estaba interesado en lo mas mínimo, lo que pudiera o tuviera que decirle aquella mujer. Pero aun así, levanto el rostro para observarla. La mujer lo miro, sonrió y dejo rodar la bata de satén por su cuerpo hasta que quedo como una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Terrence ni se inmuto. No era la primera vez que la veía completamente desnuda a una mujer. Y a Lisa la había visto una sarta de veces. Era hermosa, si, pero lo dejaba tan frio como si acabara de ser encontrado luego de días en Everest.

—Cúbrete Lisa. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Mírame, Terrence. Mírame y dime que no me deseas. Dime que no te produzco ningún efecto en ti.

—En absoluto —comento dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y viendo que Lisa se acercaba a el con movimientos gatunos. Lentos, sensuales. Pero para el hombre fueron demasiados estudiados carentes de chispa, de emoción y de autenticidad.

— Antes no decías lo mismo — aventuró y le colocó una mano en el pecho cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo—. Antes te excitabas con cada toque mío. Podemos revivir esa llama. Esta allí, por allí, en algún lado... Anda dime que no lo deceas, atrévete a decirlo. Apretó sus pechos redondos contra el pecho masculino. Se puso de puntillas y con un movimiento sensual lo besó. Terrence la dejo hacer unos minutos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni de sus labios, ni de su cuerpo. Era como die el motor estuviera apagado, desconectado.

Terrence la agarro de los brazos y Lisa sonrió en medio de beso como si hubiera ganado la partida pero no espero que él la separaba con fuerza y su voz pareciera más un gruñido enfadado cuando le dijo:

—Las mujeres como tú me dejan frío y sin ninguna emoción — murmuro con una voz aburrida. —Yo quiero una mujer de verdad.

Dolida y enfadada. Lisa colocó las manos contra sus caderas y lo miro con odio— vistete por favor y evita molestar a Candy o a mí.

— A sí que solo tienes tiempo para revolcarte con una mujersuela repreimida como Candy ¿verdad? —lanzó el veneno mientras recogía la bata de satén del suelo—. ¡Que sepais que os escuché anoche!. ¡Que no puedo creer como es posible que un hombre como tú, de semejante escándalo, cuando su hijo duerme en una de las habitaciones más allá!.

—Lo que yo haga con mi mujer no es asunto tuyo.

— Tu mujer ¡Es cierto, que hiciste tu esposa a esa mujer.

— Vete Lisa.

Los ojos femeninos se ancharon con furia. —Me voy a asegurar de volver a llevarte a un tribunal por lo que escuché anoche, Ese no es un comportamiento adecuado que mi hijo debe oír. No eres una buena influencia para Terry.

— A diferencia de ti, yo tengo un hogar estable para él, y eso ya lo firmo un juez. Así que déjate de estupidas amenazas. ¡Tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle!

—¡Tú eras mío!

—Terry es la única razón por la que permanecí a tu lado. Terry Debería haber sido su hijo. Ella debería ser la madre de mi hijo y no tu—atacó Terrence

—¡ Pero fue con migo con quien te acostaste!.

— Y ella el motivo por el cual nunca volví a compartir mi cama con tigo.

Entonces reconoces que me mentiste, por que si la conocías— rumeó destilando veneno—. Pero supo ser Inteligente y se resistió y eso la hizo desearla más todo este tiempo ¡Por que en el pasado no la tuviste! ¡ Porque durante todo este tiempo se reservó para atraparte!

—Aunque se hubiese acostado con todo el equipo de fútbol la querría igual a mi lado. Peo si — sonrio satisfecho consigo mismo y con la situación—, no te negaré que me vuelve loco que solo sea mía.

— ¿Y que tiene de especial?

— No lo se, pero pienso pasar el resto de mi vida averiguándolo.

—¡Pues has lo que te de la gana!— grito Lisa encolerizada — Pero voy a volver a llevarte a un tribunal. Y esta vez yo tendré la custodia de Terry y nunca lo volverás a ver. ¡Te lo juro!.

Su ex esposa salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Terrence sabía que Lisa Cameron no traería más que problemas. Ellos lo seguían a donde fuera. Era como si disfrutara fecundando semillas de odio. Terrence pensó por un momento. Así que Lisa lo había amenazado con llevar esto de nuevo a los tribunales. Por la custodia de Terry. Bien, lo harían pero el primero tendría que hablar con sus abogados. Descolgó el teléfono para hacer esa llamada.

Hora más tarde mientras Candy y Terry ingresaban a la casa. Terry le dijo que dormiría antes del almuerzo.

—De acuerdo, cariño, pero no olvides darte una ducha. Estas todo lleno de arena. Pediré que te preparen tu baño.

—Si gracias Candy. Lo haré.

Candy lo vio subir las escaleras. Seguramente Terrence seguirá trabajando, así que fue hacia su despacho; pero no encontró nada. Solo un montón de papeles regados que no se atrevió a examinar. Frunció el ceño, cerro la puerta y subió con suavidad las escaleras. Entro a la habitación matrimonial y lo vio con una maleta sobre la cama y sacando algunas cosas. Un poco de ropa, objetos personales. Se sentó en la cama para observarlo.

—¿Regresamos a la mansion GrandChester?¿Paso algo? —-pregunto, pero lo único que recibió fue silencio, y algunas cosas más cayeron en la maleta de viaje. —¿Terrence?

—Todo esta bien Candy no tienes de nada de que preocuparte.

—Entonces hago las maletas la de Terry y la mia.

—No, tú y Terry se quedan.

—Tengo que ir a resolver algo urgente,

—¿Relacionado con Lisa?

—¡Candy por favor basta!. ¡Basta de tanta pregunta!.

Candy se quedo sorprendida por el tono de voz que había utilizado para hacer que dejara de preguntar. La rubia pecosa simplemente se levanto de la cama donde había estado sentada viendo a su marido empacar como un desquiciado, cogió un vestido del nuevo guardarropa que le hubo dado su esplendido esposo que no era ese que le había gritado, y se metió al baño. Cuando Candy termino de arreglarse, bajo escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la primera planta, justo en la puerta había varias maletas, Al parecer no solo Terrence se iba de viaje si no también Lisa.

—Bosco, Stevan, subid las maletas al coche. Partimos en cinco minutos.

—¿Cariño? Preguntó Candy.

—Bosco se encargará que lleguen con bien a la Mansión GrandChester. Nos vemos allá.

— Pero...

Sin hacer caso a lo que Candy le decía. Terrence salió de la casa. Lisa se despidió de ella con un beso en cada mejilla.

—-Adiós Cariño tú te quedas aquí cuidando al niño. Le das un besito de mi parte, eh,

Y Candy lo comprendió

¡Se iba con ella!

Que ocurrió — inquirio Sophie elevando las cejas. Podía entender su sorpresa. Probablemente Terrence y ella tenían el récord de altibajos en una pareja recién casada—. Cuando me llamaste anoche y me contaste que abiais regresado de vuestra luna de miel...

—Vacaciones— la corrigió Candy.

Vacaciones, luna de miel. El caso es que me sorprendió bastante. Pensé que se quedarían hasta la próxima semana.

— Esa era la idea, pero Lisa apareció para arruinarlo todo.

Sophie boqueo y agrandó los ojos.

— No puedo creerlo. ¿Otra Ellen? —La vio apretar la mandíbula que rechinaban los dientes—. Solo espero de corazón que Lisa no tarde tres años para darse por vencida—. Hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Imagino que Lisa sólo fue a dar problemas.

Candy medito un poco la respuesta.

— No lo sé con exactitud. Por lo visto solo deseaba pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Aunque las cosas puedan ponerse difíciles entre Terrence y yo, siento que siempre estará ahí para cuidarme. Incluso en los métodos en que no quiere hacerlo.

Sophie observó el amor llámear en los ojos de Candy. Como era posible que tomara tan tranquilamente la situación, Aunque no era de extrañarse. Candy solía esconder muy bien su dolor. Y ella no le causaría más diciéndole lo que pensaba. Decidió mejor darle una respuesta disfrazada. Aunque podría ser la verdad. Pero ya hablaría con él arrogante inglés.

—Seguro sólo se trata de métodos legales.

—Eso espero.

Había pasado una tarde agradable con Sophie, Terry terminó agotado. Candy recorrió ensimismada en sus problemas cada pasillo de la impresionante biblioteca que Terrence poseía en la mansión. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos una cantidad innumerable de libros que llenaban los estantes que iban desde el pisó hasta el techo. Por el contrario su mente seguía atormentándose con el hecho de que Terrence, su marido, había Abandonado la isla de _Kronos_ acompañado por Lisa. Cameron, sue ex esposa y no con su hijo y ella.

¡Lo odiaba!.

Y la rabia e impotencia que sentía eran tan grandes que no le permitiría llorar para desahogarse. Tal vez habría agotado su cupo de lágrimas por ese verano. Por eso tenía la obligación de cansar a su cerebro ¡Ya no quería pensar más! No quería seguir por el mismo camino de autodestrucción en el que el mismo Terrence la había puesto al irse con Lisa, sin si quiera pestañear. Por que si era sincera con sigo misma. Se había pasado el último día pensando en que estaría haciendo su marido con la otra mujer. Aquello la hacía llorar de frustración, —Perfecto— las lágrimas regresaron y corrían a chorros por sus mejillas. Suspiro y por alguna razón, el aire de la estancia pareció recargarse de repente. Candy miro por encima de la Torre de libros y entonces lo vio. Terrence estába allí, de píen en el lumbar de la puerta. Su mirada penetrante de color jade puesta en ella, como si intentara clavarla en el suelo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue contemplarlo. Se sentía dominada por su presencia. Sus rasgos la hacían pensar en Haracles, el semidiós griego de la fuerza, que en alguna ocasión, mientras aguardaba en la casa de un rey la llegada de un feroz león, había ejercitado su virilidad con las cincuenta hijas de su huesped. Y ¡Maldita sea! Se le venían muchas analogías históricas para ese maldito hombre. Quizás se estaba volviendo cascarrabias después de todo.

— Terrence...

La visión de Candy envuelta en una sencilla e inmaculada camisa de tirantes y un pantalón largo negro, extrañamente no podía resultarle más sugestiva. Había tenido hermosas mujeres seduciéndolo con excitantes y diminutos conjuntos, y sin embargo, el cuerpo de Terrence reaccionaba con ella, como nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer a lo largo de su vida. Desde el preciso momento en que la había visto por primera vez, y había mirado esos enormes y misteriosos ojos color verde. Todo había cambiado. Solo tenía que recordar la extraña sensación que se había instalado en su pecho cuando la pecosa había levantado su mirada hacia mucho tiempo. Hacía casi tres años. Habían sentido lo mismos en ese momento. Pero no comprendía por que estaba llorando. Frunció el ceño dando un pasó hacia delante. Terrence cerró la puerta tras de sí y descrito los metros que los separaban. Le coloco un mecho de rizos dorados que se le había escapado detrás de la oreja femenina y respiro su aroma endulzado. Ni siquiera habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde la última vez que la había tenido en sus brazos y la había añorado como un toxicómano añoraría a su mejor droga. Lo único que quería era librarla de los pesados tomos, para fundirla a su cuerpo. Si lo lograba hacerse con suerte, podría encaminarse hacia el escritorio y deleitarse con sus calientes y perfectas curvas. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a nadie. Resultaba, incluso, vergonzoso y esa vergüenza lo enfurecía. Le enfurecía ser dependiente de alguien, ser incapaz de alejarse por si mismo de esa persona. Una parte de él, que no sabía que existiese anelaba a dejarse llevar y romper las murallas de su corazón. Incluso en sus elucubraciones más extrañas había pensado que Candy podría ser la solución. Ser la piedra Rosetta de su intrincada manera de ver la vida. Pero tan pronto como ese sentimiento aparecía, desaparecía. Y sin embargo había decidido correr el riesgo de perder a su hijo. Lisa le había dado un ultimátum, lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared nuevamente, y el había decidido apostar por Candy White. ¿Por que no podía simplemente renunciar a ella?. ¡Maldita Fuera Lisa! Tenía el suficiente poder para derrumbarlo. Si fuera un buen padre, accedería a la extorsion. La abandonaría y aseguraría nuevamente la patria potestad de su hijo, pero al parecer, su egoísmo, ni siquiera podía ser salvado por su pequeño Terry. Amaba a su hijo como nuca había amado a nadie, pero no sabía por que había decidido aquello. Porque nunca su miembro había dominado a su mente. Su libido jamás había sido tan..,

Pero quizás sentía por ella más que puro deseo. ¿Como si no explicaría su irresponsable decisión? Negó mentalmente, determinado a no pensar en las cuatro letras que podría reducir al más fuerte de los hombres a pequeños pedazos de escombros. Candy ya podía comenzar a ser complaciente con él, porqué mantenerla a su lado podía salírle muy caro. ¡Otra vez!. Correría el riego. Por ella merecía la pena. Pero eso no dejaba de pensar si ella sería su Dalila...

—¿Esta es tu manera de darle la bienvenida a tu cansado marido? -pregunto el hombre con su mirada de autosuficiencia y aquella rara mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—No mereces que te de ninguna bienvenida —gruño la mujer provocando la risa de Terrence-.

—No entiendo que te da tanta risa. No creo que pienses que estaré ,muy feliz verdad ¿o si?.

Terrence estiro una de las manos y comenzó a limpiar los residuos de las lágrimas en sus mejilla. No le gustaba verla llorar, pero algo le decía que el era el responsable. Aprovecho que ella se había hecho a un lado para evitar su contacto y levanto su delgada barbilla para que lo observara.

—- _Pecosa_ necesitamos una pelea justo a hora —Inquirio observándola al detalle.

—No seria extraño que la tuviéramos. Terrence. No cuando tus decisiones dejan mucho que desear. —No se lo que pretendes.

Debía ser fuerte. Así que palmeo su mano para que supiera que nada en este mundo la haría ser dócil. No cuando ese hombre había preferido a su exesposa antes que a Terry. ¡Terry!¡su hijo! El niño por el que mismísimo Terrence había pedido ayuda!¡A ella! ¿Por que la había engañado!

Terrence observo que Candy estaba en pie de guerra contra el y no le molestaba. él estaba dispuesto a darle toda la guerra que quisiera pero en la cama o en cualquier superficie que pudiera encontrar. No era quisquilloso. Pero no quería hablar ahora, solo quería que ella le demostrara que había tomado la decision correcta. Actos, puros actos.

—Quiero mostrarte lo que quiero, lo que necesito de ti justo ahora —susurro él.

—Demuéstrame que eres mia de la forma mas física posible —Se inclino hacia delante unos pocos centímetros por lo que sus labios quedaron a solo escasos centímetros de distancia. —En estos momentos; en lo único que puedo pensar es en cuanto deseo estar dentro de ti.

Candy se había quedado inmóvil y lo miraba como si acabara de confesarle que hubiese cometido un crimen y enterrado el cadaver en el jardín. Su rostro pareció palidecer un poco mas todavía. La irritaba y enojaba el hecho de que el estuviese ahi, pensando solamente en tener sexo con ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Pero nuestro acuerdo termino el mismo día que concluyo nuestra pequeña escapada a la isla ¿lo recuerdas? Tal vez deberías haber permanecido con tu exesposa algunos días más.

Candy sintió que una ola fría inundaba la estancia y supo que provenía de él. Estaba provocando su ira, cuando él parecía estar balanceándose peligrosamente entre la delgada línea que los separaba el autocontrol de la furia; ¿de verdad quería ser ella quien le empujara al lado equivocado?. Esperaba una refutación instantánea, helada y desagradable, acorde con la sombría rabia que aminaba de él como la escarcha. Pero el solamente la miro durante un largo momento, y después comento:

—No te pegan para nada los celos. _Pecosa..._ Son un síntoma de una insatisfacción con uno mismo.

—Me dejaste, a tu hijo y a mi para correr tras ella. —le espeto al tiempo que intentaba arremeter contra él, pero Terrence la inmovilizo sin dificultad.

La oyó tragar y vio la esbelta línea de su garganta trabajando hacia arriba y abajo. Descendió la mirada hacia el sur, en donde las ondas de sus pechos repetían el mismo movimiento de su garganta. Los dedos le hormigueaban por sentirlos desnudos contra su piel.

—Quizás nunca debiste divorciarte de ella.

Las fosas nasales de Terrence se abrieron, y ella supo entonces que definitivamente había despertado la ira de la bestia.

—Quizás estas en lo correcto, y nunca debí hacerlo.

Candy le aporreo con los puños. Quería que le doliera tanto como le dolía a ella. Quería que llorara como lo había hecho ella. Pero sobre todo quería que la quisiera.

Sin pedir permiso el cubrió su boca con la suya, silenciando así sus protestas. Candy lo golpeo con mas fuerza en los hombros y pectorales, percibiendo la fuerza de sus definidos músculos, y se retorció, pataleo y gimió dominada por la habilidad de la lengua masculina, que la sometía a un tormento que ella había deseado que fuera infinito en otras circunstancias. En esos momentos, sentía que estaba mal.

Terrence le agarro las manos y las sujeto en la espalda.—No me acosté con ella.

—El que no te acostaras con ella no hace que me sienta mejor, Terrence —murmuro ella con la mirada perdida y vidriosa puesta en el techo.

—No sola las malas acciones hacen que el corazón humano se vuelva de piedra. Sino también lo anexo a ello. Las mentiras o la falta de sinceridad...

—¡Quieres escucharme por una vez!. No me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde hace tres años ¿Acaso no lo has adivinado pequeña terca? Tu eres todo lo que necesito.

Aquella confesión había lanzado un bálsamo para su furia y la emoción como pocas la habían emocionado en su vida.

—Tienes que comprender que hay cosas que que no deben ser reveladas hasta el momento—. Él solo estaba protegiendo de la preocupación, la angustia y el dolor.

Parecía bastante dolida con la discusión con su marido. Pero la resolución brillaba en sus ojos como una nueva esperanza.

Las lágrimas que había estado, intentando no soltar se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Terence la unió a su cuerpo en un asfixiante abrazado. Uno que necesitaban ambos en ese momento.

El hombre apretaba a su mujer contra su cuerpo porque no podía verla llorar, ni mucho menos atragantarse con sus propias lágrimas. Le destroza por dentro el saberse responsable de aquella amargura.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?.

—Tranquila _pequeña pecosa._ Le pidió acariciandole la espalda para que se calmara.

—¡He estado mirtificandome! ¡Pensando una estupides tras otra!. Mi corazón ha llorado lagrimas de sangre llegando a la conclusión que me habías dejado por ella.

— No voy a dejarte ir. Intentaba protegerte. Soy tu soporte tan igual como tu eres el mío. Él siempre había estado solo, pero ahora tenía a quien recurrir en todo momento.

—Tú eres lo más maravilloso de mi vida. No lo dudes nunca. Solo me ocupe de llevar a Lisa fuera de tu lado, la puse en un avión y yo fui ha ocuparme de algo que no podía esperar.

—Terrence el matrimonio. No es esta sortija. Le mostró el dedo anular, dónde descabsaba la muestra de su matrimonio

—El matrimonio es ser cómplices en todo, sin importar cuán feo, cuán malo pueda ser. Se basa en el apoyo mutuo.

Terrence sintió el nudo en su garganta apretándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Terriblemente emocionado con las palabras de su esposa. No podía decir nada. No podía discutir las palabras que su esposa había dicho. Carraspeo, intentando encontrar su voz. Pero no pudo hablar.

Permanecieron abrazados algunos minutos más.

¿Acaso debía contar con Candy? ¿Hablar con ella de todo lo que Lisa estaba haciendo y rogar con que sus consejos sólo buscarían el bienestar de Terry y el suyo?

Candy si lo haría. Ella estaría dispuesta a abrir su corazón a él. Lo había hecho muchas veces, pero la pregunta del millón era si el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Era tarde. Tan tarde que ni siquiera la servidumbre seguía despierta a esas hora de la noche. El día había sido Tan frenético que apenas si había probado bocado. Decidió comer algo antes de meterse en la cama. Con suerte Candy estaría aún despierta y reclamar sus atenciones.

Terrence se encamino hacia la cocina para cumplir con uno, al menos, de los deseos marcados.

Se paró en seco cuando vio a Candy con, prácticamente, medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador. La delgada y ridículamente tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta destacaba su trasero en forma de corazón. Se apoyó en la encimera, pensando que, si ignoraba la ereccion que ocultaba la fina tela de sus pantalones, está desaparecería.

—¿No hay un poco para mi?

Candy dio un respingo y se giró. Lo miro con los ojos como platos. Tenía una tarrina de helado en las manos y una cuchara en la boca.

—Por el amor de Dios. Terrence— exclamó ella desalojando el metal de su boca.

— Un día de estos vas a matarme de un susto.

Sin esperar y con algunas provocaciones se la llevó a ala habitación. La comida podría esperar

— No te atrévas a rechazarme. Esta noche no... por favor.

Solo un instante más tarde Terrence agarraba las muñecas de Candy y se las subía por encima de la cabeza. Las retuvo allí con una sola de las suyas y con la otra le subió la camisola. Se abrió con un ágil movimiento de muñeca el pantalón y liberó su rabiosa ereccion.

La pasión hacía que cada movimiento, cada ingreso, cada temblor, cada jadeo erizara los vellos más pequeños de su piel.

— Dime que me necesitas— le pidió Terrence en un susurro bajo y sexy al oído. — Pídeme por favor que nunca permita que te alejes de mi. Aquella petición llegó al corazón de Candy que se movio onduladamente mientras sentía que por primera vez ambos hacían el Amor.

— Te necesito en este momento y para siempre. Mi amor.

Por primera vez Terrence GrandChester quedó con el sentimiento de lo que es hacer el amor.

En los días siguientes, a Candy se le instaló una opresión en el pecho.

Terry se en contra con Lisa, y para calmar su preocupación sin razón decidió darle una sorpresa ya que la tarde anterior cuando Terrence le comunicó a su hijo, que su madre había solicitado que fuera a verla al día siguiente. La expresión del niño se tornó meditabunda. Candy había tenido que contener el impulso de confesarle a Terrence que Terry no quería ir, pero era su madre, quien deseaba verlo.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver el resultado final.

Solo esperaba que todo estuviera delicioso y que nadie acabar con una gastroenteritis. Adoraba al niño. Quería darle todo el amor del mundo.

—Señora Candy, El niño Terry ya esta aquí—comentó una empleada de la mansión. El semblante de Candy adoptó de repente una expresión preocupada. Cuando la mujer del servicio le dijo—: Qué Terry había subido a su habitación. Martín el chofer ha dicho que Terry ha estado muy taciturno en todo el trayecto.

—Gracias y sin esperar ni un solo segundo más subió las escaleras, con premura entró en el dormitorio de Terry y de golpe encontró al niño recostado en la cama. Tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada, Candy contuvo el aliento y se acercó. Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

— Hola, mi príncipe. ¿cómo estás?

¿ Tienes sueño?

— Hola, Candy —murmuró el pero no se movió ni un ápice.

—A que no adivinas el postre que he hecho para ti.

— No tengo hambre.

La respuesta cortante del niño era de preocuparse.

 _Continuará..._


	21. POR TI VOLVÍ 21

_Gracias por comentar y opinar, tomó en cuenta las incógnitas y trato de aclararlas en el siguiente capítulo, y como agradecimiento. Les regalo un corto capítulo más, como siempre millones de gracias._

 _JillValentine_

 _Capítulo 21._

Tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada. Candy contuvo el aliento y se acercó. Cuando se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

—Hola, mi príncipe , ¿Como estás?

¿Tienes sueño?

—Hola, Candy — murmuró él, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

—A que no adivinas el postre que te he hecho hoy.

Mmmm —Candy se saboreo sonoramente para motivar la curiosidad de Terry.

— No tengo hambre.

Las respuestas cortantes del niño la hicieron recordar a las que daba su padre cuando estaba molesto. No cabía duda que Terry era una versión pequeña de Terrence.

— Ah, entonces no quieres pastel de chocolate. ¿ Me lo puedo comer yo todo?.

— Si quieres.

Mordiéndose el labio se recostó al lado de Terry en silencio. Si el niño era como el padre él solo vendría, solo tenía que darle un respiro. Así que estuvieron varios minutos allí y, simplemente recostados el uno a lado del otro, en completo silencio. Fue el propio Terry quién finalmente se dio la vuelta y la abrazo. El niño enterró su rostro en su pecho y la apretó con fuerza.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y una pesadez en el estómago como si le hibieran golpeado con un puñetazo en el abdomen.

—Mi niño hermoso... — canturreó besandole la coronilla de la cabeza—. Que le pasa a mi hermoso bebé, por que esta tan triste mi príncipe ¿Estás cansado?.

—No

— Entonces, ocurrió algo — susurró para que solo él la escuchara

— No

¿Que te parece si te preparo un baño espumoso, te traigo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, un vaso con leche y te leo un cuento?.

El silencio prolongado de Terry le dijo que estaba sopesando su oferta.

— ¿Tú me quieres, Candy?.—preguntó súbitamente el niño temeroso.

Candy le acaricio la cabecita y dejó caer un beso. — Claro que si, mi vida. Te robaste mi corazón, cuando apenas eras un bebé. Eras tan pequeñito, el niñito mas precioso en el mundo. Cuando te cargue en brazos por primera vez, agarraste con fuerza uno de mis dedos con toda tu mano. Candy agarro la mano del pequeño Terry y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

— ¿De verdad? — Terry elevó la mirada ilusionada.

—Si y quise robarte en ese preciso instante— río Candy, atrayendolo fuertemente a su regazo.

— No quería ni siquiera que tu papá te llevara lejos de mi. Quería llevarte con migo.

— Te quiero Candy, — el susurro del niño fue casi imperceptible, pero Candy lo escuchó, — Yo también, cariño. Y tu papá también. Eres un niño amado. Tú madre también te quiere.

Terry se puso rígido en sus brazos y Candy sintió como el ambiente volvía a cambiar a su alrededor.

—¿Terry? ¿Sucedió algo?.

— No creo que mi mamá me quiera, hoy se enojo mucho con migo porque sin querer rompí un de sus grandes jarrones. Me regañó y me castigo.

—Ya, mi vida— le susurró. — Aveces los adultos tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza y no nos comportamos de la mejor manera. No pienses más en ello y vamos para bañarte.

—Vamos a deshacernos de esto— Le dijo—. Luego cuando venga papá le diremos para ver una película juntos. ¿ Que te parece? Candy agarro el brazo del Terry, pero este se hizo a un lado. Extrañada le quitó por completo la camiseta—. ¿Que te paso aquí?. Horrorizada, Candy examinó el moretón que se le había formado en el bracito. ¿ Acaso Lisa había golpeado a su propio hijo? Ese era el castigo que mencionó Terry .

Terry permanecía callado.

— ¿Qué pasó, cielo ?. Es mejor que me digas para poder ayudarte.

— Mi máname pellizco. Ella estaba muy enojada y me agarro fuerte y me movió muy feo y luego me encerró en el closet oscuro. Me dijo que solo soy un problema.

Candy sintió náuseas y dolor de cabeza, y sentimiento de culpa.

Una vez me quede a dormir, mamá me dejo encerrado en la habitación sin luz por que me porte mal, y me gritaba muy feo por eso no quería ir

Terry le contó cada traumática experiencia mientras ella le ayudó a sentarse en la bañera horrorizada se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Terry tenia varios hematomas cercas de la axilas, a meneara de pasar desapercibidos ante los ojos de un adulto.

Para cuándo Terry hubo terminado de narrar, ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara sin derrumbarse. Trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

—¿Que tal si te traigo alguno de tus barcos?

—¡Si!

En realidad era una excusa para salir de allí y hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho desde que lo vio la primera señal de abuso. Necesitaba poner sentido común de una vez por todas.

Agarro el teléfono que había en la habitación de Terry para emergencias y buscó el número de su esposo, en ese momento el maldigo número de le había olvidado. Sentía ganas de llorar. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Terence. Le diría lo que había sucedido y como había sido. Intentaría hacer que comprendiera por que se había quedado callada hasta entonces, Si sospechaba que estaba ocurriendo algo tan grave con su hijo

Candy sintió un sudor frío. No sería fácil decírselo. Tal vez su marido pudiera perdonarla. Tal vez ella pudiera perdonarse a sí misma algún día. Antes de que pudiese perder el valor presión la yema de su dedo pulgar en la casilla de llamada.

 _Iracundo como estaba, Terence estaba a punto de ingresar en el club de campo cuando divisó en los estacionamientos un Lamborghini huracán rojo que le resultaba familiar y una melena rubia y para su sorpresa otra melena castaña aún más familiar. Súbitamente noto que estánban a punto de hacer erupción. "ETNA" sería solo un juego de niños en comparación con lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos._

 _Camino a pasos agigantados hacia los dos undividuos que se disponían a Subir en esos momentos al vehículo aparcado._

 _Estaba allí con un objetivo. Un único propósito._

 _Lisa Cameron._

 _Aquella mujer se merecía un castigo ejemplar. Bufando como un toro bravío descruzo los pocos metros que los separaban en el ruedo del diestro y cuando tuvo a él capote torero frente. Frente, embistió sin contemplación._

 _— Pero mira quien nos honra con su agradable compañía..._

 _Terence no respondió simplemente se dio la vuelta y estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Paolo Falcone. Quien retrocedió un paso al ver no solo un hombre sino también. Una bestia hambrienta._

 _¡Me teté en tus propios asuntos. Falcone. Esto es asunto entre mi ex mujer y yo —Se pbservaron directamente._

 _—¡ Pero que es lo que te pasa! ¡¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza?!— cuestionó Lisa con una mano en la boca al ver sangre en la camisa de Paolo. La sangre brotaba de su nariz—. Pao..Paolo, llama a la policia._

 _Terrence soltó una carcajada carente de humor._

 _— Si, Paolo llámala, que venga. Así tal vez puedas contarles que clase de castigos .", empleas con mi hijo._

 _—No... no sé de lo que estás hablando._

 _Continuará..._


	22. POR TI VOLVí 22

_Capítulo 22._

Terrence trago con fuerza, estaba tan colérico que daba la apariencia de haber crecido varias docenas de centímetros y haberse puesto, repentinamente , mucho mas grande y musculoso, para impregnar su demoniaca esencia por todas partes. Solo tenia que ver sus ojos, para comprender que estaba absolutamente fuera de si mismo. Debía intentar cualquier discusión con el. Era lo mas sensato.

—-No juegues con migo Lisa . —Estallo él.

¡Cálmate Terrence! -Suplico ella haciéndose a un lado para evitar que el pudiera agarrarla. No quería ni imaginar que podría hacerle. pero lo que si sabia es que era capaz de matar, por su hijo-. Te estas comportando como un enegumero.

—Yo te voy a enseñar a maltratar a mi hijo —rumeo él antes de estirar una mano y jalonear a Lisa.

— ¡Suéltame!. Terrence. Me haces daño. ¡Suéltame!.

— Más daño recibirás si no abres bien los oídos y escuchas lo que voy a decirte. Vas a firmar una declaración donde renuncias definitivamente a Terry. Por que te juro Lisa que si no firmas me asegurare de que sea lo último que hagas en este maldito mundo. Por que si vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima de mi hijo, juro por Dios que yo mismo te mataré.

— ¡No me amenaces, Terrence!—. Chillo Lisa Cameron mientras levantaba una mano para abofetear alguna parte del cuerpo de su exmarido.

Terrence la soltó bruscamente. Y Lisa cayó como un peso muerto al duro pavimento, mientras observaba con los ojos inyectados de rabia como Terrence comenzaba a alejarse.

Sophie Sanders apresuro el paso y corrió casi como si estuviera en un maratón. El gorila de la puerta había sido un tramite complicado de sortear. Ni si quiera su identificación había ayudado. Había recurrido incluso al chantaje y a la siempre eficaz compasión. Pero, por lo visto, lo único que había obrado el milagro había sido que Terrence estaba allí, y necesitaban que alguien lo controlara y se lo llevara antes de que tuvieran que llamar a la policía. Ella asumiría ese trabajo y se aventuro hacia el interior del club de campo. No le llevo demasiado tiempo identificar a Terrence. El salía endemoniado ni siquiera parecía verla, estaba encerrado dentro de si mismo y del halo de ira que parecía envolver cada pulgada de su intimidante cuerpo...

—¡Terrence!

—¡¿Que diablos haces tu aquí?!—gruño con fuerza. Sophie se quedo impactada por su brusquedad. Ella pensó en lo que le diría pero no creía que fuera a ayudar mucho que ella hiciera algo así, pero si clavo su mirada en el hombre que respiro con fuerza y volvió a repetir con fría calma. —Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso me sigues?

La mujer no sabia que responderle , simplemente observo su camisa blanca. Efectivamente, ella no había visto mal, habían unas gotas rojas manchando la blancura.

—Eso es... sangre ¿Terrence estas bien! pregunto casi auscultándolo ¿Tengo que llevarte a una clínica?¿Que paso?

—No es nada, Sophie. Ten—.se saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el llavero del coche. Tres reglas . Uno: No se te ocurra chocarlo, por que tu marido pagara. Dos: No conduzcas como una abuela.

Tres: Vámonos ya.

Sorprendida, Sophie acepto las llaves y fue hacia el coche. Ambos se subieron en silencio. Sophie puso primera y acelero. El auto rugió como un verdadero león y salieron al encuentro del gris asfalto publico.

—¿Candy te envió?—pregunto de pronto con curiosidad.

—Si tenia miedo de que hicieras cualquier locura y no estaba para nada equivocada murmuro negando con la cabeza.

Sophie vio a Terrence frucir el ceño y guardar silencio. Seguía colérico, pero ahora había algo mas. Parecía preocupado.

—Terry...

—Él esta bien. Le dije a Candy que llamara al medico, para que pudiese constatar las lesiones y, sobre todo, que dictamine si son o no de gravedad.

—Bien, pero podríamos ir un poco mas de prisa. Conduces como mi abuela.

—Debería haberte dejado allí y que golpearas a todo el mundo, eso seguramente se hubiera visto de lujo en la seguidilla de demanda. Oh, no, señor, deja de enseñarme los dientes.

Terrence hizo un mohín hacía un lado.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?-preguntó.

— Tengo un horario muy flexible. Puedo tomar descansos para salvar al marido de mi mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de mi esposo. De nuevos escándalos mediáticos. — Sophie río—. Me debes la vida.

— Y tú a mi el trabajo — escupió él enfadado.

Sophie detuvo el coche en el acto haciendo que Terence se fuera hacia delante. No llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Al maldito hombre le gustaba el riesgo, por lo visto. — ¿Qué?— dijo hacia malhumorado hombre.¿Qué has dicho?.

" Bien hecho, Terrence". Se dijo. Hasta allí llegaba el secreto.

— La editorial para la que trabajas forma parte de la diversidad de negocios de la familia Granchester.

Terence vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sophie apretaba la mandíbula y como los nudillos se le ponían blancos en el volante. Aguardo, casi con resignación el berrinche, que sin duda, llegaría a continuación.

¿Como podía Esteban soportar esa bomba de relojería?. Pero para su sorpresa, ella solamente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo hiciste por Candy, ¿verdad?.

— Es una buena inversión has demostrado ser rentable— argumento el con la mirada fija en el cristal—. Son negocios.

La sonrisa de Sophie se hizo más amplia si cabe porque el lenguaje corporal de Terrence decía otra cosa. Incluso el aire infernal que irradiaba se había apagado al hablar de su amiga.

— ¿No vas a reclamarme y renunciar? preguntó sorprendido .

— Afortunadamente para ti, me gusta mucho mi trabajo. Así que no voy a reclamar nada— se encogio de hombros. En todo casó queda entre amigos.

— Entonces ahora si puedo decirte que odio el sofá rojo que colocaste en la oficina de la presidencia. Quítalo.

— ¡Oye, es un bonito sofá!

— Es horrible.

Sophie bufo con fuerza. —Me gustaba más mi jefe cuando no tenía cara y no hablaba.

Terrence sonrió. Con el tiempo había comenzado a disfrutar del sentido del humor de La metiche Sophie. Incluso de sus puyas. Era muy dada a darlas y también tenía la correa para recibirlas. Nunca la había visto enfadarse con alguna jugarreta. Y le había tendido varías.

— Voy a tener un control más estricto en el área de personal. Hay mucha insolencia en los ejecutivos.

Sophie reanudó el trayecto con una sonrisa.

— No te decapito por que no quiero dejar a Candy viuda tan pronto —río mostrándole la lengua—. Aún tiene mucho por recorrer.

— Quiero llegar a casa.

— Si Candy estuvo muy nerviosa cuando hablé con ella— aventuró.

— Entonces deberías pisar el acelerado.

—¿Realmente la amas? — dijo Sophie, descubriendo quizás su secreto

Terrence no respondió inmediatamente y tampoco lo hizo con alguna de sus frases cínicas. Simplemente observó el cielo a travez de la ventanilla y suspiro.

— Solo conduce.

Sophie sonrió.

— No se si estoy haciendo bien, esto podría ser una traicion. No debería ayudarte Pero... — tomó la última curva a la izquierda—. Candy nunca te olvido. Te ama como la primera vez. Hace casi tres años. Solo espero que la ames de la misma manera, porque no merece menos.

— No te preocupes, ya lo sabía. El gran cínico terminó su acto.

— O te apresuras o detienes el coche para bajarme — gruño él.

— Vale, jefecito. Vale. ¿No quieres una valeriana para esos nervios?

Era tan insoportable, como Esteban, son tal para cual.

Bajaron del coche una vez que Sophie se estaciono. En el mismo instante en el que ambos llegaron a la puerta, está se abrio y Terrence estiro los brazos en el momento preciso en que Candy se lanzaba a abrázalo y ver que estaba bien.

— Por Dios bendito ¡Terrence!- Dijo Candy acelerada —No me hagas esto, me matas del susto.

—Tranquila pecosa. Todo esta bien. Todo esta bien— susurro acariciando su cabello cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Candy miro a Sophie entrar en la casa y se separó de Terrence. Se había dado cuenta de las gotas de sangre.

—¿Que te pasó en la mano?. Preguntó viendo los nudillos rojos y magullados de la mano de su esposo. Levantó la mano del hombre y le dio un pequeño beso—. Ya te curaré luego.

De repente, Terrence miro que Candy se marchitaba delante de sus ojos. Él le levantó el rostro.

—¿ Qué pasa?

— No se si debo preguntarte o no qué pasó.

Terence se dio cuenta que el único culpable de que ella tuviera esas inseguridades era él. Que con su silencio y hermetismo había logrado que no supiera si el tema a tratar era de importancia o no.

— Hablraremos luego, ahora quiero ver a Terry.

— El médico lo vio y dijo que sus lesiones son leves, afortunadamente. Pero que emitirá un reporte. Así podrás tener pruebas que te ayudarán. En la corte.

—Pero se encuentra bien ¿verdad?. Terrence parecía asustado.

— ¡Papá!

Terry cerró la distancia y Terence cargo a su hijo. Lo apretó con fuerza.

—¿Como te sientes hijo?

—¡Bien ahora, papi!. El niño acostó su cabeza en el cuello de Terrence. Y este entrelazo sus dedos con los femeninos.

—Entremos...

Poco después llegó Esteban y todos compartieron un momento como una verdadera familia. Y conversaron muy animadamente. Después Esteban se marchó con su esposa y su hijo Lucas a su casa.

Terrence bostezo y cerró el portátil. Se había pasado las últimas horas en videoconferencias con sus abogados para tomar decisiones sobre lo acontecido. Cuando estuvo todo listo, subió las escaleras y vio que aún había luz en el dormitorio de Terry. Soltándose la corbata fue hacia allí y observó dentro.

Candy estaba cruzada de brazos y observaba dormir a Terry con amor. Una punzada de dolor le recordó a Terrence la concepcion de su hijo. Odiaría a Lisa toda su vida por eso. Por que había aprovechado un momento de debilidad y ahora intentaba destrozarle la vida al pequeño. Todo por que no logro cumplir su merecido.

Avanzó y rodeó el cuerpo femenino. Candy se sobresalto al sentir las manos del hombre en su cintura y la dureza de sus músculos en su espalda. Suspiro.

 _"Tendría que decirle tarde o temprano"_ penso. Sintiendo que la culpa por haber callado tanto tiempo estaba por asfixiarla. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, al verlo indefenso y pequeño que era Terry.

—Tranquila, Cariño. Él estará bien.

— Yo... creo que...

—Candy —La llamó, pero ella solo se contrajo cuando no pudo controlar más su llanto. Terrence la giró con el pulgar intento limpiarle las lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas—. Shh... no tiene por que ponerte triste. Yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a pasar.

— Oh, Terrence lo siento mucho. Perdóname— Murmuró ella en medio del llanto.

—¿De que hablas? — preguntó confundido—¿ De que tengo que perdonarte?.

— Yo lo presentía. Me pareció ver en Terry cambios, en su comportamiento y también vi los daños físicos pero no te dije nada. Me dije que estaba paranoica. Pero no—Sollozo agarrando con fuerza la camisa de Terrence—. Si yo hubiera hablado antes esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Con un brazo, Terence enganchó su cuello para jalarla más hacia él. Hasta que la ropa fuera el único impedimento de que estuvieran más unidos. La abrazo, besó su frente y acuñó su húmedo rostro para besarla con ternura en los labios.

— No lo sabias con seguridad. Hiciste lo correcto, cariño.

— Pero pude evitar que Lisa siguiera causándole daño... lo que no entiendo es como si es su madre...

—El que le diera a luz no quiere decir que sea su madre. Tú eres más madre para Terry que ella—La interrumpió—. Y yo daría todo cuánto tengo por haberte hecho el amor años atrás y que Terry fuera tuyo. Que él nos hubiera unido en vez de separarnos.

—Terrence...

— Ahora me gustarían tantas cosas— se lamentó—. Como el revertir la vasectomía, el que Terry fuera nuestro hijo,". Tuyo y mío. Pero mi mayor deseo es no dejarte ir nunca. Prométeme, Candy, que no te irás nunca de mi lado.

— Lo prometo— murmuro asintiendo pese que sabía que era como firmar un contrato con el diablo. No le importaba venderle su Alma.

— Que has hecho con migo...— susurró él para luego besarla suavemente y con tal sensualidad que llevaría a la locura a cualquier mujer cuerda.

—¿Crees que nuestro bebé estará bien? preguntó Candy.

— Es un GrandChester y lleva en su sangre la de un gerrero.

— Espero que tengas razón...

Terrence estaba en el despacho luego de hacerle el amor a su esposa y dejarla dormida y ver que si hijo estuviera bien. Se refugiaba como siempre de los problemas en el trabajo.

Si había palabras para consolar a Candy y a su hijo el no las conocía. No había nada que pudiera hacer para borrar el dolor de sus rostros. De modo que había hecho lo que le pedía su corazón, y rogó para que fuera suficiente. Se había acercado a ellos y los había tomado entre sus brazos

Desde que conocía a Candy, le había estado pidiendo y pidiendo, sin darle nada a cambio y Candy había cedido todo el tiempo. Y para rematarlo, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a su hijo y lo que le estaba pasando. Deberían de darle una paliza. que demonios, lo que necesitaba era una lobotomía. Terence clavó los ojos en el número que parpadeaba en su móvil y torció la boca antes de contestar.

—¿Que sucede ? Es tarde— dijo extrañodo por la llamada.

— Se trata de la señora Cameron. Su ex mujer. Ha sufrido esta tarde un trágico accidente automovilístico. Al parecer alguien la sacó de la carretera y se dio a ala fuga.

—¿Se encuentra bien?.

—No, lamentó comunicarle que ha fallecido en el acto. Los agentes sospechan que ha podido tratarse de un homicidio. Hay un testigo indirecto que ha denunciado al supuesto responsable.

—¿Y de quien se trata?

—De usted señor GrandChester. Unos agentes de dirigen en estos precisos momentos hacia su domicilio.

 _Continuará..._

 _¿ Qué creen ? En los siguientes Capítulos entramos al los finales momentos de esta historia, los voy hacer de dos largos Capítulos. Tal vez tarde una semana en acabarlos. Pero tal vez... espero aver complacido un buen rato de lectura._

 _Billónes de agradecimientos._

 _JillValentine._


	23. POR TI VOLVÍ 23

_Capítulo 23._

Lo de hacia tres noches había sido una auténtica locura. Esteban la había despertado diciéndole que no se preocupara pero que tenía que ir a la mansión GrandChester con urgencia. Sophie solo había escuchado la palabra mansión GrandChester para salir disparada de la cama, preguntando si el pequeño Terry, Candy y Terrence estaban bien. Esteban la había calmado lo mejor que pudo, pero sólo le dijo que le explicaba en el camino y que no podían perder tiempo. Sin decir palabra alguna, Sophie se enfundó en lo primero que encontró: una sudadera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas. Llamo a Cecilia su mucama para que viera a Lucas- y luego salió detrás de Esteban. No había tenido que interrogarlo por que le dijo que la policía iba a la mansion GrandChester para llevarse detenido a Terrence. Lo culpaban fe la muerte de Lisa. Sophie recordó haberse cubierto la boca de la sorpresa al escuchar aquella noticia. Automáticamente pensó en Candy, Terry ¡Maldito fuera Terrence y su impulsividad!.

Llegaron a la mansion GrandChester, solo para que Esteban cruzara dos palabras con Terrence y luego a ella le toco la difícil tarea de levantar a su amiga y decirle lo que había pasado a grandes rasgos, le hablo de la amenaza de muerte de Terrence a Lisa.

Mientras Esteban se había ido con los agentes que se llevaron a Terrence.

Como era de esperarse Candy se había descompensado. Sophie le dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cuidar de ambos. De ella y de Terry.

Sophie la convenció para cambiarse de domicilio hasta que se arreglara toda la situación con Terrence, recordó haber elegido las palabras precisas para que ella accediera. "Terry esta en peligro por la prensa" Ni siquiera le dijo que ella también lo estaba. A Candy en ese momento poco le importaba su persona, pero a Sophie si.

Con su amiga se había levantado una vez más he hizo una pequeña maleta, con la ayuda de una empleada al servicio de Candy. Habían hecho todo en un tiempo record y para cuando Esteban regreso ambas mujeres y un dormido Terry en brazos de Candy lo estaban esperando.

Esteban dio indicaciones a los empleados de la mansion de no dar ningún información a los reporteros que sin duda estarían a primera hora de la mañana para obtener información. luego cogió a Terry en brazos y subieron al coche. Había sido sin duda una de las peores noches para la familia GrandChester.

Cuando llegaron a la mansion de Sophie, Esteban les comunico que tenia que reunirse nuevamente con unos abogados y se irían a la comisaria. Que no lo esperaran despierto. ¡Pero demonios que ninguna de las dos mujeres había podido dormir en toda la noche!.

Sophie apago el televisor sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de las noticias aquella mañana. Desde hacia varios días el tema estrella tenia como protagonista al importante hombre Terrence GrandChester. miembro de la familia mas polémica de Inglaterra se había vuelto más escandalosa que nunca. Su móvil había sonado más veces de las que podia recordar. Si pensaba que ella no la involucraría la prensa, estaba muy equivocada todos querían obtener información de la esposa del socio y amigo del arrogante Terrence GrandChester. Para evitar ser acosada por la prensa. Sophie tampoco podia poner un pie fuera de su propia mansion, así que trabajaría desde ahi. Pero la desgracia no acababa, dado que la Editorial donde Sophie amaba trabajar pertenecía a Terrence GrandChester y siendo consiente de que todos los negocios de la misma reconocida familia, indudablemente, sufrirían una buena sacudida. Estaban acusando a Terrence de asesinato. No se trataba de un juego de aficionados. No para nada. Su recién descubierto jefe, había entrado directamente por la puerta Grande en la liga de la élite. Sophie pensó que cualquier suceso era mejor que un cargo por intento de homicidio. Por que estaban hablando de un crimen de un asesinato a sangre fría.

Sophie se había ocupado cada mañana de ocultar los diarios para evitar que Candy y Terry tuvieran acceso a aquella información sobre todo, para proteger al pequeño de las viejas gallinas cluecas que chismorreaban sin parar. Por que su curiosa amiga podría informarse de la situación a través del internet. Afortunadamente la testaruda les había hecho caso a Esteban y a ella por primera vez y se había trasladado con Terry a su hogar al menos hasta que volviera a su cauce natural. Porque una fotografía de la mujer por la que Terrence había decidido acabar literalmente con Lisa Cameron, o de su hijo desolado, era el botín mas codiciado por la prensa. Y no podia permitir que sus más queridos amigos tuviera el trasero al aire. Si estaba en su mano, protegería a todos. Incluso al mismo Terrence.

Terry había estado preguntando, insistentemente, por su padre en los últimos dos días. Esteban se había encargado de disfrazarle un poco la verdad; el pequeño ya tenia suficiente con la muerte de su madre, independientemente de que esta fuera la peor madre del mundo. Le había contado que Terrence estaba en una reunion muy importante en Hawái, pero el niño era demasiado inteligente, demasiado intuitivo como para sospechar que le ocultaban algo. Además Terrence solía llamarlo diariamente en repetidas ocasiones cuando salía de viaje. Ahora, sin embargo los días transcurrían y su progenitor continuaba ausente. Recordó también el día siguiente de haber llegado a su casa, que el pequeño levanto el teléfono para comprobar si tenia línea. Para Candy ese fue un doloroso instante que había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarse, mientras el corazón se les partía por la mitad. No había podido hacer nada la noche anterior para que Candy no se derrumbara. Se había retirado pronto a su habitación y ella la había escuchado llorar en medio de la noche, cuando sin poder pegar un ojo, había querido comprobar cómo se encontraba. No sabía por qué le tendría que sorprender. Candy era la mujer más sensible que conocía, pero que ocultaba muy bien sus emociones y sentimientos a cualquier que no la conocía, pero sucede que Sophie Sanders, la conocía más que ella misma. Sophie no podía evitar preocuparse. Cómo hacerlo cuando la veía sufriendo. Se sentía impotente no poder hacer más por ella,

Le besaron con suavidad el cuello y un gemido de placer salió de sus labios.

—¿Sigues preocupada. Cariño?

—Si —articulo ella dándose la vuelta para apoyar el rostro en el pecho de su marido. —Lo resolveremos Sophie.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme. Cómo hacerlo cuando veo a las personas que quiero sufriendo. Me siento inútil por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.

—Eso no es cierto, cariño. Estás aquí para ellos.

—Candy se encierra en si misma. Nunca se queja, nunca se queja abiertamente, nunca expresa lo que le pasa por la cabeza y nunca quiere compartir la carga de su dolor. Ni si quiera con migo, Esteban. Nunca lo hace. Pero la veo sufrir en silencio. ¿Sabías que Terrence no quiere verla? No entiendo por que le hace eso. ¿Acaso no sabe que le está haciendo daño?.

— Esta protegiéndola, Sophie— Ella levantó la mirada hacia él—. Será muy duro para ella verlo allí en un calabozo. Por eso lo evita. Yo en su lugar haría lo mísmo.

— Nunca me hagas algo así Esteban por favor—Interrumpió Sophie a su marido —. Él la trajo hacia su cuerpo y estuvieron varios minutos con los cuerpos entrelazados. Compartiendo en silencio sus esperanzas y también sus preocupaciones. De pronto y sin previo aviso.

— Buenos Días— saludó Candy mientras apetecía por las puertas dobles—. Siento mucho interrumpir.

—No te preocupes —declaró Sophie separándose de Esteban y yendo hacia su amiga.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Claro que si —respondió de nuevo Sophie a su amiga.

—¿Iras a la comisaría?

— Si. Espero que hoy si pueda recibirme. se lamentó Candy.

— No te preocupes —La animo Sophie palmeando la mano de la pecosa—. Estoy convencida de que podrás verlo y si no, Esteban lo obligará a hacerlo ¿verdad que si. Cariño?

El hombre pestañeo y enfocó la mirada en ambas mujeres que lo contemplaban con la esperanza pincelada en su iris.

—No —sentencio con demasiada rudeza. Sophie lo miro con un reproche que él hombre no comprendió en lo más mínimo.

— Ya sabemos que Terrence no quiere que Candy vaya,..—pero tu puedes hacer algo... —insistió su mujer —¿Realmente no ayudaras a Candy en esto?

Esteban se encogió de hombros. No era algo en lo que el pudiera decidir.

—Igual ire —sentencio Candy colocándose un bléiser sobre el vestido largo de seda—, Así no quieras llevarme. —Te llevare...

indico rápidamente él —pero no puedo prometerte que Terrence te recibirá. Anda, cariño —Lo sedujo Sophie acercándose a su marido y haciéndole un puchero parecido a los que hacia Lucas cuando era un bebé y dejaban el parque. —Hazlo por mi por favor...

Candy espió a la feliz pareja y sonrió con tristeza.

Su amiga se acerco al oído de su marido y le susurro suaves palabras que lograron que Esteban cambiara la enfadada expresión. No tenia ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero mientras lograra su cometido, Sophie podia prometerle el sol y las estrellas. Por que ella no iba a pasar un día más sin ver a su marido, así tuviera que irrumpir en la delegación como un maldito huracán. Ella tenia que ver a Terrence. Tenia que hacerlo. Candy se había puesto un aclarador de ojeras en su rostro como único maquillaje. Lo hizo necesariamente por esa vez, las ojeras eran tan Grandes que podían distinguirse a metros de distancia, pero era entendible la bonita rubia no podía dormir sin su marido, lo extrañaba tanto que pensaba que se volvería loca de soledad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo haré —gruño Esteban de repente, y Sophie asintió agradecida.

—Te espero afuera Candy.

—¿Esta molesto? —pregunto la rubia en cuanto Esteban salió de su casa.

—Preocupado—Aclaro Sophie —. Pero no lo hagas esperar. Candy le dio un abrazo sin decir ninguna palabra y salió de la casa de Sophie para subir al coche con Esteban y Cesar como su seguridad, para su misma sorpresa, Candy que no se atrevió a protestar, no quería hacer enfurecer a Esteban, porque pese a lo que Sophie haya dicho. Candy sabía que Esteban estaba molesto. Porque estaba llevando la contraria a Terrence.

Candy examinó con cierta timidez ala gente que transitaba por el pasillo: Policiads y gente común y corriente como ella, ir de un lado para otro, correteando con documentos y con personas que entraban esposadas y dirigían hacia a las salas de interrogatorio. Sentía el estómago dando vueltas dentro, como si hicieran mortales invertidos. Al ingresar en aquellos lugares en color grises se había angustiado mucho cuando vio a la prensa que atestaba los aledaños de la comisaría y habían bordeando, el vehículo, en el que viajaba junto con Estaban y Cesar quien hacía de su guardaespaldas y chofer. Afortunadamente los cristales estaban tan blindados como tintados y no habían podido obtener la ansiada imagen que daría la vuelta al país. No obstante, ella no había podido evitar ponerse la capucha del delgado jersey negro que llevaba puesto para tapar tontamente su rostro. Durante el trayecto, había estado sumamente tensa y nerviosa. Entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y los retorció, rezándole a Dios, para que Terrence no se negara a recibirla. Cerro sus ojos, para hacer su plegaria. Después de hacer no una sino varias plegarias, perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que una voz familiar la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien Candy? —pregunto Cesar de pronto a su lado y ella abrió abruptamente los ojos al tiempo que daba un brinco en su asiento. —Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Candy exhalo con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no entendiera por que se disculpaba con ella.

—En cualquier caso la culpa es mia. Estaba completamente ensimismada en mis pensamientos y ni siquiera te escuche acercarte.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Un café? ¿Agua?.

—No gracias estoy bien.

—Vamos levanta el ánimo, ya veras que si podrás ver a Terrence. Esteban buscara la manera de que así sea.

—Candy... —la llamo Esteban de lejos. Con una mano le hizo la señal y ella se levanto como un resorte y salió disparada. Ni siquiera había tenido la buena educación de despedirse de Cesar, pero estaba segura de que él la entendería.

—He conseguido que entres —le explico Esteban. Había logrado lo imposible y tal como Cesar le dijo que haría, y sobre todo, había logrado que Terrence cambiara de opinión, o al menos eso creía.. Candy pensó que se agradecería eternamente—. Solo unos minutos ¿comprendes? —ella asintió—. Bien, entonces sígueme.

Caminaron juntos por un amplio corredor. Candy escondió medio cuerpo detrás del cuerpo del marido de su amiga y casi adhirió a él. Cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo, giraron a la derecha y se toparon de bruces con dos policías. Candy tiro nerviosamente de las mangas de su sudadera.

No los iban a dejar pasar.

Pero para su sorpresa, uno de los agentes intercambió una mirada con Esteban y después de pulsar un código de seguridad en un panero de control colocado en un lateral de la puerta, se echó a un lado y los dejó continuar. El segundo agente los siguió.

El golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse tras la espalda de Candy la hizo sobresaltarse e Inconscientemente aferrarse al brazo de Esteban.

Hacía un calor espantoso, sofocante, pero supuso, que instalar aire acondicionado en un sitio como ese o en cualquier institución penitenciaria del mundo sería una inmoralidad para muchos. Después de todo muchos ciudadanos libres, que jamás habían cometido un delito, tampoco lo tenían.

—Por aquí — Les guió él policia que había entrado con ellos.

Candy nunca había estado antes en un calabozo y mientras recorría las primeras celdas vacías podía escuchar ansiosa la respiración hacerle eco en sus oídos.

Cuándo encontró a su marido. El mundo la abofeteó y el corazón le dolió tan fuerte que pensó que sangraría por los ojos lágrimas de Sangre y dolor. Terrence estaba sentado en un camastro pequeño. Demasiado pequeño para alguien de su intimidante tamaño. Parecía un titán encerrado en una botella. Permanecía cabizbajo y sus dedos se enterraban entre sus cabellos. Candy lo contemplo a través de los barrotes oxidados y sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba de dolor. Parpadeó y gruesas gotas golpearon su sudadera negra.

—¿Terrence? —convocó Esteban.

— Pensé que ya te habías... —Terrence alzo la cabeza y se topó directamente con las esmeraldas de Candy. Lo contemplaba con tristeza, con compasión. Se incorporó de inmediato y fue al límite de su libertad—. ¡Te dije que la mantuvieras al margen!.

Esteban analizó la cólera en los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio de su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Pero cuando Candy se adhirió justo al otro lado de las rejas de su celda y ocupó por completo su campo de visión, guardó silencio.

Terrence se dio cuenta que ella temblaba como una hoja de papel al viento.

¡Era justamente aquello lo que había tratado de evitar por todos los medios!

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Terence. Si las miradas pudieran acuchillar, Esteban ya no estaría vivo. Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de asesinarlo. Lamentablemente. Después de todo lo estaban acusando de homicidio.

— Juro por Dios que te voy a...

— Deja de gruñir como un maldito dementé —Le recomendó Esteban—. Sólo tienes unos minutos para hablar con tu mujer, así que te consejo que los aproveches. El agente y Esteban se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano, permitiéndoles un poco de intimidad. Pero Terrence hacía rato no podía apartar la vista de su mujer. Tomo un suspiro profundo y luego lo soltó lentamente antes de decir.

— Así que, _mi pequeña pecosa_ has vuelto a desobedecerme —Le sonrió débilmente, Candy alzó la mirada tímidamente y le devolvió una trémula sonrisa mientras la sentía comenzar a hiperventilar.

Él acunó el rostro de su mujer y usó los pulgares para limpiar el rastro de humedad que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Entonces ella agarro las muñecas, empujando sus manos para que le acunaran la cara—. Pecosa mírame. Estarás bien pequeñita confía en mi. Confías en mi ¿verdad?. Aspirando su aliento Candy Asintió y lo contempló como si fuera su mesías personal.

Terence saco una mano atravez de los barrotes y apresó la cintura femenina para jalarla hacia él. Con la otra mano atrajo su rostro y la beso con rudeza. Necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba saborearla y deleitarse con el dulzor de sus labios. Los pechos de Candy chocaron con las rejas para estar más cercas del hombre que la amaba. Cuándo Terrence se alejo para permitirle tomar oxígeno, Candy absorbió una gran cantidad de aire y lo expulsó ruidosamente por la nariz. Los besos de Terrence siempre le causaban una agitada exitación.

Pero se sentía mejor. Él era su cura, su antídoto. Su todo.

—Debería ser yo tu soporte en estos momentos, no tu el mío —murmuro con suavidad.

—Estoy encantado de cumplir con mis deberes conyugales. Soy un marido modelo, pecosa. Me gustaría salir para demostrártelo.

—¿Estas bien?— dijo Terrence de pronto. Candy Asintió.

—Deverias haberte quedado en casa, dónde estás segura de este escándalo.

—¿Como Crees que podía hacerlo?

—¿No vas a preguntarme si lo hice? — Ella negó.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que se quien es mi marido y lo que puede llegar hacer — le explico—. Puedes ser duro, arrogante, malcriado. Pero no eres un asesino.

— No soy un santo. Candy.

— No he dicho que lo fueras. Eres atento, amable, considerado. Honorable, responsable, valiente. Amas a tu familia y cuidas de ellos, siempre.

—Si yo fuera, amable y considerado — interrumpió— no te habría mentido tanto. No me habrías conocido con otra identidad, ni tampoco te hubiese raptado, ni me hubiera aprovechado de ti — su mirada fría y su mandíbula apretada hacían recordar a Candy a un animal salvaje que desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra—. Te quise hacer mía a cualquier precio. Porque quería hacerlo. ¿Eso lo hace a alguien honorable? ¿Un hombre valiente te hubiera dejado o hubiera luchado por ti?

Candy empalideció y estranguló los garrotes con sus manos hasta que los nudillos de los dedos se le pusieron blancos.

— Estaba Terry, no podías hacer nada.

— ¿Acazo Crees que eso es lo más atroz que he hecho?.

Candy no sabía por que repentinamente Terrence estaba haciendo eso. Difamándose, completamente ante sus ojos.

— No lo hagas.

—¿Que?

—No te desacredites de esa manera. No lo hagas. No eres así. Eres valeroso, por que nadie se mostraría entero estando en un sitio como éste siendo inocente. Honorable, por que pese a todo, conduces las cosas por el buen camino. Tienes errores, no eres Perfecto y estás tal vez lejos de serlo, pero harías lo que fuera Por Terry.

—¿Un hombre bueno le haría lo que yo le hice a Blas?. Candy abrió los ojos como plato. Blas era el exnovio de Sophie. Terrence hizo una mueca furiosa al ver que Sophie no le había contado absolutamente nada de aquello—. Oh, ya veo. No lo sabes. No sabes que casi mata a Esteban y por tocar a la mujer de mi amigo le corte la mano. — Candy dejó de respirar mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, impactada—. En mi mundo es la ley del talión. Él la tocó, y yo le corté la mano. Candy trago saliva.

— Pero tú no lo mataste — explicó, intentando encontrar el raciocinio que parecía de drenaba entre dedos como agua—. Dios sabe que el podría asesinar a Sophie y a Esteban y a su hijo. Si tú no unieras llegado a tiempo...

Terrence parecía incrédulo.

—¿Defiendes a un caso perdido?

—Te defiendo at ti —lo corrigió desesperada—. ¿O acaso te olvidas que Terry necesita a su padre? ¿O prefieres que le diga que su padre es un desgraciado malnacido? Porque lo haré. Yo no veo eso. No lo veo y nunca lo veré. No eres Perfecto, pero puedes se cariñoso, sincero y por que Sophie me lo ha contado. Intentando librarte de eso. ¿Quieres que Terry te desconozca?

Terence bajo la cabeza parecía realmente avergonzado.

 _"Jamás"_ pensó el hombre. Reparo en su mujer, realmente emocionado por la seguridad impregnada en cada palabra que había utilizado. No lo veía como un maldito monstruo. Se acercó a ella pensando en que retrocedía que alguna parte de su disertación la había convencido. Pero no fue así. Candy se quedo exactamente donde estaba y con el rostro levantado a la altura suficiente para mirarle. Terrence, en silencio, acuno el delicado rostro femenino en sus grandes manos, termino besándola con algo más que una usual fuerza pasional. Había algo de ternura y otra cosa... Candy respondió con suavidad, con entrega. Olvidándose de todo y colocando toda su atención en aquel beso profundo. Lo amaba demasiado como para no entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Le daría todo lo que pidiera, siempre.

—Les queda un minuto más. Dijo de pronto Esteban. Candy sintió una angustiosa presión en el pecho.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero tienes que hacerlo —murmuro Terrence contra sus labios, dándole el último y pequeño beso.

Besó también su frente—. Cuída de Terry por mi.

—Siempre cuidare de nuestro bebé.

Terrence sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo al saber que Candy consideraba a su hijo como propio.

—Tienes que irte.

Aunque triste Candy sabía que tenía razón. Ella Asintió. Y por primera vez se puso de puntillas para que su unión aún no se rompiera. No sabía la próxima ve que lo vería y no quería dejarlo solo. No quería...

Lo último que Candy vio al caminar cuando miro por encima de su hombro fue a Terrence aún observándola a través de la celda. Le sonreía, insuflándole valor. Las lágrimas le escondieron detrás de los párpados, y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, se dirigió a la salida escoltada por el policía que los había acompañado en todo momento. Levantó la vista y no vio a Esteban por ningún lado. Después de agradecerle al policía, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que quedaba. Sola. De pronto al doblar la esquina escuchó el murmullo de lo que parecía una acalorada discusión y se acercó lentamente sin hacer demasiado ruido. En enseguida reconoció la voz de Esteban.

—Debo hablar con Valente Ricardo —Sentenció Esteban en tono grave—. ¡Tiene que estar disponible para hacerse cargo de la defensa de Terrence! Candy se quedo paralizada.

—Señor. Visconti, entiendo que quiera al mejor abogado para su socio, pero el señor Ricardi no esta disponible. Esta en vísperas de su matrimonio, y además aún que estuviese libre, el mismo suele escoger sus propios casos.

—Todo hombre tiene un precio.

— El señor Ricardi no es un hombre que se deje convencer por ese camino.

— Creó que no me he expresado con la suficiente claridad—gruñó Esteban interrumpiéndolo—. Quiero al mejor abogado de país, y ese abogado es Valente Ricardi.

Si Esteban necesitaba con tanta premura al tal Valente Ricardi, era por que las cosas no iban tan bien como pretendían hacerle creer, asumió ella con una mano en la boca luchando por no llorar mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

—Candy...

 _Continuará..._

 _Éste Terrence terco, ¿verdad? Seguramente se preguntan por qué Sophie no ha declarado a su favor. No se desesperen en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá, y todo se aclarará "esperemos que así sea" saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _JillValentine._


	24. POR TI VOLVÍ CAPÍTULO FINAL

**_Capítulo final._**

Con un jadeo, Candy alzó la mirada. Había estado tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos, en su propio dolor, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Esteban estaba de pie frente a ella. Él la miraba peligrosamente tenso. Su semblante era el vivo retrato de un hombre en conflicto. Se notaba que en su interior había varias emociones luchando por salir: furia, angustia, miedo.

Candy trago saliva; su boca estaba súbitamente seca.

—Señora GrandChester —exclamó de repente el otro individuo, por suerte para ella. Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa sincera—. Salvador bernat, asesor legal de la familia. Es un auténtico placer conocerla.

Candy acepto el apretón de manos. —El placer es mío, señor bernat. — Candy -Losinterrumpió Esteban—, Por que no te adelantas con César al vehículo? Estaré con tigo enseguida. Solo será un instante. Candy apreto los labios, armándose de paciencia ante la injusticia de Esteban. No pensaba compartir con ella ningún tipo de información, y por el bien de su mejor amiga evitaría los problemas con él.

—No me encuentro muy bien, así que creó será lo mejor. Su cuerpo se contrajo y un amargo sabor le subió por el esófago. Pero no era su primera arcada y posiblemente tampoco sería la última. Oprimió la espalda contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio y de un manotazo limpio las lágrimas que se le habían acomulado, sin darse cuenta, en los ojos inchados. Candy se tambaleo un poco. Pero consiguió atravesar a la parte traser de la comisaría. Los aparcamientos eran delimitados en esa área de la delegación, pero las barreras físicas que existían entre la estructura y el exterior, dificultaban la accesibilidad de los curiosos, o de lo que era un más importante, de la prensa ávida de noticias.

César ya la esperaba bajo e marco de la entrada. Cómo alguien que ha abierto la puerta equivocada mientras buscaba la salida. Candy se acercó, fijándose en cómo toda su atención se concentraba en un punto más allá, en los aparcamientos, y en cómo su enorme y musculoso cuerpo irradiaba furia al rojo vivo. Cuando llego a su altura detrás de él, siguió la dirección exacta de su mirada.

Un nuevo tipo de angustia hizo estragos en su pecho. De modo insoportable.

Era Paolo Falcone.

Posiblemente estaba allí para presentar su declaración. "En contra de Terrence".

—No lo hagas —Le avisó César prediciendo sus intenciones—. No creó que sea buena idea... ¡Maldita sea, Candy! — exclamó al ver cómo desoyendo sus advertencias, la impulsiva mujer se precipitaba escaleras abajo hacia el estacionamiento.

César rápidamente la siguió. Siempre pegado a ella como una lapa. Siempre atento, expectante, listo para actuar.

Las zapatillas de Candy se habían convertido de repente en hormigón, y su piel se sentía como si fuera un bloque de hielo. Pero no se detuvo hasta que interceptó a mitad de camino al hombre que podía, tal vez, tener el futuro de su marido en sus manos.

—Señor Falcone...

Él aludido alzó la mirada del móvil que sostenía en la mano. Enarcó las cejas sorprendiendo al verla. —Señorita White —una sonrisa desdeñosa cruzó sus labios—, ¿o debo llamarla a partir de ahora, señora GrandChester.

Candy retrocedió instintivamente un paso, rechazando cualquier acercamiento con él hombre cuando éste se inclinó frente a efectuar algún tipo de saludo físico, cordial. Las presentaciones parecían fuera de lugar en momentos como aquellos. No obstante se quedaron allí por un segundo incómodo, mirándose.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿que pretende obtener de una falsa acusación? ¿Dinero?.

—Señora... — Le advirtió César.

—Por que si eso es lo que quieres podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—No es tu dinero lo que me interesa.

De repente la escaneo de la cabeza a los pies de un modo que la hizo sentirse terriblemente incómoda . Candy se abrazo asi misma. ¿Había cierto interés en sus ojos?.

—Asi que lo que contó esa empleaducha es cierto... Y por tu expresión es evidente que lo es. Quiero la única cosa que hasta ahora, le ha pertenecido a Terrence. Te quiero a ti.

Candy vacilo de manera imperceptible. Quizás estaba interpretando mal sus palabras. Eso debía ser. Por que nadie podría insinuar de aquella manera tan descabellada a una mujer casada, no es su mundo. Menos todavía siendo la esposa de Terrence ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía sentido de autoprotección? Pero, tal vez no estaba insinuando lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando.

Se humedeció los labios e intentó contener las náuseas que le revolvían el estómago. Quizas de haber desayunado, después de todo al menos habría tenido algo que vomitar.

—Yo... yo no comprendo.

—Vamos. Candy, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que a cambio de no declarar en contra de mi marido sea tu amante?

—Justamente.

La ira quemó las mejillas de la pecosa ¿Estába hablando en serio? ¡Estaba loco si creía que podía chantajearla! ¡Meterla en su cama para saciar su absurda sed!. A su lado, César apreto los dientes y estaba a sólo un suspiro de arremeter como un tanque contra Falcone. Apretaba y aflojaba sus manos convertidas en esos momentos en dos puños. Todo su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente tenso. Ella estiró una pequeña mano y la pudo sobre uno de sus puños de César para tranquilizarlo. Su piel estaba fría contra la de ella; fría y dura.

—¿Y por que iba a acceder algo así tan ridiculo?.

—Tal vez. ¿por que tengo el futuro de Terrence GrandChester en mis manos?

—" _En sus garras"_ pensó ella.

Candy se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos; fuegos artificiales estallaron a través de su torrente sanguíneo pero trato de mantener la compostura de mostrarse digna y impoluta. Ella no era ninguna ingenua conocí a las leyes y las Trinquiñuelas que solían usar muchos abogados.

—En eso te equivocas —refuto haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Terrence solo podría ser condenado únicamente sobre una base de pruebas lo general. Los veredictos no se realizan basándose en una única, pero débil evidencia circunstancial.

—Y si tan segura estás de eso —Los ojos de Paolo se entrecerraron en rendijas—, ¿por que estas aquí frente a mí, implorando clemencia por tu marido?.

La cruel ironía crispó en Candy.

"En verdad, era un miserable" pensó, furiosa.

—Evitar que alguien cometa perjurio. ¿Sabías que podría ser procesado por la vía penal? —he inyectando un poco más de potencial en su voz explicó—: porque te dire que verá el jurado. Dos testigos. Uno testificando que presenció como él sospechoso amenazaba de muerte a la víctima. El otro testigo testificó que iba con el sospechoso en el vehículo de camino a casa, y que en ningún momentos de separó de él.

El músculo que palpitó en la mejilla de Paolo era una clara evidencia de su cólera.

—Un testigo que, curiosamente es la esposa de su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su mujer.

—Y el otro testigo un rival —aseveró rápidamente contraatacando con la mirada fija en Paolo—. Cómo puede comprobar, señor, Falcone, en ambos casos los testigos no prueban que Terrence sea el responsable del trágico desenlace. Sin embargo, no está de más advertirle... A fin de cuenta, usted tenía más motivos para odiar a la victima, puesto que si no me equivoco, ella lo dejo una vez para correr a los brazos de Terrence.

Las alertas de la nariz de Paolo se ensancharon y la boca se le entreabrió. Pero no pronunció ninguna palabra, simplemente la miro, por lo que. Candy le pareció una eternidad, para finalmente torcer los labios en una sonrisa desdeñósa y mencionar:

—Astuta, conveniente, y movida por una devoción sin límites—dijo, subrayando las palabras—. _Pero dime ¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?._

Mucho más tarde Candy entró en el dormitorio de Lucas que ahora compartía con Terry. Ambos niños dormían profundamente, después de otro día demasiado estresante para la familia GrandChester, después de asegurarse que ambos niños estuvieran bien arropados y las ventanas selladas, los había besado en la frente. No había podido evitar la avalancha de emociones y que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Tuvo que recordarse que aquello no era un adiós ni un hasta siempre.

Cuándo Candy entró finalmente en su recámara de encontró a su amiga Sophie. Ella se giró, pero en vez de regañarle una de sus usuales sonrisas conciliadoras, le mostró una expresión de preocupación.

—Sophie ya tome una decisión y no vas a poder hacer que cambie de idea.

—Creó que deverias pensarlo mejor y no precipitarte —Sophie se llevó una mano al cabello y con un auténtico temor—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ay otras opciones, otro camino.

Con la angustia ensombreciendo cada uno de sus suaves rasgos, Sophie se abrazó a sí misma. Candy no solo era su mejor amiga, si no también la hermana que nunca había tenido. Y creía ferviente que se estaba equivocando.

—Sophie te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mi, pero tengo que hacerlo. Si todo sale como tengo previsto, Terrence será muy pronto libre, y podrá comenzar de nuevo con Terry... quizás conosca a alguien y se enamore.

—Debes haber perdido por completo la cabeza, si realmente crees eso, Candy. Por ti volvió. ¡Dios! si ni siquiera había transcurrido tres malditas semanas desde su divorcio y ya te avía puesto una alianza en el dedo.

Se hizo un silencio. Candy no podía hablar, pues el río de lágrimas que descendía por sus mejillas se lo impedía.

\--No Sophie Eso no es cierto. Nuestro matrimonio no tuvo que ver con él amor. Al menos no por su parte. Él no me ama. Nunca lo hará. Y yo no quiero ser una carga para él, ni para ti, ni para Esteban.

—¿Has pensado en Terry? ¡Él te necesita! —exclamó su amiga intentando convencerla mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

—Terry estará bien. Es un niño muy fuerte. Contestó Candy. No muy segura de lo que acababa de decir. Sophie le extendió un fajo de dólares. —Por favor me quedare mas tranquila si lo aceptas. Hazlo por mi. Candy suspiro.—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que sigas intentando que me quede.

—No voy a detenerte, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo.

—Lo se, solo te pido que mantengas a Esteban en la ignorancia absoluta.

A un sin parecer completamente convencida Sophie asintió.

Esperaba estar sobrevolando Roma pronto. La terminal del aeropuerto a esas horas de la mañana le parecía un enjambre variopinto de abejas en medio de tanto Zumbido.

El ajetreo y el ir y venir de la gente tirando de sus maletas de ruedas, la ponían nerviosa. No sabía por qué empezaba a sentir una insoportable inquietud. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo tipo de pensamientos negativos. Ya había tomado una decisión. Agradecía que Sophie estuviera a su lado, por que se sentía tan nerviosa como un niño goloso en la consulta de un odontologo.

Sophie no dejaba de martirizarse, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto secundando a su amiga en aquella locura. ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Candy era terca como ella, sola y cuando una idea se le metía entre ceje y ceja no había poder humanao en el mundo que pudiera arrancarsela de la cabeza. Ni siquiera ella.

Quizás debería de agarrarla del brazo y arrastrarla de vuelta. Obligarla. Estaba segura que Terrence aprobaría cualquiera que fuera el método que la retuviera en la mansión GrandChester.

De pronto se escuchó la llamada del vuelo con destino a Roma.

Candy y Sophie que estaban paradas solo se miraron una a la otra, miles de palabras volaban en el aire, pero ninguna podía pronunciarlas. —¿Te encuentras bien ?—preguntó momento después intentando encontrar la manera de sacarla de toda aquella locura.

Candy asintio ahora con la mirada en sus zapatos,

—¿Candy?. —La pecosa sabía que no podía engañar a Sophie y era preferible que le presentara la cara, la verdad no se sentía bien, y no entendía que le pasaba. De pronto respiro hondo y cerró los párpados, tratando de que las náuseas que repentinamente tenía, y quería que la dejaran de atormentar. Si seguía así, haría pronto una incursión al baño.

—¿Candy?. ¿Te sientes mal? —volvió a preguntar Sophie, pero esta vez con demasiada preocupación.

Candy levantando su rostro lentamente para ver a la cara de su amiga. Antes de que ella insistiera con que volvieran, por que estaba apunto de aceptar su oferta. Levánto el rostro y la mandíbula se le cayó. Por que no vio a su amiga. Sino al amor de su vida.

— Terrence...—susurró. A Candy el corazón le dio un vuelco y la hizo perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que extender la mano para no caerse hacia atrás.

Con la luz natural bañándolo pudo apreciar mejor lo que la celda lúgubre le había ocultado. Tenía sombras alrededor de los ojos, parecía cansado, agotado. Los días en los que había permanecido retenido le habían pasado la factura. Sin embargo, a ella le seguía pareciendo el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra. Siempre lo será.

Él se tambalea, echando los hombros hacia delante. La mala alimentación y la lasitud tanto física como emocional, eran males contra los que había luchado durante esos oscuros días. Imaginaba que la frustración se había apoderado lentamente de él sin remedio,

Sin esperar más Candy corrió hacia él.

—¡Terrence, mi amor!. Cuándo sus brazos lo sostuvieron, fueron como el bastón que en esos momentos él necesitaba, para mantenerse firmemente en pie. Ella se sintió como en casa. Tenerlo allí ya era una bendición. Él estaba bien, estaba libre ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

Candy se hacía un montón de preguntas que solo él podía resolver. Quería preguntarle, pero la emoción podía más que sus cuerdas bocales.

—Por favor no me dejes —murmuro de pronto él, mientras se encorvaba para enterrar su rostro abatido en el hueco de su hombro y del cuello.

El pecho de Candy se elevo al aspirar de manera entrecortada cuando percibió la humedad de las lagrimas mojar la piel de su cuello. Terrence temblaba, y ella lo abrazo con fuerza, dispuesta a ser el soporte que el necesitaba. No le importaba cuanto pesaba, ella no lo dejaría caer. Lo retendría entre sus brazos el tiempo suficiente para que se repusiera. Ese era su deber. su obligación como esposa y lo hacia con gusto. Ella supo que él también lo estaba sintiendo cuando la humedad de las lagrimas mojaban la piel de su cuello. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera sintiendo, lo estaba desnudando ante ella por primera vez. Su marido él imponente le estaba mostrando una parte del peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Uno muy grande para ser llevado por una sola persona. Ella quería ayudarlo en cada paso que diera. Sin importar nada. Ahora la tenia a ella de su lado, en su mismo equipo y para siempre. La garganta de Candy se anudo y lucho por dominarse. Candy quiso demostrarle no solo con palabras, que nunca lo abandonaría si él se lo pedía. Se lo había pedido muchas veces recordaba haberlo escuchado, pero siempre le pareció algo que hacia por que tenia que hacerlo más la carencia de sentimientos la hacia sufrir. No quería un hogar, ni un matrimonio que solo fuera caliente en la cama, también lo quería lleno de alegrías, de risas y de es calorcito del confort y del amor.

Poco a poco lo harían poco a poco. Entonces coloco sus brazos alrededor de su rostro y lo urgió a bajar la cabeza para darle un beso. Toco su boca con la suavidad de una pluma primero y mas fuerte después, con sus labios reafirmados sobre los suyos. Candy le demostró el amor que tenia guardado para él. Ella le dio un pequeño gemido mientras notaba como los brazos de Terrence le rodeaban la cintura. Sus cuerpos se adhieren el uno con el otro. Eran como iones atrayéndose y se podía persibir la intensidad con la que se juntaban casi fundiéndose. Candy puso las manos sobre sus hombros anchos para no caerse. Ahora era él quien debía sostenerla a ella. Ser su baston. El pasado y el presente se entrelazaban. Lo único que se mantenía constante eran las sensaciones y la forma en que la hacía sentir.

Candy se separó respirando con dificultad y con los ojos brillantes. La miro como si la viera por primera vez. Aún podía recordar la intensidad dolorosa que había sentido mientras sus ojos azules la recorrían de arriba a bajo. Ella se había visto reflejada en él. Había sentido su dolor, el tormento que lo corroía por dentro y que había encerrado en una jaula de hierro en el corazón.

—Estas libre ¿pero como? — inquirio aturdida no queriendo soltarlo.

—El auténtico responsable del siniestro se entregó a la policia. No fue provocado, como la policia había dicho, Sino un accidente.

El mundo a su alrededor continuaba moviéndose mientras ellos permanecían en brazos uno con el otro. La gente de todas las edades y de vestimentas de todos los colores, gente común y corriente que caminaba a paso apresurado, haciendo cola frente a los mostradores. Nadie parecía reparar en ellos en ese momento.

—Candy no te vayas con Paolo. —rogó con la voz temblorosa. De repente al oír la vulnerabilidad que había en su voz algo se rompió dentro de ella. La sumió en un pozo de tristeza. Podía sentir el dolor de Terrence martilleando en su propia alma. Su incertidumbre. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, un millón de veces en repartición constante. Lo entendía. Sacudio la cabeza, confusa.

—¿Con Paolo?.

Las manos de él en su cintura de pronto se sintieron. Rígidas. Ella rezó para que no la rechazara.

—Se del encuentro que tuviste con Falcone.

Candy recriminó mentalmente a César. ¿Quien más si no se habría ido de la lengua?. Solo César y ella sabían de la reunión clandestina que había mantenido con Paolo Falcone. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Sophie.

— César te contó...—Suspiro, sintiendo la boca temblar y sus miembros banbolearse.

—Él te aprecia. — Lo excusó sorprendentemente Terrence. En otro tiempo habría pedido su cabeza en bandeja de oro y ahora lo defendía—, trabaja para Mí y debía asegurarse de mantenerte a salvo, y eso sólo puede hacerlo informándome de los peligros que te acechan. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Fue una insensatez por tu parte, y no puede volver a repetirse nunca.

—Pero...

—Shhh... No sigas, pecosa —Él levantó una mano y le acaricio la mejilla—. No tienes por que hablar de ello si no quieres.

—Iba a ir a Roma — aventuró, encontrando la manera de explicarle su plan y que lo comprendiera—. Iba a contactar con Valente Ricardi. Escuche a Esteban decir que él era el mejor abogado del país —se atropelló—, pero no habían conseguido convencerlo para que aceptara tu caso. Entonces decidí que iría personalmente. Que algo podría hacer. Pensaba estar en Roma hasta que lo encontrara y consiguiera mi propósito.

—La expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Candy hizo que Terrence se conmoviera—. Le hubiera rogado de ser preciso, pero no iba aceptar un no como respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿no accediste al chantaje de Paolo?

—¡No , claro que no! ¿Por que iba aceptar irme con él? Paolo no tenía el poder para decidir tu suerte. He visto y estudiado demasiado casos como documentación para saber que tu libertad no dependía de él, ni suiquiera la palabra de Sophie era suficiente para tu libertad — alegaba en tropel y sin pausa—: La... idea de que me tocara me resultaba insoportable, horrible.

—La simple idea de que Paolo, o cualquier otro, se aproveche ti, de que te tenga de la forma en la que solo yo te he tenido, me hervía la sangre— él inspiró de manera profunda después de una breve pausa Le tomo las manos y Candy se sorprendió al sentir que temblaban violentamente—. Se que te hice daño y que posiblemente lo siga haciendo. Pero te amo lo suficiente como para pasar toda la vida intentando que vuelvas a amarme.

Aquellas palabras estallaron como un maremagnum de emociónese en su cabeza. Un aleteo de alegría empezó a desplegarse en su corazón.

—¿Me amas?

—¡Dios, si! — La mano de él se acercó y le tomó la mandíbula y con el pulgar capturó una lágrima, de la que ella ni siquiera era consiente—. Te amé hace tres años y te amo ahora, pecosa te voy a amar el resto de mis días, te lo dije el día que te hice mía,

Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Lo dijiste?.

—Si lo hice pero creo que estabas demasiado débil.

—No lo recuerdo.

— Incluso más allá de la muerte te seguiré amando. Como si estuviera librando una batalla con sigo mismo, Terrence bajo la cabeza y la besó con suavidad, aleteando como una bendición. Ella respondió rápidamente enredándole los dedos en el pelo y tirando de él para besarlo con desesperación.

Estaban en un lugar público a plena luz del día, pero les daba igual. Cada uno tomó del otro lo que le estaba ofreciendo, su esencia, su amor, su todo. Sabían que acababan de pasar por una tragedia y habían sobrevivido tres largos y lentos años solo para poder disfrutar de ese momento. Para revivir el uno con el otro con la promesa del amor eterno. Un amor que no iba a ser nunca Perfecto, pero por el que ambos darían sus vidas. Nunca habían sido tan felices como en compañía del otro. Por que a partir de ese momento comenzarían de nuevo, y todo iría bien. Por amor. Por pasión. Por todo.

—No se si me gusta eso de que estes tan irreparablemente enamorado. Te hace menos filosa lengua — se carcajeó soltándole una pequeña puyita.

El levantó la cabeza y al verlo vio que sonreía estúpidamente. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—Deja que lleguemos a casa y te voy a mostrar lo filosa que sigue siendo mi lengua.

—¿Me querrás siempre? Preguntó ella conteniendo el aliento.

—Ahora quien se ha puesto tontorrona.

—murmuró Terrence riendo y devolviéndole la crítica anterior—. Te voy a amar toda la vida.

—Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

— Pídeme lo que quieras. Candy aspiró y se mordió los labios y observó de un lado para el otro. Terrence la observo.

—Veras—comenzó—. Me gustaría que, apartir de ahora, entre nosotros no haya más secretos, ni mentiras.

—Te lo prometo pecosa.

—Lamento romper el momento, pero creo qué será mejor marcharnos, si no quieren tener a la prensa sobre vosotros.

Siempre la metiche de Sophie.

THE END.

 _Gracias por terminar con migo una historio más de Candy y Terry._

 _JillValentine._


	25. POR TI VOLVÍ EPÍLOGO

_EPÍLOGO._

 _El pasado era triste, pero el futuro se veía prometedor._

Recostado hacia atrás en el jacuzzi exterior en el Teresa, Terrence permanecía con los parpados fuertemente cerrados. Su respiración había sido acompasada, estable y relajada; hasta que alguien se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura y buscaba con los labios el pulso que le latía en el cuello. Súbitamente sus aspiraciones se volvieron irregulares, casi jadeantes. Rodeo el redondo vientre de seis meses de embarazo de su mujer que cargaba a sus tres hijos. dos niñas y un varón. La salud de Candy era perfecta, pero de ser necesario Terrence llevó a su disposición un hospital.

—Te he convertido en una descarada —se felicito Terrence, por un trabajo bien hecho, antes de sentir los ondulantes movimientos del vientre femenino. El agua era conductor natural, pero cuando se juntaba con aquella mujer, era lava liquida-. Candy le advirtió con la mirada que Terry y Lucas jugaban cercas de ellos.

Terrence bajo la cabeza hasta el cuello de su mujer con frustración. Candy contuvo una risa para luego besar a su marido. Ambos salieron del jacuzzi. Terrence Siempre ayudando a su mujer. La tomo en brazos, para salir fuera del jacuzzi. Por suerte.

Los empleados del Teresa habían recibido estrictas ordenes de no interrumpirlos, a no ser que fuera de vida o muerte; como por ejemplo que chocara. Con un iceberg.

Por suerte las aguas mediterráneas del 2024 distaban mucho del océano Atlántico frente a las costas de Terranova en abril 1912.

Terrence recordó el día que se enteró que sería padre. Se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Él acababa de salir de la delegación.

Candy había tenido un desmayo repentino, por suerte los empleados en el aeropuerto los habían ayudado.

—La señora no tiene nada grave señor GrandChester solo necesita una buena alimentación y tomar las vitaminas que le recomiende su ginecólogo, sería bueno que hoy mismo la señora tenga un control prenatal.

—¿Me esta diciendo que mi esposa está embarazada?

—Asi es señor GrandChester.

—¿Ella ya lo sabe?

—¿No. nosotros creemos que usted sería el indicado, como puede ver nosotros sólo hacemos pruebas de embarazo antes de hacer rayos x, y agarrar a personas que pasan droga en el sistema digestivo.

— Si comprendemos muchas Gracias — contestó Sophie rápidamente al ver la irá formarse en el rostro de Terrence.

— Soy muy feliz Candy— susurró el hombre a su esposa sin prestar atención a todo el alboroto que acontecía a su alrededor—. Tú me haces muy, muy feliz pecosa. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

— _Volver por ti_ fue la mejor decisión de mi vida— le aseguro para luego besarla con ternura.

Para Terry y Candy había sido una bendita sorpresa enterarse de su Embarazo, La vasectomía es un método 70% efectivo.

La pareja no preguntó, no comentó nada más del tema. Solo recibieron la noticia en hora buena, llenos de alegría, por que su familia creciera. No con un bebé si no tres pequeñitos que llegarían a ser parte de la familia GrandChester. Y el primogénito esperaba con ansias a su hermano y a sus dos hermanas.

X~*~X

 _Gracias por sus comentarios nos leemos pronto_


End file.
